Better than none
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Una noche que John sale de su departamento, después de haber sido rechazado categoricamente por Sherlock, se va a un bar, por otro lado un Jim que solo desea sentirse un humano común y corriente esa noche... Provocando una combinación explosiva. Con la autorización de su creadora RemyDico5
1. Chapter 1

"**Mejor que ninguno" Better than none**

**Por: RemyDico5**

**Capitulo 1**

**NT: Debo advertir que esta historia no es apta para menores de 18 años, así que por favor no vayan a quejarse con el sistema, sino desgraciadamente tendré que bajarla para publicarla en otra página menos represora. **

John abandonó el piso odiándose a sí mismo más que nunca en toda su vida. Fue directamente al bar, listo para beber hasta olvidar sus penas. Deseaba beber hasta caer inconsciente, hasta olvidar esta maldita noche. Sería lo mejor que podría hacer, considerando las circunstancias.

Aun no podía creer lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido. Besar a Sherlock fue una de las más grandes tonterías que ha cometido en su vida. Pero lo peor fue que Sherlock solo se giró para dejarlo solo en el cuarto, ni siquiera el hecho de no haber correspondido su beso. Recordó las palabras exactas que Sherlock dijo antes de salirse de la sala —No estoy interesado—. Eso fue todo lo que John pudo tener de él, tres palabras murmuradas con gran indiferencia.

Ahora solo deseaba beber, dejar pasar el tiempo y olvidar todo lo referente sobres su idiota compañero de piso, de cual estúpidamente se había enamorado. En el mejor de los casos que su relación no se halla arruinado del todo. Reflexionando, seguramente a Sherlock ni siquiera le importó que John estuviese enamorado de él, así que John tenía que tomar esto con gran valentía. Mientras tanto tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien, las cosas no deberían cambiar entre ellos. Solo necesitaba que sus sentimientos por él desaparecieran poco a poco. Iba a ser un proceso lento pero la relación o la falta de esta con Sherlock valía la pena. Se necesitaban uno al otro, John lo sabía en demasía. Incluso aunque nunca llegaran a ser algo más, necesitaba de Sherlock y de la aventura que su estilo de vida le proveía. Se volvería loco si no tenía esta clase de emoción en su vida y Sherlock siempre se lo daba en creces. Así que John tendría que tragarse todos sus sentimientos y sobrellevarlo de la única manera que sabía, en resumen tenía que dejarlo pasar.

XXXX

Jim Moriarty rara vez se sentía solo. Después de todo casi siempre estaba rodeado de personas y generalmente demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por la soledad. Mucho más raro era el anhelar un contacto humano. Consideraba a mucha gente tediosa y aburrida y casi no soportaba estar junto a alguien por mucho tiempo. Pero aun así ese día cuando tuvo un descanso de su trabajo, Jim se encontró así mismo necesitando una noche de descanso, lo cual le llevó a darse de la vida solitaria que llevaba.

Le dio la noche libre a Moran y eludió a su personal de seguridad. No deseaba tener a ningún empleado suyo cerca de él. Esta acción fue demasiado humana, una necesidad que el Consultor Criminal la cual no deseaba mostrar frente a sus empleados ya que lo consideraba una debilidad. Prefería mantenerlos en ese estado constante de terror, simplemente para que no se cruzaran en su camino.

Cuando llegó al bar, no estaba seguro si estaba ahí para enredarse con alguien o para asesinarlo. La noche podría ir en cualquier dirección. Entró al bar, iba vestido con jeans y una camiseta, se veía menos intimidante. Las personas siempre lo subestimaban y así había sido su vida entera. Jim amaba demostrarles cuan equivocados estaban. Se sentó en la barra y ordenó una cerveza oscura, escaneando el sitio para encontrar a alguien que pudiera interesarle.

Su sangre se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron en un medico militar sin pretensiones, que se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa de la esquina del bar. Jim tuvo una lucha interna consigo mismo por unos instantes, preguntándose cual sería el mejor curso de acción a tomar. Había venido aquí para olvidarse que era James Moriarty y ser solo Jim por una noche. Sabiendo que John ciertamente podría negarse, no le importaría, pero deseaba tanto ir hasta él y meterse en su cabeza para jugar un rato.

Se tomó unos momentos para evaluar al hombre. Su último encuentro en la piscina había sido breve y Jim solo se había enfocado en Sherlock. Ahora se estaba tomando su tiempo para observar al médico. Era casi de la misma altura que Jim. Su cabello era de color rubio arena con algunas vetas grises. Sus ojos eran de color azul brillante con marcadas ojeras bajo estos. El pobre tipo parecía más deteriorado de lo usual. Jim pensó que seguramente algo había ocurrido, pero solo se le ocurrió que tenía que ser algo que involucrase a Sherlock. Estos asuntos no eran cuestiones políticas, iba mucho más allá del área de Mycroft. Además si Sherlock estaba teniendo problemas con John, no tenía nada que ver con Jim.

Había estado observándolo tanto tiempo y perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató cuando John lo vio. Jim giró su rostro con la esperanza de que John no lo hubiese reconocido, pero sabía que había sido inútil. Jim de nuevo giró su rostro para ver si John estaba llamando a Sherlock o a la policía, pero John de hecho no estaba haciendo nada más que beber su cerveza. Jim juraría que vio un destello de coqueteo en la faz del médico militar. Jim sonrió y levantó su cerveza, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Para su sorpresa John también alzó la suya y ambos bebieron.

XXXX

John no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a este momento. Hacia unos minutos estaba bebiendo solo, revolcándose en la autocompasión y más que listo para tratar de sobrellevar su depresión; la siguiente ocasión había fijado su mirada en los ojos de Moriarty. Justo cuando estaba pensando que su noche no podría empeorar, James Moriarty tuvo la maldita idea de entrar en su bar. El Consultor Criminal llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta, que curiosamente le sentaban bien. Se veía tan normal comparado con la última vez que John lo había visto. Probablemente era su manera de hacer que la gente lo subestimara, así podría asesinarlos fácilmente o algo así.

Pero ahora ambos estaban saliendo a trompicones por la puerta trasera del bar, mordiendo y succionando los labios uno del otro, intentando arrancarse la ropa mutuamente. La incipiente barba de Jim se frotaba contra la cara de John, ya que ambos atacaban la boca uno del otro. Jim alejó la cabeza de John sujetándola de su cabello para dejar libre su cuello y morderlo hasta rasgar la piel.

—¡Mierda!— gritó John y empujó a Jim contra la pared de ladrillo en el callejón. Jim sonrió antes de que John o volviera a besar para quitarle esa expresión. Sujetó las manos de Consultor Criminal colocándolas arriba de su cabeza y presionó sus cuerpos juntos.

—Una cita en un oscuro callejón. Un poco cliché, ¿no lo crees Doctor?— dijo Jim sarcásticamente.

—Era esto o los baños—, dijo John encogiendo los hombros y sin vergüenza restregando fuertemente su erección contra la del otro hombre, provocando que ambos gimieran. John dejó libres las manos de Jim, necesitando ser tocado.

—Me sorprende Doctor, este no era el resultado que esperaba cuando me viste— confesó Jim, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John, sus uñas clavándose ligeramente en su cuero cabelludo.

—Tal vez tenía ganas de hacer algo estúpido— gruñó John, logrando abrir y deshacerse de los jeans de Jim.

—No sabía que fueras capaz de hacer algo inteligente— bromeó Jim.

John rodó los ojos para evitar confirmar lo dicho, últimamente había hecho una extraordinaria cantidad de estupideces un tan poco tiempo y con un muy poco disponible genio loco. En su lugar estaba follando con otro genio loco, uno que había intentado asesinarlo. _Excelente Watson, estas usando el cerebro, _pensó con amargura. Pero en lugar de alejarse colocó una mano en la nuca de Jim, presionando más su cuerpo y acariciando al hombre encima de su ropa interior. Llevó otra vez su boca contra la de Moriarty y lo besó profundamente masturbándolo rudamente con la palma de su mano. Jim estaba casi completamente fundido a su cuerpo, con sus manos sujetaba su chaqueta para mantenerlo unido a él.

—Vamos mascota, estaremos así todo el día o de verdad vamos a jugar?— le preguntó Jim, mirándole con ojos fríos y calculadores pero con lujuria ardiente.

John alzó su mano y la llevó hasta unos de los pezones de Jim para pellizcarlo a través de la camiseta, haciendo que saltara por la sorpresa —Te follaré cuando me parezca bien y esté listo— replicó John, pegándose al cuello de Moriarty y chupando fuertemente esa pálida piel. Las manos de Moriarty estaban nuevamente en su cabello, intentando alejarlo, pero solo consiguió que lo mordiera con más fuerza a la vez que lo golpeaba con su cuerpo al de Jim, aplastándolo contra la pared.

—Johnny—. Moriarty jadeó, restregando sus caderas para que sus erecciones se frotaran una contra la otra, aunque fuera a través de todas esas capas de tela. —Vamos estoy listo, follame—

—Bien— suspiró John, desprendiéndose del cuello de Jim. Se desabrochó sus jeans, bajándolos para liberar su erección. Inmediatamente sujetó los hombros de Jim para obligarlo a colocarse de rodillas delante de él.

—Pensé que ibas a follarme—. Jim puso mala cara, mirando a John.

—¿Tienes lubricante?, porque ciertamente, yo no.

—No

—Entonces será mejor que trabajes muy bien mi polla y la lubriques o no obtendrás nada— diciéndole bruscamente, cerrando su mano en el cabello de Jim y para empujarlo hacia su erección. Jim le sonrió por un momento y se acercó para comenzar a lamer la parte inferior de la polla de John, iniciando desde la base. Iba avanzando tan lentamente que John se preguntó si iba alguna vez a llegar a la punta.

Jim hizo lo mismo en los lados y la parte superior, iba lenta y seductoramente, y John tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba temblando de ansia y solo deseaba que esa boca rodeadora su polla. Empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, para comunicarle lo que quería. Jim se mantuvo burlonamente su lengua en esa posición, girando alrededor de la punta del glande, pero no lo rodeo con su boca. John estaba gruñendo de frustración y estaba listo para levantar a Jim y solo follarselo, cuando finalmente Jim lo tomó todo en su boca, succionando fuerte desde la base hasta la punta de la polla, provocando que su visión se volviera borrosa.

Se mantuvo trabajando lentamente el miembro de John manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de John, lo cual era tan inquietante como increíblemente ardiente a la vez. Sus extensas lamidas acababan con un ligero roce de sus dientes mientras la lengua continuaba trabajando en la parte inferior.

—Suficiente— gruñó John, cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Jim sonrió triunfante poniéndose de pie. John bajó los jeans y la ropa interior de Jim, el solo se bajó un poco su ropa interior, lo suficiente para tener desnudo su trasero y su polla fuera. Colocó las manos de Jim contra la pared, pero el criminal tuvo una mejor idea. Envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de John, a la vez que rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de John, la otra mano se sostenía de un ladrillo que sobresalía por encima de su cabeza.

John no se molestó en ser suave, pensando que Moriarty en realidad no se lo merecía. En su lugar sintió como su polla se presionaba contra la entrada de Jim, lo empaló de una sola estocada. Jim gimió entremezclando dolor y placer aferrándose más fuerte a John. John embistió contra él sin descanso, viendo como Jim abría la boca, siendo clavado contra la pared sin tener un lugar donde escapar, sin otra opción más que recibir la polla de John tan rápido y tan fuerte como este quisiera.

Esto no pareció disuadir a Jim en absoluto. Alzó un poco más sus caderas para que John pudiera golpear su próstata. A John no le sorprendió que a Moriarty le agradara el sexo un poco rudo, aunque se sorprendió con lo mucho que él estaba disfrutándolo. Siempre se había considerado así mismo como un amante considerado y gentil. Nunca había follado así con alguien. Estaba ebrio de poder por esto y la visión de Moriarty no le ayudaba a disminuir la sensación, necesitaba su pene y tomaba lo que John le daba sin quejarse.

Moriarty estaba tan estrecho y John se estrellaba dentro de él con tanta rapidez que sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Por otro lado se encontraban en un callejón sucio, donde cualquiera podría pasar y verlos. No deseaba extender de más este asunto. Jim estaba haciendo todo tipo de sonidos que seguramente atraerían la atención de varios sino no terminaban pronto.

John levantó la playera de Jim para revelar uno sus pequeños pezones rosados. John llevó su boca hasta este y lo chupó un poco. Aparentemente Jim era muy sensible, porque dio un respingo ante la sensación. John continuó chupándolo, provocando que gimiera fuertemente. La polla de Moriarty estaba atrapada entre ambos y hasta ese momento ninguno le había prestado atención. Jim no podía soltarse de la pared o de John sin correr el riesgo de una caída y John no podía soltarlo porque caería sobre él. Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando Moriarty echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó venir, derramándose sobre la camisa de John.

El cuerpo de Moriarty pulsó alrededor de la polla de John, mientras continuaba embistiendo. Estaba tan cerca y Jim era tan estrecho y caliente. Moriarty parecía a punto de desmayarse esa visión fue tan buena que no le tomó mucho tiempo a John finalizar. Unas cuantas estocadas finales y se vino, mordiendo el pezón que aun tenía en su boca y provocando que Moriarty gritara de dolor.

John finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo, vaciándose en el interior del Criminal Consultor. Cuando todo terminó salió lentamente, bajó a Jim y lo apoyó sobre él mismo para asegurarse que no se cayera, a la vez que el mismo también se sostenía. Por el momento solo se escuchaban sus jadeos entrecortados, intentando recuperar el aliento.

John fue el primero en separarse, se acomodó los pantalones y se arregló rápidamente. Dio una rápida inspección alrededor, pero nadie los había visto, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Miró hacia su camisa, estaba pegajosa y húmeda debido a que Moriarty se corrió encima de él, suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta para quitarse la camisa rápidamente, fue hasta el contenedor de basura que estaba detrás del bar y ahí la tiró. Se cerró su chaqueta y se estremeció por el frío ante la falta de su prenda. Jim seguía apoyado contra la pared, luciendo un poco aturdido. John se mordió su labio para no reírse. —Bueno… gracias por esto— John se encogió de hombros sin saber que más hacer. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Moriarty antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta e irse a casa.

XXXX

Jim fue incapaz de permanecer de pie, se deslizó lentamente por la pared y se sentó en el piso. Siseó de dolor cuando sintió el tacto, sobre su ano. Se pasó la mano por su cabello, intentando ganar un poco cordura. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Fue como quedar atrapado por un tornado llamado John Watson y Jim solo pudo sujetarse de él e intentar pobremente salir.

Jim aun podía sentir como el semen de John escurría de su ano y Cristo, su pene aun estaba expuesto. Le tomó varios intentos, pero finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, subirse sus jeans y cerrarlos. Se apoyó en la pared aun con sus piernas temblando. Bueno ¿Acaso John Watson no estaba lleno de sorpresas? No era de extrañar el porqué a Sherlock le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Cuando Jim finalmente recuperó su aliento y fue capaz de moverse, se fue del callejón y llamó un auto para viniera a recogerlo.

Al momento que llegó a su casa, fue y hackeó el pentágono para ver que estaban haciendo los americanos tontos. No pudo distraerse y las imágenes de John Watson, estuvieron presentes para perturbar sin ningún sentido la cabeza de Jim. Entonces planeó rápidamente un proyecto secreto por diversión y luego se retiró a su habitación. Se desnudó delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero para inspeccionar los daños.

Lo primero que notó fue esa gran marca purpura en su cuello. Su cabello estaba revuelto totalmente y sus labios aun estaban rojos e hinchados. Tenía marcas de arañazos en la espalda, donde los ladrillos se habían incrustado en su piel. Había también algo de semen seco en la parte posterior de su muslo, había salido más de su ano. Tendría que darse una ducha y limpiarse bien.

Observó la imagen del hombre frente al espejo, no veía para nada al cruel criminal Moriarty, ahí solo se podía ver a Jim, al cual le gustaba el sexo rudo y los callejones sucios. Por alguna razón se encontró a gusto consigo mismo con esta versión de sí. Estaba más tranquilo de lo que había estado en meses y supo que finalmente tendría una buena noche de sueño. Sonrió ante su reflexión antes de girarse e ir en dirección de la ducha. Se concentró en un objetivo muy claro cuando el agua caliente caía sobre su maltratado cuerpo, necesitaba que John Watson lo follara otra vez.

**Continuará….**

Gracias por leer y comentar, sé que no es una pareja usual, pero les aseguro que el fic es una delicia, RemyDico5 logró hacer lo "imposible", juntar a estos dos y hacerlo creíble y plausible, ambos tienen una relación tan ardiente que inevitablemente te enamoras de ellos, verán cómo logró desarrollar los personajes sin alejarse de su personalidad; toda una joya del fandom en inglés, les aseguró que muchas sufrimos esperando el final de esta historia, pero si, está terminada la historia ahora falta que yo terminé de traducirla, espero estar subiendo un capitulo por semana, sino será cada vez que pueda… jejejeje no tengo beta… ¿alguien se ofrece?... Saludos

_Arima chan._

_Esta historia ya está más que adelantada pero en slasheaven si quieren buscarla ahí, o en mi livejournal, solo busquen mi Nick de Itsaso Adhara y listo. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Las cosas en casa no habían cambiado mucho entre Sherlock y John. Sherlock era el mismo de siempre: dejando sus experimentos en la cocina, disparando cuando estaba aburrido, tocando el violín a las tres de la mañana, y disfrutando de los casos como un niño en Navidad. De hecho lo único remotamente diferente era John. No podía mirar a Sherlock sin sentir remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Solo podía dar gracias a Dios que Sherlock no tuviese ni idea de que él y Moriarty follaron y nunca se daría cuenta.

John estaba tan avergonzado por lo ocurrido en ese callejón. Deseaba encontrar alguna tonta excusa pero ni siquiera estuvo ebrio. Solo tomó una copa esa noche cuando se había percatado de Moriarty. Podía alegar locura temporal y si acaso una depresión. Deseaba culpar a Sherlock y en algún instante lo hizo, a pesar de que sabía que era injusto. Pero si, Sherlock hubiera correspondido de algún modo los sentimientos de John, podrían haberse follado el uno al otro y lo que ocurrió con Moriarty nunca hubiera pasado. Aún así, estaba consciente de que era su culpa por esperar que el detective también estuviera enamorado de él. Nunca hubo alguna evidencia de algo parecido y aun así John lo beso. Sherlock no era capaz de corresponderle en alguna medida y John debía estar consciente de esto.

Ahora pasaba más tiempo fuera del departamento principalmente cuando Sherlock estaba ahí. Estaba tratando de alejarse de la tentación y del dolor de ver algo que nunca podría tener. En su lugar se dedicó a dar largos paseos por el parque o trabajando más horas en cirugía. Era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que ese sentimiento por Sherlock desapareciera. Si únicamente pudiese dejar de sentir, la única forma seria estar alejado de Sherlock, para hacer todo más fácil.

—Sherlock, voy a la lavandería— Gritó John, a la vez que se colocaba su chaqueta frente a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta y por un instante John se preguntó si Sherlock lo había escuchado. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Sherlock emergió de su cuarto con una bolsa. Fue hasta con John y la colocó en sus brazos para luego dirigirse hacia el sofá. —Esas son todas las cosas que necesito lavar, gracias John— dijo Sherlock dejándose caer en el sofá.

John miró la bolsa en sus manos y luego a su compañero de piso que se encontraba de espaldas a él. A veces, se cuestionaba seriamente como había logrado desarrollar sentimientos por el hombre que no fuera un odio extremo. —Lava tu mismo tu maldita ropa— dijo John a la vez que tiraba la bolsa al suelo en desafío.

—De todas formas vas a ir, no veo el punto en realizar dos viajes—. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, agarrando su computadora portátil y colocándola sobre su estomago, acomodándose, a la vez que daba por finalizada la conversación.

John suspiró resignado y volvió a recoger la bolsa tomando también la suya. Sherlock no podía ser más perezoso, no lavaba su ropa de ninguna forma, dejando solo que siguiera amontonándose y comenzaba a echarse a perder, hasta que finalmente John se rendía y lo hacía por él. Las únicas pertenencias limpias de Sherlock puesto que no se lavaban a mano eran sus trajes, lo cuales había enviado a la tintorería. Uno de estos días John iba a regresar a su casa y encontraría a Sherlock usando únicamente una sabana, después de haberse quedado sin nada de ropa limpia.

De todas formas John estaba agradecido por tener que realizar esta tarea simple de lavar la ropa. Le dio una razón para estar fuera del departamento y era algo que podía hacer sin tener que concentrarse en esto. Comenzó a separar las ropas oscuras de las claras, intentando no pensar en el hecho que estaba mezclando sus ropas con las de Sherlock, y ahí estaban juntas sus ropas interiores. ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo con esto? Debió de haberlo hecho tragárselas para castigarlo o algo por el estilo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Moriarty y lo en lo que diablos había ocurrido. No tenía idea de quién había besado primero, era como si esa parte se hubiese borrado. Todo lo que él supo es que se encontraron al mismo tiempo. Recordaba haberse dirigido hacia Moriarty para averiguar porque el criminal estaba ahí, para asegurarse que no estaba planeando algo terrible que John tuviese que detener. Pero cuando estuvo sentado junto a Jim en el bar, lo vio con esas ropas comunes que le dieron un aspecto tan distinto, por lo cual John había sido incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Se habían mirado en silencio durante un largo tiempo hasta que uno de ellos o ambos lo rompieron.

John estaba consciente de que si no hubiese estado en un estado frágil por el rechazo de Sherlock, nunca hubiera ocurrido eso. Nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos. Es lo que se dijo a sí mismo para sentirse un poco mejor. Aun no podía creer que eso había ocurrido en realidad. No ni en absoluto parecido a algo que hiciera comúnmente.

—¿En serio?— dijo una voz, detrás de John, provocándole prácticamente saltar. Moriarty caminó y se colocó a un lado de él, contemplando el montón de ropa delante de John. Con un dedo alzó una de las prendas, extrayendo un par de calzoncillos de seda roja, que definitivamente no eran de John. Estaban colgando del dedo de Jim mientras los observaba. —¿Acaso no puede lavar su ropa interior?

—De todas maneras voy a lavar la mía— John le arrebató la ropa interior y la arrojó de nuevo a la pila.

Moriarty sonrió, girándose para apoyar su espalda contra la mesa y mirando a John. —Hay una palabra para la gente como tú, ¿sabes cuál es?

John lo ignoró, frunciendo sus labios y continúo separando la ropa frente a él.

—Oh, la tengo en la punto de mi lengua— Jim se estaba esforzando por recordarla, comenzado a ponerse dramático. Chasqueó sus dedos como si eso lo ayudara. —¡Mandilón! Eso es lo que eres, un mandilón.

—Cállate— dijo John, sonrojándose fuertemente. —No soy un mandilón.

Moriarty se acercó un poco más, sus labios estaban casi pegados al oído de John. —¿Te gustaría serlo? Tengo una casa.

John tragó saliva y se alejó. —¿Que éstas hacienda aquí Moriarty?

—Llámame Jim.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Creo que estoy listo para un segundo round Doctor— respondió Jim sugerentemente. Alzó su mano y cepilló sus dedos por el cabello de John. Se suponía que tendría que rechazarlo. No excitarse. Sujetó la muñeca de Moriarty y quitó su mano de su cabeza.

—¡Basta!— espetó John, apretando la mandíbula.

—Vamos Johnny, ahora no es momento para jugar a ser tímido— dijo Jim, moviéndose para colocarse entre John y la mesa, antes de poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John.

—No me digas Johnny— respondió enojado, intentando alejarse de las garras del hombre, pero Jim solo lo sujetó más fuerte.

—No me pareció eso, por como estabas gimiendo cuando follabas mi trasero— le recordó Moriarty, sonriendo de nuevo. _Dios, solo quiero borrar esa expresión con besos. No, golpear para quitarla. No besar al loco de John. ¡Maldición! _

John se restregó la cara con una de sus manos, disgustado consigo mismo. —¿Crees que podrías bajar la voz?— siseó intentando a la vez quitar los brazos de Jim alrededor de su cuello. Jim de nuevo se había vestido con jeans y una camiseta de cuello V negra la cual dejaba expuesta la clavícula de su pálido pecho. John hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo.

—¿Por qué de repente tanta timidez Doctor? No te importó follar conmigo en un lugar público, pero ahorita ¿te estás sonrojando tan solo porque mencioné la palabra sexo?— le cuestionó Jim, dándole una mirada desconcertada a John, como si la vergüenza fuera un concepto extraño para él.

—Mira, ¿Puedes solo irte y dejarme en paz? No te voy a follar— dijo John con convicción. No iba a cometer el mismo error. Se zafó de los brazos de Moriarty y comenzó a recoger toda la ropa. No le importaba si la siguiente lavandería más cercana estaba a quince cuadras, no se iba a quedar ahí.

—Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny—. Negó Moriarty con su cabeza, sujetando a John por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la esquina de la lavandería donde quedaban escondidos de la vista de los demás, cubiertos por la fila de secadoras gigantes. La espalda de John chocó contra la pared y el cuerpo de Jim se presionó contra el suyo. —Es inútil que me rechaces, yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo y en este momento te de deseo a ti. De igual manera es increíblemente estúpido que te lo niegues a ti mismo, cuando ambos sabemos que también me deseas.

—No lo hago— John le dio una mirada de determinación a Jim. No iba a ceder de nuevo. No lo haría.

—Ambos sabemos que lo disfrutaste, la otra noche, más de lo que tú mismo creíste posible— Jim se inclinó y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de John, a la vez que lo chupaba. —No niegues que no has pensado en empujarme contra las secadoras y follarme rudamente.

John no dignificó eso con una respuesta; especialmente porque si no se le había pasado por la mente ese tipo de cosas, ahora sin duda lo estaba haciendo. Los dedos de Jim estaban acariciando la nuca de John de una manera muy suave y agradable.

—Podrías solo follarme aquí y ahora, dejar que el ruido de las maquinas ahoguen nuestros gemidos.

—No lo voy a hacer, no—. Negó John enfáticamente con la cabeza, aunque ya se sentía perdido, pero trataba desesperadamente detenerlo antes de que se saliera la situación de control, antes de que el perdiera el control.

—Tómame todo lo que quieras Doctor, no me importara—, Jim estaba engatusándolo seductoramente, mientras colocaba un muslo entre las piernas de John y presionando con este la erección de John, la cual no deseaba pero ahora era incapaz de detenerse. Jim sonrió triunfante, el bastardo engreído. —Ambos sabemos que me deseas y yo me estoy ofreciendo. Me gustas, no le veo sentido a tu rechazo ya que eres igual a un vampiro que ansía la sangre. Tómala John, es tuya.

John se sentía como lo hubieran hipnotizado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó y oprimió sus labios contra los de Jim. Este succionó la lengua de John dentro de su boca y luego jugándola, haciendo que John gimiera. Estaba tan dolorosamente duro que su erección ya se sentía oprimida por sus jeans, se restregó contra el muslo de Moriarty. Jim se echó a reír, separándose del beso. —Alguien está ansioso.

—Jodete— respondió, sintiéndose avergonzado por su proceder, cubriéndola con la ira.

—Ese es el plan Johnny—. Sonrió Jim y sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante de su bolsillo.

—¿Venimos preparados esta vez?— John se rió, quitándole el tubo al genio loco. Antes de que Jim pudiera responder, se estaban besando de nuevo; besos sucios y ardientes, John comenzó a abrir los pantalones e Moriarty, descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior. De verdad venía preparado.

Acarició lentamente a Jim, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar el calor de Jim, de la polla gruesa que tenía en su mano. No había tenido tiempo para disfrutarlo la primera vez. Jim se apartó un poco. —No hay tiempo para juegos previos, Doctor, recuerda donde estamos.

—¡Cristo!— John siseó por lo bajo, al dares cuenta que estaban en un edificio público, rodeados por personas, no en grandes cantidades, pero si bastantes.

—¡Apresúrate!—. Jim se desesperó, prácticamente rompió los pantalones de John al abrirlos y bajar su ropa interior. Agarró el lubricante y oprimió para colocarlo en su mano. John miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había visto y seguramente a llamar la atención, pero aparentemente todos estaban en lo suyo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en una esquina de la lavandería.

Fue devuelto a la realidad cuando sintió las manos de Jim aplicando el gel sobre su polla. Estaba frío y John siseó pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando Jim comenzó a masturbarlo. John reprimió un gemido y sujetó los hombros de Jim, girándole para ponerlo frente a las secadoras. Bajó lo suficiente los jeans para revelar el trasero de Jim.

Pasó dos dedos por su polla para coger un poco de lubricante. Luego lentamente metió uno dentro de Jim. —No hay tiempo para eso— susurró Moriarty frustrado. —¡Quiero tu polla ahora!

—Silencio— replicó John, flexionó su dedo y rozó la próstata de Jim, provocando que gimiera.

—No fuiste tan delicado la última vez— siseó Moriarty por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, eso fue la última vez. No te preocupes llegaremos a la mejor parte pronto— dijo John, acariciando lentamente la glándula dentro de Jim, recordando como Moriarty lo había lubricado con su lengua en ese callejón.

Moriarty dejó escapar un resoplido frustrado, pero no dijo nada más. John continuó jugando con su próstata hasta que Jim estuvo gimiendo impulsando sus caderas hacia atrás, intentando tener más. Eso era algo digno de ver, mirar como Moriarty intentaba empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de John.

—Vamos, vamos— gritó Jim impaciente.

—Si no te estás quieto, hare que me la chupes y te dejaré aquí— amenazó John, cubriendo la boca de Jim con su mano libre, mientras sus dedos continuaban penetrando a Moriarty para abrirlo. —¿Ahora te vas a comportar?

Moriarty entrecerró sus ojos, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera, voy a follarte con mi dedo, todo el tiempo que se me plazca así que te puedes ir a la mierda. Tendrás mi polla cuando yo lo decida, no antes, ¿entendiste?

Otro asentimiento y John comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de tijera. Jim gimió, el sonido quedó amortiguado por la mano de John entonces el criminal consultor lo mordió fuertemente, sus dientes afilados penetraron en la piel de la mano de John. —¡Mierda!— dio un grito de dolor John. Alejó su mano de Moriarty, pero este lo sujetó de la muñeca manteniéndolo cerca de su boca, entonces Jim comenzó a lamer el pequeño camino de sangre.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Doctor—. Los ojos de Jim brillaron con malicia.

—Eres un jodido enfermo—. John movió negativamente la cabeza, alejando su mano, justo después de que Jim besara la marca de la mordida.

—Vamos Johnny, mi paciencia se está agotando— replicó Jim, embistiendo un poco.

—Bien— dijo John comenzando a sacar sus dedos. Prácticamente los sacó del todo, para después volver a meterlos fuertemente, hacienda que Jim brincará sorprendido. Finalmente sacó sus dedos, se alineó y con un solo empuje entró totalmente. Moriarty arqueó su espalda y dejó salir un gemido gutural bajo.

Sujetó las caderas de Moriarty y comenzó a embestir rudamente, era lo que ambos deseaban. Se pegó a la nuca de Jim para ahogar sus gemidos, pero no había que mucho que pudiera hacer con respecto a Moriarty. No iba a ponerle otra vez la mano sobre su boca y arriesgarse a recibir otra mordida.

Movió sus caderas hacia atrás y hacía adelante lo más rápidamente posible, el sonido del golpeteo de piel contra piel parecía ser escandaloso a los oídos de John. Sin embargo no era nada comparado con Jim, el cual al parecer no tuvo ningún reparo en ser lo más ruidoso posible. Estaba jadeando, gimiendo y suspirando y cuando no hacia esto, estaba hablando.

—Sí, Johnny, si. Justo así. Follame duro. Tómame. Toma lo que es tuyo. Si, si, si — Jim gemía fuertemente y John le dio una mordida en el cuello intentando callarlo. No era que le importara lo que Jim estaba diciendo, sino que cada sonido aunque apagado y cada palabra iba directo a su polla. El problema es que no deseaba ser descubierto y arrestado por actos inmorales en público.

Cristo, Jim era tan estrecho y se sentía mucho mayor esta ocasión, John se deslizaba dentro y fuera con más facilidad, golpeando una y otra vez en su interior. Tenía sus manos sujetando las caderas de  
Jim tan fuertemente que era suficiente para dejarle moretones, pero no podía prestar atención ocupado en las sensaciones. No se suponía que debía ser así. No debía disfrutar tanto. Estaba mal, demasiado mal y era sucio y John adoró esto.

Los pantalones de mezclilla de Jim se habían bajado hasta sus tobillos debido a los embates Fuertes de John. John estaba recibiendo descargas maravillosas de placer ante la idea de que en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos, John seguía prácticamente vestido, mientras que Jim estaba medio desnudo frente a ellos. Era una estupidez, una de las cosas más idiotas que John había hecho, ¿por qué no quería alejarse de esto? ¿Por qué la emoción era tan fuerte, más que ningún otra que recordara haber tenido en toda su vida?

John se pegó más y metió una de sus manos por el cuello V de la camiseta de Jim, pellizcando el pezón. Jim se restregó prácticamente en él y a John le fascinó cuan sensible era el Criminal Consultor en esa zona. Jim estaba encontrándose con sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo que John lo golpeaba. John estaba tan cerca, esa sensación tan familiar, que bajaba hasta su vientre. Movió su boca de nuevo a otro lugar, más cerca de la mandíbula de Jim y chupando, listo para ahogar su grito cuando se corriera.

—Córrete Johnny, córrete dentro de mí. Lléname con tu ardiente corrida. Lo quiero. Joder, hazlo. ¡CORRETE! — gritó Jim y John sintió el espasmo de su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Se dejó venir, luego salió de Jim para inmediatamente abrazarlo y buscar la polla de Jim para agarrarlo y con un poco de masturbación hizo que Moriarty también llegara al final, su semen salió disparado en un costado de la secadora.

—Cristo, Jim— dijo John, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombre de Jim, viendo como su eyaculación escurría por un lado de la secadora.

John se alejó un paso, sacando su polla y agachándose para levantar sus pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez, para acomodárselos. Ahora esa pasión del momento había terminado, y se sentía muy avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo por dejar que pasara esto otra vez. Jim se giró y se acomodó sus jeans, sus ojos oscuros estaban ausentes. John supuso que era mejor a la frialdad general que tenían. Se secó la frente donde el sudor se deslizó y se giró par air a recoger su ropa. La mano de Jim lo sujetó y lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Que, no hay un beso de despedida?— preguntó Jim, lamiéndose los labios anticipadamente como si ya estuvieran posados sobre los suyos.

—Jodete— siseó John, intentando alejarlo.

—Eso es lo que acabamos de hacer Johnny pero si lo deseas podemos volver a hacerlo otra vez, probablemente estaré listo en unos cuanto minutos. Replicó Jim dándole un guiño.

—Piérdete y veté— dijo John, temblando de rabia. No podía creer que había sucedido otra vez. De todos modos ¿Qué diablos quería Moriarty de él?

—No sin un beso

—Deja de ser tan irritante— espetó John., intentando liberar su mano del agarre de Jim. Jim usó su misma fuerza contra él y lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared, prácticamente encaramándose en John. Una mano fue hasta su cabello, mientras la otra acariciaba su nuca. Jim tenía una pierna rodeando a John para que sus cuerpos estuvieran presionándose uno contra el otro, sus narices se estaban tocando.

—¿ y bien, Doctor…?

John suspiró fuertemente y giro su cabeza para darle un beso rápido a Moriarty. No fue casto, nada más un beso ligero, pero es todo lo que John estaba dispuesto a dar. Se liberó del agarre de Moriarty e intentó alejarse otra vez. Jim en cambio se acercó y una de sus manos sujetó la garganta de John, empujándolo de nuevo a donde estaba.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo mejor que eso— dijo Moriarty a la vez que metía su lengua en la boca de John. Sus lenguas se unieron a la de John para fundirse en un beso. Este cepillo con sus dedos el cabello de Jim, atrayéndolo más cerca, a pesar de que estaban tan juntos como era físicamente posible.

Movieron sus rostros, cambiando el ángulo del beso, empujándose mutuamente sus lenguas. Cada uno succionaba la del otro, tan fuerte como les era posible. John finalmente rompió el beso y se alejó para poder recuperar el aliento y Jim le sonrió.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Johnny boy— declare Jim, dándole una rápida caricia con la punta de sus nariz.

—¿Qué?, no habrá una próxima vez— respondió John inmediatamente después de él.

—Bueno, lo veremos—. Fue todo lo que replicó Jim, con tono monótono antes de que se fuera. John gimió frustrado, dándose un cabezazo contra la pared. Esto no iba a volver a suceder. No debería ni siquiera haber ocurrido esta ocasión ni la anterior. Necesitaba tener algo más de control sobre sí mismo. Esta situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, temeraria, y estúpida. No, esto definitivamente tenía que finalizar. Se negaba a ser atrapado por James Moriarty otra vez.

Continuará

Saludos

Arima chan


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Jim estaba teniendo un ataque de ira, por lo que sus subordinados sabían perfectamente que debían dejarlo inmediatamente solo, incluso Moran se había escondido en algún lugar, sabiendo de antemano que Jim podría descargar toda su furia en él si llegaba a verlo. En esos momentos Jim no tenía tiempo para buscar y golpear a alguien que era lo que exactamente necesitaba. En lugar de eso, comenzó a romper todos los platos de la cocina. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, estaba que explotaba.

Necesitaba algo más grande que aplastar. Tal vez un país fuera lo suficientemente grande. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría comenzar una Guerra civil en Egipto?, quizás podría arruinar el sistema de salud de Canadá para sentirse mejor. Al final optó por iniciar un incendio en su cama y observar como los cuatro postes se quemaban.

No se suponía que esto estuviera pasando. Esto **NO** era parte del plan. Follar con John por segunda vez iba a ser suficiente para sacarlo fuera de su sistema, no que deseara más al Doctor. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriéndole? El siempre había disfrutado de las actividades intelectuales y las de destrucción. El sexo casi nunca lo tuvo en cuenta. Ahora estaba caliente todo el tiempo y tenía sueños húmedos que involucraban al buen Doctor. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente y estaba lleno de hormonas.

Tenía que ser que aun no había visto a John desnudo, si por supuesto. Todo había sido como un regalo de Navidad y únicamente lo había abierto parcialmente. Necesitaba ver a John desnudo y entonces podría continuar de la misma forma que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Necesitaba desvestir al Doctor, tocar cada centímetro de su piel y entonces dejaría de sentirse así. Finalmente podría concentrarse en su trabajo.

Moran entró precipitadamente con un extinguidor de fuego, recriminándole a Jim el que fuera tan descuidado. Jim ni siquiera lo escuchó, ya estaba encaminándose hacia su estudio para encender todas sus computadoras. Hackeó el sistema de cámaras de vigilancia (CCTV) de las calles, ahora tenía cada cámara de la ciudad en sus diferentes ordenadores. Inició su búsqueda en las que estaban más cercanas a Baker Street y luego las de alrededor de la ciudad, buscando cualquier indicio de su pequeño médico militar.

—Vamos mascota, ¿Donde te estás escondiendo? Murmuró Jim para sí mismo. Jim frecuentemente olvidaba que el resto de las personas tenían un trabajo real al que iban diariamente en un horario determinado y salían a almorzar. Eso fue por lo que le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo debido el darse cuenta de que era medio día del miércoles y John debería estar en una cirugía. Giró su silla hacia donde estaba la cámara y esperó.

—¡Sebastián!— gritó Jim. Seb entró en la oficina de Jim cubierto de hollín y tosiendo.

—¿Si Jim?—

—Ve a buscar a John y lo llevas a la casa de seguridad de Holland Rd. Estaré ahí pronto—. Ordenó Jim, despidiéndolo con un movimiento de su muñeca.

—Jim ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Solo hazlo!— gruñó Jim y Seb se fue sin decir otra palabra. Jim frotó sus ojos con las manos y luego se las llevó a su cabeza. Necesitaba un polvo rápido y entonces sería capaz de pensar. John seguramente se pondría de mal humor después del secuestro por lo que tendría que ser muy persuasivo. Después de todo, John estuvo a punto de rechazarlo en la lavandería.

Apagó las pantallas de sus ordenadores, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar ni un rastro de que había hackeado el sistema. Regresó a su cuarto, tosiendo debido a que aún quedaban remanentes de humo por el incendio. Su cama estaba en ruinas, prácticamente se había quemado toda. Oh bueno, entonces se quedaría en la casa de seguridad después de haberlo hecho con John. Las sabanas seguramente guardarían el aroma del médico militar y de sexo. Jim se estremeció tan solo al pensarlo. Quizás podría hacer que John se quedara con él. Podrían follarse uno al otro por horas hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaran. Si, esa idea le gustaba mucho.

Jim entró en la habitación de Sebastián, buscando los cigarrillos, sabía perfectamente que Moran siempre los escondía. Jim los encontró en cuestión de minutos, estaban embutidos en un par de calcetines. Jim casi nunca fumaba, pero estaba al borde de la desesperación y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con anticipación. Sacó uno del empaque, colocándolo entre sus labios lo encendió, la sensación familiar quemante fue a su garganta bajando como humo denso que llenó sus pulmones. Exhaló lentamente, sintiendo el golpe de la nicotina.

Se sentía vertiginosamente entusiasmado. Era como ser un niño en navidad y que tenía finalmente un juguete nuevo y brillante para jugar. Dios, que juguete era John. Jim aun sentía escalofríos al recordar la follada en el callejón. Nunca hubiera pensando en ver a Watson en tal situación. El médico siempre se veía con muchos principios y una alta moral. Nunca podría haber predicho que John era susceptible a ese tipo de cosas.

Jim no estaba acostumbrado a desear a alguien de esa manera. Anteriormente había deseado cosas, pero nunca una persona. Y lo deseó, Dios como lo deseaba. Iba a quitarle absolutamente todo lo que llevara encima a John, hasta desentrañarlo y no quedara nada. Casi podía sentir los labios de John sobre su piel.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el tocador de Moran y se llevó el paquete con él. Se dio una ducha rápida, frotando su cuerpo fuertemente hasta quedar totalmente rojo. Moriarty era muy meticuloso con respecto a la limpieza cuando le convenía y así lo quería. Otras ocasiones podía permanecer sentado con el mismo pijama de tres días si estaba ocupado resolviendo un problema.

Se quedó desnudo delante del closet, intentando pensar que ponerse. Eso podría tardar un poco, ya que en la seducción una parte importante era el verse bien. Normalmente se podría vestir con uno de sus trajes caros, pero John aparentemente lo prefería vestido como Jim. Obviamente no le agradaba recordar al Jim que lo había atado a una bomba y amenazó con matarlo. Cuanto menos se pareciera a Moriarty era mejor, ya que si no John podría mandarlo a la mierda.

Se puso un par de jeans, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta ponerse ropa interior de todos modos no lo iba a usar. Se colocó una camiseta delgada blanca y la remató con una chaqueta de color morado claro. Era la vestimenta más modesta que pudo haber imaginado. A medida que se miró en el espejo, no podía creer lo diferente que se veía. Era el Jim al que le gustaban los polvos rápidos en los callejones oscuros con un médico militar, Moriarty fue encerrado y abandonado.

Llamó un auto para que viniera a recogerlo, deslizó los cigarrillos y el encendedor en su bolsillo. Había esperado el suficiente tiempo. Ya era hora de ir a ver a John.

XXXX

John no había dado ni dos pasos fuera de la sala de cirugía cuando sintió como algo entró en su piel. Se palpó donde había sido pinchado retirándolo. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para identificarlo como un dardo tranquilizador antes de que todo se oscureciera.

John se despertó en una cama muy grande, totalmente vestido a Dios gracias. Alguien le había colocado una almohada bajo su cabeza, pero aun así estaba sobre el edredón. Se preguntó quien se había tomado la molestia de drogarlo y acostarlo tan cuidadosamente para cuando se despertara. Miró alrededor del cuarto y encontró la respuesta cuando vio a Jim sentando en la ventana acurrucado sobre sí mismo y fumando lentamente un cigarro. La ventana estaba entreabierta y Jim expulsó el humo por esta. John reprimió un gemido en parte por estar aun aturdido por la droga, en parte porque estaba con Jim y finalmente porque estaba fumando lo que le hacía verse extrañamente sensual lo cual no debería ser.

—Finalmente— dijo Jim mirando de reojo a John. Sonrió de una forma un poco espeluznante antes de volver a poner el cigarrillo entre sus dientes y aspirar. —Has estado dormido por casi una hora. Si no despertabas pronto iba a comenzar sin ti.

—Comenzar exactamente ¿qué?— preguntó John mientras miraba como Jim arrojaba su cigarrillo por la ventana.

—Seguramente lo hemos hecho las suficientes veces para saber la respuesta a eso— replicó Jim, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Secuestrarme era realmente necesario?

—Podría haberte enviado una invitación, si por un momento hubiera pensado que la aceptarías— bromeó Jim, caminando hasta subirse a la cama. Se arrastró hasta John, mirándolo fijamente todo el tiempo con esos gigantes ojos cafés. John únicamente se dio cuenta de que sus labios se abrieron por voluntad propia cuando sintió a lengua de Jim moviéndose alrededor de su boca, buscándola.

John se hundió en las almohadas, envolviendo a Jim con sus brazos y arrastrarlo hasta él. —Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— respondió John, estaba ya semi erecto. Si usualmente pensaba que tenía algo de autocontrol, ahora no estaba tan seguro. O quizás era solo el efecto que Jim tenía sobre él, aunque las dos veces anteriores había estado solo a mitad de un buen trabajo oral, lo cual era un buen factor que influyó en su decisión.

Los labios de Jim fueron más insistentes cuando se aplastaron contra los de John la segunda vez. La lengua de Jim prácticamente follaba la boca de John, dejándolo sin aliento, sus dedos acariciaban y jalaban ligeramente el cabello de Moriarty. Ahora ya estaba completamente erecto y no podía dejar de frotar sus caderas con las de Jim provocando que ambos gimieran.

John se giró para colocarse arriba y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Jim le dio un manazo y gruñó. —Mi obsequio.

—¿Disculpa? Preguntó John ligeramente desconcertado.

—Solo yo puedo abrirlo, Johnny— respondía Jim sin dar una explicación del todo, levantando la orilla de la camisa de John y lentamente sacándola por encima de su cabeza. John estaba arrodillado en la cama entre las piernas de Jim. Jim lo miró hambriento, sus manos lentamente trazaron la piel de John. Las movió hasta el pecho de John, sobre sus hombros anchos y las bajó por sus brazos. John se estremeció ante el ligero toque de las manos frías de Jim.

Jim bajo su boca hasta el estomago de John y comenzó a succionar la piel, mientras que sus manos se perdían trazando nuevos caminos sobre el cuerpo de John. Movió sus brazos, con sus uñas recorrió la espalda rasgándola levemente, nuevamente los subió por su pecho hasta su cabello. —Jim— gimió necesitando liberar su erección que estaba atrapada incómodamente entre sus pantalones.

—Paciencia Johnny— respondió Jim, empujando a John hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarse sobres sus talones. Jim se acerco más y tomó el pezón izquierdo en su boca, girando su lengua sobre este. John intentó llevar sus manos hacia sus pantalones para desabrochárselos, pero solo consiguió que Jim las alejara de nuevo, a la vez que mordía y succionaba con fuerza su pezón.

—¡Jim!— gritó John, presionándose contra el otro hombre.

Jim fue hacia el otro pezón, mordiendo a un lado de este. Luego mordió del otro lado y John gimió, esperando por lo que sabía sería inevitable. Pero cuando Jim finalmente puso su boca en este, y comenzó a acariciarlo con toques ligeros de su lengua, fue demasiado. —Dios, ¿Qué estás haciéndome?— preguntó John, colocando una de sus manos sobre su rostro. Esto que estaba sucediendo en realidad era muy mala idea y lo sabía, sin embargo no siquiera pensar en cualquiera de sus excusas.

Jim en respuesta, solo sonrió, deslizando sus dedos por la parte interior de los muslos de John, para alzar sus piernas y ponerlas flexionadas. Desabrochó rápidamente la hebilla del cinturón de John, jalándolos rápidamente hasta sus rodillas, por lo que solo quedó en calzoncillos. Jim pasó su boca sobre su ropa interior, lamiendo la erección sobre la tela, hacienda que se frotara contra él.

—Joder…— exhaló lentamente John, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Jim.

El precumen había salido disparado de John, mezclándose con la saliva de Jim y provocando que sus calzoncillos se le pegaran. Cuando Jim se enderezó le sonrió burlón, comenzó a deslizar lentamente la ropa interior de John, la erección de John finalmente se vio libre.

—Recuéstate sobre tu espalda— ordenó Jim y John ni siquiera lo pensó una vez antes de obedecerle. Lo hizo, sus pantalones fueron bajados hasta sus tobillos. Necesitaba ser tocado pronto y estuvo a punto de suplicar. Jim se deshizo del resto de las ropas de John, arrojándolas al piso. Jim aun estaba vestido y entonces John comenzó a quitarle prendas, solo para que de nuevo le dieran un manazo. —Aun no Johnny, este es mi turno. Puedes tener el siguiente.

John comenzó a darle una mirada confundida, hasta que Jim lo besó apasionadamente, asaltando su boca de nuevo. John enredó sus piernas alrededor de Jim y le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Jim rompió el beso igual que John, estaban al punto del desmayo debido a la falta de oxigeno, deslizó sus labios por el cuello de John, torso, dejando marcas rojas de pasión a su paso. John levantó sus caderas, embistiendo, a sabiendas hacia donde se dirigía Jim.

Jim deslizó su lengua por la línea media del vientre hasta llegar a la polla de John, luego volvió a recorrerla con rapidez ida y vuelta a la punta, mientras sus manos se movían de arriba abajo acariciando los muslos de John. Flexionó sus piernas y las abrió más para darle espacio a Jim. Mientras este acarició con su lengua la cabeza del glande un par de veces. —Jim— jadeó John, sus manos estaban crispadas en las sabanas.

—Gírate y colócate sobre tus rodillas— le instruyó Jim, alejándose de él, para darle espacio a John para moverse. Jim, separó más las piernas de John antes de recostarse sobre bocarriba y deslizarse bajo las piernas abiertas de John hasta que su cabeza quedó bajo los genitales de este. Jim alzó su rostro un poco y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los testículos de John. Los levantó ligeramente con su lengua antes de desplazarla hacia más abajo y pasándola hacia el perineo de John, de atrás hacia adelante con movimientos exasperantemente lentos.

—¡Cristo!— juró John por lo bajo y bajó su mano para sujetar su polla. Jim se detuvo al instante y giró su cabeza a donde estaba la de John. —Si te vuelves a tocar otra vez, te morderé—. Le amenazó Jim. John la soltó y trató de pensar en que lugares mejores podría poner sus manos para que no volviera a estar tentado a volver masturbarse. Decidió cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose colocando sus manos bajo sus brazos.

Jim de nuevo regresó a su posición original y tomó uno de los escrotos de John en su boca, chupándolo. John necesitaba sujetarse a algo desesperadamente, pero estaba demasiado lejos de la cabecera y no había nada más. —Jim, por favor— suplicó John, no le importó si sonaba patético. Necesitaba más y si no lo tocaba pronto, iba a volverse loco.

Jim lo ignoró totalmente y en su lugar tomó el otro escroto con su boca, acariciándola con la lengua. John se preguntaba si valdría la pena intentar volver a tocarse asimismo, a riesgo de saber que lo mordería. No tenía ni idea donde sería mordido y no estaba seguro de querer correr el riesgo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a suplicar sin control, sintiéndose necesitado de una manera desesperada, su polla estaba palpitando y poniéndose de color purpura. Jim comenzó a rodear el perineo con su lengua de nuevo y entonces deslizaba su lengua de arriba a abajo hasta la hendidura del trasero de John. Su lengua comenzó a embestir contra la entrada de John, provocando que dejara de respirar.

—Jim, por favor, solo deja que me toque a mi mismo— suplicó John, sintiéndose casi listo para colapsar o sollozar de dolor.

Jim finalmente se alejó, deslizándose de debajo de las piernas de John. Se apoyó en la cabecera, acomodándose y haciéndole señas a John para que se acercara. John cumplió la orden con algo de dificultad, poniendo su polla delante de la boca de Jim. Jim humedeció sus labios antes de tragarse la polla de John, tomándola entera dentro de su boca. Las caderas de John comenzaron a empujarse para alcanzar más profundidad dentro de la boca de Jim, necesitaba liberarse ya. Jim puso sus manos en el culo de John, para controlar la profundidad que requería en su boca hasta que sintió como John empujaba con fuerza hasta su garganta.

Si esto era doloroso o incomodo, Jim no dio muestra de ello. Simplemente estaba dándolo una mamada de buen agrado a John, incluso comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor de su polla, levantando la vista para ver la reacción de John. —¡Oh Joder, Dios!— juró John, una de sus manos se sujetó de la cabecera y otra en el cabello de Jim. Estaba tan cerca, listo para dejarse venir. Jim estaba dándole la presión adecuada y si a eso le sumaba el roce de sus dientes al azar para mantenerlo atento. Estaba tan cerca, listo a llegar al clímax cuando Jim se alejó.

—¡Joder!— John gimió frustrado, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo. —¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!

—Recuéstate sobre las almohadas— ordenó Jim y John obedeció inmediatamente, esperando que el cambio de posición hiciera que Jim por fin le permitiera acabar.

John abrió sus piernas y Moriarty le sonrió, provocando que sus hinchados labios rojos se ampliaran. Jim se sentó entre las piernas de John y lo alzó para llevar su erección de vuelta a su boca, su lengua giraba alrededor del glande. —¡Si!— siseó John, sujetando el cabello de Jim de nuevo, pero dejando que el llevara el ritmo para follar su polla.

La cabeza de Jim subia y bajaba entre las piernas de John, pronto John de nuevo estuvo cerca de finalizar. Podía sentir su orgasmo en la parte inferior de su abdomen y estaba agradeciendo que Jim no se alejara de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca de caer al abismo del placer cuando Jim le dio un fuerte pellizco en su trasero que lo trajo de vuelta desde el borde del abismo. John gritó frustrado, golpeándose la cabeza contra la cabecera. Se preguntó si Jim alguna vez le permitiría correrse.

Las caderas de John comenzaron a embestir de nuevo, empujándose así mismo lo más profundo que pudiera dentro de la boca de Jim. Apenas había tenido dos embistes cuando Jim aflojó su boca por lo cual ya no le provocó fricción a su polla. John lanzó un grito de rabia, intentando desesperadamente obtener algo, pero su polla se deslizó por los labios abiertos y se dio por vencido. Entonces una vez más, Jim comenzó a darle una mamada, lentamente con su legua, masajeando su polla en la parte inferior. John colocó dos dedos en su boca y lo chupó, cubriéndolos de saliva. Intentó ser lo más discreto posible, pero por supuesto Jim se dio cuenta de que John intentaba meter sus dedos en su propio culo. Tenía la esperanza de estimular su próstata para poder correrse, sin importar lo que Jim hiciera.

Jim comenzó a succionar más rápido y John olvidó todo lo concerniente acerca de sus dedos y de autofollarse. Su orgasmo estaba nuevamente tan cerca. —Sí, si, finalmente. ¡Oh Dios!— dijo sin aliento, retorciéndose entre las sabanas. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando Jim subió hasta su pecho y pellizcó fuertemente su pezón. John gritó de dolor y su orgasmo fue nuevamente replegado. —¡Eres un maldito, hijo de puta!— gritó.

Jim se echo a reír alrededor de la polla de John, aun así se mantuvo el glande en su boca y succionó con fuerza. Todo alrededor de John se tornó blanco y susurró adolorido. —Jim, por favor. Haré cualquier cosa. Solo deja que me corra.

Jim aparentemente lo encontró aceptable y comenzó a chupar fuertemente la polla de John, a succionar a lo largo de esta. Cuando John finalmente llegó al clímax fue tan intenso que de su garganta surgió un grito. John colapsó desmadejado y exhausto, a punto de desmayarse. Jim reptó por el cuerpo de John y se colocó encima de él, John no lo empujó por cansancio. Lo besó profundamente, abriéndole la boca y John se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando casi ya se estaba ahogando con su propia corrida. Jim no se la había tragado y en su lugar depositó el semen en la boca de John, usando su lengua. John finalmente se recuperó y no tuvo más remedio que pasárselo, de verdad tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de golpear a Jim hasta cansarse.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste Jim?— le gritó John disgustado.

—Sabes bien, pensé que debería compartirlo— dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que colocaba sus labios en el cuello de John y chupaba la piel.

—Eres un maldito bastardo— espetó John, deseando a su vez nada más que dormir. Todo su cuerpo estaba desfalleciente.

—Aun no hemos terminado, Doctor— murmuró Jim contra su piel.

—No puedo hacer nada más, estoy cansado— se quejó John, cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa— le recordó Jim y John se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?— John dijo con la esperanza de que su participación requiriera el más mínimo movimiento posible. Quizás solo podría colocarse boca abajo y dejar que Jim se lo follara. Realmente no le importaría en este momento.

Jim le sonrió y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la chamarra para revelar una camiseta blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo. John se humedeció los labios y observó más y más de lo que el genio maligno exponía de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que nunca había visto a Jim desnudo completamente, tal pensamiento provocó que su polla se contrajera un poco incluso a pesar de estar exhausta.

Aunque apenas difícilmente se podía mover, no podía dejar de participar. Se acercó y deslizó sus manos por el pálido pecho de Jim antes de desabrochar los pantalones de este y tirarlos por ahí. Jim no estaba llevando ropa interior lo cual no era una sorpresa totalmente. Le dio un buen vistazo a la polla de Jim y sintió que sería una buena idea tener a Jim en su interior. La cogió con una mano, sintiendo su peso y su pulsar antes de comenzar a acariciarla. Jim intentó alejarse pero John lo mantuvo sujeto de su brazo.

—Mi turno ¿recuerdas?— dijo John acariciando lentamente toda la extensión del pene de Jim mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se acercaron para darse un beso. John colocó su mano en la nuca de Jim y la acarició todo el tiempo hasta que sintió como la mano que estaba en la polla de Jim se posó sobre la suya para moverse juntas lentamente. —Dime lo que deseas—. Solicitó John, moviendo sus labios hacia la mandíbula de Jim y de ahí a su cuello.

—Deseo follarte— dijo en un suspiro Jim, a la vez que John frotaba su pulgar contra la punta de la polla de Jim.

—¿Como me quieres?

—Quiero que me cabalgues

—Jim estoy agotado.

—Cualquier cosa—. Le recordó Jim en un tono monótono y John rodó sus ojos. Jim se recostó sobre la cama, quitándose el resto de sus ropas. —Vamos.

—¿Acaso no vas a prepararme?— preguntó John, horrorizado ante la idea de que Jim entraría en él sin lubricante o algo.

—Prepárate tu mismo— dijo Jim lanzándole el lubricante que tenia escondido debajo de la almohada donde había estado John.

—¿Siempre eres así de perezoso?— le preguntó John, mientras embarraba sus dedos.

—Solo porque estuve dándote una mamada por unos buenos veinte minutos. Estoy demasiado cansado—le respondió de nuevo.

—Siempre queda la opción de solo abrazarnos— dijo John y Jim gruñó en respuesta—. Lo hubiéramos podido hacer más pronto si me hubieras dejado venir rápido—. Señaló John, contorsionando su cuerpo para que pudiera llegar a su trasero e insertar dos de sus dedos. Se dio un masaje en su ano por un minuto hasta que se abrió y pude comenzar a meter y sacar sus dedos fácilmente. Gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante descansándola sobre la cama, mientras su culo quedaba alzado mientras trataba de abrirse más.

—Me gustó verte suplicar— admitió Jim, su polla seguía endureciéndose más mientras veía como John se follaba a sí mismo con sus dedos.

—¡Oh, maldición!— dijo John, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo para empalarse así mismo en sus dedos.

—Mantente alejado de tu próstata— le ordenó Jim y John hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrirse sin rozar ese punto.

Jim comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, ambos mirándose uno al otro anhelantes.—¿Aún no acabas de hacerlo?— gruñó Jim impacientemente.

—Casi— replicó John con voz temblorosa mientras deslizaba un tercer dedo para que abriera con los demás.

—¡Apresúrate!

—¡Espera!— dijo John irritado, mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de sí mismo. Estaba haciéndolo para hacer sufrir a Jim, pero pronto comenzó a impacientarse así que sacó sus dedos y gimió ante la ausencia de estos.

—¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!— susurró Jim, extendiendo su mano y sujetando a John del brazo para acercarlo a él.

John dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, pero se movió para montarse en las caderas de Jim. Rápidamente aplicó un poco de lubricante a la polla de Jim y sujetándola de base se hundió en ella lentamente —¡Oh Dios!— John gimió.

—Si— siseó Jim.

—No sé si pueda hacer esto— admitió John su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, gritando de agonía mientras ella completamente llenado.

—Muévete — ordenó Jim y John rodó sus ojos. Se dio un momento para ajustarse antes de sujetar la cabecera y comenzar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre la polla de Jim. Cuando la punta de Jim rozó su próstata, le mandó un ramalazo de dolor y excitación a través del cuerpo de John. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombre de Jim, mientras seguía clavándose en la polla de Jim.

—¡Maldición estás muy estrecho!— gritó Jim, sus dedos se enterraron en los muslos de John para ayudarlo a moverse.

Jim inició mover las caderas de John hacia abajo, para hundirse lo más profundamente posible. —¡Demonios detente!— sollozó John, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. —¡Es demasiado!

—Estarás bien— le aseguró Jim, sujetando sus caderas más fuerte de lo necesario y encogió sus rodillas de modo que podía moverse para seguir embistiendo a John de modo más eficiente.

—¡No puedo!— Gimió, intentando mover más rápido su cuerpo para que Jim llegara al clímax rápidamente. Sus músculos sollozaban agonizando y sentía que se estaba a punto de desmayar.

—Estoy a punto, continúa moviéndote—. Insistió Jim y Johm gimió de dolor.

Movió sus manos deslizándolas sobre el pecho de Jim y frotó sus pezones mientras los cabalgaba más fuerte y rápido. Jim se retorció debajo de él, sus pezones eran muy sensible incapaces de soportar mucha estimulación. Comenzó a empujar sus caderas, haciendo cabalgar a John de forma errática. John puso una de sus manos detrás de él llevándola hasta el escroto de Jim mientras la otra seguía estimulando sus pezones.

—¡Joder eso es bueno!— gimió Jim. —Eres tan ardiente y estrecho. Tal como sabía que serías.

—¡Jim!— gritó John cuando Jim empujo con inusitada fuerza contra su próstata, causando que John tuviera un orgasmo seco. Su cuerpo se contrajo enviando un gran estimulación a Jim provocando que llegara al clímax, corriéndose dentro de John, este se derrumbó sobre Jim para luego rodar a un lado para quitarse de encima lo que hizo que el pene de Jim saliera de su ano.

John se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y cerró los ojos, listo para dormir durante semanas. Jim apenas se recuperó y decidió sentarse en la espalda de John con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.—No me molestes— gruñó John, sin estar seguro de lo que Jim pretendía pero él no estaba listo para nada en ese momento.

—No puedo dejarte en ese estado, ¿Ahora puedo?— dijo Jim en voz baja mientras sus manos se movieron hasta los hombros de John y empezó a masajearlos.

—¡Ohhh!— gimió John prácticamente derritiéndose en el colchón cuando los pulgares de Jim se movieron en círculos sobre sus hombros, amasando sus músculos.—No creo que me dieran un masaje post coito antes.

—Debes haber tenido algunos amantes desconsiderados— dijo sarcástico, Jim.

—Sip, bueno, nniguno de ellos antes me habían follado y abusado tanto de mi que no pudiera ni moverme— respondió John antes de gemir otra vez cuando las manos de Jim se deslizaron más abajo, con una habilidad inusitada relajando su espalda.

—¿Ni siquiera Sherlock?— preguntó Jim escuchándose sorprendido.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad?— dijo John, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, sintiendo como toda la tensión salía de su cuerpo.—Ni siquiera se molesta en lavar su propia ropa ¿Por qué piensas que podría haberme dado un masaje?

—Me refiero a follar tan fuerte que no puedas ni moverte ni un poco— corrigió Jim y John se tensó de nuevo.

—Hum, no. Este tipo de cosas no suceden entre Sherlock y yo.

—Pero no por tu decisión— replicó Jim conocedor.

—No, no por mi decisión— John no tenía ni idea porque estaba confesándole todo esto, pero volvió a relajarse cuando Jim comenzó a masajearlo de nuevo.

—No sabe de lo que se está perdiendo— dijo Jim bajando sus labios hasta la piel de John y lo mordió juguetonamente.

—Gracias, creo.

—Soy capaz de dar cumplidos John— dijo molesto Jim.

—Bueno, me alegro que lo hallas disfrutado, porque no voy a ser capaz de echar otro polvo hasta el próximo mes— gimió John cuando la manos y labios de Jim parecieron estar por todas partes a la vez. Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó.

—Eso no es bueno, tengo planes— dijo Jim besando suavemente la espalda de John, hacienda que este se arqueara sorprendido.

—¿Que planes?

—¿Que opines acerca de la ópera?

—Eh, no tengo ninguna opinión, ni buena ni mala. Supongo que me es indiferente.

—¿Has asistido a alguna opera, o has escuchado alguna?— aclaró Jim.

—Solo escuchado.

—Entonces no te has formado una opinión y debo corregir eso— dijo Jim con determinación.

—¿Me llevaras a la ópera?— preguntó John con incredulidad. Sintió como comenzaba a reírse así que escondió su rostro en la almohada para que Jim no pudiera verlo.

—No te crezcas, yo no llevo a cualquiera a la opera— susurró Jim a su oído, haciendo estremecer a John. Salió de su escondite y se giró bocarriba para verlo cara a cara.

—¿Lo harás ahora?— preguntó John escéptico. —Porque eso suena como si fuera una cita.

—No es una cita— gruñó Jim disgustado.

—No voy a ir a menos que me lo pidas adecuadamente— respondió John burlón, golpeando ligeramente a Jim en su estomago.

—¡Vete a la mierda!— replicó Jim retirando la mano de John.

John de echo a reír y se sentó rápidamente, empujando en el trayecto a Jim para tirarlo bocabajo y después el mismo John colocarse sobre él. Sus manos fueron hasta su estomago golpeado para sujetar sus brazos y colocarlos atrás de su espalda para que no pudiera moverse. —Pídemelo bien.

—Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, me iré.

—Wow, eres realmente malo para esto— rió John inclinándose sobre Jim hasta que boca alcanzó el oído de Jim.— Solo pídemelo Jim.

Jim se removió intentando escaparse del agarre de John pero el doctor lo mantenía bien sujeto. Jim finalmente se rindió. —¿Iríasalaoperaconmigo?— murmuró Jim sobre el edredón.

—¿Que fue eso?— preguntó John a la vez que mordisqueaba la oreja de Jim.

—¡Me escuchaste perfectamente bien!— siseó disgustado Jim.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—. Cedió finalmente John, dejando libres las manos de Jim, este intentó incorporarse, pero John pasó su pierna sobre la espalda de Jim y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, moviendo lentamente sus mano de arriba debajo de la espalda de Jim. Comenzó a dar un masaje sobre los hombros de Jim de la misma forma que el otro le había hecho antes. Jim suspiró satisfecho, cerrando sus ojos ligeramente. —Por cierto la respuesta es sí.

—¿Hmm?— cuestionó Jim, demasiado relajado para formular bien una pregunta.

—Para la opera. Seré tu cita.

Jim abrió la boca para decir algo pero John previendo de antemano una respuesta, mordió con fuerza el hombro de Jim. No lo hirió, pero definitivamente le dejaría sus dientes marcados.

—Traquilizate, solo estoy bromeando—. John volvió a iniciar el masaje, inclinándose para besar la nuca e Jim.

Jim resopló en respuesta y gimió cuando John comenzó a masajear los nudos que tenía entre los omoplatos.

—Entonces ¿Alguien te ha hecho esto antes?— preguntó John para sacar conversación.

—Me dan un masaje semanalmente.

—No, quise decir eso, sino porque quieren darte un masaje no que porque pagas por ellos— corrigió John.

—Oh— Jim se puso a pensar por un minuto, respondió finalmente. —Entonces no.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, el único sonido que ese escuchaba eran los suspiros de Jim cuando las manos fuertes de John liberaban tensión de su cuerpo. Cada vez que John añadía sus labios para besar, lamer o mordisquear la nuca del Criminal Consultor, Jim parecía sorprenderse por la ternura —¿Te sientes solo, no es así?— John quizás no sería tan listo como Sherlock o Jim, pero era capaz de darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

—No me siento solo— respondió de mala manera Jim.

—No es una debilidad Jim, todo mundo se siente solo. Solo te hace humano.

Jim no respondió y John volvió a inclinarse, colocando besos delicados en la nuca de Jim. Jim se puso rígido, como si no estuviera seguro que dé que hacer o cómo reaccionar. El hecho que de Jim se viera tan confundido por haber sido comenzado a tocar tiernamente hizo que John sintiera un gran tristeza y por alguna razón protector.

—Yo también me siento solo— confesó John en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? Casi siempre estas rodeado de personas.

John ignoró el hecho de que Jim hubiera estado espiándolo y decidió seguir la platica.—Tu puedes estar solo en medio de una multitud. A veces es cuando estas más solo.

—Explicate.

—Bueno, cuando estás solo, puedes decir que es porque así lo has elegido. Sin embargo cuando estas dentro de una multitud donde nadie esta tomándose la molestia de hablar contigo puede ser peor. Estas rodeado de gente, pero no estas con ellos. No sé si me estoy explicando bien.

—No, lo entiendo. Se me hace difícil creer eso de alguien tan "agradable" como tu_—_ Jim dijo la palabra como si hubiera sido un insulto. —¿Cómo alguien como tu puede tener problemas para hablar con la gente?—

—No siempre soy "agradable", a veces puedo ser egoísta.

Jim soltó un bufido —¿Cuando?

—Estoy siendo egoísta en estos momentos.

—¿Este eres tú, siendo egoísta?— sonrió Jim.

—No estoy siendo egoísta por darte un masaje en la espalda. Sino por estar aquí, contigo. Eso es egoista de mi parte—. John movió sus manos más abajo para comenzar a amasar con sus nudillos en la piel de Jim para hacerlo más profundo.

—Perot e secuestré.

—Sí, cierto ¿No estoy exactamente intentando escapar verdad? Y la primera vez en el bar, no tenía planeado follar con nadie esa noche. Estaba ahí para olvidarme del dolor por el rechazo de Sherlock y entonces te vi y fui y me acosté contigo porque sabía cuánto daño le causaría si se enteraba de esto. Sin embargo debajo de todo eso, necesitaba sentirme deseado por alguien, no importaba que fuera por poco tiempo. No fuiste más que una cara familiar y un cuerpo cálido para mí y que solo tomé lo que yo necesitaba de ti.

—No me quejé.

—Entonces de nuevo tuve sexo contigo incluso aunque sabía que estaba mal, simplemente así lo desee. Ya de por si estaba mal follar con el hombre que me amarró una bomba a mi cuerpo.

—No del todo doctor.

John dejó escapar una carcajada. —Disculparme sino tengo tu misma opinión de lo que tu consideras normal.

—Tu atracción hacia mí, no me sorprende realmente.

—¿De verdad? Porque para mí si lo fue.

—Tu antes me había dicho que amabas el peligro. Eso es la razón en primer lugar por la que te mudaste con Sherlock. Es por lo que fuiste a Afganistán. Eso también explica tu atracción por mí. Soy peligroso e impredecible. Asesino a personas simplemente porque se me da la gana. Te doy lo que tú necesitas.

—Y aquí pensaste que me iría

—Eso también.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo? Lo último que supe es que estaba obsesionado con Sherlock no conmigo.

—Dudo que el virginal y ruborizante Sherlock pudiera ser capaz de provocarme. Pero para responder tu pregunta, no lo se. Eres interesante. Desafias las normas que otros no.

—¿Desafiante? Pensé que había cedido muy fácilmente— intervino John.

Jim lo ignoró y prosiguió—. Eres un sanador que ha asesinado. Un hombre de estatura baja, poco imponente que usa suéteres cuando le dispara a un taxista. Un hombre de acción que es lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse al día con Sherlock y conmigo. Alguien quien se siente igual de cómodo bajo la lluvia de Londres que bajo el sol del desierto. Como he dicho eres interesante.

—Wow, eso es… sorprendente. No estoy acostumbrado a ser visto de esa forma. Nadie se percata de mí, especialmente cuando estoy junto a Sherlock.

—Yo lo hice— dijo Jim girándose para quedar de espaldas y poder mirarse el uno al otro.

—¿Y ahora quien está siendo agradable?— preguntó John aguantándose la risa.

—¡Oh no te ilusiones!, yo observo a todo mundo.

—¿Y a cuántos de ellos secuestras?— cuestionó John besando el cuello de Jim.

—Muchos en realidad.

—¿Y traes a tu casa?— presionó sus labios contra la clavícula de Jim.

—Muchos menos

—¿Y te echas un polvo?— Un beso en la mejilla.

—Menos aun.

—¿Y les das masajes?— Finalmente los labios de John se depositaron brevemente en los de Jim antes de separarse.

—El número se reduce substancialmente

—¿Entonces solo a uno?— John no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No soy tan amable— Jim frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo— John se incline y le besó despacio y dulcemente, sus lenguas se acariciaron sin prisa. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

XXXX

Continuaron besándose, sin detenerse siquiera cuando John agarró el lubricante, embarró sus dedos y comenzó a abrir a Jim. Cuando alguno de ellos necesitaba respirar, el otro se movía a otra parte diferente de su cuerpo. Los dedos de John hacían movimientos de tijera, rozando y acariciando la próstata de Jim haciéndolo gemir de deseo. Jim pensó que John quizás se vengaría de él continuando, pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente abierto, John sacó sus dedos e inmediatamente los reemplazó con su polla.

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez cuando John comenzó a introducirse lentamente en él, empujando dentro sin prisa. Jim alzó sus rodillas hasta su pecho abrazando con ellas los costados de John y comenzaron a unirse y separarse. Cada embestida fue más profunda, llegando hasta el punto de la dulce muerte de Jim dejándolo sin aliento.

—Jim— El médico susurró contra su cuello, enterrándose otra vez dentro de él. —Tócate a ti mismo.

Jim ni siquiera pensó en discutir, deslizó su mano por su cuerpo y comenzó a masturbarse asimismo. John lo miraba a través de sus parpados casi cerrados, veía como Jim se acariciaba el mismo. —John—. Parecia incpaz de decir algo más que susurrós.

—Justo así— dijo John en un susurro. —Perfecto

Sus labios se presionaban unos a los otros y Jim sintió que se estaba ahogando. Su orgasmo lo golpeó repentinamente y cualquier ruido que pudiera haber hecho fue sofocado por los labios de John sobre los suyos. Se dejó venir entre ellos, John rompió el beso para mirar la corrida de Jim sobre su estomago, su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo de John.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Jim!— sollozó de placer John cuando llegó al clímax. Apenas había terminado de correrse dentro de Jim cuando este movía sus piernas hasta el pecho de John y lo arrojaba lejos de él con una patada.

John se sorprendió cuando azotó en el piso. Jim saltó de la cama a la vez que John se ponía de pie. En un instante estaban frente uno del otro, ambos jadeando y furiosos. John estaba mirándolo y Jim odiaba eso. Era como si John pudiera ver todo, como si Jim fuera un cristal transparente. Deseaba sacarle los ojos a John solo para detenerlo. Jim se sentia completamente expuesto y no le agradaba eso.

Se abalanzó sobre John y logró darle un golpe antes que fuera detenido por John. Hizo retroceder a Jim hasta empotrarlo contra la pared, sujetando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza. Jim gruñó y lanzó una patada intentando lastimar a John. Intentando que dejara de verlo.

—¿Que mierda Jim?— preguntó John desconcertado.

—¿Quien te dijo que podías follarme así?— le gritó Jim listo para asesinar a alguien.

—Se veía que lo estabas disfrutando.

—Estamos aquí para follar John, no para compartir nuestros sentimientos— dijo Jim a la vez que intentaba en vano librarse del agarre de John.

—¡Para Jim!, ¡Para!— le ordenó John su voz era austera

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No te atrevas, maldita sea!— gritó Jim, sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

—¡Jim! ¡Tranquilizate!.

—¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda, sal de mi vista!

—No hasta que este seguro que no vas a intentar hacer algo.

Jim estrechó sus ojos y frunció su entrecejo, sin decir nada más.

—Jim.— John dijo suavemente —Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo. Si quieres que me quede, también dilo.

Jim respiró profundamente por la naríz unas cuantas veces, intentando decidir lo que queria. Quería que John dejara de mirarlo, pero no quería que John se fuera. Había hecho planes para ellos de cómo iban a pasar el tiempo juntos. John estaba echando a perder todo eso y era increiblemente frustrante. Ni siquiera podía permitir que se molestara cuando las cosas iban mal, maldito fuera.

Se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de alzar su cabeza y colocar un beso rápido en los labios de John. —Quédate—. Pidió, su voz apenas fue un susurro.

Y John lo hizo.

Continuará…

Arima chan


	4. Chapter 4

**bCapitulo 4 /b**

**iNota de la autora**: Si, al Moriarty que le gusta la Opera fue inspirado por él de la película Juego de Sombras. Me gustó la idea y pensé que es algo que debería ser universal para todos los Moriarty, aunque a este Jim se ve que le gusta más las música de los setentas. /i

—Vámonos John, tenemos un caso— espetó a gritos Sherlock atrás de la puerta antes de tocar como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

John arregló su corbata antes de girarse hacia la puerta y abrirla. Hubiese preferido evitar a Sherlock esa noche, pero parecía que no iba a suceder. Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Eso no es muy cómodo ni practico para salir a resolver un asesinato.

—Eso es porque no voy a ir a resolver ningún asesinato— replicó John yendo hacia su closet y abrir un cajón para tomar un par de sus calcetines.

—Pero tenemos un caso, ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?— preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Sherlock lo lamento, pero tengo una cita. Vas a tener que ir y manejar esto sin mí—. Se disculpó mientras tomaba un par de calcetines que fueran pareja y se sentó sobre su cama para ponérselos. Se sentía mal por dejar a Sherlock por su cuenta esta noche, pero tenía ganas de salir, a pesar de que le era extraña esa noción. También si iba, sería un poco difícil como lo fue desde que Sherlock lo rechazó tan duramente. Aun no habían estado en un caso juntos desde esa noche y John admitió para sí mismo que lo extrañaba.

—Pero Anderson va a estar como forense, necesito un asistente.

—Bueno es difícil, pero no voy a cancelar.

—Bien—. El ceño de Sherlock se profundizó. —¿Donde piensas llevarla? A algún lugar elegante por cómo vas vestido.

John negó con su cabeza. —No te voy a decir nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Sherlock, afrontándose.

—Porque la última vez que lo hice, arruinaste mi cita y al final de la noche habíamos sido secuestrados. Por lo tanto no te daré ni más leve evidencia de a dónde voy a ir, ni con quien voy a ir.

John se sintió complacido por haber tenido una excusa convincente y no tener que decirle a Sherlock nada. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sherlock lo hiciera hablar y consiguiera decirle que iba a ir a la opera con Jim. Se puso sus calcetines evitando deliberadamente la mirada de Sherlock. John solo podía rezar que el caso de Sherlock fuera lo suficientemente interesante para quitar su atención de él.

Se sentía raro, el tener planeado salir en una cita con Moriarty. Pero después de esa última noche juntos la había estado esperando un poco ansioso a pesar de que no dejaba de recordar que Jim era un psicótico, un genio maligno que podría volverse loco en cualquier instante. Honestamente si John no hubiera visto una parte humana en Jim no hubiese ido a esa cita. Pero lo hizo, había visto mucho más allá del Consultor Criminal, mucho más de lo que esperó ver alguna vez. En realidad había visto a un Jim vulnerable, lo cual fue casi un privilegio. John imaginó que mucha gente que había visto a Jim en tal estado, terminaban muertos y por un instante pensó que las cosas podrían finalizar así.

De una forma extraña, se necesitaban el uno al otro. John no estaba seguro del por qué y eso hizo que se preocupara por sí mismo. Nunca esperó encontrar consuelo en un lugar tan raro. Quizás fue porque Jim era tan intenso y dominó completamente la mente de John que no tenía espacio para pensar en otra cosa. Jim fue en esencia la distracción. John aun no estaba seguro que Jim solo lo necesitara para nada más que orgasmos, pero John estaba más que dispuesto a ser utilizado para ese fin siempre y cuando eso significara que podría olvidarse del dolor que lo ocasionó el rechazo de Sherlock.

Aun le asustaba mortalmente que Sherlock quizás llegara a descubrir cómo es que John pasaba su tiempo esos últimos días. Estaba consciente que involucrarse con Jim era jugar con fuego y tarde o temprano se iba a quemar. Y eso iba a suceder si Sherlock lo descubría o por el comportamiento loco de Jim. Seguramente era la estupidez más grande que había hecho en toda su vida pero no tenía planeado detenerse.

John y Sherlock dejaron al mismo tiempo el departamento, lo cual fue bastante incomodo. Sherlock no dejaba de observar a John y supo que Sherlock estaba intentando deducir a donde iba a ir y con quien. Probablemente estaba alimentando la curiosidad de Sherlock al ocultarle las cosas, pero tampoco quería decir demasiado. Así que mejor se mantenía callado y poco a poco la atención se desviaría hacia otra cosa.

—Bueno, que tengas una buena noche y buena suerte con tu caso.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero aprecio los buenos deseos. Disfruta tu cita. —Sherlock respondió de manera cortante.

—Gracias— dijo John, ignorando el tono de Sherlock y bajando la escalera de la entrada.

—¡Oh! Y ¿John?

Se giró hacia su compañero—. ¿Sí?

—Te ves bien— dijo Sherlock dándole una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Oh!, hum, gracias— balbuceó John, sonriéndole nerviosamente. —Se cuidadoso ¿De acuerdo?

—Siempre John—. Sherlock se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y aunque John no le creía, tenía cosas más urgentes en que pensar. Solo podía tener esperanzas en que Sherlock no se hiciera matar, aunque fuera solo a la escena de un crimen. Seguramente no podía meterse en muchos problemas.

John caminó tres calles arriba y se metió en un coche negro que estaba estacionado en la acera, exactamente donde Jim le había dicho que estaría. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando es se sentó en la parte trasera y no vio a al genio malvado esperándolo. La partida fue inmediata y John no podía ver quien estaba conduciendo por no tanto no podía preguntarles a donde lo estaban llevando. Pero a medida que el auto se iba alejando más, John no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse y esperar.

XXXX

—No, nada de eso— dijo Jim al instante que John entró en su recamara.

—¿Qué? ¿Que está mal?— preguntó John. Jim apenas lo había mirado, pero ya estaba disgustado por algo.

—Tus ropas. De verdad vamos a ir a opera, no a la boda de tu hermana— Jim se burló del esmoquin negro de John

—Esto es lo mejor que tengo en mi guardarropa.

—No lo dudo— dijo Jim con una sonrisa. —Menos mal que predije esto.

Fue hasta su closet y sacó una caja que decía Hugo Boss. John ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que era. —¿Me compraste un traje?

—De ninguna manera te voy a llevar viéndote así—. John hizo un gesto despectivo a la vez que señalaba a John.

—Nunca antes te quejaste de mi vestimenta.

—Eso es porque generalmente estamos violándonos uno al otro. Ahora apresúrate y vístete.

John se quedó inmóvil, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, en clara posición de desafío. Estaba consciente de su esmoquin y de que lo compró de segunda mano únicamente para llevarlo a la boda de Harry. Fue extraño que Jim supiera que ese esmoquin hubiera sido utilizado para ese fin. Jim empezó a golpear con su pie impaciente.

—Vamos, vamos querido, no tengo todo el día.

—Yo…

—¡Oh por todos los cielos!—. Jim hizo una mueca desagradable y atravesó la habitación Sus manos se movieron con rapidez, quitándole a John su traje barato, mirándolo como si fuera algo infectado y no paró hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

—Ten—. Jim abrió la caja y le dio la camisa blanca a John, quien la tomó de mala gana.

—¿Debería siquiera preguntarte cómo es posible que conozcas mi talla?

—Por favor— Jim movió su mano como si fuera lo obvio.

John se vistió rápidamente mientras que Jim estaba en ropa interior delante de su closet. No podía dejar de mirar a Jim y como sus dedos delgados rozaron la impresionante colección de trajes. Obviamente Jim sintió sobre si la mirada de John porque sin siquiera girarse habló. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?— John casi podía escucharlo reírse burlón.

John se sonrojó profundamente y se giró para que no lo viera. Jim volvió a reírse.—Me es difícil creerte que aun te avergüenzas después de todas las cosas sucias que nos hemos hecho mutuamente.

—Jodete— espetó bruscamente John, metiendo sus brazos en el chaleco.

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo para eso querido— le respondió Jim, escogiendo un traje de los muchos que tenía y lo colocó en su cama. Era un Armani negro brillante de lana con un botón en el saco. Era tan distinto al traje de color gris carbón que Jim había escogido para él. Los pantalones le ajustaron perfectamente a John por lo cual no necesitaría cinturón pero aun así se lo puso. El saco era perfecto, cómodo sin que limitara sus movimientos.

—Si— dijo Jim, cuando ya ambos estaban vestidos. Deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de John, dibujando una línea en sus brazos. —Mucho mejor, te queda muy bien.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de fetiche por los trajes?— le preguntó John sus ojos se dirigieron al armario. Jim encogió sus hombros pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Listo?— cuestionó Jim

—Supongo que sí— replicó John, no tenía idea de que sería salir esa noche con Moriarty a la opera a la que iban a ver. Pero John Watson nunca le hubo tenido miedo a lo desconocido y no iba a iniciar ahora.

XXXX

Moriarty había comprado todo el palco. Tenían seis lugares únicamente para ellos. Apenas habían tomado sus asientos cuando las luces parpadearon para anunciar que el espectáculo estaba a punto de iniciar. John rápidamente abrió su programa para leerlo antes de que las luces se apagaran.

John se acomodó en su butaca, preparándose para varias horas de ópera. Nunca fue un gran fan de este tipo de música, pero estaba receptivo a la idea, listo para ser impresionado. John se había acostumbrado a adaptar su forma de ser a la persona con la que estaba y quería estar. Se sentía bien haciendo pequeñas concesiones. Y aunque la idea e estar hacienda algo con Moriarty era muy desconcertante, John ni siquiera se detuvo un instante a pensarlo antes de volver a intentarlo. Por otro lado, ¿Qué daño podría causar sentado ahí, viendo la ópera? La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo.

El espectáculo comenzó y mientras que John alguna vez escuchó hablar sobre La Flauta Mágica, en realidad no tenía ni una idea sobre de que se trataba. Todos los diálogos estaban en alemán, del cual no tenía ni pizca de conocimiento, ya que nunca había sido bueno en idiomas.

—¿Sabes que me gustaría saber qué diablos están diciendo?— John susurró, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia Moriarty para que lo escuchase.

Jim simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de diversión y John se acomodó en la butaca para intentar poner atención. Creyó que al menos comenzaba a comprender algo, se trataba sobre un chico y una reina de algún sitio y tres mujeres que lo habían salvado y un hombre que era un mentiroso. Todo era un poco confuso pero al menos la música era hermosa. Los actores estaban bastante impresionantes.

Sintió perfectamente a Jim, sus dedos delgados se colocaron sobre su rodilla entonces se giró para mirar al Criminal Consultor con un gesto claro de confusión. Pero Jim ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, de hecho estaba observando fijamente el escenario. John le restó importancia y volvió a poner toda su atención en la misma dirección que Jim. Pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando la mano comenzó a moverse, subiendo por la pierna de John. Una vez más Jim deliberadamente no lo estaba mirando, su mano se movía más arriba y en su rostro solo mostraba una sonrisa inocente.

Intentó poner atención a la opera, pero el pulgar de Jim comenzó a dibujar círculos, rozando atrevidamente el área de su ingle. Jim acercó todo su cuerpo para pegar los labios al cuello de John y chuparlo. —Pensé que era importante para ti ver esto.

—Hmm— replicó Jim indiferente, succionando la piel fuertemente mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino hacia la entrepierna de John, provocando que su polla saltara dentro de sus pantalones.

—Jim no puedo poner atención cuando estás haciendo esto— susurró laboriosamente John.

—Solo sigue mirando y no me prestes atención— murmuró Jim pegado a su garganta.

—Eres un poco perturbante— gruñó John, intentando mantener sus ojos fijos en el escenario, pero Jim ya acariciaba su miembro encima de sus pantalones, provocando que se endureciera.

—Es que eres tú en este traje— respondió Jim, bajando el cierre de John el sonido de este movimiento al parecer de John fue bastante ruidoso. Observó a su alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Pero ahí estaba una anciana en el mezzanine que los estaba mirando.

—Jim, tenemos audiencia.

—Ellos no están aquí por nosotros sino para mirar la opera.

—No, me refiero a que hay una anciana que nos está mirando.

—Oh no me importa, ese murciélago viejo, probablemente nunca tuvo en su vida entera un orgasmo verdadero—. Jim se enderezó y le mostró un gesto obsceno a la anciana, quien al verse descubierta se giró enojada.

—Jim.— dijo John en advertencia.

—¿Quieres de verdad que me detenga?— le preguntó Jim, recorriendo con su pulgar y trazando círculos sobre la polla de John.

—Hubiese sido preferible que no hubieras iniciado.— John replicó de manera menos convincente de lo que el mismo sentía.

Jim tomó eso como un no y abrió totalmente los pantalones de John, mientras apartaba su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la polla de John. Siseó al sentir el golpe de frío sobre su piel y se sintió completamente expuesto. Solo duró un segundo hasta que Jim se inclinó para besar y succionar a lo largo del falo de John.

—¡Dios!— John respiró profundamente, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la butaca, todas sus intenciones de poner atención a la opera se fueron.

Humedad y calor rodearon su miembro cuando Jim se lo tragó. Comenzó el bombeo sobre este, mientras John colocó su mano en la nuca de Jim, para ayudarlo a subir y bajar. Colocó su otra mano sobre su boca y se mordió el puño para evitar que se le escapara algún sonido. Jim estaba tarareando la música de la opera y John solo podía sentir la vibración de esta sobre su pene.

Sintió como se estaba acercando rápidamente, su escroto atrapado entre sus pantalones se sentían apretados. Sujetó fuertemente el cabello de Jim para darle a entender que estaba por llegar a la cumbre, mientras mordía más fuerte su puño para ahogar el gritó que dio cuando llegó al clímax. Jim sacó todo el miembro de su boca mientras se tragaba todo antes de regresar de agacharse de nuevo para limpiar todo el miembro de John y no desperdiciar nada. Acomodó los pantalones de John dándole una nalgada suave. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, cubiertos por saliva y un poco de semen. Jim lamió sus labios antes de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de su mano.

John se dejó derrumbar sobre su asiento, levantando su mano para ocultar su rostro de todos, escondiendo su vergüenza. Intentó volver a poner toda su atención en la opera pero para ese instante se vio completamente perdido. Afortunadamente para él la canción terminó y cayó el telón dando por finalizado el primer acto. Las luces se encendieron y John sintió que todo mundo lo miraba.

—Vamos Johhny, tomemos un trago.

Sin decir una palabra, John dejó que Moriarty lo guiara sujetado del brazo. Fueron hasta el lobby y corrieron casi directamente hasta la anciana que los había visto. John sintió que sus mejillas se quemaban de vergüenza y apenas podía verla a la cara.

—Ustedes dos deberían estar avergonzados. Miren que realizar actos homosexuales depravados en público, no es para menos.

Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon al mirarla, parecía que estaba a punto de matarla. John lo sujetó del brazo para contenerlo entonces el rostro de Jim cambio totalmente y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa burlona. —Disculpe ¿Mi aliento huele a eyaculación?— le preguntó.

—¡Oh Dios!—. Sacudió incrédulo la cabeza John.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo la anciana, parpadeando en clara señal de confusión.

—Mi aliento. ¿Huele como una corrida? ¿Semen? ¿Eyaculación? Porque justo acabo de chuparle la cosa más hermosa que tiene y sería terriblemente grosero de mi parte ir por ahí hablando con la gente cuando mi aliento huele a corrida. Probablemente debería ir primero a tomar una bebida y luego hablaremos más tarde ¿no le parece?

La mandíbula de mujer se abrió y se quedó más asombrada cuando Jim colocó un brazo posesivo alrededor de la cintura de John y lo llevó hasta la barra de bebidas. Ordenó para John una cerveza y para él una whisky sour. John se apoyó sobre la barra, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.—¿En serio le preguntaste a una mujer de ochenta años si tu aliento olía a una corrida?

—Efectivamente lo hice Johnny.— Jim gruñó, sus ojos localizaron a la anciana y le miró con una expresión ligeramente asesina.

—¿Estás pensando en asesinarla, no es así?— suspiró John, mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

—De muchas formas—. Jim recorrió su dedo a lo largo de labio inferior como si estuviera meditándolo seriamente.

—Jim, no lo hagas.

—Podría quitarle todo su dinero y hacer que se viera como una chantajista mentirosa y enviarla a la cárcel.

—No— dijo John firmemente.

—¿Puedo al menos matar a su perro?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo el perro?

—Está bien—. Jim frunció sus labios, luego continuo bebiendo su whisky pero sus ojos aun lanzaban cuchillos a la anciana.

—Gracias— dijo John visiblemente aliviado. No quería pasar toda la noche intentando evitar que Jim asesinara a alguien. Sin embargo no podía realmente culparlo. Las palabras —actos homosexuales depravados— aun rondaban por su cabeza, provocando su enojo. —¿De verdad quieres hacerla enojar?— le preguntó a Jim, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—Siempre—. Jim le dio una sonrisa maliciosa cuando los dedos de John rodearon la nuca del Consultor Criminal y lo jalaron hacia él. Se besaron uno al otro con ansia y fervor, intentando fusionar sus rostros. John comenzó a restregarse contra Jim y haciendo ruidos indecentes. Miró durante todo el tiempo a la anciana que tenía una expresión de disgusto total antes de que se girara para irse. John se apartó y se dobló por el ataque de risa que le dio, sujetándose de Jim que también se carcajeaba.

—Esta noche está siendo simplemente ridícula— dijo John secándose una lagrima de la esquina de ojo provocada por tanto reír.

—Y ni siquiera está cerca de terminar— susurró Jim seductoramente contra el oído de John, entrelazó sus dedos y lo arrastró de vuelta a sus asientos. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y los pantalones de John ya estaban abajo mientras Jim ya estaba preparándolo con sus dedos y saliva. Al menos esta ocasión estaban en una esquina del palco más o menos oculta, la única cosa que John podía ver era el escenario y estaba bastante seguro que nadie podía verlo, pero la verdad ya estaba más allá de que le importara eso.

—Pon tu mano sobre mi boca— dijo John cuando las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo comenzó a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Moriarty distraído por estar moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de la entrada de John.

—Pon tú… mano… sobre mí… boca— dijo John entre gemidos.

Jim no necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Colocó su mano sobre la boca de John, mientras que con la otra se desabrochó su cremallera y liberó su erección. John no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Jim, el mantenía sus ojos en el escenario, pero pudo escuchar como Jim escupió sobre su mano libre. Poco después John sintió como algo duro empujaba contra su entrada yendo más allá del anillo de sus músculos. Gritó pero el sonido fue amortiguado por la combinación de la mano de Moriarty sobre su boca y el canto en el escenario.

Jim lo folló lento, tomándose su tiempo al mismo lapso le narraba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el escenario. Sintió como si hubiesen sido horas las que Jim estuvo saliendo y entrando en él, a un ritmo pausado y sin prisas. John gemía cubierto por la mano de Jim, tenía deseos de suplicarle que lo penetrara más fuerte, profundo, rápido, pero no podía. Su pene estaba totalmente erecto, palpitante, a la vez que escurría de precumen, incluso rogaba por ser mínimamente tocado.

Jim finalmente aceleró; colocando su mano encima del pene de John esperando que la embistiera. John se estaba sujetando del respaldo de la butaca frente a él, intentando evitar caerse al suelo. Jim no nota nada, solo mantiene sujeto a John por la cintura para tenerlo erguido.

La mano de Jim se alejó de la polla de John justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo cual John se quejó. Pero su mano regresó rápidamente, esta ocasión con un pañuelo. Jim volvió a mastúrbalo rápidamente, mientras lo embestía fuerte, el tejido agregó una textura de fricción más placentera, cuando Jim lo masturbó más fuerte. John no pudo aguantar más tiempo y se dejó ir, el sonido sofocado por la mano de Jim, después le limpió con el pañuelo.

John dejó caer su barbilla sobre su pecho, sus piernas estaban listas para doblarse. Jim quitó su mano de la boca de John y se aferró a sus caderas, embistiendo de forma rápida y profunda. John reprimió un gemido. —Observa Johnny— le ordenó Jim y John dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario. —Los amantes serán puestos a prueba. Tamino no le permitirá explicarse a Pamina, por lo que ella creerá que ya no la ama. Ella intentará suicidarse.

John miró la escena, como si fuera posible hacerlo mientras estaba siendo penetrado. Jim finalmente se dejó venir, justo cuando Pamina sacó un cuchillo para suicidarse Jim mordió la nuca de John para evitar hacer demasiado ruido. Colapsó encima de John y luego lentamente salió de este. Ambos sin ganas se acomodaron los pantalones y se dejaron caer en los asientos más cercanos.

Vio el resto de la opera sin interrupciones y cuando el telón cayó John se puso de pie y aplaudió con entusiasmo. Había más o menos entendido lo que pasó durante el resto de la historia aun cuando hubo algunas partes confusas para él. Jim sonreía triunfante, satisfecho por la actitud de John.

—No tenía un buen momento desde hace tiempo—dijo John cuando regresaron a auto de Moriarty.

—Eso es un gran cumplido— replicó Moriarty mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Por lo tanto ¿Esta fue nuestra primera cita oficial?— John bromeó.

—Esto no fue una cita— respondió Jim inmediatamente.

—Fuimos a la opera juntos, me compraste una bebida y follamos.

—Pero no cenamos— señaló Moriarty.

—¡Oh! ¿Y ese es el factor que califica si lo ha sido o no?— preguntó John con un dejo burlón. —Por lo tanto si no vamos a cenar no estaremos teniendo una cita. De acuerdo.

—Precisamente— dijo Moriarty, aceptando con la cabeza. —Solo sexo.

—Y la opera, aparentemente. ¿Ocurrirá otra vez esto?

—¿El sexo o la ópera?— preguntó Jim, girándose finalmente para ver de frente a John.

—Cualquiera de las dos

—Es posible— respondió Jim evasivo.

XXXX

Se detuvieron en la casa de seguridad de Jim para que John pudiera cambiarse el traje por su esmoquin barato. Intentó dejar el traje pero Jim ni siquiera le permitió hablar de eso. Así que cuando John fue dejado tres cuadras antes de Baker Street, llevaba la caja con su nuevo traje a casa. Realmente esperaba que Sherlock no estuviera ahí para no tener que explicar nada. No deseaba ser interrogado. Solo quería irse a dormir.

Pero Sherlock estuvo en casa, ahora esperaba que al menos estuviera en su habitación. John subió silenciosamente las escalares, esperando que se quedara donde estaba. Pero de nuevo John no corrió con tanta suerte. Acababa de poner la caja en su cama y comenzaba a deshacer el empaque cuando Sherlock entró en su habitación sin llamar.

—¿Estas teniendo sexo con mi hermano?— le cuestionó Sherlock con un tono acusatorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Mucho— dijo Sherlock bajando su mirada.

—No, Dios, no. Sexo con Mycroft, no—. John negó enfáticamente con su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco horrorizado ante el mero pensamiento de esto.

—Fue una conclusión lógica. Te fuiste en un auto de lujo negro, con vidrios polarizados. Con quien saliste tiene gustos caros o al menos esta educado así ya que no le agradó tu esmoquin de segunda mano, te compró un traje nuevo y ni más ni menos de diseñador.

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes en qué clase de auto me fui?

—Te seguí por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

—Alguien que acostumbra a recoger personas en autos negros. Huele a Mycroft por todas partes.

—Bien, pues no es Mycroft.

—¿Entonces quien es?

—¿Por qué te interesa?— John evadió la pregunta, dándole la vuelta a Sherlock.

—No me interesa—. Sherlock resopló, enderezándose un poco más.

—Bien, entonces quédate fuera de este asunto. No necesito tu aprobación para salir con alguna persona— dijo John, quitándose el saco y la corbata. Los ojos de Sherlock fueron directamente hasta la mordida en el cuello de John. —Sherlock, deja esto en paz— dijo firme John.

—Mientras no sea Mycroft— murmuró Sherlock.

—No lo es— juró John, cuestionándose si sería mejor o peor decirle la verdad. Ambos hombres habían sido clasificados como los archienemigos de Sherlock. John se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sherlock si supiera que estaba durmiendo con Moriarty. No muy bien seguramente, por lo cual decidió que nunca lo iba a saber.

—Bien— dijo Sherlock saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. John se dejo caer en la cama y miró al techo, pensando en lo mal que iba su vida.

iContinuara

Saludos Arima chan /i


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

John nunca dejó que su mente olvidara con quien estaba durmiendo; como si hubiera podido. No pudo ver los rostros pero si tenía grabadas las voces; las voces de las personas que Moriarty había aterrorizado y envuelto en semtex. Esa lista siempre finalizaba con el mismo y Sherlock, le estaba costando demasiado olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche en la piscina. Hasta que justo en ese instante, Moriarty decidió dejarlos marcharse y desapareció con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

Cuando recordó esto, se sintió estúpido e imprudente por lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre estando a la orilla del precipicio, esperando a ver qué lado caía de la moneda y lo que encontraba Sherlock para poder resolverlo. Pero por más culpable que se sintiera por esto, aun no tenía planes para dejarlo y quizás eso era la peor parte de todo esto.

E incluso en esos momentos raros, cuando el olvidada esos momentos, cuando olvidaba quien era Moriarty, él siempre rápidamente se lo recordaba. Nunca le dio a Jim su número pero eso no lo detuvo de estarle enviando mensajes de texto todo el día en el trabajo, es una de las cosas que podía hacer posible el Consultor Criminal.

_Ven después de trabajar y trae contigo tus placas. –M_

John giró su teléfono una y otra vez en su mano, esperando a su siguiente paciente. No tenía ni idea que es lo que deseaba hacer con sus placas, pero ya había tomado la decisión de tirarse de cabeza en este asunto de locura con Moriarty. Sería estúpido echarse para atrás a estas alturas. Por otro lado, cualquier actividad que lo mantuviera lejos de casa era bienvenido. Sherlock no había tenido ningún caso y estaba más maniático de lo usual. Por lo cual esta distracción era bienvenida.

Cuando John arribó a su casa del trabajo fue directamente por sus placas, Sherlock estaba encerrado en su cuarto. John subió al suyo lo más calladamente posible, tomó sus placas y se las puso en el cuello. Las escondió bajo su camisa y de nuevo regresó sobre su camino descendiendo las escaleras. Estaba en el último tramo cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock se abrió. John hizo un gesto de disgusto. Había tenido la esperanza de lograr salir del departamento sin tener que hablarle.

—¿Saldrás otra vez?— preguntó Sherlock despreocupadamente.

—Uh, sip.

—Parece que está convirtiéndose en algo serio— Sherlock bajo hasta la sala, llevando su laptop con él.

—No podría asegurar eso.

—Lo asumí, ya que aun estás viendo a la misma persona, la cual has decidido mantenerla en el misterio por alguna razón, esta sería la quinta vez que sales con esta. ¿Eso no lo hace una relación seria?

—Es solo… complicado— dijo John, pensando que estaba subestimando la situación. Pero entonces la única alternativa sería dejar que Sherlock supiera que estaba follando con un conocido psicópata que había intentado matarlos, así que esa respuesta era la opción más segura. —No es nada más que sexo casual en estos momentos.

—Tú no haces eso

—¿Hacer qué?—

—Tener sexo casual. Desde que vivimos juntos siempre has tenido novias y ninguna de ellas ha sido cosa de una sola noche.

—Quizás ya tenía ganas de cambiar. Además la mayoría de la gente tiene sexo casual en algún momento de su vida o en otro.

—Yo no.

—Ok, mucha gente normal.

Sherlock arrugo su nariz a la vez que entrecerró sus ojos, fijándolos en el pecho de John. —Te pusiste tus placas.

—¿Y?

—Nunca las has usado desde que regresaste de la Guerra. Han estado en tu caja de seguridad con tu arma desde que te mudaste aquí. ¿Por qué las estas llevando ahora?

—Porque él me lo pidió.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy seguro. Lo averiguaré en cuanto llegue ahí—. El teléfono de John timbre y lo sacó de su bolsillo, asegurándose de mantener la pantalla inclinada, principalmente alejada de Sherlock.

_Estoy esperándote– M. _

—Mira, tengo que irme. Deja de intentar deducirme.

—¿Por qué?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer—. Sherlock se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y colocar su portátil sobre su pecho.

—¿Nos vemos más tarde?— dijo John con una mano ya sobre la puerta, listo ya para irse.

—Hmm— dijo Sherlock distraídamente, ya que su atención estaba ahora en lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora.

—Adiós— dijo torpemente John antes de cerrar la puerta.

John caminó las tres cuadras usuales, antes de encontrar el auto que lo estaba esperando. Aunque tenía ya una muy buena idea de donde estaba la casa de seguridad de Moriarty, al parecer Jim aun se mostraba cauteloso. Parecía que Jim aun no podía confiar realmente en él, (lo que estaba bien) John tampoco confiaba en el. Pero esto seguramente se debía a Sherlock, ahora cada vez que salía tenía que asegurase que Sherlock no lo siguiera y averiguara donde se estaba escondido Moriarty.

Sin embargo, tenía que saber que John siempre era cuidadoso. No deseaba que Sherlock supiera la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando. De hecho estaba bastante orgulloso de habérselas arreglado para mantener un secreto tanto tiempo. Se había presentado ante Sherlock con un misterio, un rompecabezas que mantenía oculta la verdad acerca de su relación. De todas formas a Sherlock no le importaba o quizás estaba intentando respetar los límites de John. Aunque John dudaba mucho que fuera esto último.

XXXX

Moriarty lo atacó en el instante que el cruzó la puerta, acorralándolo en contra la pared. —Llegas tarde— dijo Jim en tono acusador.

—Vine tan pronto como pude.

La mirada de Moriarty se deslizó por el cuello de John, buscando el más mínimo indicio de una cadena bajo su cuello. Sus ojos se movieron más abajo, donde sus placas formaban un bulto en su camisa. Jim se paso la lengua por sus labios y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de John hasta que las placas estuvieron a la vista. Las agarró con fuerza y las utilizó para atraer a John, sus labios chocaron entre sí.

—¿Para qué son la placas?— preguntó John cuando finalizó el beso.

—Ya lo verás— respondió Jim enigmáticamente. Lo llevo hasta su recamara, siempre llevándolo sujeto de la cadena de sus placas y caminando de espaldas mientras iban hacia ahí.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Jim guió a John por lo cual lo dejó de pie junto a la cama entonces comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, jalándola bruscamente. Le sacó la camisa a John por la cabeza y la tiró al piso antes de comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón. Ni siquiera se molestó en retirarlo, y comenzó a deshacerse de los pantalones. Cuando sus jeans ya estaba en sus tobillos Jim lo empujó a la cama, subiéndose encima de él. Jim no tenía nada más que una bata puesta, la cual fue tirada al suelo rápidamente.

John estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse al ritmo. Apenas si había tocado a Jim y sin embargo su erección no diferenciaba mucho de la del Consultor Criminal. Acarició a John hasta que estuvo erecto totalmente, entonces se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de John. Con una mano sujetó las placas y la alzó con fuerza para que la cadena marcara la nuca de John.

—¿Que estas?

—Shh—. Jim puso sus dedos en los labios de John y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de John. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Moriarty cuando el hombre deslizó su mano por el pecho de John hasta llegar a su pene. Lo sujetó por la base y se montó sobre este para comenzar a deslizarse lentamente, como si estuviera cabalgando.

—Mierda, ¡joder!— gritó John, arqueándose sobre la cama. Jim enrolló la cadena en su mano hasta que esta estuvo rodeando el cuello de John, finalmente estaba a la altura de la tráquea y le cortó el aire. —Jim—. Gruño incapaz de respirar.

—He estado pensado en esto todo el día— confesó Jim el cual comenzó a moverse, sujetando mientras cabalgaba a John. —Voy a comprobar si puedo hacer que te corras antes de que pierdas el conocimiento.

John abrió su boca para responder, pero empezaba a sentirse mareado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se esforzaba por respirar. —Mírame— le ordenó Jim, pero John no podía pensar, no podía respirar. Todo se estaba difuminando. —MI RA ME— dijo Jim de nuevo y los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe.

—Buen chico— dijo Jim, ya moviéndose rápido. John intentó embestir con sus caderas, para que fuera más rápido, para que bajara más rápido. Jim deslizó su mano hacia el abdomen de John para mantenerlo quieto. Utilizó su otra mano para jalarlo hacia arriba y había abajo, tirando de la cadena hacienda que se hundiera más profundamente en el cuello de John. Intentó gritar de dolor John pero su garganta estaba siendo estrangulada. Intentó empujar o atraer hacia él a Jim, para que la cadena le soltara un poco, pero Jim la sujetó con más fuerza.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por esto. Horas y horas solo pensando. Preparándome a mí mismo, esperando por ti—. John dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, el único sonido posible por lo que Jim dijo, llenando su mente de imágenes de Jim, metiéndose los dedos así mismo. La imagen en su mente era tan deliciosamente erótica que hacia estuviera más duro.

Jim se movió más salvajemente, prácticamente saltando sobre el miembro de John. Los ojos de John se pusieron blancos, en su cabeza se estaba formando la sensación de vértigo invadiéndolo todo. Si hubiera sido capaz se hubiera reído. Estaba acercándose, su visión se tornaba borrosa. No estaba seguro si era por la asfixia o por el orgasmo. Lo siguiente que supo es que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando John volvió en sí, Moriarty estaba golpeando su rostro, no exactamente fuerte, pero tampoco era tan suave. John respiró profundamente y al instante comenzó a toser. Giró la cara sobre la almohada tenía que pasar un poco de tiempo, sus pulmones estaban tratando de resolver un pequeño problema. —¡Dios Santo! Joder— dijo John cuando finalmente pudo hablar.—¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste, aunque te las arreglaste para primero correrte.

—Oh, bien esas son buenas noticias— respondió John secamente. Intentó incorporarse, pero Moriarty lo volvió a empujar sobre las almohadas.

—Descansa por un momento querido mío, es mi turno la siguiente vez y es mejor que estés preparado para ello.

John gimió, subió su mano para sentir la cadena que se la había clavado en el cuello. Pudo sentir las marcas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría para que desaparecieran. Tenía el cuello adolorido y la cabeza aun confundida, pero al menos su respiración ya había regresado a la normalidad. Jim le había quitado sus zapatos y pantalones que se quedaron en sus tobillos. No tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo había pasado entre su desmayo y cuando Jim lo despertó.

Jim comenzó a colocar besos en sus estomago, sus manos recorrieron los costados de John, explorando su piel. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas de John y besó su ahora flácido pene. John gimió por la sensibilidad. —Gírate— le pidió Jim, ayudando a John a colocarse sobre su estomago.

—Hmm— Jim hizo un ruido de admiración, cuando sus manos se deslizaron sobre los glúteos de John. —Te bañaste antes de venir para acá, lo que significa que puedo hacer esto—. Jim uso sus dedos para separar los glúteos de John y agacharse. Su lengua se deslizó por el ano de John, solo probándolo, sin penetrarlo. —¡Oh Dios!— gimió John a la vez que hundía su rostro en la almohada. Jim empujó su lengua en el hoyo de John, metiéndola ligeramente.—Joder, joder, joder, _ Jim— _gritó John, elevando un poco sus caderas para tener más de ese contacto.

Jim bajó más, su lengua se deslizó hasta el escroto de John y volvió a subir. De nuevo subió y bajó por el perineo, su lengua presionó fuertemente, antes de regresar hasta la abertura de John. Le prodigó toda la atención, tomándose su tiempo. Succionó, lo que ocasionó que John se arqueara sobre el colchón. —¡Maldición joder!— clamó John antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—Creo que me gustaría probar mi corrida de esta manera en alguna ocasión— dijo Jim a la vez que se alejaba después de morder un glúteo de John.

—Jodido enfermo diabólico— John pensó que si Jim continuaba con eso, no tardaría nuevamente en estar duro otra vez.

—Pienso mucho sobre esto, cuando estoy aburrido— admitió Jim, besando ligeramente la espalda de John. —Todas las cosas sucias que quiero hacerte. Como quiero que me folles y como quiero follarte.

—¡Oh Dios! Jim

—¿Piensas en mi Johnny?— le preguntó, mordiendo a su paso la nuca de John, siguiendo por su espina dorsal.

—Si— John abrió la boca sin poder emitir ningún sonido, Jim lo mordió más fuerte, debajo de la nuca de John.

—¿Piensas en mi haciéndote algo? ¿Qué quieres hacerme para retribuirme?— le dijo Jim directamente en el oído de John, provocándole que temblara ante la sensación. —Dime— ordenó Jim, mordisqueando el lóbulo de John.

—Que me atas y me vendas los ojos, me haces que te la chupe sin ser capaz de ver lo que estoy haciendo, solo escuchando tus ordenes— dijo John mientras Jim comenzaba a recorrer su glande contra el ano de John.

—¿Qué más?

—No, tu turno— espetó John, tragando con dificultad su saliva, su miembro se estremeció, mientras el trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso, voy a demostrártelo— susurró Jim antes de arrastrar su lengua hacia abajo de la espalda de John.—Solo estoy esperando que tengas una erección de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es parte de lo que tengo planeado— declaró Jim antes de colocar su rostro entre los glúteos de John, y resbalar su lengua dentro del hoyo de John.

—¡Dios!— gritó John, mientras se aferraba con las manos a las sábanas.

La lengua de Jim pasó más allá del anillo de músculos, empujándola más cada vez. Separó más las piernas de John y abrió más los glúteos para llegar más profundo. Su lengua entró y salió. —¡Oh Dios¡, ¡Oh Dios! Jim solo follame y ya— suplicó John frotando su miembro ya como una roca contra la cama para obtener algo de fricción.

—Pronto— le prometió Jim para después apartarse de él. —Otra vez

John se dejó girar para quedar sobre su espalda y vio como Jim lubricaba sus dedos. John colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas, abriendo sus piernas. Dobló sus rodillas dirigiéndolas hacia los lados del colchón. Jim le dio unas cuantas caricias ligeras al pene de John antes de bajar su mano. Acunó en esta el escroto, levantándolo ligeramente. —Joder— John dejó escapar un suspiró necesitado.

Los dedos de Jim se deslizaron hasta que estuvieron masajeando la entrada de John. Se resbalaron con facilidad, abriendo más a John de lo que la lengua de Jim hizo. Se inclinó para tomar uno de los pezones de John en su boca, chupándolo fuerte. John gimió necesitado, colocó su mano en la nuca de Jim, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello oscuro y suave.

Jim sacó sus dedos y de nuevo regresó pero ahora para introducir tres. John inhaló bruscamente y sujetó bruscamente el cabello de Jim. Este se movió al otro pezón, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua antes de sujetarlo con sus dientes y jalarlo. John soltó un ruido de agonía en éxtasis mientras los dedos de Jim rozaban la próstata de John una y otra vez.

—Adoro escuchar los ruidos que haces. Es una pena que cuando tenemos sexo en público tiendes a reprimirlos.

John echó su cabeza hacia atrás, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante intentado frotarse más contra esos dedos largos y delgados. —Jim, por favor. Lo necesito. Follame.

—Paciencia Johnny, paciencia— dijo Jim, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¡Jim!— John suplicó por esos tres dedos que acariciaban su próstata. John movió sus caderas frenéticamente, intentando follarse con los dedos de Jim

John sujetó el rostro de Jim y lo atrajo hacía él, para darle un beso apasionado. Jim mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de John, lo suficiente hacerlo sangrar. El sabor metálico llegó la boca de John y Jim lamió el hilillo entre los labios de John y finalmente se enfrentaron a una batalla de lenguas. Jim movió su mano libre hasta la erección de John y deslizó un dedo de arriba a abajo sobre su eje y luego en el glande para comprobar si aun estaba duro.

—¡Oh Dios!— sollozó John, girando su cabeza para romper el beso. —Follame. Vamos. Follame.

—Aun no— dijo Jim, lamiendo la clavícula de John hasta detrás de su oreja.

—Pequeño demonio bastardo— escupió John ante la provocación.

—Eso es lo que soy— sonrió Jim antes de inclinar su cabeza y chupar el cuello de John.

John empujó a Jim sacándoselo de encima, lo arrojó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de él. Sujetó las manos de Jim sobre su cabeza, aplastando su cuerpo con el suyo. —He tenido suficiente de ti, pequeño guarro sucio— John molió sus caderas para que sus miembros se frotaran uno con el otro.

—¡Oh si!— siseó Jim. —Me gusta eso. Dime más cosas. ¿Qué más soy?

—Eres una sucia puta— dijo John embistiendo contra él una y otra vez.

—Sí, sí, sí, másmásmás— dijo Jim excitadísimo. John no estaba seguro que es lo que deseaba más, si los apelativos o que sus erecciones siguieran frotándose o ambos.

—¿Con que frecuencia piensas en mi pene?— preguntó John, continuando su pequeño juego, mientras deslizaba su lengua por los pezones sensible de Jim.

—Todo el tiempo— confesó Jim. —Es terriblemente distrayente.

—Piensas en el, cuando deberías estar ocupado en tus pequeños planes malvados, de qué bien se siente dentro de tu hoyo goloso.

—Sí, Johnny, si— gimió Jim tratando de frotarse más contra John.

—¿Que tan bien se siente tenerlo caliente y palpitante en tu boca? Mi sabor, cuando tienes mi corrida bajando por tu garganta.

—Demasiado bueno Johnny, no te detengas

—Ahora, finalmente me follarás, como se lo has estado anhelando o te voy a follar otra vez pequeña zorra de la manera sucia que te gusta. Te jodere tan fuerte y rudo y te encantará—. John llevó su boca hasta la oreja de Jim rozándola. —Puta— susurró haciendo que Jim temblara.

—¡Oh Johnny!— Jim exclamó con placer. Subió su pie y aplicando una palanca tumbó a John.—Por mucho que me gustaría aun tengo planes.

—Cierto. Tus malditos planes. ¿Llegaremos a realizarlos pronto o vas a volver a jugar conmigo? guarro— preguntó John, forcejeando para liberarse del agarre de Jim y saliendo de debajo de él.

—No, vamos a llegar a eso en unos instantes— dijo Jim levantándose y yendo hacia la pared donde estaba una sabana cubriendo algo. John no le había puesto atención hasta ese momento, dado que Jim lo atrapó desde el instante que entró en su dormitorio. Jim agarró la sabana y la jaló para luego tirarla al piso como si fuera un acto de mago, revelando un espejo grande de cuerpo entero.

John se levantó de la cama y se unió a Jim frente a este —¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer con esto?

—Voy a follarte frente a esto para que pueda ver cada parte de ti— respondió Jim rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de John y acercándolo a él. —Quiero ser capaz de verte. Observarte mientras te vienes sin dejar mirar hacia abajo y ser testigo de cómo desaparezco dentro de ti.

—¡Dios!—. Las rodillas de John se volvieron gelatina con tan solo imaginárselo.

—Lo sé, soy brillante— Jim se felicitó así mismo antes de besar los labios de John.

Jim se soltó de John para regresar a la cama y recoger el lubricante. John se miró en el espejo y pensó en lo que iban a hacer. ¿Tal vez Jim haría que se pusiera colocara en cuatro, por lo tanto John también podría ver como lo follaba Jim? La idea era muy atractiva.

—Coloca tus manos en el espejo— pidió Jim mientras estaba detrás de él, lamiendo su espalda.

John hizo lo que le dijo, colocando sus manos en el espejo para que su trasero quedara frente a Jim. Se lamió los labios en anticipación cuando Jim se aplicó lubricante en su polla. —Perfecto— dijo Jim en voz baja mientras sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de John. Se alineó y comenzó a empujar lentamente. —Mejor de lo que yo imaginé.

—Jim— John se quedó sin aliento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombre de Jim.

—No— negó fuertemente Jim. —Mira. Mantén tu vista en la mía.

Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo, mirándose uno al otro. Jim se tomó su tiempo, sacando su miembro y luego volviendo a meterlo. Jim bajó su mirada para ver lo que estaba haciendo, ver como desaparecía en el interior de John. Hasta cuando su escroto estuvo prácticamente enterrado dentro de John, se miraron nuevamente.

—Dime como se siente. Descríbemelo John— ordenó Jim, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los John, incluso cuando bajó sus labios para morder el hombre de John.

—Lleno— respondió John, deseando que Jim comenzara a moverse. —Tan lleno. De ti.

—¿Como si estuviera posesionándome de ti?

—Sí.

—Es como si fuera tu dueño— dijo Jim deslizando suavemente sus manos de las caderas de John para recorrerlas lentamente hasta el estomago de John.—Como si fueras mío.

—Por ahora.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jim y por un breve instante frunció el ceño. Si John hubiese parpadeado no hubiera visto esa mirada fugaz, sino fue porque no podía apartar los ojos de Jim fue que lo vio. —Si, por ahora— dijo Jim casi con alivio, antes de empujar fuertemente de nueva cuenta, a la vez que mordía el hombre de John, provocando que gritara de dolor.

Jim continuó haciendo eso, sacándolo lentamente y luego empujando fuertemente. Las palmas de John comenzaron a sudar, lo que le hizo difícil mantener sus manos contra el espejo. Los ojos de Jim tenían un color oscuro intenso cuando tomaba fuertemente a John. Los ojos de John comenzaron a lagrimear por la tensión de mantenerlos sin parpadear.

—Rápido Jim, por favor— John recordó lo que Jim dijo, que le gustaba cuando suplicaba. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo del espejo y necesitaba correrse pronto. Jim había comenzado a rodar sus caderas hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto y ahora estaba golpeando el punto ideal de la pequeña muerte, su polla lo rozaba una y otra vez.

—¿Puedes correrte solo con mi polla?— preguntó Jim sin aliento.

—No estoy seguro. Posiblemente si lo haces más rápido. — Para su sorpresa, Jim lo hizo, sujetando sus caderas y embistiendo rápidamente.

John podía sentir como se estaba acercando el clímax, pero no era suficiente.—No, necesito que me toques.

—Bien— gruñó Jim y su mano comenzó a masturbar el miembro de John bombeándolo rápidamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios si!— gimió John embistiendo esa mano.

—Vamos Johnny. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

—Demasiado cerca. Tan jodidamente cerca. Apriétame con tu mano.

John estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en dirección de la polla de Jim y de su mano, para satisfacer sus ansias, en tan solo unos segundos más, se dejó venir gritando el nombre de Jim, su polla arrojando su semen y contrayéndose haciendo que toda su corrida fuera a dar al espejo. Jim continúo ordeñando su polla hasta que no tuvo nada que dar.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Johnny!, eso fue perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.— dijo Jim quitando su mano de la cadera de John y acelerando la velocidad hasta que alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

La mano de John se cayó cuando Jim le dio una embestida fuerte. John intentó sujetarse de alguna parte y en su lugar sus manos atravesaron el espejo, rompiéndolo. Jim se dejó venir en ese momento, sin dejar de follar a John mientras finalizaba su orgasmo. Cuando terminó de vaciarse, apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombre de John y se dio cuenta del espejo roto.

—Qué hermoso desastre has hecho— dijo Jim, colocando sus manos bajo los brazos de John y ayudarlo a separarse del espejo roto y que no se hiriera más. —Me temo que tendrás 7 años de mala suerte para ti Johnny.

—Joder— dijo John, inspeccionando el daño. Tenía algunos pedazos grandes y astillados incrustados en su mano. Se las había arreglado para evitar lastimarse las muñecas lo cual era una gran suerte.

Jim lo guió hasta la cama y le hizo sentarse. —Quédate aquí—. Jim se colocó su bata, se la amarró antes de dejar la habitación. John no podía remover ninguno de esos vidrios sin tener que cerrar sus manos ligeramente, provocando que las piezas se le incrustaran más. En lugar de eso comenzó a sacarse los pedazos con los dientes.

Jim regresó con un kit de primeros auxilios y se sentó en la cama junto a John. —Permíteme— dijo a la vez que sujetaba la mano de John y la elevaba a su nivel. John pensó que iba a sacar los pedazos de vidrios con los dedos, pero Jim bajó la cabeza y los sacó con sus dientes igual que John había hecho. No tenía muchos y por lo menos eran los suficientemente grandes para ser visibles.

Cuando su mano derecha estuvo libre de cualquier vidrio clavado, Jim recorrió con su lengua toda. John no estaba seguro si fue porque estaba verificando si había más pedazos de vidrio o si estaba probando la sangre de John. De todas formas, John no dijo nada y se quedó ahí sentado dejándolo hacer. Jim tomó su mano izquierda, repitiendo el mismo proceso. Cuando John estuvo limpio de cualquier vidrio, Jim tomó el kit de primeros auxilio y le colocó un poco de antiséptico y algunas banditas adhesivas.

John se sorprendió por lo cuidadoso que fue Jim cuando pasó el hisopo por encima de su piel. John siseó cuando el antiséptico penetró los cortes, irritándolos y Jim le dio una mirada casi parecida a una disculpa. Cuando comenzó a vendar las manos de John lo hizo de una manera experta y con precisión. John le dio una mirada sorprendida.

—Algunas veces hago esto para Sebastián— le informó Jim cuando alzó la mirada y vio la expresión desconcertada de John.

—¿Quien?—

—Oh cierto, creo que ambos no se han presentado oficialmente. Seb es mi jefe de equipo, mi mano derecha. El John Watson para mí, como si fuera Sherlock Holmes— Jim le explicó, sin quitar la atención de su tarea. —Él fue uno de los que te secuestró y te trajo la primera vez aquí.

—Nunca lo vi.

—No, ¿cómo podrías?, no podrías. Sebastián es muy bueno en lo que hace.

—Entonces si tienes a tu propio John Watson, ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?

—Para eso tengo una larga lista de muy buenas razones— Jim se encogió de hombros, tratando de desviarse pero John no lo dejó.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—No mezclo los negocios con el placer. Involucrarme con alguien con quien trabajo podría ser estúpido y contraproducente.

—A diferencia de lo que estamos haciendo, que es sencillo y limpio— John le reprendió con un bufido.

—Sebastián también tiene sus restricciones que hace que el sexo entre nosotros sea imposible.

—¡Oh de verdad, ¿qué?— John preguntó, el médico fue incapaz de detener su curiosidad.

—Únicamente tiene sexo con mujeres — Jim respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah!

—También está el hecho que exactamente no planee que pasara esto. Tú llegaste de repente sin previo aviso. No estaba preparado o esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera.

—Me acerqué y te sorprendí ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente.

Jim terminó de vendar las manos de John en silencio. John se quedó mirando al Consultor Criminal sentando a su lado. Las cosas cambiaban cada vez que estaban juntos. Habían iniciado con un encuentro de sexo rudo en un sitio público, pero ahora era completamente diferente, algo indescriptible. John no tenía palabras para explicar esto, fuera lo que fuera.

—Esta mirándome— dijo Jim quien continuaba con la vista hacia abajo aun cuando ya había finalizado.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No— respondió Jim levantando su mirada. John le devolvió la mirada a esos grandes ojos marrones. Podrían ser penetrantes y terribles, John lo había visto tal como eran, pero en esos instantes eran incluso suaves. John lo miró sintiéndose completamente confundido. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser dos cosas totalmente diferentes?

—Gracias— dijo John cuando Jim hubo finalizado. Jim se giró para colocar el resto de la gasa en el kit de primeros auxilios.

—Debes estar cansado— dijo Jim, sin mirar a John.

—Un poco, si— aceptó John.

—Duerme un poco— dijo Jim, agarrando el kit y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Dejarte dormir— replicó Jim como si fuera demasiado obvio.

—No me agrada estar aquí sin ti, se siente raro—. John le tendió la mano, pidiéndole con este gesto a Jim que regresara.

—No estoy cansando— Jim dijo, mirando al piso, evitando la mirada de John.

—Por favor— soltó John en un suave susurro. —Solo hasta que me duerma.

Jim se removió inquieto, mientras lo sopesaba.

—Por favor— dijo de nuevo John.

—Bien— finalizó Jim, dejando el kit en el tocador antes de desandar su camino hacia la cama. Movió a John, alzó las sabanas y se metió bajo estas. John tenía una sonrisa de triunfo cuando se metió bajo las sabanas. Jim mantenía una distancia considerable entre ellos y John dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, rodando los ojos antes de moverse y pegarse a él.

—No creo ser capaz de dormir contigo sobre mi— Jim gruñó cuando John apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jim.

—Tú no estás aquí para dormir, yo soy el que se va a dormir— retrucó John bostezando mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del psicópata.

—No me abraces— dijo Jim intentando alejar a John.

—No estoy ni remotamente interesado en lo que quieras o no quieras hacer— replicó John enredando sus piernas con las de Jim.

Jim dio un suspiro de resignación antes de poner su brazo alrededor de John y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que John se quedara dormido entre los brazos del genio diabólico.

XXXX

John despertó más tarde para encontrarse solo en la cama de Jim, lo cual de verdad no le sorprendió. Encontró una bata extendida sobre la cama para él. Se la colocó y fue a buscar a Jim. No tenía un buen conocimiento del piso, usualmente solo iba de la puerta directamente a la recamara. El departamento era hermoso, más amplio que el de Baker Street y mucho más grande para una sola persona. Por otra parte Jim parecía ser una persona extravagante.

Ahí estaba una cocina grande, con un buen abasto de alimentos. Ahí no había partes de cuerpos en el refrigerador, lo cual no era una gran sorpresa. Quizás tenía sus experimentos en otra casa de seguridad. John se había dado cuenta que esta no podía ser la única base de operaciones de Jim o él nunca hubiese traído a John aquí. Ahora estaba en un baño enorme con una bañera y una ducha. Otra recamara parecía que apenas si era utilizada y John se preguntó si tal vez alguna vez era usada por el escurridizo Sebastián.

John finalmente encontró a final del pasillo en una habitación que a John supuso que debía ser la oficina/estudio de Jim. Tenía varias computadoras, todas ella con una pantalla mostrando algo diferente. Una estaba pasando las noticias de la BBC, otras estaba pasando lo que parecían ser imágenes de CCTV, otro no mostraba nada pero un código estaba corriendo en este. Jim estaba sentado encorvado, estudiando algo con atención.

—¿Qué hora es?— John le preguntó estirando sus brazos.

—Son pasado de las ocho en punto. Has estado durmiendo durante dos horas— dijo Jim sin mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té?— John le preguntó deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Jim y acariciándolo suavemente.

—Me gustaría tener sexo otra vez— respondió Jim, sujetando el rostro de John y jalándolo para darle un beso.

—Entonces no debiste haber dejado la cama— dijo John entre besos.

—Eres muy aburrido cuando estas dormido— Jim se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías entonces verme cuando tengo pesadillas, apuesto a que te mantendría muy entretenido— John sonrió con ironía.

No estoy seguro de estarlo— dijo Jim poniéndose de pie, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Regresaron a la recamara, desprendiéndose de sus batas y subiéndose a la cama. —¿Así que voy a follarte tan rudamente como dije que lo haría?

—No, deseo que me folles lentamente.

—¿Disfrutaste esa vez?— sonrió John, rozando sus labios contra los de Jim.

—Si—suspiró Jim.

—¿Te prepararías para mí? No he podido dejar de pensar en eso

Jim asintió con la cabeza y cogió el lubricante, sujetándolo con ambas manos. John se sentó en la cabecera y esperó. Jim se sentó en la cama frente a él, apoyando sus pies contra la cabecera de la cama con la cadera levemente hacia arriba. John se quedó paralizado cuando Jim comenzó a masajear su entrada hasta que esta se ablandó. Se metió dos dedos con facilidad, deslizándolos adentro y afuera sin prisas.

—Joder, Jim— gimió John, mirando esos dedos como eran succionados por la abertura.

Solo desvió la mirada cuando Jim deslizó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la polla de John. Lo hizo girar de lado, para poder frotar con su pulgar la cabeza de su pene. —¡Dios, Jim! Estoy listo, por favor dime que también estás listo.

Otro gesto de asentimiento y John se deslizó entre las piernas de Jim, sujetando una que se encontraba en la cabecera para dejarla sobre su espalda, solo para ser reemplazada. —Quédate justo así— John le pidió, descansando su polla contra el orto de Jim.

Empujó lentamente, sus labios exploraron la piel de Jim. Besó y lamió, sin morder o chupar. Fue tierno y gentil porque Jim se lo había pedido. John no pudo sostenerse más sobre sus manos, por lo que se apoyó en sus codos, sus pechos estaban prácticamente tocándose. El miembro de Jim estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos y John se frotó contra el mientras comenzaba a moverse. Sus labios se encontraron, se besaron lentamente. Los ojos de Jim estaba cerrado incluso aun después de finalizar el beso.

—¿Estás bien?— John preguntó, deteniendo sus movimientos por un momento.

—Por supuesto— Jim replicó, casi sin haber abierto sus ojos.

—Puedes decime si no lo estas.

—Estoy bien— Jim se movió sus caderas para indicarle a John que debería comenzar a moverse. Se rindió y comenzó a embestir de nuevo, llegando con cada una más profundamente, deslizándose hasta el instante en que John se sintió envuelto por un calor que lo consumía. Depositó besos suaves a lo largo de la clavícula de Jim. Jim echo su cabeza hacia atrás, para exponer más su cuello y John no pudo sino chupar esa pálida piel que se le mostraba.

Jim deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de John sin clavarle las uñas en ningún instante, lo cual era algo que John había supuesto. John tomó un ritmo lento, en cada embestida sin prisa. —Estas tan malditamente soberbio— murmuró contra Jim, cuando se enterró en su cuello una vez más, sintiendo como Jim se apretaba contra él.

Jim arqueó su espalda y se acercó, sus ojos abriéndose y luego ampliándose. —¡John!— jadeó cuando se derramó entre ambos.

El cuerpo de Jim se contrajo alrededor de la polla de John y provocó que John llegara al clímax también. Continuó empujando hasta que no quedó nada. Por un momento ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. John le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salirse cuidadosamente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a Jim y se tomó unos minutos para serenarse.

—Probablemente debería irme a casa— dijo John mientras se sentaba. Jim inmediatamente lo sujetó de los hombros y lo volvió a acostar.

—No, deberías quedarte aquí— Jim replicó, moviéndose encima de él y sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Comenzó a besar el pecho de John, chupando y mordiendo su piel.

—Jim.

—¿Cuál es tu prisa? Sherlock ni siquiera notara que no llegas a tu casa.

—¡Oh cierto!, el hombre más observador del mundo, no notara si su compañero de piso no llega al departamento.

—Bien, déjame re frasear. A Sherlock no le importa si tú no llegas a casa.

—Te equivocas— dijo John con convicción.

—Oh no te desilusiones Johnny— dijo Jim, rodando sus ojos. —A Sherlock no le importa nadie.

—Deja de hablar de él como si lo conocieras — dijo John, comenzando a enojarse. No le agradaba que Jim hiciera suposiciones sobre la amistad de John con Sherlock.

—Oh pero lo conozco. Lo conozco porque él y yo somos el mismo.

—Eso significa que tampoco te importa nadie— tradujo John.

—Por supuesto que no— Jim se burló, frunciendo su ceño, cuando miraba a John. —El importarme es una debilidad. Sherlock entiende eso también. Apuesto que si le envió un video de nosotros follando, ni siquiera se importunaría.

—No lo conoces. Estaba bastante disgustado cuando pensaba que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su hermano.

—¿Lo corregiste?

—Le dije que no era Mycroft-

—¿Y por eso piensas que le importas? Por favor eres su mascota, su posesión. Solo porque no le guste la idea de que estés follando con su pomposo e idiota hermano, eso no significa que le importas.

—Eso fue todo— John se apartó del agarre de Jim y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada. Jim perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama. John se tomó unos momentos para mover su mano adolorida. El golpe probablemente le había dolido más a él que a Jim, pero al menos había sido satisfactorio.

Se bajo de la cama justo cuando Jim se ponía de pie. John sujetó al otro hombre y lo empujó contra la pared. —No digas ni una maldita palabra sobre Sherlock. Cada vez que tú y yo estemos juntos, él no existe. ¿Me entiendes? Vuelves a decir una puta palabra sobre él y me…

—¿Harás qué?— preguntó Jim, sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente —¿Te irás? Ya has dicho antes que te ibas, no seas redundante Johnny. ¿Me golpearas de nuevo? O finalmente me asesinarás y librarás al mundo de mi mal como lo hiciste con Jefferson Hope? ¿Cómo justificas eso? No fue en defensa propia, no estabas en peligro.

—Iba a matar a Sherlock.

—¿Eso pensaste? Realmente tienes tan poca fe en las capacidades de Sherlock?

—No podía correr ese riesgo— dijo John entre dientes.

—¿Es lo que te dices a ti mismo? ¿Es como lo justificas? ¿Qué estabas actuando por el bien común? Entonces supongo que asesinar a un hombre que se estaba muriendo, de todos modos no haría la gran diferencia. Pero en ese momento no lo sabías cuando disparaste.

—Cállate o te juro…

—¿Que harás?— lo desafió Jim amenazante. —Mírame a los ojos y dime que en el fondo no mataste al taxista simplemente porque tú querías. Disfrutaste de eso Johnny, sabes que lo hiciste. El poder de hacerlo. No hay nada como quitar una vida ¿verdad?

—¡Calla tu puta boca!— John prácticamente gritó.

—Te reías John, a menos de diez minutos de haberle disparado a un hombre. Te pusiste a reír.

—¿Estabas mirándonos?— preguntó John, le había atrapado con la guardia abajo y olvidó su discusión por el momento.

—Hope era mi proyecto favorito en ese instante, por supuesto que lo estaba observando.

—Te equivocas con respecto a mí, igual que estás equivocado sobre Sherlock. No me gusta matar gente. Soy médico por ¡Dios Santo!

—Ah sí, solo otro papel para jugar a ser Dios, el tener la vida de otros en tus manos y hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

—¡Ca-lla-te!—

—Te conozco Johnny. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Se lo que te gusta, se como piensas, lo sé todo.

—No sabes nada realmente

—¿Y eso no te aterra?— Jim dijo con un dejo de extraña alegría. —Que la persona que mejor te conoce es un asesino psicópata. Eso debería preocuparte a muerte.

—Si no dejas de hablar, te mataré— amenazó John.

—Entonces adelante— Jim gruñó amenazadoramente. —Tu mano debe estar picándote. Es tiempo de que tomes una decisión Johnny boy. Amordázame, córtame, cuélgame, mátame, pero de una puta vez. ¡ESCOGE!— Gritó la última palabra, hacienda que la sangre de John se congelara en sus venas, le recordó mucho a la primera vez que se vieron en la piscina.

John apretó la mandíbula y Moriarty bajó la mirada. Se quedaron observando durante varios minutos, ambos respirando pesadamente, su aliento se mezclaba entre si ya que ninguno rompió el contacto visual. Finalmente John se alejó, soltando las muñecas de Jim.

—De todos modos no importa. Hemos terminado. Nunca nos volveremos a ver otra vez. Esto se terminó— dijo John alcanzado sus pantalones vaqueros.

Por un momento, algo parecido al miedo se reflejó en el rostro de Jim, pero este desapareció y fue sustituido por su comportamiento frío habitual. —Esto no ha terminado— Jim gruñó, arrebatándole el pantalón y aventándolo lejos de John. —Esto no se termina hasta que yo jodidos lo diga.

—No voy a hacer esto más Jim.

—Lo harás si yo digo que lo hagas.

—Dame una razón. Dame una razón. ¿Quieres que me quede? Dame una maldita razón por lo que debería quedarme.

—Porque aun me deseas.

—Deseo más mi cordura— respondió John recogiendo su camisa del piso.

—Aun estas intentando racionalizar todo— Jim negó con su cabeza, sonriendo divertido. —Solo es lujuria Johnny, pura y simple lujuria. No puedo explicártelo porque todo esto son reacciones químicas.

—No es suficiente Jim. No es suficiente.

—John— Jim dijo en voz baja, con la cabeza inclinada. John se giró hacia él, esperando expectante. —Dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer es pedirte que te quedaras y lo harías.

—Eso fue antes. Ahora necesito más que eso.

—Bien. ¿Quieres una razón?— preguntó Jim, mostrando sus dientes en una expresión verdaderamente aterradora. —Te daré la única razón que de verdad importa.

—Entonces vamos— dijo John cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

—Porque al ir a tu casa, significa que tendrás que enfrentar a Sherlock, enfrentarte al hecho de que te rechazó, sintiendo como se te clava ese sentimiento. Y porque a mí no me importa ser el premio de consolación.

John se frotó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose muy cansado. A pesar de sus objeciones, sabía que Jim tenía razón. Tal vez no todo era cierto, pero estaba en la razón, de que John no deseaba regresar a su casa y tal vez eso fue suficiente. —Bien Jim, tú ganas. Me quedaré.

—Siempre lo hago Johnny, Siempre lo hago.

XXXX

John se despertó cuando Moriarty se cernía sobre él apuntándole con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones paseando por la zona de su corazón. No lo estaba cortando, solo le raspaba ligeramente la piel. —¿Vas a asesinarme Jim?

—Si fuera a matarte, lo podría haber hecho cuando dormías y no te podías defender— replicó Jim y eso no debería haber sido reconfortante, pero lo fue.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?

Jim no respondió, en su lugar comenzó a mover el cuchillo para colocar su oreja contra el pecho de John. — Creo que el latido de tu corazón es extrañamente reconfortante. Nunca me había pasado antes. Normalmente prefiero detenerlos a escucharlos.

John podía sentir el cuchillo apoyado contra su estómago por lo que tomaba respiraciones cortas, cuidando de no moverse y provocar que el cuchillo perforara su piel.

—Te dañaré Johnny

—No lo dudo— respondió John tranquilamente.

Jim se sentó y miró directamente a los ojos de John, como si estuviera buscando algo. —Probablemente lo disfrutaré cuando lo haga.

—No me sorprendería.

Jim frunció el ceño como si estuviera disgustado con la respuesta de John.—¿Es por eso, por lo que sigues regresando aquí? ¿Soy tu medio para satisfacer tu necesidad de peligro?

—¿Que es lo que me estas preguntado Jim?

—Estoy preguntándote por qué no tienes sentido de auto preservación. Sabes lo que soy, sabes lo que hago y aun así regresas. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé— John respondió honestamente. —Creo que a pesar de que eres un loco psicópata, no eres mala compañía.

—¿Es eso?

—¿Que es lo que me quieres decir Jim?

—Necesito saber el por qué— dijo Jim claramente frustrado.

—Mira, no me hago ilusiones cuando se trata de ti. Tienes razón, sé lo que eres, porque he sido testigo en primer plano. Se lo que haces porque mucho de esto, me lo has hecho a mí. Me gustaría saber cuál es mi posición y que es lo que tengo contigo. No entiendo por qué es importante, a pesar de que sigues diciendo que es solo sexo.

—Es solo sexo— Jim confirmó una vez más.

—¿Entonces por qué necesitas una razón?¿No es suficiente con prometerte un orgasmo?

—Podrías ir a cualquier parte y tener uno. No me necesitas para obtener uno.

—Sea lo que sea que estés tratando de descubrir, solo recuerda que me has atado a una bomba y aun sigo aquí. Si eso no es suficiente pusiste un cuchillo sobre mi corazón con toda la intención de hundirlo en este, y aún así no me he ido. Eso debería decirte todo lo que necesitas saber. De hecho no estoy seguro que más podrías hacer por mí si estas intentando asesinarme.

—No deberías decir esas cosas Johnny. Tengo tendencia a tomarlo como un reto.

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras—. John se encogió de hombros. —No tengo necesidad de cuestionar tus motivos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué es?

—Ya sé por qué sigues preguntándome sobre mí.

—Ilumíname.

—Tengo una personalidad brillante y una polla enorme, no es tan difícil de entender— dijo John con un guiño.

Jim resopló mientras John se giró de lado y jaló las sabanas.

—Si tú crees que voy a dormir con un cuchillo en la cama, piénsalo de nuevo. No tengo problemas que lo pongas en el piso— John dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Pero es mi cama— Jim dijo indignado.

—Y soy tu huésped. Sin cuchillos en la cama— dijo John firmemente.

—Pensé que podría utilizarlo para evitar que me abrazaras mientras duermo — dijo Jim acercándose más.

John se rió y Jim sonrió. Puso el cuchillo en el buró y se acomodó junto a John, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. John se acomodó, sujetando el brazo de Jim y lo colocó encima de su cuerpo.

—Eso no es tan malo— dijo Jim acariciando la nuca de John.

—Me alegra contar con tu aprobación— replicó John con voz adormilada —Ahora duerme, mi pequeño psicópata desquiciado.

—No soy tuyo.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo John encontrando divertido que Jim se opusiera a deshacerse de ese objeto y de todo lo que le dijera.

—¿Quieres que lo sea— murmuró Jim.

—Te lo hare saber en la mañana si es que no me has asesinado mientras estoy durmiendo— dijo John con un bostezo.

—Intentaré contenerme—

—Eso me alegra. Buenas noches Jim

—Buenas noches Johnny.

Continuará….

Saludos

Arima chan

Se que no tengo vergüenza pero a mi favor, estoy liada a tiempo del 99% de mi día con mi tesis de postgrado, ya que antes del 19 de diciembre debo estar realizando mi examen de grado, imagínense como ando ocupada, pero al menos una hora al día me ocupo de leer fics, de traducir o de escribir por lo tanto puedo espaciarme en actualizar pero pasando esa fecha me pongo las pilas y aseguro actualizaciones por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Nota de RemyDico5**:_ Se que much s están esperando que Sherlock lo descubra, pero es mucho más divertido para mi, escribir sobre la relación de John/Jim. Me gusta mucho Moriarty, así que me temo tendrán que esperar todavía un poco más. _

Jim Moriarty tenía dos teléfonos, aunque eso no era exactamente como lo tomaba en cuenta. Lo que ocurre es que Jim tiene un teléfono y Moriarty tiene otro. El teléfono de Moriarty es negro, lleno de contactos de negocios y clientes y cualquier persona dentro de su red lo suficientemente importante para que pueda contactarle. Sin embargo el teléfono de Jim es blanco y únicamente tiene dos número, el móvil de John y el número del hospital en el que trabaja.

Moriarty jamás se arriesgaba y aunque eso no quisiera decir que no confiaba en John, tenía que ser bastante cauteloso. Había muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, muchas podrían desmoronarse. Había dejado que John entrara y si John tuviese alguna idea de lo que hacía, podría poner en verdadero peligro las operaciones de Moriarty. Pero al menos por ahora John no podría hacer tal cosa. No podía dejar a atisbar a Moriarty sin revelar detalles íntimos. Por ahora Moriarty estaba seguro.

Había sido imprudente y lo sabía. Una parte de él reclamaba pero era silenciada por la otra. La parte que él deseaba, que necesitaba, que ansiaba al médico militar. La parte de él, que sentía frío, vacio, cada vez que se despertaba solo. El fantasma de John estaba ahí, en su cama, recordándole su calidez y su fuerza, todo lo que Jim había llegado a necesitar. Se quedaba despierto toda la noche solo para evitar esas sensaciones, ese sentimiento de vacío que la ausencia de John puso en él.

Y así Jim comenzó a enviarle mensajes de texto, solo para mantener contacto, incluso si este fuera superficial. Le gustaba saber que John estaba pensando en él cuando estaban separados. Cuando John estaba en el trabajo o Jim estaba maquinando planes malvados como John les decía. Un solo instante de interrupción en el día de John, para recordarle que Jim estaba ahí. Estaba bordeando el límite de la obsesión, pero a Jim no le importaba en absoluto y a John aparentemente tampoco.

A Jim le gustaba observar a John por el circuito cerrado de televisión (CCTV) para ver si podía mirar su rostro cuando recibía los mensajes de texto de Jim. Para ver si sonreía o rodaba los ojos. Muchas veces sin embargo, Jim estaba ocupado con sus clientes y sus negocios que le impedían observarlo, verlo. Pero incluso en esos instantes siempre le mandaba mensajes de texto.

XXXX

Jim no había estado aburrido en toda su vida con un cliente. Se sentó, se reclinó en su silla con Moran a su derecha, escuchando estupideces y sobre todo los problemas de este. Jim frunció su ceño, preguntándose cuando se había convertido en un terapeuta. El hombre había estado malversando dinero durante años y quería que Jim lo ayudara a cubrirlo, algo que Jim podía hacer incluso dormido.

Giró su teléfono sobre su mano una y otra vez, estaba medio escuchando. Normalmente un cliente así no requería que lo viera personalmente Jim, pero hubo un pago extra, por lo tanto Jim tenía que tratarlo con cortesía. Era algo de lo que se había arrepentido profundamente. Por lo tanto ya casi desesperado decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a John, para hacer más llevadero esa reunión.

_Tengamos una charla sucia –M_

**Estoy trabajando. **

_¿Y? –M_

**Por lo tanto no puedo en este momento. Estoy con un paciente. **

_Pero aun así estas respondiendo mis mensajes de texto, lo cual significa que podemos tener nuestra charla sucia. Vamos Johnny, estoy aburrido –M_

**Eso sería una guarrez. Necesito estar concentrado. **

Jim hizo una mueca por un instante, pero luego tuvo una brillante idea. —Lo lamento, pero me ha surgido algo urgente— dijo colocando su teléfono en su bolsillo. —Moran tomará nota del resto de los detalles y deberemos tenerlo resuelto en poco tiempo.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto— dijo el cliente, levantándose rápidamente. Jim le dio la mano y después se acercó a Moran.

—Regresaré en una hora, asegúrate que para entonces se halla ido— Jim susurró a su jefe de personal, antes de salir lo más rápidamente posible de ese departamento.

Cuando arribó a su casa, instantáneamente se quitó su traje y fue directo a su closet. Repasó su colección de trajes y después se fue hacia el fondo donde tenía su ropa casual. Se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, no es que fuera exactamente de sus gustos, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se puso sus pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera con capucha de color negro, no era precisamente el mejor disfraz, pero tenía que funcionar. Antes de salir tomó un folder de su despacho que contenía una de sus muchas identidades falsas y lo colocó bajo su brazo.

Jim estaba prácticamente temblando de anticipación durante el viaje en el taxi hacia el hospital. Veía hacia afuera por la ventana, Londres pasaba antes sus ojos como un borrón. Moriarty deseaba salir a recrearse, pero no podía concentrase en eso, no podía pensar en nada más que ver a pronto a John. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que se habían visto, pero lo sentía como si hubieran sido meses. Todo lo que podía pensar es en lo fría y vacía que estaba su cama y necesitaba que John estuviese ahí para llenarla.

Arrojó dentro de unas libras antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi. Tomó el ascensor para ir al piso de clínica, Jim estaba golpeando el piso con su pie impaciente. Salió del ascensor apenas se abrieron sus puertas lo suficiente y se dirigió al mostrador de la recepción.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Doctor Watson— dijo a la vez que tamborileaba sus dedos en el mostrador. John estaba tan cerca, podía percibirlo. Casi podía saborearlo con su lengua. John no podía negarle esto, no cuando se tomó la molestia de venir hasta este sitio.

—¿Tiene una cita?

—No, pero John es mi médico— Jim pensó que eso en muchas formas era verdad.

—Esta con un paciente ahorita, tenemos otros médicos disponibles si usted quiere.

—Esperaré— dijo Jim en un tono que no aceptaba replica.

—De acuerdo, tendrá que llenar esta forma— le dijo la recepcionista, pasándole un formulario. Jim gruñó para sí mismo, lo tomó para llenarlo con toda la información de su alias. Cuando finalizó, se lo llevó de regreso a la recepcionistas.—¿Cuánto tiempo esperare?— casi se quejó.

—Acaba de accionar el botón de llamada. Puede ir a esperar en el consultorio C, tercera puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias— dijo Jim a la vez que metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó por el pasillo. El consultorio estaba vacío cuando llegó y se decepcionó. Se colocó la capucha para cubrir su rostro, con ganas de alargar la sorpresa el mayor tiempo posible. Pero en ese momento John entró al cuarto y fue muy difícil mantener su identidad escondida.

—Hola Sr. Applegate— John leyó de la lista. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle este día?

—Estoy aquí para un examen de próstata— dijo Jim quitándose la capucha.

—Jim— John gimió frustrado. —¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—Te dije que estaba aburrido— replicó Jim, esperando que se separara del sillón y colocó sus brazos alrededor del médico.

—Bueno, pues vete a aburrir a otra parte, tengo que trabajar— dijo John, intentando separarse de los brazos de Jim.

—Vamos, Johnny, no me trates así. Te he dado la excusa perfecta. Por lo que se refiere a cualquiera, solo soy un paciente común y corriente.

—¿Que es lo quieres Jim?

—A ti— respondió Jim, deslizando su mano hacia el zipper de los pantalones de John. —Pensé que era perfectamente obvio.

—Aquí no— John dijo serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Este es el lugar donde trabajo!— dijo John desesperadamente cuando Jim lo masturbó encima de su ropa interior.

—Tócame— Jim pidió casi sin aliento, acariciando con su rostro el cuello de John. —Necesito que me toques, Johnny por favor.

—Jim

—Por favor dame algo, lo que sea y me iré

—¿Lo juras? — le cuestionó John, levantando una ceja escéptico.

—Si— Jim asintió.

John se enderezó un poco. —Quítate los pantalones y súbete a la camilla.

—Si Doctor— Jim respondió con una amplia sonrisa, sacando su mano de los pantalones de John quien retrocedió. Se quitó los zapatos con sus propios pies, antes de desabrocharse el cinturón. Se quitó sus pantalones de mezclilla, mientras John fue hacia la puerta y le puso el pasador.

John se sentó en su silla y la hizo deslizarse hasta la camilla, mientras Jim estaba medio desnudo sobre esta. Se sacó la sudadera y la tiró al suelo con el resto de su ropa. Se recostó sobre la camilla, abriendo sus piernas para darle una vista decente de su polla al médico.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— preguntó John con su voz de medico profesional, deliberadamente sin mirar a Jim quien se preparó como un águila sobre la camilla. Jim pasó su lengua por sus labios y sonrió.

—Es mi pene Doctor, creo que necesita atención.

John se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba Jim en la camilla, donde se subió y se colocó de rodillas sobre él. Inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el pecho de Jim. —¿Y qué mal le ocurre?

—No me he venido en toda una semana.

—Eso es un problema— dijo John mojando con su lengua el ombligo de Jim.

—Eso, solo un medico lo puede curar—. Jim interpretó su papel, disfrutándolo mucho. Esto era mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

—Vamos a hacer lo mejor que se pueda por usted— dijo John, besando cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar al miembro de Jim. Lamió de un lado desde la raíz hasta la punta, deslizando la lengua por las bolsas.

—¡Oh Doctor!— Jim susurró, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de John.

John sujetó la base del pene y con el resto de su mano, la movió hacia el escroto de Jim para acunarlo. Calor y humedad lo rodearon cuando John puso su boca sobre él. Succionó la punta mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo.

—¡Oh sí Doctor, justo así!— gimió Jim, arqueándose sobre la camilla.

John se movió lentamente, tan cálido cuando engullía a Jim. Comenzó a masturbarlo más, haciendo movimientos contrarios, bajaba y descendía su mano para encontrarse con su boca y luego se alejaba. Los dos movimientos contradictorios provocaron que Jim se retorciera sobre la camilla, embistiendo con sus caderas para obtener más. John se alejó completamente, provocando un gemido frustrado de Jim. Finalmente apretó con sus labios la punta del pene de Jim y lo acarició con su lengua, probando el preseminal que apareció.

—¡Johnny!— Jim alzó sus caderas, intentando embestir la boca de John. John respondió a ese ataque sujetando las caderas de Jim y llevando su boca hacia un lado mordiendo la piel. Continuó acariciando los testículos atrapándolos entre sus dedos. —Tu boca. Ahora.

—Vienes aquí a mi trabajo y crees que puedes ordenarme que hacer? Lo siento Jim, así no funcionan las cosas— John dijo, respirando contra la polla de Jim, haciendo que temblara ante la respuesta.

—Vamos, por favor chúpamela.

—Eso está mejor— respondió John, mientras salía de la mesa.

—¿Dónde vas? — le preguntó Jim delirante.

—Espera un momento— replicó John, agarrando el gel que utilizaba para los exámenes de próstata y llevarlo consigo. Sujetó a Jim de las caderas y jaló hacia abajo para dejarlo justo al borde de la camilla.

Jim solo puedo mirar como John se frotó el gel entre los dos primeros dedos y el pulgar. —Si haces algún ruido me detendré— amenazó John, mientras permanecía de pie entre las piernas de Jim. Masajeó el ano de Jim con el pulgar, dándole vueltas en círculos pequeños hasta que se abrieron. Metió los dedos al mismo instante que se tragó el pene de Jim.

Jim apretó su boca con su mano para evitar gritar, eran demasiadas las sensaciones inundándolo. John movió sus dedos y su boca al unisonó, apretando los labios en la polla de Jim, chupando fuertemente, mientras sus dedos presionaban la próstata cada vez que los empujaba.

Jim respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, gemía incontrolablemente contra su mano. John perdió el ritmo con que estaba tocando el punto dulce de Jim, flexionó sus dedos y lo rozó con las puntas de sus dedos sin darle tregua. Jim estaba por venirse rápidamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se acercaba al clímax. Vio puntos de colores mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, un poderoso orgasmo lo atravesó, su cuerpo pulsó sobre los dedos de John.

Sollozó por la pérdida de la boca como de los dedos de John, este se sentó en su silla y esperó. Jim se sentó cuidadosamente y John simplemente le sonrió. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si— Jim carraspeó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora tengo que atender a otros pacientes— dijo John, girándose con su silla y alejándose —Deberías vestirte ya.

Los labios de Jim se curvaron en una sonrisa depredadora cuando saltó de la camilla. Sujetó del respaldo de la silla y la hizo girar para ponerlos frente a frente. —Como si pudiera dejarte en tal estado— . Los ojos de Jim bajaron hasta la erección que sobresalía de los pantalones de John.

—Jim, dijiste que te irías—. John le recordó, mientras tanto Jim se sentaba a horcajadas en la silla de John.

—No puedo irme dejándote así, aterrorizarías a tus pacientes— Jim razonó, abriendo el cierre del pantalón. Acarició con dos dedos la polla de John, a la vez que con la otra mano, presionaba la palanca de la silla para reclinarla. Lo que siguió fue dejar a John prácticamente recostado, mientras Jim abría la cremallera de los pantalones y liberaba la erección de John. —Jim, detente— le advirtió John.

—Vamos Johnny, una rápida y sucia follada. Sé que lo deseas— Jim suspiró contra su oído.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar—. John intento en vano protestar, dado que Jim había unido sus labios con los de John. El beso fue apasionado y descuidado mientras peleaban por el dominio. Jim ganó por estar arriba, moviendo su boca y hundiendo su lengua en la boca de John, provocando que John diera un gemido.

Mientras John se distrajo por el beso, Jim se movió directamente sobre el pene de John y se colocó sobre este, para sentir el glande contra su ano. Se deslizó hacia abajo para empalarse a sí mismo con un movimiento rápido. —Ahora es demasiado tarde Johnny—. Sonrió triunfante mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo. Se sujetó al respaldo de la silla y apoyo para ponerse levantarse y dejarse caer.

John sujetó las caderas de Jim, sus dedos clavándoseles para ayudarlo a moverse. Empezó a embestir con sus caderas hacia arriba, empujándose para llegar lo más profundo posible. Jim echo su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que gemía, exponiendo su cuello mientras se encontraban una y otra vez.

—Vamos Johnny, déjate venir. Córrete por mí.

—¡Cristo! Tan cerca Jim. Tan bueno. Cabálgame más fuerte.

Jim comenzó sus movimientos erráticos, enterrándose más en él, apretando con fuerza alrededor de John, mientras rodeaba sus caderas. Podía sentir el roce de John en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, latiendo dentro de él y penetrándolo lo más increíblemente profundo. Sus miradas se encontraron, la respiración de John era pesada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

—¡Joder Jim, joder! ¡Estoy viniéndome justo ahora!

John se mordió los labios para ahogar su grito de éxtasis. Continuó embistiendo con sus caderas, empujando en el interior de Jim hasta que su orgasmo finalizó. Jim se desplomó encima de John, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de John. Ambos comenzaron a besarse sus clavículas hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Jim se separó y fue dándole besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de John, hasta llegar al cuello y comenzar a succionar. John sujetó con su mano el cabello de Jim y lo jaló hacia atrás. —Sin marcas. De verdad tengo que regresar a trabajar enseguida.

Jim puso mala cara y John se rió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Cuando puedo verte otra vez?— le preguntó Jim a John a la vez que le daba otro beso rápido.

—Cuando tú quieras, tienes mi número.

—Eso hare.

**Querido Jim por favor ¿puedes arreglarlo por mí? **

Jim leyó esas palabras y se preguntó si no había confundido sus teléfonos. Pero no, era definitivamente su teléfono blanco y volvió a revisar que fuera el número de John. Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, pensando confuso por esto. No fue sino hasta que John le volvió a enviar otro mensaje que Jim lo entendió.

**Mi compañero de piso estas siendo un idiota insufrible. **

Jim sonrió y escribió una respuesta rápida.

_Enviare a Seb con su rifle –M_

**Estaba esperando una solución menos violenta.**

_El auto estará ahí en veinte minutos, sino puedes esperar tanto tiempo, enciende una vela y agítala frente a tu ventana y Seb se hará cargo del resto. –M_

Jim y John comenzaron a enviarse un montón de mensajes de texto el uno al otro. De hecho llegaba a ser extraño si había un día que no se enviaran uno. Cada uno de los mensajes de texto de John iniciaba con la misma frase. —_**Querido Jim, por favor ¿puedes arreglarlo por mi?**_— Eso fue muy inteligente e hizo que Jim sonriera. Jim siempre respondía con una solución, incluso si no podía ver a John por él mismo. Algunas veces John siguió su consejo, muchas otras no lo hizo, diciendo que eran demasiado violentas.

Cuando Jim no conseguía ver a John, su humor se veía afectado. Pasaba todo el día enojado, incapaz de concentrarse en nada. No se calmaba hasta que le mandaba un mensaje a John y hacía planes definitivos para verse en un futuro cercano. Eso estaba tornándose malo y Jim podía sentir como Moriarty le reclamaba, preguntándole qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero Jim no podía detenerse y no quería hacerlo. John era demasiado importante y además estaba disfrutándolo muchísimo.

**Querido Jim, por favor ¿puedes arreglarlo por mí? No he tenido un orgasmo en una semana. Eso es inaceptable. **

_Un taxi estará fuera de Baker Street en 10 minutos, abórdalo. –M_

John hizo lo que Jim le pidió y estuvo lo suficientemente seguro que fueron menos de diez minutos en que el taxi estuvo afuera del departamento. John subió dentro sin decir una palabra y este se alejó de la calle. John miró por la ventana, esperando ver las calles conocidas que llevaban a la casa de Jim. En cambio el taxi se metió en un callejón abandonado y apagó su motor.

John abrió la boca para preguntarle al taxista que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando el conductor habló. —Honestamente debes ser la persona menos observadora de todo Londres— dijo Jim, sonriéndole a John a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Podrías haberme dicho que eras tú— John replicó molesto.

—Quería ver cuánto tiempo te tomaba darte cuenta— Jim se encogió de hombros, se saltó el asiento del conductor para unirse John en el asiento trasero.

—¿Y cómo exactamente es que obtuviste este taxi?

—Es muy fácil si sabes cómo hacerlo.

Se desvistieron rápidamente y Jim empujó a John sobre el asiento, colocándose encima de él. Se apretaron uno contra otro, sus pollas rozándose juntándolas y separándolas, besándose todo el tiempo.

—¡Dios! Jim, necesitaba esto— dijo John, prácticamente a punto de correrse con tan solo la fricción de la polla de Jim contra la suya.

—He estado muy ocupado— explicó Jim, manteniendo sus cuerpos frotándose uno al otro, mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, intentando encontrar el lubricante en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Siguieron con ese ritmo hasta que levantó sus dedos llenos de lubricante y rápidamente comenzó a preparar a John. No perdió el tiempo, hizo movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos dentro de John hasta que su entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada para recibirlo.

Levantó las piernas de John hasta que prácticamente quedó doblado a la mitad con sus pies encima de los hombros de Jim. Presionó rápidamente para entrar y comenzó a follar a John fuerte y rudo. John colocó sus brazos sobre sus cabezas y los apoyó contra la puerta de la cabina, embistiendo para encontrarse con Jim.

Jim gemía con cada embestida. —¡Oh joder! ¡sí!— gimió John, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Johnny…— Jim jadeó cuando pronunció su nombre mientras se acercaba al clímax, sus caderas empujaron erráticas antes de embestir por última vez en el interior del médico militar.

Solo le tomaron un poco más de embestidas antes de que John se dejara venir, derramándose sobre su propio estomago. Jim lo limpió con la lengua, lamiendo como pudo su corrida. Se vistieron rápidamente, ambos viéndose desaliñados. La mitad de la camiseta de Jim estaba arrugada y el cabello de John estaba apuntando en todas las direcciones. Salieron del taxi e intentaron arreglarse lo más posible entre ellos mismos.

—Espera, ¿Vas a dejar solo el taxi aquí?

—No es mi taxi— dijo Jim simplemente.

—¡Oh por todos los santos!— John resopló y negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—¿Te veré pronto?— Jim le preguntó, dándole a John una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada.

—Si— asintió John, dándole un beso breve a Jim, antes de tomar su camino en direcciones opuestas.

**Querido Jim, por favor ¿puedes arreglarlo por mí? Mi piso entero huele a azufre y si no salgo de aquí pronto sufriré un shock y moriré. **

_Abre la ventana –M_

**Estaba esperando que el Genio criminal con el que estoy durmiendo, pero no he tenido citas, quizás fuera capaz de venir a mi rescate. **

_Ve al cine que está cerca de tu casa, así estarás fuera de tu piso por un rato. –M_

John caminó a través de la sala oscura en busca de cualquier indicio del Consultor Criminal. Pues aparentemente Jim no estaba ahí; esto fue una solución sencilla al problema del gas apestoso. Sherlock había estado haciendo sus experimentos, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando John le advirtió que el piso se llenaría de ese horrible olor.

Compró un vaso de palomitas, un refresco y un paquete de gomitas (las favoritas de Jim) solo por si acaso decidiera mostrarse. La sala del cine ni siquiera estaba llena, ya que era las 6 de la tarde en un día miércoles. Se sentó en la última fila, que estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por una pareja que estaba en la esquina y un chico que estaba sentado solo el cual tenía una gorra que cubría su rostro. Por un momento John pensó que estaba durmiendo, pero entonces se movió, hundiéndose en el asiento.

John se sentó, colocando su bebida en el portavasos y colocó sus palomitas entre sus piernas. Los cortos comenzaron a proyectarse y las palomitas se sentían algo incomodas entres sus muslos. Buscó un sitio donde poner los dulces cuando les fueron arrebatos de su mano. John se giró y estaba dispuesto a decir algo cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba sentado a su lado. La visera de la gorra había sido girada para quedar en atrás de su cabeza y John se sintió estúpido por no reconocer antes a Jim.

—¡Mis favoritas!— exclamó Jim felizmente, abriendo la bolsa con los dientes y haciéndola estallar con su boca.

Se sentaron juntos y John puso su bebida entre ambos. John comió lentamente las palomitas, mirando como la película comenzaba a proyectarse. Los créditos ni siquiera habían iniciado cuando sintió a Jim observándolo. Giró su rostro y Jim junto sus labios a los de él. Lo salado de las palomitas se mezclo con el dulzor de las gomitas cuando se besaron mientras pasaban los créditos iniciales de la película.

Fue una película de acción y Jim pronto se distrajo cuando ocurrió la primera escena de explosiones. Cuando se detuvieron y comenzaron con largas escenas de diálogos se enganchó al cuello del John. Se alejaba únicamente cuando había una escena de suspenso y acción quedándose mirando fijamente la pantalla. Jim tomó la mano de John y la colocó sobre su regazo. John quitó su mano, pero Jim la volvió a colocar sobre él, sus grandes ojos cafés se entornaron, mirándose como un cachorrito abandonado.

John suspiró y desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros de Jim, quien sonrió triunfante. Las manos de John todavía estaban cubiertas de mantequilla mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa interior de Jim. Esto hizo que su mano se deslizara fácilmente arriba y abajo sobre el miembro de Jim. Bombeó rápidamente la polla y pronto Jim tuvo que tragarse un grito cuando se dejó venir en la mano de John.

John agarró la servilleta y limpió a ambos lo mejor que pudo. Jim se acomodó sus pantalones y se acomodó en su asiento, poniendo los pies en el asiento delantero. Volvió a comerse los dulces otra vez, como si nada hubiera sucedido y John sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

Después que acabó la película, se dieron un morreo rápido fuera del cine. —¿Qué piensas, crees que tu departamento aun sigue oliendo a mierda?— Jim preguntó, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de John.

—Yo diría que bastante.

—¿Quieres regresar conmigo?

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! , estaba esperando que me lo pidieras— John suspiró aliviado, jalando su mano, así que provocó que Jim se tropezara y sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

—Vámonos entonces— dijo Jim jalándolo hacia un taxi.

Continuará….

Bueno mis querid s aquí esta otro capítulo, no crean que me olvide de mi promesa; ahora si, supongo que el otro estará en tres semanas, lo que ocurre es que estoy en la etapa final de tesis y estoy presionada con esto, pero en cuanto me titule ya estaré libre... Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**N/A:** No estoy segura como se sienten por el antiguo Jim después de después de Reichenbach. Ahora creo que esto es oficialmente un AU. Así que Jim solo necesita un médico militar para su uso personal. Por cierto, el titulo de este capítulo fue tomado de Kiss con un Fist por Florence y la Maquina si es que hay alguien interesado en saberlo.

John siempre fue cuidadoso con los mensajes de Jim, los borraba casi inmediatamente después de haberlos leído. Esas hubiesen sido de las pocas cosas que le hubiese gustado guardar, pero Sherlock tenía el hábito de tomar prestado su teléfono. Así que era demasiado riesgo el conservarlos.

Aun así, John tomaba precauciones extra. Tenía en su lista de contactos a Moriarty simplemente como EL. Nunca llamaba a Jim frente a Sherlock, siempre se excusaba y dejaba la sala. Como mejor se las ingeniaba, nunca dejaba su teléfono olvidado. Había sido muy difícil mantenerlo en secreto de Sherlock, pero no fue imposible. Incluso había sido más fácil desde que su amistad estaba un poco tirante.

**Querido Jim, por favor, ¿arreglarías esto por mí? Me perdí de mi almuerzo y no hay nada comestible en el departamento. Si no como algo pronto, quizás muera de inanición.**

_Comete uno de los bisquets que tienes en el microondas. Tengo que finalizar un pequeño asunto, pero el auto irá por ti en una hora. ¿Crees que puedes esperar ese tiempo?–M _

**Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que sabes donde escondo los bisquets. Creo que sobreviviré solo lo suficiente.**

_Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda–M_

**Gracias.**

_No puedo esperar a verte Johnny –M _

John colocó su teléfono sobre la cama y se metió a bañar. Cualquier encuentro con Jim garantizaba una buena cantidad de sexo y John se sentía cubierto de gérmenes del hospital. Realizó la limpieza general de su cuerpo poniendo especial énfasis en los puntos importantes. Se tomó su tiempo, sabiendo que tenía que matar una hora, su estomago rugió infelizmente.

Se sorprendió de que Jim hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso. Aun tenían prohibido cenar juntos y por lo tanto a Jim tenía que haberle agradado la idea para aceptar. Quizás solo iban a solicitar comida preparada a la casa de Jim, sin comprometerse más. Ojala que eso contara como una no comida juntos, ¿estaría eso dentro de los parámetros del Consultor Criminal?

No tenía idea porque Jim estaba renuente a llamarlo una relación. Tenían sexo regularmente y se habían estado mandando mensajes de texto uno al otro por más de dos meses. La relación de John con Sara ni siquiera había durado tanto. Fueron a la opera, al cine, pasaban algunas noches juntos durmiendo uno en brazos del otro, todas esas cosas que John catalogaba como citas. Pero si Jim estaba decidido a que eso no era más que sexo, John no se lo iba a discutir. Para ser francos, no sabría realmente como manejar una relación de verdad con Jim de todas maneras. La idea que esto fuera así, era ridícula.

Cuando finalizó de bañarse, rápidamente se secó con una toalla para después amarrársela alrededor de la cintura. Fue a su recamara para encontrarse a Sherlock quien estaba parado al lado de su cama con el móvil de John en su mano. John se congeló, inseguro de que hacer. Había borrado todos los mensajes a excepción del último. ¿Lo había visto Sherlock? ¿Alguna vez había imaginado ese instante? John contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver qué diría Sherlock.

—No te gusta que te digan Johnny—, dijo Sherlock, cerrando el móvil de John, con un movimiento rápido.

—No, usualmente no—. Y era en serio, John odiaba que le dijeran Johnny pero cada vez que le pidió a Jim que dejara de hacerlo, simplemente fue ignorado. Así que viendo perdida la batalla, el simplemente se resignó y lo aceptó a ser —Johnny— cuando estaba con Jim. Actualmente ya no le daba mucha importancia.

—Porque tu hermana te llamaba Johnny y eso es un recuerdo doloroso que te evoca a tu hermana y creo que no quieres estar pensando en tu hermana mientras estas con tu amante. Aun así te sigue diciendo Johnny. No me parece que sea una persona muy considerada.

—Sherlock, ¿Solo lo dejarías pasar?— le pidió John, mientras iba a su closet, sacando unos pantalones y calcetines limpios.

—¿Y M?, ¿Quién es M? ¿Quizás Mycroft?— Sherlock prácticamente gruñó.

—¡Oh vamos!, ¡no de nuevo con eso! No estoy follando con tu hermano y nunca follaré con tu hermano— John rodó sus ojos y rebuscó entre sus cosas, intentando pensar en que ponerse. Por lo general no importaba lo que se pusiera, pues en el momento que Jim y John estaban juntos les gustaba estar desnudos, pero ahora estaba la ocasión en que se iban sentar a comer juntos, John quería estar bien vestido para la ocasión.

—¿Entonces quién? Debe ser alguien que conozco o no te estarías tomando tantas precauciones para mantenerlo en secreto. Si fuera un desconocido, no te importaría que yo supiera su nombre o no. Podría ser un hombre no atractivo, pero tú no eres un hombre vanidoso, ya que saliste con esa chica que tenía acné, por lo cual tampoco es una causa probable de que lo hagas secreto—. Razonó Sherlock, mirando el teléfono como si fuera a darle más pistas. —Tú viejo amigo del ejército, Bill Murray, pero es improbable que pueda permitirse un coche tan lujoso como el que te está recogiendo. Lo mismo va para Mike Stamford además de que está casado. No pareces el tipo que tiene aventuras con un hombre casado.

John no podía concebir que Sherlock no tuviera ni una idea de quien realmente era, John tampoco podría imaginarse que haría o no haría si descubría quien era la cita misteriosa de John. Estaba agradecido que de Jim siempre le mandara mensajes de texto ambiguos.

—Debe ser Mycroft, es el único que reúne todos los criterios, lo único que tendría sentido. — Sherlock arrojó frustrado el teléfono de John a la cama.

—Pues no es Mycroft. En todo este tiempo que he estado en compañía de tu hermano, ¿Me has visto mostrar el más ligero interés en él?

—Bueno, no, pero podrían haberlo estado haciendo a propósito.

—Sherlock, te lo prometo. Nunca tendría relaciones sexuales con Mycroft, no solo porque es tu hermano, si no porque de verdad, para nada es mi tipo.

—No sabía que tuvieras un tipo.

_Bien parecido, cabello oscuro y suave, brillantemente inteligente, ligeramente loco al parecer _John no pudo evitar pensar, sino que solo se encogió de hombros. Entonces se dio cuenta de la torpeza que cometió, de alguna manera estaba describiendo a Mycroft. John se estremeció ante la idea.

—¿Alguna vez ha cruzado por tu cabeza que tal vez la razón por la mantengo en secreto con quien estoy saliendo, no es por con quien, sino tiene que ver todo contigo?— preguntó John, intentando desviar la conversación en una dirección completamente diferente.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué soy yo el factor dentro de todo esto?—. Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, evidentemente perplejo. Si fuera alguien más, eso no sería necesario de explicar.

—Sherlock, las cosas entre nosotros son diferentes ahora. Seguramente has notado que nuestra amistad ha estado un poco tensa últimamente. ¿Has pensado que tal vez no te lo he dicho porque haría que nuestra relación fuera más difícil?

—¿Por qué debería serlo?

—¡Dios!, ¿de verdad tengo que explicarte esto?—. John pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos para tallarlos durante unos instantes. — Me imagine Sherlock, que es algo que ninguno de los dos quiso hablar cuando estuvo ahí.

—¿Estuvo?— Sherlock preguntó, notando el verbo en pasado.

—Quizás todavía haya un poco, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar. Dijiste que no estabas interesado en una relación conmigo, así que estoy haciendo lo que puedo para sentirme de otra forma. Por lo cual eso significa que hay ciertas cosas de las que no puedo platicar contigo, porque sería muy incomodo, por lo menos para mí. Estoy intentándolo Sherlock, estoy realmente intentando regresar a lo que teníamos antes, a ser solo amigos porque quiero que eso seamos de nuevo. Solo dame tiempo y déjame arreglar las cosas a mi manera—. John, aunque estaba evadiendo decirle la verdad, no estaba mintiendo completamente. El quería que volvieran a ser amigos, aunque esa pequeña parte de atracción siempre estaría ahí.

—Bien— Sherlock replicó a regañadientes. —y ¿en qué estado debo esperar que llegues a casa?

John suspiró y paso una mano por su rostro. Sherlock había dejado mostrar su malestar cuando John llegó a casa con las manos vendadas y su enojo finalmente cuando vio las marcas en su cuello. —Te dije que fue un accidente.

—Hmm— Sherlock respondió, como si de verdad no le creyera. —Las manos quizás, pero no hay forma de que las heridas de tu cuello fueran accidentales.

—¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación?— John le preguntó, colocando sus manos en jarra, como muestra de su irritación. —¿Quieres saber lo que hago en una cama?

—Por lo tanto fue algo de índole sexual— concluyó Sherlock.

—¿Quieres que te de mi lista de todas las pequeñas perversiones que tú tienes o que has hecho?

—¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto?— Sherlock continuo presionando y John no tenía idea por qué estaba respondiendo a todas sus preguntas.

—Porque vino al caso, pero si lo que estas preguntándome es que si la asfixia es lo mío, no, no lo es. Pero a él le gusta, por lo tanto a mi también. ¿Algo más que quieras saber o puedo vestirme ya?

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el zumbido del móvil de John en la que estaba sobre la cama. Sherlock apretó en un puño su mano, obviamente en retener el deseo de agarrar el teléfono y leer el mensaje que le habían acabado de enviar a John. Fue casi un milagro que Sherlock tuviera el suficiente dominio sobre sí mismo para no hacerlo.

John se acercó a la cama y tomó su teléfono. Como él lo supuso, era otro mensaje de Moriarty. Miró a su compañero de piso para asegurarse de que Sherlock no estuviera intentando mirar el contenido, pero el hombre tenía fijos los ojos en la puerta.

_Ponte el traje que te compré. El auto estará ahí en cinco minutos. –M _

—¡Maldición!— Maldijo John, cuestionándose como iba a obtener tiempo para arreglarse.

—Bueno, tengo un experimento que mirar— dijo Sherlock, antes de dejar la habitación a grandes zancadas. John no estuvo seguro si era verdad o mentira lo que dijo, pero realmente no le importó. Cerró la puerta con seguro antes de ir a su closet y buscar en el fondo el traje de Hugo Boss. Con cuidado lo colocó sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar teorías de cómo iban a pasar la noche. Fue evidente que si fuera delante de una televisión, Jim no le hubiese pedido que se vistiese así, por lo que John descartó esa posibilidad.

Se vistió rápidamente, manteniendo todo el tiempo la mirada en el reloj para asegurarse que estaría afuera en cinco minutos. Su estomago comenzaba a dolerle por el hambre, y solo podía esperar que cenaran antes de follar. No albergó mucho esa esperanza. Cuando pasó por la cocina, Sherlock estaba inclinado sobre su microscopio. John no estuvo seguro si solo era para hacer que su mentira se viera real o de verdad estaba en medio de un experimento.

Llegó a la acera usual en tan solo siete minutos, el auto negro habitual estaba esperándolo. Como de costumbre estaba esperando que lo llevaran al departamento de Jim, después de todo, es donde pasaban más tiempo juntos. John revisó de nuevo sus teorías de cómo había pensado que pasarían el tiempo. No podría ser en un restaurant, era demasiado riesgo para Jim. ¿Quién sabe con quién podrían encontrarse? La Opera no tuvo mucha luz, por lo que realmente no se preocupo por quien estuviera ahí. Pero ir a un restaurante juntos era una idea terrible.

El auto finalmente se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado cerca del Tamesis. John deslizo sus manos suavemente sobre el traje y se abrochó el saco mientras el auto se alejaba. Solo había una rosa de un rojo oscuro pegada a la puerta con una nota. _Sube a la azotea –M. _John metió la nota en su bolsillo y sacó con precaución la flor. Todavía tenía espinas por lo que se aseguro de sujetarla cuidadosamente entre sus dedos.

Hubo que subir cuatro tramos de escaleras antes de que John llegara ante una puerta oxidada que le abría paso a la azotea. Moriarty estaba ahí esperándole y en el momento que vio a John, oprimió un botón de su Ipod y la música de Opera estuvo rodeándole desde cuatro bocinas que estaban posicionadas en cada esquina de la azotea. Había una mesa en medio de esta, un candelabro en el cetro junto con un pequeño jarrón de rosas rojas idénticas a la que John tenía en su mano.

—¡Llegas tarde!— dijo Jim fríamente, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa. —Aparentemente no estabas tan hambriento como dijiste.

—¡Oh, silencio!, apenas llegue dos minutos tarde— replicó John, comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa.

Jim bajo los pies de la mesa y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de esta, para atrapar a John antes de que llegara a la silla. —Tú haces que los minutos parezcan horas Johnny. No es bueno dejar a un hombre impaciente esperando— dijo Jim mientras chupaba el lóbulo de John y luego lo mordisqueaba.

—Parece que has tenido un montón de problemas— dijo John señalando con la cabeza la mesa. —No me gustaría perdérmelo— Para enfatizar lo dicho el estomago de John dio un gruñido impresionante. Jim deslizó su mano hacia el estomago de John para luego frotarlo suavemente. Su mano comenzó a bajar más —Jim— dijo John, advirtiéndole, dándole al Consultor Criminal un ligero empujón para alejarlo.

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo— dijo Jim, haciendo un puchero. John se rio y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, acercándolo todo lo posible. Atrapo el labio inferior de Jim entre sus dientes y lo jalo ligeramente. Cuando lo soltó, Jim se abalanzó su boca sobre la suya, lamiendo los labios de John para abrirse paso a su interior, ambos no pudieron evitar gemir. Cuando John intentó apartarse, Jim enterró sus dedos en el cabello de John y jalo de este para inclinar más la cabeza de John y poder hundir más su lengua en esa cavidad y provocar más a John.

—¡Jim!— dijo John sin aliento cuando de alguna manera logró romper el beso. —De verdad tengo que comer algo. Tengo que alimentarme, no puedo vivir solo de tu habilidad con la lengua.

—Puedes comerme— se ofreció Jim, intentado capturar los labios de John de nuevo, pero John logró evadirlo.

—Necesito un sustento real— John se escabulló, alejándose. Jim deja escapar un gemido de frustrado, pero aun así dejó que se alejara John. Ambos tomaron sus asientos respectivos en la mesa, Jim estaba portando una impresionante erección bajo sus pantalones de seda. Jim tomó una servilleta, y la sacudió para desdoblarla y luego la colocó suavemente sobre su regazo. John hizo lo mismo pero sin la dramática floritura.

John quitó la tapa de charola para encontrar una corte de filete, grueso, término medio, mientras que el de Jim aun tenía sangre. Jim comió rápidamente, cortaba rudamente su pieza de carne tan bruscamente que su cuchillo arañaba el plato. John todo lo contrario comió despacio, sabiendo de antemano que si comía demasiado aprisa con el estomago vacio, solo provocaría que se sintiera enfermo. Escucharon la opera y platicaron sobre cosas sin importancia. Jim deslizó su pie bajo la mesa y comenzó a frotarlo contra la pierna de John, empujando sus pantalones hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Así que supongo que la imposición de "no cenar juntos" ha sido levantada— dijo John para intentar concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el pie juguetón de Jim bajo la mesa.

—Hmm— respondió evasivamente Jim.

En un momento, un hombre casi indescriptible, llegó hasta su mesa para quitarles los platos anteriores y dejarles en su lugar dos platos de Créme Brulee. John tomó su cuchara y probó un poco. —¡Oh Dios, esto esta delicioso!— John prácticamente gimió. Estaba prácticamente lleno, pero podía hacer un poco más de espacio. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que el tuvo una comida decente que no fuera para llevar servida en cajas de cartón.

De pronto dejó de comer, dejando su cuchara a mitad de camino a su boca, cuando sintió algo en su entrepierna encima de sus pantalones. Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que era un pie. Jim se había quitado el zapato y acariciaba con su pie de movimientos ascendentes y descendentes la ingle de John, el dedo gordo de su pie se movía circularmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó John, colocando su cuchara en su plato.

—Nada— replicó Jim inocentemente, comenzando a frotar más fuerte. John dejó escapar un ligero gemido, y empujó su silla hacia atrás, para alejarse de ese frotting con el pie.

—Dios, ni siquiera puedes dejarme finalizar mi comida sin que me estés molestando— John movió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente pero sonreía por la escena.

—Te pusiste el traje de nuevo. — Jim inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, observando a John a través de sus pestañas dándole una mirada depredadora.

—Me lo pediste—. Encogió los hombros John para restarle importancia.

—Eso hice—. Jim se levantó de su asiento y caminando lentamente rodeó la mesa, sus ojos jamás se despegaron de los de John. John no sabía lo que usualmente venía después del postre pero tuvo un presentimiento de que era. Jim se inclinó y se sentó en su regazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John. El beso que le siguió fue apasionado y urgente, hambriento y un poco doloroso. John ya se encontraba jadeando y medio erecto cuando Moriarty finalmente se separó de sus labios.

—Realmente te luciste con esto— dijo John casi sin aliento, mientras Jim le daba un beso en su cuello y mordisqueaba su piel. —Me hubiese conformado con algo pequeño en tu departamento.

—Yo no hago nada a medias Johnny— murmuró Jim contra su garganta, mordiéndolo juguetonamente. —Cuando cortejo a alguien, lo hago bien.

—¿Es lo que estás haciendo?— John se rió, mientras colocó una mano en la espalda baja de Jim y la otra la apoyó en la parte superior del muslo de este —¿Cortejándome?

—Obviamente— Jim dijo burlón, sus dedos agiles comenzaron a deshacer la corbata de John.

—Nunca antes me habían cortejado— dijo John mientras Jim comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, inclinando su cabeza para besar la piel expuesta.

—Nunca antes había cortejado a alguien— dijo Jim, levantado su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de John. —Es como si fuéramos vírgenes— susurró al oído de John.

John soltó un bufido y le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre el muslo de Jim, acariciándolo con ternura. Movió su rostro para atrapar los labios de Jim en un beso fogoso, su mano se aferró a la espalda sobre el saco del traje carísimo de Jim.

Sus pechos se juntaban y se alejaban de vez en vez, sus labios estaban hinchados y con marcas de dientes. —Creo que debemos continuar— dijo Jim contra los labios de John. Este sonrió y en respuesta unió sus labios nuevamente. Sus lenguas pelearon por el dominio y Jim solo se rindió cuando John casi estaba lamiéndole las amígdalas. Se estuvieron devorando uno a otro mientras los dedos de John se clavaban en el muslo de Jim, toda la ternura había sido reemplazada por lujuria pura.

—¡Oh Dios, solo tómame ya, estoy listo!— gimió Jim, retorciéndose en el regazo de John frotándose lo suficiente para volver loco a John. Se levantó del regazo de John velozmente, agarró y tiró del mantel. Este se deslizó fuera de la mesa en un movimiento rápido y único, dejando el resto de las cosas perfectamente intactas.

—Debes decirme como hacer eso—. Sonrió John, desabrochando el resto de su camisa, quitándosela y colocándola en el respaldo de la silla con su saco.

—¿Impresionado?

—Mucho

Jim colocó el mantel en el piso de la azotea. Era una tela bastante delgada, de color marrón, pero al menos era algo. Pero por otro lado sus cuerpos estaban irradiando demasiado calor, John ni siquiera podía imaginar sentir frio. —Sabes— John caminó hasta Jim y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de este con una mano, la otra la usó para amasar su trasero. —Para ser un criminal psicótico, realmente eres muy amable conmigo.

—¿Preferirías que fuera cruel?— Jim le preguntó, a la vez que deslizó sus dedos a través del cabello de John y jalando ligeramente. John se dejó hacer de buena gana, permitiendo que Jim lo besara de nuevo mientras John sacaba la camisa de Jim de sus pantalones.

—No del todo. Sencillamente estaba haciendo una observación.

—Crees que soy amable ahora, solo espera. Puedo ser muy bueno para ti Johnny, podría ser demasiado bueno— dijo Jim presionando sus caderas contra las de John, lo que provocó que ambos jadearan.

—Ahora es algo que me agradaría ver— dijo John casi como un desafío.

El resto de sus ropas fueron removidas ágilmente, sus manos tiraban y aventaban todo en un intento de quedar desnudos rápidamente. Ambos se deslizaron al piso sobre el mantel, los labios unidos y sus brazos unos alrededor del otro. John deslizó uno de sus muslos entre los de Jim, aplicando la presión necesaria sobre la erección de este.

—¡Johnny!— sollozó Jim, arañando la espalda de John. —No juegues más conmigo, he estado duro durante toda la cena.

—Esa es mi pequeña puta lujuriosa. — John cerró su mano sobre la polla de Jim y comenzó a bombearlo rápidamente. Jim se arqueó contra él, levantando sus caderas para embestir más contra la mano de John. —Siempre tan ávido.

—Si Johnny. Soy una pequeña puta egoísta. Follame duro Johnny. Tomame.

—¿Lubricante?

—Detrás de la bocina—. Los ojos de Jim parpadearon para indicar la dirección en que se encontraba. John fue hasta la bocina, todavía sonando con música de la opera. Empujó sus dedos en movimiento ascendente, sin molestarse en mostrar delicadeza, mientras continuaba ambos dedos trabajaban el interior de Jim. Movía sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera al compas de la música suave hasta que Jim estuvo retorciéndose sobre el piso, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo para follarse así mismo con los dedos de John.

—Johnnnnny…— Jim casi aulló el nombre de John cuando los dedos de este se curvaron y acariciaron la próstata de Jim implacablemente.

John se sentó sobre sus talones y rápidamente se unto lubricante sobre su erección con su mano desocupada. En un movimiento fluido sacó sus dedos e instantáneamente los reemplazo con su polla metiéndola hasta el fondo. Jim lo rodeo con sus piernas, atrayendo más cerca y profundamente a John. —¡Dios!— John casi gritó, cuando estuvo enterrado completamente dentro de ese sitio tan cálido. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando que el consultor criminal gimiera ruidosamente.

Marcó el ritmo, empujando al mismo tiempo, Jim embistiendo hacia abajo para encontrarse con estas. Sus cuerpos chocaron una y otra vez hasta que John estuvo demasiado cerca mientras que Jim repetía su nombre una y otra vez, sujetándose por los hombros. John bajó su mano para sujetar la polla de Jim y masturbarlo a la vez que embestía.

—¡Aún no, aún no!— dijo Jim desesperadamente. John intentó aguantar, pensando en las cosas menos atractivas que se le ocurrieron y colocando su mano sobre el mantel.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban esperando hasta que la música reverberó al máximo su ritmo y ráfagas de luces aparecieron sobre sus cabezas, seguidos de un fuerte estruendo. —¡Sorpresa!— felizmente gritó Jim mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo.

Los movimientos de John cesaron completamente mientras miraba admirado. Los fuegos artificiales explotaban directamente sobre ellos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Miró a Jim quien tenía una mirada radiante. Parpadeo un par de veces incapaz de procesar todo hasta que estrelló sus labios contra los de Jim. —¡Eres jodidamente maravilloso!— dijo mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Te dije que cuando cortejo a alguien, lo hago bien—. Jim movió sus caderas, indicando que deseaba que John comenzara a moverse otra vez.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir los putos fuegos artificiales?— preguntó John mientras comenzaba a embestir otra vez.

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo.

—Por favor dime que no asesinaste a alguien para conseguirme fuegos artificiales.

—No, nada de eso. Solo fue un ligero chantaje— respondió Jim con una sonrisa.

John se movió más rápido, empujando dentro de su amante con abandono, sus ojos se movían entre el rostro de Jim y los fuegos artificiales encima de ellos. Cuando siento que estaba llegando, cubrió con su mano la polla de Jim y la masturbó, intentando que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo. Fue Jim quien lo alcanzó primero, arqueó su espalda y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Con un grito ahogado dijo el nombre de John, el cual quedó opacado por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales.

John lo siguió casi al instante, dejándose venir fuerte y profundamente mientras su rostro se cubría con una mueca de éxtasis. Se dejó venir por un largo tiempo más que alguno que pudiera recordar, sintiendo que no se detendría nunca. Cuando finalmente terminó, salió de Jim y lo envolvió en sus brazos jalando parte del mantel para cubrirlos a ambos. Vieron el resto de los fuegos artificiales, abrazados en la azotea, mientras John colocaba suaves besos en la nuca a Jim.

—No puedo creer que hicieras esto— dijo John cuando los fuegos artificiales finalizaron y dejaron en el cielo estelas de humo.

—Creo que no hay nada que no haría por ti— dijo Jim girándose para quedar cara a cara.

—Por lo tanto ¿Que somos ahora? Hemos cenado juntos…— se silenció, no estaba seguro si sonaría ridículo si le pedía que fueran una pareja.

—No estoy seguro— respondió Jim alcanzando y pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John. —Solo sé que te quiero. Quiero poseerte. Hacerte mío. Ya tengo tu cuerpo, pero quiero tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón. Quiero todo de ti Johnny, desde la punta de cabeza hasta la punta de tus pies. Quiero reclamarte, grabar mi nombre en tu piel, para que todo mundo sepa que me perteneces.

—¿Y esta pertenencia será para ambos?— preguntó John, trazando con su pulgar el labio inferior de Jim. —¿También te tendré de igual manera?

—No seas estúpido Johnny—. Jim replicó. John abrió la boca para protestar pero Jim lo silenció al deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de John. Se besaron lenta y perezosamente por varios instantes, hasta que Jim se apartó. Los ojos de Jim se clavaron en los de John, la intensidad con que lo miró hizo temblar a John. Las esquinas de la boca de Jim se alzaron ligeramente provocando que se viera como una sonrisa. —Ya me tienes.

**Continuará… **

Sé que no tengo vergüenza, siempre es lo mismo conmigo, pero a buena razón me tomé algunas vacaciones después de mi examen de posgrado en el cual fui aprobada por unanimidad con felicitación por mi trabajo el cual aportó al conocimiento al mundo de la ciencia… jejejejejeje

Pero eso significa que por fin podré ponerme al corriente con todo, ahora que ando de administradora de tiempo libre…

Saludos

_Itsaso Adhara (Arima chan)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

John pasó la noche con Jim. Sobre todo porque Jim se lo pidió, pero también por la noche que habían tenido, John no podía imaginarse en ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar. Esa era una idea muy peligrosa, pero desde que Jim había dicho algo parecido al "te amo", John asumió que era los más cercano que podría obtener de él psicópata, por lo cual no estaba exactamente preocupado. La verdad había disfrutado pasar el tiempo con Jim. No tendría que haber durado tanto, pero aun así lo había hecho y jamás pensó en deleitarse tanto.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Jim, John se sorprendió así mismo de lo familiar que ya le resultaba todo. Había estado las suficientes veces para saber donde estaban muchas cosas a pesar que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la recamara. Se besaron sin prisa, turnándose para que cada uno pusiera al otro contra alguna superficie plana o pared. Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo lentamente pieza por pieza.

Cayeron juntos al sofá, con las camisas desabrochadas, no así los pantalones que continuaban en su sitio. Los zapatos de Jim hacía tiempo que los había perdido, mientras que John aun conservaba los suyos, seguro de el otro se los quitaría tarde o temprano. Frotó su cuerpo contra el de Jim, sus erecciones se rozaron entre sí a través de la tela de los pantalones. Los labios de John bajaron por la garganta de Jim continuando su viaje hasta el pecho pálido llegando a uno de los pezones de Jim. Jim se arqueó varias veces, intentando embestir varias veces hacia la boca de John.

—Johnny—. Jim intentó obtener su atención, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John. Pero John simplemente lo ignoró y en su lugar deslizó su lengua hacia el otro pezón de Jim, dándole una caricia con su lengua. — ¡Johnny!— dijo Jim en voz alta

— ¿Si?— murmuró John contra su pecho, bajando su boca hacia el ombligo de Jim.

—Yo… ¡oh Dios!... Creo que deberías… ¡oh joder!...mudarte...

John se congeló, su lengua se quedó fuera, inmersa en el ombligo de Jim. La deslizó dentro de su boca y parpadeó confundido al hombre bajo él.

—Conmigo— añadió Jim como si esa parte no hubiese sido clara.

—Jim— dijo John subiendo de nuevo por el cuerpo de Jim. Mordisqueó juguetonamente su barbilla, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Jim y comenzó a succionar. —Decidimos que esto solo era sexo y ¿quieres que me mude contigo?

— ¿Por qué no?— Jim encogió sus hombros como si todo fuera perfectamente lógico.

—Porque nos volveríamos locos uno al otro—. Razonó John, embistiendo sus caderas contra las de Jim.

— ¡Oh vamos!, podemos pelear y follar todo el tiempo. Es un plan brillante.

— ¿Esa es tu brillante idea?

—Podría despertar cada mañana escuchando el sonido de tu corazón.

—¿No crees que es algo apresurado?

—Cuando dije que quería que me pertenezcas, lo dije en serio. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sea si usualmente tienes que cruzar medio Londres?

— ¿No crees que te aburrirías de mi? ¿Si me tienes todo el tiempo aquí?— preguntó John, mientras movió sus caderas sinuosamente en círculos contra las de Jim, rozando sus miembros para obtener una cantidad enorme de deliciosa fricción. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un gemido incontrolable cuando John continuo frotándose contra él, lentamente.

—Te quiero. Aquí. Conmigo—. La frase salió entre cortada por los gemidos proferidos entre cada palabra. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran bajos y profundos y fueron directamente hacia la entrepierna de John, provocando que comenzara un producir un poco de preseminal.

—Me gusta mi departamento

— ¿Qué?, ¿Con ese horrible papel tapiz y un compañero de piso insensible?— Jim le preguntó secamente. John le mordió fuertemente el cuello por su comentario.

—Estas intentando convencerme de cambiar de compañero de piso el cual es un genio loco, por otro. Pero al menos el actual no tiene tendencias homicidas.

—_Tú _tienes tendencias homicidas, Doctor—. Jim le recordó, deslizando su mano hasta la parte trasera del pantalón de John y le agarró el trasero.

—Mayor razón, por lo cual no debería mudarme contigo. Serías una terrible influencia.

—Soy una influencia terrible.

—Jim, ¿realmente quieres discutir esto, en este preciso momento?— John le preguntó, escasamente cerca de correrse en sus pantalones como un adolescente. A pesar de todo parecía que esta conversación no hacía nada por distraer su libido.

—Algunas veces pienso en encerrarte en una caja, esconderte de todo el mundo. Asegurándome de ser el único que puede sacarte de esta y jugar contigo. Mi propio Johnny-de-caja— confesó Jim dándole un buen apretón al culo de John.

—Que idea más escalofriante.

—No soy sentimental Johnny.

John parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por el curso que había tomado la conversación. Supuso que era el seguimiento lógico del pensamiento de Jim, pero John no quería tomarlo en cuenta. —No te lo he pedido.

—Pero te lo esperabas. Nunca te entregaras a mí por completo a menos que sepas que puedo compartir los mismos afectos.

—Jim, el hecho de que estés comenzando a enamorarte de mí no es una razón válida, no me estoy cerrando a esa opción. De hecho no estoy diciendo que no, solo que es demasiado pronto. Pregúntame otra vez dentro de algún tiempo. Puede que en este momento no sepa a ciencia cierta lo que somos, pero sé quién eres tú, y no esperaría que fueras alguien distinto por mí— dijo John, aquietando sus caderas y mirando fijamente esos profundos ojos marrones sin fin.

—Podría serlo— dijo Jim deslizando lentamente sus manos por la espalda de John. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de John de manera apreciativa antes de de encontrarse nuevamente con los de John. —Podría ser cualquier persona que quieras que sea.

—Jim Moriarty— John respondió instantáneamente. —Solo se Jim Moriarty.

Jim frunció su ceño, sujetando a John fuertemente y haciéndolo girarse con dificultad en el sofá dejando a Jim encima de este. Comenzó a abrir los pantalones de John de manera desesperada. — ¿Así que quieres a Jim Moriarty? ¿Me quieres? Tú no conoces a mi yo real Johnny.

—Jim— John gimió cuando Jim sujetó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo rudamente. John se aferró a sus hombros, un poco asustado por la mirada maniática que tenían los ojos de Jim

—No tienes ni idea lo que Moriarty es, lo que puedo hacer—. Jim enfatizó esto mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de John.

—Jim— volvió a decir John, un poco más amenazante esta vez. Utilizó su sujeción sobre los hombros de Jim para volver a girarlo. Ambos cayeron del sofá, John cayó encima de Jim. Rápidamente sujetó las muñecas del otro hombre y las puso arriba de su cabeza. — ¿y quién es tu yo real, entonces? ¿El hombre que conocí en la piscina o el que estuvo conmigo esta noche en esa azotea?

—Ambos— gruñó ferozmente Jim. —Tengo muchos rostros John, no esperes conocer todos.

— ¿Y cuál es el que me quiere reclamar como suyo? ¿Cuál es el que le gusta escuchar los latidos de mi corazón? ¿De quién soy dueño?— gritó John, soltando las muñecas de Jim para enseguida entonces golpear contra el piso.

— ¡Yo!— Jim gritó, rompiendo el control de John sobre él y girándose de nuevo para dejarlo nuevamente debajo de él. — ¡No importa que mascara me ponga, todas y cada una de ellas es tuya Johnny, soy tuyo! ¡Podrías hacerme cualquier cosa, joderme si quisieras y yo solamente diría gracias!

—Jim, tranquilízate.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— Jim prácticamente gritó. — ¡¿No te agrada esta mascara?! ¡¿Crees que puedo lastimarte?! ¡¿O es que finalmente estás viendo a mi verdadero yo?! Quizás lo que paso en la azotea solo fue un montaje y este es mi verdadero yo. Un loco salvaje que esta desesperadamente enamorado de ti que no pude pensar con claridad, no puede pensar en nada más.

John se congeló, el peso de lo que Jim acababa de decir resolvía varias cosas entre ellos. Jim cerró su boca con un chasquido audible, sus dientes rechinaban por apretarlos firmemente para no decir nada más, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. John consiguió nuevamente girarse y tener el control de la situación.

—No juegues conmigo— dijo John con los dientes apretados.

—Nunca.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

— ¿Decir qué?— Jim fingió ignorancia.

— ¡Tu sabes que!— le gritó John enojado.

—No lo dije en serio— dijo Jim en un intento de retractarse rápidamente.

— ¿Estas enamorado de mi?— pregunto incrédulo John.

—No. Quise. Decir. Eso.

—Détente, solo…— John tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. —Solo dime la verdad.

Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon, frunciendo su ceño cuando lo miró y por varios instantes se quedaron viendo fijamente. John se rindió primero, se levantó del piso, sentándose en el sofá, respirando con dificultad y sin mirar a Jim. Jim se mordió el labio inferior y luego se levantó para dejarse caer en el regazo de John, colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de John, respirando y exhalando profundamente sobre John.

—Si— dijo casi en un susurro. —Si. Quise realmente decir eso. Te amo. Por favor Johnny. Soy tuyo. Soy tuyo. Tuyo…

John no podía respirar apropiadamente, no podía pensar. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó murmurar a Jim la misma sentencia una y otra vez. La idea de que el único genio, líder criminal en el mundo estuviese enamorado de él era aterrador y más que eso un poco decepcionante. El psicópata era un caos incontrolable, se aferraba a John como si este pudiese desaparecer si lo soltaba. John no estaba seguro si reír o llorar. Consideró seriamente salir corriendo y gritando.

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Jim había insistido que no era más que una relación física. John estuvo sospechando que había algo más que solo sexo desde hace un poco de tiempo, creyendo que Jim estaba solo en una fase de negación, pero nunca esperó esto. No sabía qué hacer, todos sus pensamientos habían escapado de su cerebro. ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía ni idea si él sentía lo mismo. ¿Qué podía decir? Ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía. Si lo dijera sin sentirlo ¿Podría Jim saberlo?

En lugar de eso, lo asaltó. Atacó la boca de Jim que estaba descuidadamente entrebabierta y húmeda. Su lengua recorrió todos los rincones, reclamando la boca de Jim como suya. Eso demostraba que lo deseaba aunque no lo amara. No estaba seguro de estar listo para enamorarse. Pero le gustaba, lujuria, deseo, necesidad esas cosas podía demostrarle que las sentía. Así que se las mostró.

Jim le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. John enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Jim y lo jaló para poder estar lo más cerca y profundamente posible, dentro de su piel, como si eso fuera suficiente. —Tómame—. Respiró contra los labios de Jim. Necesito que me tomes en este instante.

Jim no perdió el tiempo para ponerse de pie y entonces levantó a John también. Prácticamente corrieron a la recamara, Jim sujetando la mano de John. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Jim, empotró a John contra la puerta y volvió a besarlo otra vez. John desabrochó los puños de su camisa y la abrió hasta que quedó suspendida sobre sus hombros antes de hacer lo mismo con Jim. Sus pantalones ya estaban abiertos antes de que se hubiese quitado el zapato restante y luego fue empujado hacia la cama.

Cayeron sobre la cama y colocó a Jim bajo él antes de subir y quedar sobre él. Jim sonrió malicioso y le lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo a John antes de abrir los pantalones de John. Se los quitó en un movimiento fluido y los arrojó al suelo. John tomó el lubricante del buró y lo embarró en el pene de Jim, mientras este se mordía los labios.

—Te necesito. Ahora— gimió John, colocándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, Jim lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se colocó detrás de él. John no podía hacerlo cara a cara, no podía dejar que Jim viera la duda que estaría en sus ojos. Jim deslizó su dedo en el glande de John para tomar algo de preseminal y luego lo colocó en la entrada de John.

—Estoy bien, solo hazlo— le gritó John, giró su rostro para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

Jim no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. John sintió la cabeza de la polla de Jim apretada contra él e inmediatamente adentrarla. —Joder— dijo lentamente en un gemido John. Jim lo penetró en un suave y lento vaivén. Sintió un poco de ardor debido a la estrechez de John y cuando sus entrañas se estiraron para adecuarse al miembro de Jim. Bajó la cabeza y esperó, respirando profundamente.

Jim permaneció enterrado profundamente, sin moverse excepto por sus manos que acariciaban la espalda de John. Jim comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, golpeando con su polla la próstata de John una y otra vez haciéndolo jadear y gemir. Cuando Jim se deslizó hacia atrás, John estaba esperando nuevamente la embestida de regreso, pero Jim lo sacó completamente y John gimió ante el vacío.

—Gírate— dijo Jim, ayudando a John con sus manos. John a regañadientes se colocó sobre su espalda. Jim se tomó su tiempo para volver a penetrarlo. Sus labios y manos estaban en todas partes, explorando cada centímetro del cuerpo de John.

John era un completo desastre sudoroso, retorciéndose a la vez que Jim por fin se hundió completamente en él. John lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras Jim marcaba el ritmo. Iba lento, todo lo contrario a lo que John deseaba. Quería que fuera brutal y doloroso. —Fuerte— gruño John, subiendo sus manos a la cabecera y empujándose contra él.

Jim embistió fuertemente, tocando el fondo en cada embestida, pero no se movió más rápido. John echó su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de frustración. Quitó sus manos de la cabecera y en su lugar se sujetó del culo de Jim, enterrando sus dedos y empujándolo más fuerte y más rápido. Se estaba castigando a sí mismo y lo sabía. Quería que Jim lo follara duro para no sentirse así.

— ¡Vamos!— prácticamente gritó, cuando Jim rechazó hacer lo que deseaba. Sujetó más fuertemente los glúteos de Jim, empujándole contra sí mismo en un intento de conseguir lo que deseaba. —Tómame. Vamos.

Jim no respondió, tercamente se movió a su ritmo. John rodeo sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro de frustración. Jim movió sus caderas lánguidamente, entrando y saliendo lentamente, lo cual era enloquecedor. No estaba seguro de cómo llegaron a ese punto, John levantó su brazo y abofeteó a Jim en su cara. Los ojos de Jim se abrieron de golpe y respondió con una fuerte embestida.

—Esa es la forma— gimió John, finalmente estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Jim lo embistió fuertemente unas cuantas veces más y luego aminoró la velocidad. John cerró su mano sobre el cabello de Jim y lo jaló con brusquedad. Jim gruñó y comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente otra vez.

— ¡Si!— siseó John, adorando el placer y el dolor que lo envolvían. —De una manera u otra me vas a tomar como yo quiero ser follado.

Cada vez que Jim intentó ir más lento, John lo golpeaba, lo rasguñaba, lo empujaba, lo mordía, cualquier cosa para que siguiera con sus fuertes embestidas. John bajó su mano y envolvió su pene para masturbarse a sí mismo con rudeza, jalándose con brusquedad. Jim repentinamente se vino, el orgasmo avasallándolo con el nombre de John en sus labios. John aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para girarlo y quedar sobre él. Cabalgó a Jim mientras este finalizaba su orgasmo, mientras continuaba masturbándose.

Siguió rodando sus caderas, follandose así mismo mientras el pene de Jim perdía dureza, mientras embestía contra su mano. —John, alto, alto, alto— suplicó Jim mientras John mantenía la polla de Jim dentro de él, todavía estrechándose alrededor de su miembro aun sensible. Se masturbó un poco más y John se dejó venir completamente sobre Jim, liberando finalmente la polla de su interior.

Jim lo empujó hacia abajo, doblando su brazo detrás de su espalda de manera dolorosa. Empujó boca abajo a John y lo envolvió en su agarre. — ¿Crees que no sé lo que estaba haciendo?— se burló Jim, a la vez que doblaba más el brazo de John, provocando que olas de dolor le recorriera. — ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?

—Bueno no lo sé ¿o sí?— respondió John furioso. — ¿Que versión esta ahora de ti?

—Te sientes culpable por no amarme— dijo Jim tranquilamente, ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Puedes culparme por eso? Hay muchos rostros de ti Jim, nunca se cual es el que me mostraras. Amo algunos de ti, pero no todos los que tienes— dijo John con tanta rapidez que solo unos instantes después se dio cuenta de que lo dicho era totalmente cierto.

—Hmm— murmuró pensativamente, la idea girando en su cerebro. Soltó el brazo de John y comenzó a acariciar con su boca la espina dorsal de John. —Pero tú quieres todo de mí.

—Si.

Jim deslizó su lengua nuevamente por la espalda y luego continuo descendiendo, deteniéndose un instante para morder la espalda de John antes de descender más abajo. Mordió fuertemente la zona baja de John, por lo que John se arqueó sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuestionó John, jadeando en busca de aire.

—Tu ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora es tiempo de obtener lo que yo quiero— respondió Jim, usando sus pulgares para separar las nalgas de John y antes de que John pudiese protestar, Jim bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer.

— ¡Oh Dios!— gimió John, intentando cerrarse ya que sentía como algo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Jim penetraba fuertemente con su lengua el ano de John, luego bajaba hacia perineo para obtener más preseminal que ya salía del pene de John. —Joder Jim.

Jim regresó de nuevo hacia el ano de John, el cual todavía estaba rojo y un poco dolorido por la última follada ruda. Pegó sus labios alrededor de este y comenzó a chupar. John intentó alejarse, pero Jim lo mantuvo bien sujeto en su lugar, succionando más fuerte.

— ¡Oh maldición Jim!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— John graznó, deseando estar enojado por esto, pero se sentía tan diferente a cualquier cosa, Era tan extraño, demasiado.

—Te dije que iba a probar mi corrida de ti, alguna vez— dijo Jim después de que se apartó. Mordió de nuevo un glúteo de John y luego regresó a la abertura de John metiendo su lengua en el hoyo, para abrirlo y deslizarla dentro de él.

— ¡Dios!— John sujetaba fuertemente las sabanas bajo él, la sangre de nuevo comenzaba a correr hacia su ingle en un triste intento de ponerse erecto otra vez. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo, pero ahora está intentado follarse al colchón, para obtener algo de fricción contra su miembro, supo que estaba perdido.

Jim sacó su lengua, dándole una última succión, otra mordida en uno de sus glúteos y luego se enderezó. —Estás completamente loco— dijo John a vez que se giraba para quedar nuevamente sobre su espalda, sus palabras no llevaban el convencimiento adecuado cuando dejó que Jim viera cuando erecto estaba.

Jim sonrió. — ¿Lo disfrutaste?

— ¿Tu qué crees?— preguntó John, separando más sus piernas.

—Creo que te gusto demasiado— espetó Jim, colocándose entre sus piernas y bajando hasta el miembro de John.

—Así fue— confirmó John, levantando sus caderas sugestivamente. Jim bajó la cabeza y comenzó a deslizar su boca desde la base del pene de John, dándole besos y chupando a lo largo de este. — ¡Jim, maldición!— dijo John, prácticamente temblando de deseo.

Jim descendió más, tomando uno de los escrotos de John dentro de su boca y jalándola ligeramente. John gimió y separó sus brazos para poder aferrarse a las sabanas. Jim dejó deslizar el escroto de su boca y tomó el otro entre sus labios. — ¡Jim!, ¡joder!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡joder!—. Las piernas de John estaban temblando, su pene hinchado por la excitación.

—Sabes, no estoy seguro de que seas merecedor de esto— dijo Jim, lamiendo ligeramente la parte inferior del miembro de John. —Fui lo suficientemente bueno para enamorarme de ti y tú ni siquiera te molestaste en hacer lo mismo.

John estaba goteando preseminal constantemente cuando Jim recostó su cabeza sobre el muslo de John, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos cafés, respirando contra su polla adolorida. — ¿Por qué no me amas Johnny?— Jim le cuestionó con un tono triste.

—Jim, por favor

— ¿Es porque asesino gente para vivir?

—En parte por eso, si.

— ¿Es por causa de Sherlock?

—No— espetó John, frunciendo su ceño, sus labios se cerraron apretándose, formando una línea delgada.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Jim, lamiendo su dedo y acariciando con este el pezón de John.

—Tu dijiste –¡_joderjoderjoderjoder_! – que esto no era más que solo sexo, por lo cual yo –¡ohDiosohDios! –no pensé –¡_ohjoderDios_!_ –_ en ti nunca en esos términos— confesó John cuando Jim lamió el pulgar y el dedo índice de su otra mano y comenzó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo el pene de John, el pulgar girando alrededor del glande.

— ¿Y ahora?— Jim cuestionó, acercándose más y rozando su nariz contra la cadera de John.

—Necesito tiempo, Jim. No es un interruptor que pueda solo encender. Hay algo ahí, solo dame tiempo. Pero por causa de todo este sexo que hemos tenido, actualmente no sé bien donde estoy.

—Supongo que no—. Reconoció Jim, mientras su pulgar tomaba un poco de preseminal que había salido del glande de John. —Creo que tender que tenemos que ahora.

Jim alzó su cabeza y finalmente por última vez tomó dentro de su boca a John. Comenzó a formar remolinos con su lengua, alrededor del glande y entonces chupó fuertemente. La visión de John se tornó borrosa por un instante y parpadeó intentando enfocar. Jim rápidamente se lo metió completamente en la boca, y succionó más fuerte cada vez que iba descendiendo más, luego lentamente hizo el mismo proceso pero en sentido inverso. Repitió el proceso y los dedos de John se movieron hasta el cabello de Jim, aferrándose a ellos como si les fuera la vida en ello.

— ¡Oh joder! ¡Oh Dios!— gimió John cuando Jim lo tomó profundamente de nuevo y gemía fuertemente alrededor de su polla. John no pudo evitar embestir con sus caderas, hundiéndose más profundamente así mismo dentro de ese calor húmedo de la boca de Jim. Jim comenzó a succionar en serio, moviendo su lengua hacia abajo y arriba. Bajo su mano hasta el escroto de John y lo acunó en esta.

—¡Jiiiiiimmmm!— prácticamente aulló John cuando se dejó venir, sus caderas recorvaban cuando se vació en la boca de su amante. Jim tomó todo lo que pudo, pero algo se escapó por su barbilla. Después de tragárselo, Jim sacó su lengua y lamió lo que se había salido. — ¡OH DIOS!— dijo John acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

—Tú puedes llamarme Jim— le espetó con una sonrisa irónica, colocándose detrás de John y amoldándose al cuerpo de John. John comenzó a reírse, sobre todo por el cansancio. —Sabes— dijo Jim de manera distraída, subiendo y bajando su mano por el costado de John. —La última vez que me enamoré de alguien que no me correspondió, lo asesiné.

El cuerpo entero de John se tensó y tragó saliva. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Dijiste que querías llegar a conocerme— Jim se encogió de hombros. —No estoy amenazándote, aunque puedo ver que lo tomaste de esta forma.

— ¡Guau!, Conversaciones post coito como estas, me hacen darme cuenta que es un milagro que no haya acabado locamente enamorado de ti— espetó John sarcásticamente, girándose para quedar sobre su espalda.

Jim abrió la boca para replica, pero John acarició sus labios contra los suyos, un poco antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y jalándolo hacia él. Jim se colocó encima de John y metió una de sus piernas entre las de John. Su oreja quedó sobre el pecho de John, escuchando el latido de su corazón que se tranquilizaba. Agarró el edredón y lo colocó sobre ellos.

—Vamos a dormir— murmuró John con los ojos ya cerrados. —Puedes continuar trabajando en hacer que me enamore de ti en la mañana. Estoy seguro que lo arreglarás por mí.

**Continuará**

Bueno chic s se darán cuenta que solo me tarde un par de semanas en hacer este capítulo aunque en realidad fueron tres días, reducido a 8 horas divididas en todo este proceso, 5 horas para traducir lo más entendible posible de inglés al español, dos horas más para corregir ortografía y una hora para corregir frases que se me pudieron ir por ahí, sigo sin beta así que cualquier error es solo mi culpa. Agradezco los comentarios. Por cierto este fic tiene 19 capítulos por lo cual casi llegamos a la mitad, aun tardará . Saludos.

**Atte**

_Itsaso Adhara_ (_Arima chan_)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

John se despertó a mañana siguiente por el sonido de agua corriendo y de Jim cantando en la ducha. Para ese momento tenía una ganas tremendas de orinar por lo que sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta que el baño no estaba cerrado con seguro. Estaba finalizando cuando Jim dejó de cantar, jalando la cortina para sacar su cabeza llena de champú.

—Si estabas planeando unírteme, llegas un poco tarde— dijo Jim mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

—No quería eso— caminando hasta donde estaba Jim y le dio un beso rápido. —Y además estás mojando todo el piso— espetó finalmente antes de cerrar la cortina.

—¡Agh!, lávate los dientes, sabes horrible— gritó Jim desde la regadera.

—¿Un cepillo de dientes?

—Hay uno extra detrás del espejo— replicó rápidamente Jim y comenzó nuevamente a cantar. John reconoció instantemente la canción era "Another One Bites the Dust" y movió su cabeza incapaz de contener la sonrisa de medio lado que se formó en su rostro. Abrió el espejo para encontrar un cepillo de dientes aun en su empaque, es decir totalmente nuevo. Se preguntó si Jim lo había comprador para él, suponiendo que pasaría la noche otra vez con él o si ya lo tenía ahí.

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes, salió para dejar que Jim terminara de bañarse. No quiso ponerse el traje de nuevo, pero tenía que vestirse con algo, ya que hacía demasiado frío para andar caminando desnudo. En lugar de eso, revolvió los cajones de Jim hasta que encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos con jareta. Ambos seguramente le quedaban bastante holgados a Jim, por lo cual eran bastante cómodos. Los pantalones eran de cachemir y se acomodaban perfectamente bien en sus caderas. La camiseta era blanca de algodón liso y era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo, pero aun así le quedaba un poco apretada en la zona del pecho. Tomó la bata que Jim le había dado y se la puso.

Nunca antes había cocinado en el departamento de Jim pero la cocina era preciosa con todos los utensilios necesarios y con un buen abastecimiento de todo tipo de ingredientes. Primero lo primero, puso una tetera en el fuego. Entonces sacó unos huevos y tocino del refrigerador. Le tomó un poco de tiempo revisar los estanteros pero finalmente encontró una sartén para freír. Cocinó lo previsto y mientras lo hacía veía el reloj, sabía que ese día le tocaba ir al hospital.

—Hmm— murmuró Jim deslizando sus brazos para rodear a John. Todavía estaba mojado después de su ducha, no llevaba nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Puedes mantener tus manos quietas? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy intentando cocinar?— medio le preguntó John, mientras intentaba concentrarse en voltear el tocino.

—Te pusiste mi ropa—. Le hizo la observación, mientras movía su mano hacia arriba y frotaba lentamente un pezón de John y la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo justo encima de la cintura de sus pantalones.—¿Estas intentando que tenga una erección?

—Es todo lo que pude encontrar.

—Hmm— Jim murmuraba contra el cuello de John, frotando su entre pierna contra el muslo posterior de la pierna de John. —Sabes, que nadie me cocina desde que mi mamá murió.

—¡Oh!, Lo lamento—. John ofreció sus condolencias

—No tienes porque, fui yo quien la asesinó— dijo Jim mientras subía y bajaba su mano sobre la cadera de John.

—¿Es la hora para más historias espeluznantes de Jim?— cuestionó John, girando levemente su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Si no quieres escuchar…

—No, está bien— dijo John, recargándose ligeramente en él. —Quiero saber. Adelante.

—Bien, si te hace sentir mejor, fue en autodefensa. ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado acerca de Carl Powers, correcto?

—Sip, también lo asesinaste.

—El siempre fue terrible conmigo. Supongo que a nadie en la escuela le _agradaba_ mucho, pero nadie me odiaba en la forma que él lo hizo. Solía esperarme después de la escuela solo para golpearme. Algunas veces traía a sus amigos, otras ocasiones solo él y yo—. El fantasma de los labios de Jim estaban sobre la mejilla de John, provocándole escalofríos. No tenía ni idea de cómo Jim podía estarlo tocando así, cuando estaba reviviendo un recuerdo doloroso, pero Jim no se detuvo.

—Eso fue terrible.

—Usualmente llegaba a casa sangrando y con moretones. Mi madre me limpiaba y yo le decía que mataría a Carl. Supongo que pensó que solo eran amenazas vacías. Entonces el pequeño Carl murió. Todos pensaron que fue un accidente pero mi buena mami sabía que no fue así. Yo siempre fui un poco extraño, tranquilo y desconcertante. Pasaba las horas en mi cuarto solo leyendo, no salía afuera a jugar con los otros niños. Usualmente colectaba insectos, grandes y horribles los cuales mantenía en frascos en mi habitación. Por lo tanto pensó que había algo raro en mí, pero no fue sino hasta que Carl murió que finalmente lo supo con certeza. Por fin se dio cuenta que mis amenazas no eran tan vacías después de todo. Esa noche intentó asfixiarme con una almohada mientras dormía.

John no pudo evitar dejar escapar de sus labios un gemido ahogado. Jim colocó sus manos en el estomago de John y lo atrajo más hacia él.

—Lo bueno es que ella siempre fue débil, sino lo hubiese logrado. Me las arreglé para quitármela de encima y me escape. Pasé toda la noche en el parque, escondido debajo de una banca. Fui a casa al día siguiente cuando ella salió, esperé en el armario del segundo piso, frente a las escaleras. Escuché sus pasos cuando regresaba así que salí de pronto y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas hacia las escaleras. Se rompió el cuello al caer. Llamé a la policía y dije que mi madre se había tropezado. Cuando la policía llegó, tenía puesta mi mejor mascara. Estaba sentado en los escalones a unos pasos de su cuerpo, meciéndome y llorando hice una excelente actuación frente a ellos. Nadie siquiera pensó por un segundo que no fue un accidente.

—Dios, ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Debería haber tenido cerca de doce. Me fui a vivir con mi abuela. Me gustaba vivir con ella, siempre me dejaba solo. Su casa olía a cementerio.

—¿Qué hay acerca de tu padre?

—¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? Literalmente soy un bastardo. Mi papi se folló a mami y la dejó embarazada de mí. Aparentemente arruiné su vida, aunque de todas formas no creo que ella hubiese tenido una si hubiera podido llegar más lejos.

—Dios, estoy… eso es terrible— John se giró dentro de los brazos de Jim y lo abrazó. Por unos instantes se quedaron así. John acarició suavemente el cabello de Jim intentando darle consuelo.

—El desayuno comienza a quemarse— dijo Jim con voz apagada a la vez que lo soltó.

—Cierto— asintió John y regresó su atención a lo que estaba cocinando, mientras que Jim se acercó a la tetera para ver si el té estaba finalmente hecho.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminaron de preparar el desayuno. El silencio fue interrumpido solo cuando John le pregunto dónde estaban los platos. Se sentaron en los lados opuestos de mesa de la cocina y comieron en silencio mientras John se dejaba el cerebro pensando en que decirle. No estaba seguro si era por la historia de Jim o por el abrazo que había hecho que las cosas se complicaran, pero podía sentirlo entre ellos. Quería decir algo que hiciera que las cosas estuvieran bien o mejor, pero nada venía a su mente.

—¿Te he asustado?— preguntó Jim, mientras prácticamente apuñalaba sus huevos.

—Aun estoy aquí ¿no?

—Difícilmente— murmuró Jim mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios.

John apretó su mandíbula, así que colocó su pedazo de pan en su plató, tomó su taza y los llevo hasta donde estaba Jim. Los puso en el sitio cercano a Jim y se sentó, jalando la silla y entonces lo miró —¿Mejor?— preguntó, tomando su tenedor de nuevo.

Jim puso su brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla de John y se inclinó hacia él. Se besaron profundamente por un momento antes de que John rompiera el beso y se alejara para tomar un sorbo de su té. Jim le dio un mordisco particularmente rudo a su tocino para desgarrarlo con sus dientes, luego se levantó de la silla. John apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar su taza en el platillo antes de que Jim se sentara en su regazo.

—Jim, tengo que ir a trabajar pronto—. Le informó John. Jim ni siquiera había comenzado a hacer algo, pero John sabía por dónde iban sus intenciones.

—No, necesito que te quedes—. Jim sujetó sus muñecas y las puso en el reposabrazos de la silla.

—Es en serio Jim, tengo que irme.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— Jim liberó sus muñecas y lentamente deslizó sus manos por los brazos de John hasta que los dejó sobre sus hombros.

—Sí.

—¿Completamente?

—Sí.

—¡Ups!— dijo Jim dejando caer su toalla al piso.

—¡Jim!— gimió desesperado, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo rápidamente esta batalla. —De verdad, no puedo faltar a mi trabajo. Aun tengo que ir a mi casa y cambiarme. Tengo que irme.

—Eso es lo que tus labios están diciendo, pero tu pene está diciendo algo completamente diferente— dijo Jim, su dedo trazó la forma de su miembro del John a través de los pantalones. Efectivamente la sangre estaba rápidamente yendo hacia su entrepierna a pesar de todo lo que estaba diciendo. Jim sonrió triunfante y John sujetó su nuca y obligó a sus labios a juntarse para que se detuviera. Jim se alejó y miró el bulto de en la zona del vientre de John. —Mira, si tu polla esta rogando por esto.

—Dios, no uses esa voz— suplicó John, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué voz?

—¡Esa voz! baja y entrecortada, tu voz de cuando estás a punto de correrte.

—No sé qué quieres decir con mi voz— respondió Jim, inclinándose hacia John, para que sus labios rozaron el oído de John. Su voz era un murmullo, casi un susurro profundo que provocó escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de John. —Pero si quieres que deje de hablar, siempre puedes hacer que mi boca se ocupe en otra cosa.

Jim presionó la palma de su mano contra la erección de John. —¡Oh Dios!— sollozó John, inseguro de como Jim podía estar desnudo y el completamente vestido y aun así estaba deshaciéndose de deseo a pedazos. Estaba prácticamente tragando bocanadas de aire, con el corazón acelerado, mientras que Jim estaba en perfecta calma, solo medio erecto y sonriendo maliciosamente. Debía estar consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él y estaba disfrutándolo.

—Mírate, estás perdiendo— Jim continuo hablando con esa voz y John estaba completamente ido, dos segundos se alejó y ya estaba casi suplicando por más. —Creo que tu pene quiere que lo chupe. Esta diciendo "Por favor Johnny, quiero quedarme. Quiero correrme. Quiero que Jim me haga una mamada y entonces correrme sobre su cara.

—¡Dios!— John casi se cae, afortunadamente estaba sentado, porque estaba seguro que sus rodillas hubieran fallado ya en ese momento.

—¿Aun te quieres ir?— preguntó Jim, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No peleas limpio— John gruñó disgustado.

—Por supuesto que no— replicó Jim, lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a relamérselos, haciendo que sonara casi pornográfico. —Podría decirte que es por ti, pero la verdad es que me encanta, adoro absolutamente estar dominado por ti. La primera vez en ese callejón, cuando me hiciste colocarme de rodillas. Fue increíblemente ardiente, mirarte tomar el control de la situación. Mirar lo poco de soldado que queda en ti. Nadie me había hablado así nunca antes, bueno, al menos no recientemente. Fue increíblemente sensual y es por eso que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, es por eso que yo tenía que volver por más. Me encanta mirarte así tan descubierto, con nada más que mi boca en ti. Y pensar que creía que eras aburrido.

John frunció su ceño y estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero Jim se deslizó hacia el suelo mientras estaba desatando los cordones de su pantalón. Su boca tarareó una nota de aprecio cuando estuvo frente al miembro de John. Le dio una ligera lamida con la punta de su lengua y luego retrocedió, puso dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca y los chupó, deslizándolos dentro y fuera de su boca de manera obscena, mirando a John todo el tiempo.

Sacó sus dedos de su boca y sujetó a John de sus caderas, quitándole los pantalones en el transcurso y finalmente colocando las piernas de sobre los hombros de Jim. Colocó los dedos dentro de John, mientras enterró su rostro en la entrepierna, su nariz rozando el vello púbico entre las piernas. —Dios, ese olor. Es intoxicante— gimió cuando sus dedos resbalaron dentro del hoyo de John entrando y saliendo. Le dio varias succiones al miembro de John, besos con la boca abierta a lo largo del eje, hasta apretar los labios en la punta, lamiendo el preseminal salado.

—¡Demonios!— John gimoteó sin aliento cuando Jim se lo tragó entero, su boca trabajaba en sentido contrario a sus dedos. John se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, sin más remedio que aguantarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera al borde del orgasmo. Se quedó suspendido por un instante y sujetó fuertemente con una mano el cabello de Jim.

—Estoy a punto de correrme— Le advirtió. —¡Dios!, Me estoy corriendo.

Nunca había acabado tan rápido, al menos no desde que era un adolescente y no pudo detener su descarga. Para su sorpresa, Jim se alejó y John se corrió sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus labios y parte de la barbilla. —¡Mierda!— John pasó su mano sobre su cara para frotarse fuertemente a la vez que dejaba caer sus piernas. —Eres un desastre—. Se rió al ver el rostro manchado de Jim. El Criminal Consultor solo sonrió y pasó su lengua por sus labios. John negó con su cabeza ante lo ridículo que se veía Jim, se inclinó hacia adelante, limpiando lo que quedaba con su lengua y labios.

Jim sujetó a John por la camiseta y lo jaló hacia abajo, para que cayera al piso. —Mi turno— dijo Jim antes de comenzar a frotar sus caderas contra el muslo de John. Atacó con sus labios el cuello de John.

—Sabes que puedes tener más que solo mi pierna.

—No hay tiempo— murmuró Jim rápidamente, moviéndose cada vez más veloz contra él, su polla se sentía cálida y palpitante contra su piel. John se movió un poco y sujetó el trasero de Jim para ayudarlo con sus movimientos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de que tienes un trasero plano?— comentó John, intentando sujetarlo bien, pero no había de donde más agarrarse.

—Bueno, tú tienes suficiente en uno por los dos— Jim retrucó, acercándose para morder la oreja de John.

John se rió y colocó su mano libre en el rostro de Jim para guiarlo a su boca. Jim gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron y se corrió, su semen resbaló en el muslo de John. Jim rodó hacia un lado para luego sentarse, alcanzó un paño de cocina que estaba sobre la estufa y limpió a John y así mismo antes de recostarse sobre él nuevamente.

—¿Satisfecho?— John arrastró las palabras, a punto de caer en un estupor post-orgásmico.

—Mucho.

—Bien— John se forzó así mismo a sentarse y luego ponerse de pie. Jim le mostró un mohín de disgusto desde donde estaba en el suelo. —No me mires así, si me doy una ducha rápida y corro a casa a cambiarme, quizás no llegue tan tarde.

John se colocó los pantalones y tomó rumbo hacia el baño. Jim se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió. John estaba caminando justo frente a la cama, cuando Jim lo tacleó y cayeron juntos encima de esta. —Jim, de verdad no estoy bromeando.

—No, quédate.

—¡No puedo!

—Vamos, no tengo ningún cliente programado, ni planes que hacer. Quién sabe o que pueda hacer si te vas.

—¡Eso es chantaje y lo sabes!

—¿Acaso me creías por encima de esto? Me gusta distraerme y tu eres precisamente eso, algo tan increíblemente divertido—. Jim recorrió con su mano el pecho de John hasta la parte inferior de la camiseta y comenzó a levantarla.

—Deja eso— dijo John, golpeando la mano de Jim. —Tengo que ir a trabajar, tu sabes es algo que nosotros la gente normal y aburrida tenemos que hacer.

Jim rodó sus ojos. —Sabía que no ibas a dejar pasar eso. Te dije que _estaba _aburrido, no que tu eres aburrido. Son solo las primeras impresiones querido, eso es todo. No significan nada. Estaba un poco presionado esa ocasión y como tú puedes comprobar, he re evaluado mi sentir desde entonces. El punto es que tú no eres aburrido, por lo tanto ¿Por qué tienes que ir a un trabajo mundano tan aburrido?

—Porque tengo cuentas que pagar. Sé que mi trabajo no es emocionante, es por eso que resuelvo crímenes y salgo con psicópatas en mi tiempo libre. Para mantener alejado el aburrimiento.

—Podrías renunciar. Te pagaré el doble de lo que ellos te dan, tan solo si puedo tenerte como mi esclavo sexual particular. Quizás incluso te encadenaría en el sótano.

—Creo que tal vez podrías hacerlo—. John se rió entre dientes, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello de Jim.

—Oh, sabes que lo haría—. Los ojos de Jim brillaron emocionados antes la idea. —Vamos, solo haz una llamada reportándote enfermo o incluso puedo hacerlo por ti.

—¡Vaya! De verdad quieres que me quede.

—Quiero seguir follandote sin parar, una y otra vez, lo cual es difícil sino estas aquí— dijo Jim, presionando su pelvis contra la de John.

—¡Dios!, estas duro de nuevo. En serio ¿No has a ser un adolescente?

—¿Qué puedo decir Johnny? Tú me conviertes en esto, me tienes todo el tiempo caliente. El otro día estaba fantaseando en tenerte atado a mi cama y jugando contigo. Tuve una reunión con un cliente, donde no pude evitar tener una erección ante mis pensamientos. Creo que se fue con la idea equivocada de que me sentía atraído por él.

John soltó un bufido. —Es bueno que no fue a causa de él, sino quizás podría haberme puesto celoso—. Levantó su cabeza y atrapó los labios de Jim dentro de un beso. —Me halaga saber que tengo ese efecto en ti.

—Deberías saberlo. Eres muy distrayente y como te dije, no tengo nada planeado para este día. Te quiero poseer una y otra vez, únicamente pasar el día follandonos uno al otro, en cualquier superficie plana de mi departamento.

—Eso es muy ambicioso.

—Extremadamente.

—Sabes…— dijo John pensativamente y besando de nuevo a Jim. —Si me atas como quieres…— Se detuvo para darle otro beso. —Sería muy difícil…— Deslizó sus labios dibujando la mandíbula de Jim. —Para mí, ir a trabajar.

Los ojos de Jim se iluminaron. —¡Oh Johnny! Algunas veces puedes ser tan brillante.

—Gracias— dijo John antes que Jim atacara su boca de nuevo. Sonrió contra los labios de Jim y luego por ese mismo beso, cualquier inconveniente o sentimiento de ir a trabajar desapareció por completo.

XXXX

—No, me temo que John no puede ir a trabajar hoy, esta tan enfermo. Salimos a comer a un nuevo restaurant de mariscos y creo que se intoxicó con la comida— dijo Jim, haciendo sonar su voz con gran tristeza y apenada como le fue posible, mientras estaba mintiendo con todos sus dientes.

—Lo lamento ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Jim, el novio de John. Me pidió que te llamara porque el pobre no ha podido dejar el baño en horas. Quizás ni siquiera pueda ir mañana—. Jim se giró hacia John y le guiñó un ojo. John dijo algo pero fue ahogado por la mordaza.

—Oh ok, bueno dile que espero se ponga mejor. Gracias por avisarnos.

—No hay problema cariño. Estará ahí tan pronto como se sienta mejor— dijo Jim, colgó el teléfono. Se acercó al buró y tomó el cigarrillo encendido que estaba sobre el cenicero. Le dio una profunda calada y expulsó el humo lentamente, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del médico militar desnudo que estaba atado a su cama, con una mordaza, la cual tenía una pelota haciendo que los labios estuvieran abiertos siempre. —Ahora— dijo fumando otra calada antes de aplastar el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras el humo escapaba de sus labios. —¿Quién es tu papi?—

XXXX

John colapsó encima de Jim antes de que siquiera este finalizara de correrse. Para ese momento ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían tenido sexo en las pasadas veinticuatro horas, pero debían de haber establecido un record. Con algo de dificultad, rodó para liberar a su amante de su peso y luego enterró su rostro en la almohada. Jim giró de su mismo lado y en un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

—¿Entonces este es tu brillante plan? Follarme hasta que me enamore de ti.

Jim se encogió de hombros. —En cuanto a planes, no es el peor que he escuchado.

—Bueno, creo que oficialmente no follaré más. Mi polla probablemente estará inerte durante semanas después de esto.

—Eso no es bueno— dijo Jim, recorriendo con su mano la espalda de John.

—Creo que fue demasiado para mí— respondió John dándole una ligera sonrisa.

—Pues creo que te mantuviste al paso admirablemente.

—Gracias, creo.

Jim atrajo a John hasta él, deslizándose entre sus brazos, hasta que sus pechos quedaron juntos. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y Jim enredó sus dedos con los de John. —Quiero más de esto— confesó Jim, mientras daba besos suaves a lo largo de la clavícula de John. —Quiero más duchas y folladas, despertar en tus brazos y que me hagas el desayuno. ¿Es como se supone que debe ser?

—¿Una relación? Si, normalmente. Aunque no todo mundo hace esto atar y amordazar— replicó con una sonrisa irónica.

—Bueno, nunca había hecho nada de esto, aparte de follar un poco.

—En cierto modo me di cuenta con eso "yo no tengo citas".

—¿Qué hay de ti?— preguntó Jim, mirando a John como si fuera un rompecabezas frustrante, en el que Jim había trabajado durante horas y no pudiera terminar de armarlo. —No tienes… sentido.

—Si tuviera sentido, creo que ya te hubieras aburrido y no estaría aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me tratas como una persona normal, como si fuera un ser humano.

—Eres un ser humano— dijo John confundido.

—Nadie más cree eso.

—Bueno, el resto se puede ir al carajo, ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? Jim tu no… soy la primera persona a la que has dejado entrar, me has permitido acercarme. No es extraño que nadie te conozca tan bien. Quiero decir aparte de la imagen pública que das, todos tienen una impresión. Pero todos son rumores y susurros. Nadie te conoce como yo lo hago, por lo tanto su opinión no debería importarte.

—Y no me importa— respondió Jim a la defensiva. —Eres la única persona cuya opinión me importa.

—Bien. Entonces no debes sentirte confundido cuando te trate como una persona. No eres un monstruo Jim y no voy a tratarte como tal.

—Te amo— soltó Jim y luego tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos por un instante. —Ya se, ya sé que no vas a decirme lo mismo. Solo necesitaba decirlo.

—Está bien. Me gusta escucharlo— respondió John dándole una sonrisa, colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Jim y alzó su rostro para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse. Sus bocas se unieron moviéndose suavemente una contra la otra. John rompió el beso y apoyó su frente contra la de Jim. —Creo que es posible que ya haya comenzado a enamorarme de ti también.

—¿De verdad?— cuestionó Jim, arqueando una ceja escépticamente.

—Ya llegaré ahí— prometió John, cerrando el espacio entre sus labios otra vez.

XXXX

Jim estaba aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Su único cliente del día había sido frustrantemente fácil. ¿Donde estaban últimamente los criminales de altura?, ¿Qué le ocurría a las redes de contrabando? ¿Los asesinos seriales? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la clase criminal últimamente? No había estado involucrado en un asesinato en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

En lugar de eso, comenzó a buscar una distracción, _su _distracción. Después de dos días que de John se había ido, ahora su departamento se sentía tan vacio sin él. Jim odiaba eso. Por lo tanto fue a su oficina y hackeó el sistema de CCTV comenzando una pequeña cacería para encontrar al médico militar. Finalmente lo encontró, sobre una banqueta, cerca de Sherlock, ambos estaban agachados mirando un cadáver.

John llevaba una camisa de cuello alto con un suéter sobre esta. El azul claro hacia resaltar sus ojos, sus cansados ojos observó Jim con satisfacción. Sus jeans le sentaban perfectamente y John se giró un momento para decirle algo el DI, dándole a Jim una vista perfecta de redondo trasero. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto.

_Te ves tan sensual justo ahora –M _

El teléfono de John sonó en su bolsillo y entonces finalizó lo que estaba diciendo, antes de sacarlo. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier indicio de Jim. El Criminal Consultor sonrió y esperó a que John se percatara de donde estaba. Finalmente los ojos de John fueron hasta la cámara de CCTV que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

**Estoy un poco ocupado.**

_¿Con que? Atrayendo audiencia para Sherlock? –M _

**Piérdete guarro. **

Jim se dio cuenta de que John estaba sonriendo y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Subió sus pies sobre el escritorio y encendió todas las pantallas para que observara a John.

_Mira a toda esa gente alrededor, pensando que únicamente eres un médico militar con un lindo suéter, no tienen ni idea de lo que hay debajo. –M _

**¿Mi pecho? **

_Yo estaba hablando acerca de tu inmensa polla, pero tu pecho también está bien –M_

John ahogó una risa, interrumpiendo a Sherlock, el cual estaba enlistando todas sus deducciones. Frunció el ceño hacia John, antes de de girarse para volver a lo que estaba diciendo.

_Oh, oh, a alguien no le gusta que le quieten la atención __–M_

**Eso es porque estamos intentando resolver un asesinato aquí. **

_Fíjate, va a hacerlo de nuevo, ese gesto de arrugar su nariz –M _

Efectivamente, tan pronto como John terminó de leer el mensaje de texto, miró a Sherlock y notó como su nariz se arrugó en un gesto de disgusto. John tosió para disimular una risa y el ceño fruncido de Sherlock se profundizó. Cuando John se tranquilizó, se apresuró a escribir una respuesta.

**Eres un imbécil. **

_Pero soy tu imbécil. ¿Cuándo puedo verte? –M _

**Déjame ver, ya prácticamente estamos terminando aquí. Sherlock ya lo resolvió. Una pérdida de tiempo según él. **

_Bien, entonces trae ese delicioso trasero aquí y dejare que me des de azotes por ser tan malo –M _

**¿Es una promesa? **

_Solo si te apresuras –M _

**Tomaré un taxi justo ahora. **

John comenzó a alejarse cuando Sherlock lo sujetó del brazo. Discutieron por un momento y Jim observó fijamente la pantalla. Estaban demasiado cerca y podía haber cortado la tensión sexual con un cuchillo, aunque podría mejor cortar la mano de Sherlock para que dejara de tocar a SU John. Se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pensó que era tiempo de que Sherlock aprendiera a saber que era y que no era suyo. Tiempo para que supiera que pasaba con las personas que tocaban las cosas que eran de Jim.

**Continuará**

Saludos

_Arima chan _

Miren que no me he tardado eternidades como otras ocasiones, es más estuve a punto de colgarlo la semana pasada pero entre una y otra cosa no había podido corregir, cualquier error ya saben que es culpa mía, no tengo beta.

El siguiente capítulo será el más largo de toda la historia, prometo apurarte lo más posible en mis ratos libres, que aunque son muchos, en ocasiones no se en que acabo gastándolos. Por cierto hice una revisión y estamos a 7 capítulos de acabar esta historia, avisaré cuando esto esté llegando a su clímax es decir cuando Sherlock descubra la verdad, les aseguro que no le sentará nada bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Desde mi punto de vista personal este capítulo merece que lo lean detenidamente, disfrútenlo porque tiene bastantes escenas "cómicas" al estilo Jim Moriarty.

**Capítulo 10**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Jim aun estaba sentado en su escritorio, recostado sobre su silla con los pies encima de su escritorio, pensando en el problema. No podía forzar un enfrentamiento con Holmes, no que no lo deseara. John había hecho grandes esfuerzos para mantener su relación en secreto y lejos del conocimiento de él y lo más probable es que se enojaría si Jim aparecía en Baker Street y le decía a Sherlock la verdad; no definitivo a John no le agradaría eso. Tampoco podía asesinar a Sherlock, ya que probablemente tampoco le agradaría a John. No podría hacer nada que comprometiera su relación con John. Al final tenía que pensar en un plan sumamente astuto y Jim era bueno en eso. Por lo tanto comenzó a planearlo.

—Me estaba preguntado donde habías ido— dijo John parado detrás de la silla mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Jim, metiéndolas bajo la bata. Jim había estado tan perdido pensando que ni siquiera había escuchado a John entrar. Jim giró para darle toda su atención a John y a cambio recibió una sonrisa ladeada de John. Jim de pronto fue llenado con un malestar conocido que no era del todo doloroso, pero sin duda era intenso. —¿Ocupado en intrigas? Te dejaré con ellas.

John se dio la vuelta para irse pero la mano de Jim inmediatamente lo sujetó de la muñeca para detenerlo. —No, no lo hagas. No te vayas. — Jim se estremeció ante lo patético que sonó. John aceptó con una inclinación de la cabeza y se agachó para juntar sus labios con los de Jim.

—¿Te?— murmuró John contra los labios de Jim.

—¿No quieres regresar a la cama?

—No a menos que te me unas.

—Entonces té está bien.

John sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo. Comenzó a irse, pero Jim mantuvo sujeta su mano el mayor tiempo posible hasta que finalmente soltó la punta de sus dedos. Jim intentó volver a trabajar en su pequeño problema, pero ahora su mente no podía concentrarse. Todo lo que podía pensar era en John en su cocina, preparándole un té, sin esperar nada a cambio. Besar a John mientras tuviera el sabor del té. Entonces su mente se distrajo imaginando otra vez en John pero haciendo lo mismo para Sherlock, preparándole té. John besando a Sherlock. La forma posesiva en que Sherlock sujetó el brazo de John. La ira comenzó a hervir dentro de su pecho y se levantó de su asiento en un segundo yendo hacia la cocina inmediatamente.

Se tranquilizó en cuanto vio a John parado ahí en su cocina, tamborileando sus dedos encima de la estufa, mientras esperaba que se enfriara la tetera. Sujetó a John del brazo y lo giró para enseguida devorar la boca de John ahogando su gemido de sorpresa. John solo dudó un segundo antes de devolver el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— cuestionó John, cuando se separaron, ambos jadeando con los labios hinchados.

—Olvidé decirte buenos días— Jim se encogió los hombros.

John sacudió su cabeza y se rió entre dientes, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Jim y dándole un ligero masaje en la nuca. —Buenos días a ti también— murmuró antes de jalar hacia él a Jim, para unir nuevamente sus labios.

Jim colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y empujó con su cuerpo contra el de John. Sintió como la excitación de de John empujaba contra su muslo y movió sus caderas para ayudarlo con eso. John gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás descubriendo su cuello. Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para lamer, y morder la piel ante él.

—Jim, el té— John le recordó.

—Déjalo que se enfrié.

—Jim— John suspiró exasperado. Jim rodó sus ojos y de mala gana se alejó. Sintió frio casi instantáneamente cuando se alejó y sin dar tiempo a nada salió de la cocina. Calor necesitaba calor. Así que fue al cuarto de baño, a la enorme bañera circular y comenzó a llenarla. Puso un poco de jabón y contempló la nube de burbujas que se formaba conforme se movía el agua.

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se quitó la bata y se metió dentro. El agua estaba apenas debajo de la temperatura adecuada para no provocar quemaduras y Jim se hundió dentro de ella de muy buena gana. —No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me bañé en una tina— dijo John desde el dintel de la puerta.

—¿Te importaría unírteme?

John se encogió de hombros en señal de aceptación y fue hasta la bañera con dos tazas de té. Colocó una en el borde de esta cerca de donde se encontraba Jim y puso la suya en el lado opuesto. Deslizó lentamente su bata al suelo junto a la de Jim, se tomó su tiempo en entrar dándole tiempo a su cuerpo a adaptarse a la temperatura del agua.

—Estas demasiado lejos— Jim hizo un puchero cuando John se sentó en el lado opuesto de la bañera. John suspiró y tomo su taza y se movió hacia él. Jim colocó sus brazos a las orillas de la bañera y John se colocó a su lado. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Jim y puso sus piernas sobre las de Jim.

—Cuéntame otra historia— pidió John, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Jim y cerrando sus ojos. Jim observó por un momento su rostro relajado, viendo como cada una de las arrugas desaparecía.

—¿De verdad?

—Me gusta escucharte, me gusta conocerte— murmuró un adormilado John.

—¿Que quieres escuchar?

—Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que quieras contarme. Solo algo que sea verdad.

—¿Algo verdadero?— Jim repitió confundido.

—Correcto. No inventes ni endulces algo que creas que no me gustará. Estoy intentando quitarte las mascaras, intentando encontrar al hombre real debajo de estas. Por lo tanto cuéntame de ti.

El corazón de Jim comenzó a latir rápidamente y tuvo la repentina urgencia de pasarse horas y horas besando a John. Puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de John y alzó su rostro para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse. John hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y se dejo besar.

—¿Y bien?— dijo John expectante cuando finalmente se separaron. Abrió sus ojos cuando comenzó a tomar té.

—Cierra tus ojos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo hará más… fácil— confesó Jim. John solo asintió y recostó de nuevo su cabeza. Jim comenzó a hablar, contándole historias a John que nunca le había dicho a nadie en su vida. John solo escuchó en silencio, bebiendo su té sin alejarse del lado de Jim, con su mano en la cadera de Jim dibujando lentamente figuras al azar con sus dedos.

Le contó a sobre su primer beso, con una niña llamada Marla, cuanto tenía ocho años, cuando se había reunido por primera vez a jugar con niños al juego de besos y castigos. Por poco tiempo consideró socializar con los demás niños, hasta que vio a Marla besarse con otro chico y entonces lo reconsideró.

Cuando le contó la primera vez que asesinó a alguien con sus propias manos, la mano que le sujetaba la cadera se tensó, pero John no la apartó. Jim le contó la historia de cómo encontró a su novio de la Universidad en la cama con alguien más. De cómo había le había impactado tomar la vida de ese hombre, sintiendo el poder de quitar una vida. Como más tarde asesinó a su novio cuando lo amenazó con ir a la policía y hacer que lo encerraran.

Cambió a historias más ligeras, recordó a su abuela. La obsesión de ella con Agatha Christie, como siempre se ponía su lápiz labial de color rosa brillante y su rubor incluso cuando iba solo a comprar comestibles. Como lo arrastraba prácticamente a la iglesia todos los domingos, aunque él odiara ir. Cuando le regaló ese juego de química en su decimotercer cumpleaños, diciendo que quizás podría encontrarlo interesante.

Finalmente le contó la historia de cómo ganó su primer millón de libras, se jactó de haber estafado a un magnate del acero estadounidense por venderle un pedazo de terreno sin valor. De cómo había hackeado el sistema de una compañía de jets, donde se robó los planos del nuevo jet y los vendió a una compañía rival por diez millones de libras.

John finalmente se quedó dormido, mientras roncaba suavemente sobre el cuello de Jim. Jim sonrió y le colocó un beso suave sobre la sien de John. La taza de John estaba vacía así que Jim la puso de nuevo en el borde de la bañera, tomó la suya y se bebió el té frío de un solo trago. Beso a John de nuevo pero esta vez en los labios. Se sorprendió cuando John le correspondió el beso.

—Llévame a la cama— dijo John, su voz estaba somnolienta.

Jim asintió y jaló el tapón de la tina, dejando que el agua se fuera por el drenaje. John se apoyó en el él y caminaron lentamente hasta la recamara. Jim tomó una toalla y se secó, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con John. Colocó al otro hombre sobre la cama, quien inmediatamente se hundió en las almohadas y Jim le colocó el edredón encima de él.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó John, aun con medio rostro enterrado entre las almohadas y con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—De vuelta a mis planes malvados— replicó Jim con una sonrisa.

—Cuando dije que me trajeras a la cama, era una sugerencia sutil para hacer algo más, no una orden que debía ser tomada como tal.

—John, estas cansado— señaló Jim.

—Sí, ¿Y…?—

—Estas a punto de dormirte.

—¿Por lo tanto?

—John.

—Jim.

Jim rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo. John se estiró para poder tomar la mano de Jim y jalarlo hacia él. Jim fue de buen agrado, aterrizó en medio del pecho del médico militar. Comenzaron a besarse perezosamente, rodando en la cama, cambiando las posiciones uno y otro quedando arriba.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti— confesó John, cuando Jim estaba ocupado besando su cuello. Jim se quedó quieto y se alzó un poco para poder mirar la cara de John y ver si estaba bromeando.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me contaste cosas desagradables, historias horrendas que fueron verdad.

—Tú lo pediste— Jim se puso a la defensiva.

—Lo sé. Y ahora incluso, después de haber escuchado algunas de las terrible cosas que has hecho, aun quiero que estar aquí. Aun quiero que me toques y me beses y me folles. Eso no tiene sentido a menos que sienta algo parecido al amor.

Jim se quedó mirando mucho tiempo a John sin pestañear. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, pensar o sentir así que solo se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó John, removiéndose incomodo bajo la penetrante mirada de Jim.

—Si estas mintiéndome.

—No lo hago, no podría, no soy así. Lo sabes.

—Dilo— susurró Jim, necesitando escuchar las palabras exactas.

—Te amo— John se acercó más y acarició gentilmente la mejilla de Jim. —¡Que Dios me ayude! Lo hago. Lo intenté muy duramente evitar esto y me confundí horriblemente, porque si alguien se entera, mi vida entera se irá a la mierda. Pero soy feliz cuando estoy aquí, contigo y ¡Dios, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan jodidamente extraordinario?

Los labios de Jim, lentamente formaron una gran sonrisa, hasta llegar a mostrar lo radiante que estaba a John. —¿Soy extraordinario?

—Lo eres. Eres extraordinario e inteligente y sexy e interesante y maravilloso—. Cada palabra dicha fue murmurada sobre los labios de Jim y John le daba un beso. —Me gusta estar aquí y platicar contigo. El sexo es fantástico y me haces reír, lo que nunca pensé que pasaría. Me haces feliz, creo que fue la parte más difícil que no te colaras dentro de mi cabeza. Pero nunca tuve una oportunidad, ya que me enfrentaba a la mayor mente criminal del mundo.

—No, realmente nunca lo tuviste— Jim sonrió y besó profundamente a John. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el beso se tornara en sexo, con un John frenético por alcanzar el lubricante mientras los labios de Jim exploraban cada centímetro del pecho de John. La boca de John se abrió intentando jalar aire, se retorcía mientras los dedos de Jim estaban preparándolo, metiéndolos y sacándolos para probar que tan dilatado ya estaba.

John colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas mientras Jim quedó hincado frente a él, se agacho mientras John rodeaba las caderas de Jim con sus piernas, se movieron juntos de manera lenta y profunda, besándose hasta el grado de compartir el aliento, mientras uno exhalaba el otro inhalaba. Jim estaba mareado y aturdido por esto, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera lo intentó. Pero John tuvo más sensatez que él y rompió el beso y jadeó contra la mejilla de Jim y frotándose uno contra otro.

—Te amo— dijo John de nuevo y con una estocada final, gruñó Jim y se corrió. John sujetó a Jim por los hombros y lo giró por lo tanto Jim quedó sobre su espalda. Agarró el lubricante y se colocó una cantidad generosa en los dedos, bajándolos hasta los glúteos de Jim. Jim se arqueó en la cama y John se arrodillo entre sus piernas sujetó sus muslos y los colocó alrededor de su cintura. Las caderas de Jim estuvieron en el perfecto ángulo para que John comenzara a empujar y golpear el dulce sitio. Jim gimió ruidosamente cuando el miembro de John comenzó a embestir de manera rápida y desesperada. John decía el nombre de Jim casi sin aliento hasta que un grito emergió de su garganta y se vació en el interior de Jim.

John salió lentamente de él y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. El otro hombre se acercó y lo enredó entre sus brazos. —Dilo otra vez Johnny— pidió Jim, mientras acariciaba la nuca de John con su rostro.

—Ya te lo dije— le recordó John, bostezando exhausto.

—Yo te lo he dicho más veces, esta noche quiero contar cuantas veces serán.

—No necesitas llevar un registro. No todo es una competencia.

Jim suspiró impacientemente —Solo dilo Johnny—

John se giró para quedar de frente entre sí, antes de atrapar los labios de Jim y lo besó lánguidamente. —Te amo— espetó John acunando el rostro de Jim entre sus manos.

—Sabes que cediste fácilmente. Pero ya había hecho planes de cómo iba a hacer que te enamoraras de mi— dijo Jim lanzando un trágico suspiro falso.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Robar para ti, las Joyas de la Corona

John sonrió. —Me vería ridículo con una corona.

—Bien, yo me pondré la corona. Tú puedes quedarte con el cetro.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con un cetro?

—Cualquier cosa que desees, supongo. ¿Golpear gente?

—Eso es un poco dramático.

—Todo el mundo es un gran escenario Johnny— Jim dijo en una tonadilla.

John se acercó y colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja de Jim, mirando fijamente esos enormes ojos cafés. —Te amo.

—No tienes que seguir diciéndolo.

—Quiero hacerlo. Creo que no lo has escuchado las suficientes veces en tu vida.

—No— El gesto tranquilo de Jim se tornó sombrío instantáneamente. —No, no hagas eso.

Jim salió de la cama, arrojando las sabanas a lo lejos en cuestión de segundo. John lo miró con asombrado. —¿Hacer qué?

Moriarty se paseaba en la habitación jalándose el cabello furioso. —¡No me conviertas en una puta victima!— Gritó evitando deliberadamente mirar a John. —¡No soy una puta víctima, soy un villano. Esto no cambia eso!— Señaló con un gesto a ambos, pero aun evitando mirar a John.

—Jim— dijo John suavemente, intentando que el Consultor Criminal se tranquilizara.

—¡No lo hagas!— Jim amenazó con sus dientes apretados. —¡Deja de intentar racionalizar las cosas! ¡Siempre haces eso! ¡No puedes entender porque te enamoraste de mí! ¡Primero intentaste negártelo y ahora estas intentando hacerme bueno! ¡Solo detente! ¡Asesiné a personas porque quise hacerlo! ¡Esto no tuvo nada que ver con ser un niño no amado o por las veces que mi novio me engañó! ¡La gente es engañada diariamente y no terminan matando a quien lo hizo! Deja de hacerlo "¡Oh pobre de mí, mama no me quiso lo suficiente!" ¡Y date de una vez cuenta que lo único que está intentando es llegar a aceptar que te enamoraste de un psicópata!

Ambos se quedaron quietos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en el cuarto era la respiración acelerada de Jim. John se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue hacia Jim. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Jim y deslizó sus manos con dulzura por la espalda de Jim.

—Quizás tengas razón, esto puede ser por mí. Pero también es por ti. Nadie, psicópata o no, debería pasar porque lo que tú. Nadie debería despertar porque su madre está intentando asfixiarlo. Nadie debería encontrar a su novio follando con otro. No es lástima, es empatía. Estoy intentado ser amable, para que sepas que no soy como ellos.

—Lo sé— dijo Jim en voz baja, sus manos finalmente devolvieron el abrazo a John.

—Entonces déjame hacer esto por ti. No puedo cambiar nada, pero déjame intentar hacerlo mejor, menos doloroso.

—No es doloroso, ni siquiera me importa.

—Lo es. Por supuesto que te importa. No me habrías contado ninguna de esas historias si no fueran importantes. Podrías no haberme dicho nada y sin embargo esas fueron las que elegiste contarme.

—No puedes sanar las heridas que están cerradas desde hace tanto tiempo, Johnny.

—Solo…cállate.

Jim lamió sus labios a punto de hablar, pero finalmente no dijo nada más. Por unos instantes se quedaron a así, en un silencio de confidentes, solo respirando y abrazándose. Jim cerró sus ojos y no percibió nada más que el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de John, la fuerza de sus brazos que lo envolvían. John era solido y fuerte, confiable y confortable. Su respiración era lenta y constante, tan tranquilizante como su latido.

—¿Que sucederá ahora Doctor?

—Ahora, vamos a acostarnos en esta cama y me dejarás abrazarte hasta que ambos nos durmamos— replicó John, guiándolos caminando hacia atrás hacia la cama. Se metieron bajo las sabanas y se encontraron uno al otro de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro. Como de costumbre Jim colocó su cabeza en el pecho de John, su oreja apoyada encima de su corazón. No pasó mucho tiempo para que John se quedara dormido, pero Jim permaneció despierto, aun trabajando en el problema. Por alguna razón era mucho más fácil, cuando tenía para escuchar el latido del corazón de John en su oído.

—Te amo— dijo Jim, llevando el brazo de John hasta su cintura y abrazándolo más fuerte. —Y voy a continuar teniéndote a mi lado.

XXXX

Tuvieron un caso, lo que implicó un gran alivio. Finalmente sentía que las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad entre Sherlock y John. John estaba ansioso por ayudarlo, aunque su último caso no terminó tan bien. Sherlock se había frustrado por la simplicidad del caso y se enojó más cuando John intentó irse. Todavía parecía pensar que estaba viéndose con Mycroft, John se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos más y finalmente rompió el contacto visual. La despedida fue rápida y corta, ya que John se alejó para tomar un taxi e ir a la casa de Jim.

Pero ahora las cosas estaban mejor o al menos estaban encaminándose a eso. Sherlock finalmente tenía un caso que le interesó y le pidió a John que viniera. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá y el cliente en el del frente a ellos, John se aseguró de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre los dos, para que no se estuvieran siquiera rozando.

El cliente fue una mujer joven llamada Jessica Samuels. Había tenía una aventura con su jefe y alguien la había visto. Estaba siendo chantajeada, por más que ella se esforzó por ayudar a Sherlock para identificar al chantajista no pudo. Su jefe y ella habían ido a un club de sexo, muy exclusivo, el sitio donde necesitaba una invitación para poder siquiera atravesar su puerta.

—Fuimos cuidadosos. Muy cuidadosos. Siempre tomamos taxis separados al hotel, llegamos a diferentes horas. Nunca nos decimos nada en el trabajo. No hay manera de que alguien lo supiera a menos que fuera alguien de ese estúpido club. Él quería ir, ni siquiera fue mi idea. Pensó que podría ser más seguro, esa gente debe mantenerlo en secreto porque era demasiado exclusivo.

—¿Pero no lo fueron?— John infirió.

—Aparentemente no— ella espetó irritada.

—¿Cuando se reúne ese club?— le preguntó Sherlock, apoyando sus codos en uno de los antebrazos del sofá, sus dedos formaron una tienda de campaña que tenía como punta su barbilla.

—Las noches de los viernes cada dos semanas. Se reúnen en un almacén abandonado, puedo darle la dirección si así lo necesita.

—Si— asintió Sherlock y Jessica buscó un papel y un lápiz.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tendremos que ir a ese club, para observar y determinar quién es el sospechoso que esta chantajeándola…

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir a un club de sexo?

—Bueno, ellos no nos darán exactamente la lista de miembros ¿verdad? No en un club muy exclusivo— Sherlock razonó y se puso de pie.

—Sherlock, necesitas una invitación— John le recordó a la vez que se ponía de pie también.

—Y gracias a la Srita. Samuels, tenemos una. Todo lo que necesitas es la dirección y la contraseña para acceder. Estoy seguro que ella nos la dará— Sherlock ya estaba colocándose de nuevo su abrigo, y envolviendo su cuello con su bufanda.

—Sherlock, ¡No podemos ir así como así a un club de sexo!— John intentó convencerlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Sherlock, ajeno al por qué sería incomodo para John ir a un club de sexo.

—¡Es que no es así de simple! ¡¿Esperas solo ir por ahí preguntando a las personas?! Ellos están ahí para follar, no para ser interrogados.

—Todo estará bien. Seré capaz de eliminar a muchas personas de la lista de sospechosos cuando estemos ahí, así que todo será sumamente fácil.

—Sherlock.

—Ah, Srita. Samuels— Sherlock cortó la réplica de John cuando fue a la sala donde se encontraba su cliente. —Y la contraseña?

—La Manzana Dorada— les respondió y Sherlock asintió.

—Bueno estaremos en contacto— Le arrebató el papel de las manos, dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Eh, háganos saber si necesita cualquier otra cosa— dijo John intentando se los más amable posible y siguió su compañero de piso.

XXXX

John de verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo habían estado hablando de esto. Estaba ahí de pie fuera del almacén con el traje que Jim le había dado, junto a Sherlock, quien parecía imposiblemente más atractivo enfundado en uno de sus trajes que le ajustaba a la medida. Cuando John intentó usar otro traje diferente, Sherlock le dijo que ni siquiera lo intentara, debería verse a la altura, así que ninguno de sus trajes baratos podía ponerse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y esta se abrió, Sherlock dio la contraseña y nadie más les prestó atención. John estaba muy nervioso y de verdad creía que todo eso era una real estupidez. Nadie iba a querer hablar con ellos y Sherlock probablemente iba a gastar la mayor parte del tiempo intentando evitar los avances de las personas, mientras que John estaba ahí casi sin hacer nada a su lado, intentando de vez en cuando no escuchar las actividades de la gente a su alrededor.

Efectivamente mientras caminaban a través del almacén, la gente observaba fijamente a Sherlock, algunas de estas lamian sus labios sugestivamente. También se sorprendió al percatarse de las miradas de algunas personas dirigidas hacia él. Se habría sentido halagado si no fuera porque estaba completamente avergonzado por todo este problema.

El almacén había sido ambientado como un harem o algo así. El suelo de cemento estaba cubierto por alfombras finísimas. Había algunas áreas con sofás confortables, zonas que no tenían nada, únicamente almohadas y finalmente algunas camas con cortinas de terciopelo que corriéndolas daban a las personas un poco de intimidad. Todo estaba en colores rojos, purpuras, oro y con iluminación atenuada para darle un toque más intimo. Por cualquier parte que mirara, John veía una enorme cantidad de condones y lubricantes. Dos mujeres estaban en una esquina en el piso, con un dildo para complacerse una a la otra. No estaba seguro si aquí mismo se los habían dado o si ellas lo habían comprado antes. De todas formas estaba seguro que no se iban a quedar mucho tiempo ahí para averiguarlo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que vas a conseguir Sherlock?— susurró desesperado John.

—Encontrar a alguien que se vea sea capaz de chantajear.

—¿Y vas a ser capaz de deducirlo con tan solo mirarlo?— le preguntó John, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante.

—Mira quien esta chantajeando a la Srita. Samuels claramente es porque la vio aquí. Por lo tanto nuestro sospechoso debe estar aquí. Solo tenemos que esperar.

—¿A qué? No es como si alguno de ellos venga y nos los diga por su propia voluntad.

—Seré capaz de deducirlo— replicó Sherlock confidencialmente y le indicó con su cabeza que mirara por los alrededores. John estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando alguien lo sujetó y le tapó la boca, jalándolo hacia un apartado que estaba tras unas cortinas pesadas y lo tiró sobre una cama.

—¿Que dem…?— comenzaba a levantarse pero se detuvo cuando giró y vio a su secuestrador. —Jim, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh! He estado aquí antes— Jim le sonrió, sujetando a John por sus hombros y empujándolo de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Jim, de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy aquí con Sherlock— dijo John desesperado cuando Jim comenzó a chupar su cuello.

—Te pusiste el traje Johnny, No podría quitarte las manos de encima incluso si quisiera y no quiero hacerlo— le espetó Jim agachándose y acariciando a John encima de sus pantalones.

—Jim. No tienes ningún sentido de la decencia, seguramente no tendrá problemas para interrumpirnos.

—¿Y? dime, la idea no excita un poco.

—No, no me excita— dijo John, con los dientes apretados, esperando que Jim le creyera su mentira. De hecho la idea de que Sherlock los sorprendiera era una experiencia extrañamente emocionante, dándole a la noche la sensación de peligro que John anhelaba.

—Mentiroso— le dijo Jim, dándole una sonrisa y se inclinó para besar a John de nuevo.

—Aun así, eso no quiere decir que debamos hacerlo.

—Vamos Johnny, no seas aguafiestas. No lo estarías diciendo si tú supieras todos los problemas que tuve que pasar para hacerte venir— Jim cerró de pronto su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Para encontrarme? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?— Jim resopló y le dio una mirada como si fuera un retrasado mental. —Cierto, pregunta estúpida. Tú siempre has sabido donde estoy. No puedes haber estado buscándome porque yo ya estaba aquí, así que me encontraste de inmediato. ¿Entonces qué tipo de problemas tuviste para hacerme venir?

—No fue nada, ahora bésame— respondió Jim, intentando evadir la pregunta y capturar los labios de John de nuevo. John lo empujó a Jim y se alzó para quedar de rodillas frente a frente sobre la cama.

—Jim, ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Nada!— insistió Jim, viéndose nada convincente. Esa sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, estaba adornando su rostro y no ayudaba exactamente a mostrar su inocencia.

—Jim, ¡Oh Dios! Por favor, dime que no estas detrás de esto.

—¿Detrás de qué?

—De esto. Del caso en el que Sherlock y yo estamos. Por favor dime que no amenazaste y asustaste a una pobre mujer solo para traerme aquí.

—¿Quieres que te mienta?— Jim preguntó confundido.

—¡Oh Dios!— gimió John, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro y tallándoselo. —Esa pobre chica cree que está siendo chantajeada.

—Está siendo chantajeada— Jim encogió sus hombros con indiferencia. —Eso es lo que hago.

—¿Por qué? Solo para traerme a un club de sexo? Podrías habérmelo pedido.

—¿Habrías dicho que si?— preguntó Jim, enarcando una ceja.

—No lo sé. Probablemente no. Esto no es exactamente mi lugar ideal— John movió sus brazos mostrando su alrededor.

—Exactamente. Pensé que quizás deberíamos darle un poco de sabor a la relación. Me preocupaba que te estuvieras aburriendo de mi— dijo Jim a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos sus hombros y lo acercaba a él.

—Jim, la única forma en que podrías aburrirme es, si estuvieras catatónico— John lo tranquilizó y le dio un beso suave en los labios. —Si alguien debería estar preocupado porque te aburras, ese debería ser yo.

—Hmm— Jim dijo pensativamente, recorriendo sus dedos a través del cabello de John. —Entonces creo que lo mejor es que hagas lo que te pido.

—¿Qué pasa con Sherlock?

—¿Que hay con él?— cuestionó Jim frunciendo su ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Mira Jim, se perfectamente de mi amistad con Sherlock no significa absolutamente nada para ti, pero para mí es importante. Y estoy bastante seguro de que si alguna vez nos encuentra, bueno sea lo que estemos haciendo, me odiará y eso sería en el mejor de los casos.

—Bien— gruñó Jim, deshaciéndose la corbata.

—¿Que éstas haciendo?— preguntó John, frunciendo su entrecejo en señal de desconcierto.

—Esto— dijo él, cuando por fin se sacó la corbata. La uso para vendarle los ojos a John. —Ahora si llegara a descubrirnos, puedes fingir que no tenías idea de quién era.

Jim volvió a besar a John antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar. Con John estando ciego al mundo, no podía más que sentir a Jim. Siguió cada una de las órdenes del otro hombre, cada caricia era emocionante ya que no podía verla. Nunca sabía lo que Jim haría enseguida, incapaz de anticipar si era un beso, una mordida, una lamida o simplemente una caricia. Estaba completamente a merced de Jim y eso lo excitó en demasía.

Jim desabrochó los pantalones de John y los bajó hasta medio muslo. Luego guió al médico militar para que se pusiera de rodillas, la camisa y el saco seguían en su lugar. Jim rozó con sus dedos la hendidura del trasero de John, sintiendo la frialdad familiar del lubricante, como señal de advertencia de que estaba a punto de ser penetrado.

Jim y John gimieron simultáneamente a la vez que el dedo de Jim se deslizó dentro de John con relativa facilidad. —¿En serio me vas a follar con la mayoría del traje puesto?

—¿Qué? Te quite únicamente lo que necesito— dijo Jim mientras metía y sacaba su dedo, luego metió el segundo.

—Tú y este puto traje. ¿Quieres que los deje solos?— John bromeó, embistiendo contra los dedos de Jim.

—No tendría sentido. Lo que hace al traje es quien está dentro de este, llenándolo—. La mano libre de Jim, recorrió la espalda de John, sus dedos rozando la carísima tela.

—¿Adulándome?— John preguntó presumido.

—Solo la verdad Doctor. ¿Por qué molestarme en darte halagos cuando tengo mis dedos dentro de ti?— Y para ilustrar el punto, flexionó su dedo y acarició la prostrara de John, provocando que gimiera profundamente.

—Justo en el punto— admitió John, dejando caer su cabeza en las almohadas. Jim metió el tercer dedo, para dilatar más a John.

Jim manejó abrir sus pantalones con una sola mano, mientras que la otra seguía abriendo a John, sus dedos entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento. Cuando Jim tuvo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas cogió uno de los paquetes de condones que estaba junto a la cama y lo abrió con los dientes.

—Un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees?— cuestionó John sarcásticamente, identificando el sonido. —A menos que te preocupe dejarme embarazado.

—No puedo correr ese riesgo con todo este caos— dijo Jim mientras continuaba metiendo y sacando sus dedos, lo que obligó a los labios de John a soltar otro gemido.

Deslizó el látex sobre su miembro y tomó el lubricante aplicándose abundantemente. Se alineó y empujó solo su punta, penetrando lentamente a John. John instantemente se alejó, haciendo que el miembro de Jim se saliera de él. —¿Que mierda tienes en tu pene?— preguntó, girando la cabeza a pesar de que seguía con los ojos vendados.

—Un condón— respondió Jim como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Eso no se siente como un condón!— gritó John y Jim lo hizo callar.

—Es acanalado Johnny, tranquilízate.

—¡Oh Dios!— John negó con la cabeza.

Jim se ubicó de nuevo y volvió a entrar de nuevo, el aliento de John estaba siendo forzado. —Lentamente— dijo John con la mandíbula apretada.

Jim fue irritantemente lento, empujando para pasar el anillo de músculos de la entrada de John y rodeándose de una opresión abrumadora y de calor. Solo deseaba enterrar lo que restaba, pero se contuvo. Estaba casi a la mitad cuando John volvió a gritar. —Alto, alto. Demasiado. Es demasiado.

Jim detuvo todos sus movimientos y no pudo evitar pensar que a ese ritmo no iba nunca iban a follar. —Estas bien— dijo de una forma que según él era suave, pero que en realidad su tono sonó molesto. Empujó más y John volvió a gritar. Continuó y cuando llegó al dulce punto, John tuvo que morder su puño para evitar gritar más alto que las otras ocasiones. Jim empujó suavemente a sabiendas que las costillas del condón estimularían más la próstata de John.

—¡Jim!, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!— John se escuchó a punto de llorar.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó Jim, intentando ser considerado. Siempre podría salirse y ponerse un condón normal, pero le gustaba mirar como John se deshacía a pedazos.

John respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente. —Joder no, solo… se cuidadoso conmigo, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto Johnny— prometió Jim, recorriendo su mano sobre la espalda de John antes de sujetar sus caderas. Su primer empuje real fue lento, sacando y metiendo hasta que tocó fondo. John arqueó su espalda, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras prácticamente aullaba. Jim lo hizo de nuevo, obteniendo prácticamente la misma reacción. Dio una cuantas embestidas rápidas y fuertes y los brazos de John prácticamente dejaron de sostenerlo.

—¡Mierda, joder!— dijo John casi sin aliento.

—¿Que tan bueno es Johnny?— cuestionó Jim, volviendo a las embestidas largas y lentas.

—¡Demasiado bueno! ¡Jim, joder! ¡Jim!— gimió alto John.

—Sabes, no tiene sentido que tengas vendados los ojos, si solo estas repitiendo mi nombre— dijo Jim, prácticamente saliendo todo, para hundirse de nuevo, despareciendo dentro de su amante.

—Bueno, esto realmente… es malditamente difícil… cuando estas… follandome… con esa… maldita cosa puesta en tu… polla— dijo jadeante John, buscando aire y aferrándose a las sabanas.

Jim comenzó a embestir más duro, tomando un ritmo, hasta que John fue un caos incontrolable, gimiendo en medio de groserías y susurrando el nombre de Jim. Prácticamente Jim apenas tocó el miembro de John, cuando este se corrió, todo el cuerpo de John se estremeció mientras se derramaba sobre la cama.

Jim se salió y giró a John para quedara sobre su espalda, alejado de su semen en las sabanas. Lo penetró de de nuevo y John se sujetó fuertemente del cabello de Jim, agarrándolos con tanta fuerza que pensó que John se lo arrancaría de la cabeza. —Casi estamos ahí— dijo, mientras aceleraba el ritmo y golpeaba a embestía a John sin piedad. John era todo un espectáculo, sonrojado y sudando con la boca abierta. Jim lamió los labrios de John, probando lo salado y dulce de su sudor. John levantó su cabeza y mordió fuertemente el cuello de Jim. Eso llevó a Jim al borde y se corrió, llenando el condón, extrañando un poco el sentirse vaciándose directamente en el interior de John.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡oh Dios!— John gimió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cama y moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro para relajarse.

—¿Todo bien?— le preguntó Jim, después de que le quitara la venda de los ojos y pudiera volver a ver.

—Eres un maldito loco— espetó John, aun tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Eso no es novedad Johnny.

John se rió y jaló a Jim para darle un beso. Jim aprovechó esa oportunidad para liberarse, mantuvo en alto el condón. Lo tiró en un bote de basura que estaba al lado de la cama para ese tipo de cosas.

Movió su mano y jaló la corbata de John para atraerlo. John parpadeó un par de veces y cuando su mirada se centró en Jim, le dio una sonrisa. —Fue demasiado.

—Gracias.

John resopló y acarició con sus labios los de Jim. Jim inmediatamente respondió y unió sus labios, devorando al médico militar en un beso hambriento. —Creo que tendrás que dejarme aquí. No sé si seré capaz de sentarme o volver a caminar nuevamente.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo— ofreció Jim.

—Te amo— dijo John, sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar exhaustos.

—Te amo— respondió Jim, entrelazando sus dedos.

Entonces algo se rompió y los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe. —¿Que fue eso?

—Nada, probablemente solo alguien a quien le gusta jugar un poco rudo— Jim encogió sus hombros.

—Eso no suena como alguien teniendo sexo rudo, sino como si alguien tiró algo. ¡Oh Dios, Sherlock!— dijo John, empujando a Jim para sacárselo de encima y sentándose. Rápidamente se acomodó la camisa y pantalones, subiéndose lo cremallera. —Me olvidé completamente que estaba aquí. Joder, que estamos en un caso.

—Estará bien. El puede manejarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Espera, tu sabes algo ¿no es así?— John le preguntó, lanzándole a Jim una mirada acusatoria.

—No— mintió Jim.

—Jim, ¿Que no me estás diciendo? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Quizás mandé a alguien a distraerlo— Jim volvió a encoger los hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Alguien?— cuestionó John y sus ojos se cerraron. —¡Oh Dios! No puedo creerlo. ¡Podría matarte por esto Jim! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

—El estará bien. Todo es parte del plan—. Insistió Jim, pero John no se lo estaba creyendo.

—¡Mierda santa, Jim!— gruñó furioso John y alzó la cortina para abandonar el lugar bruscamente.

John corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, ignorando a todas las personas que estaba follando de muchas formas diferentes. Había una puerta y John puso su oreja contra ella, escuchando el sonido de la pelea en su interior.

—¡Sherlock!— grito, golpeando con su puño la puerta.

—Estoy un poco ocupado aquí John— Sherlock respondió y John escuchó el sonido de metal chocar.

John se abalanzó contra la puerta, intentando romperla. La puerta se sacudió pero no se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin más suerte que la primera vez. La quinta ocasión su hombro ya le estaba doliendo mucho. La sexta vez, finalmente logró embestir con todas sus fuerzas y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡John, cuidado!— Sherlock exclamó y John apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes de viera una sombra borrosa y un largo cuchillo afilado que caía sobre su vientre cortándolo. La herida fue superficial, pero John aun así se dejó caer de rodillas. Iba a necesitar unos cuantos puntos de sutura, lo sabía muy bien. Su carísima camisa blanca estaba empapándose de sangre, mientras se desplomaba en suelo.

—¡Oh Dios! John— Sherlock corrió hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Donde está él?— preguntó John, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar al hombre del cuchillo.

—Acaba de escapar por la ventana, justo después de herirte— le explicó Sherlock.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó John, mientras revisaba visualmente a Sherlock para ver si no tenía algún daño.

Sherlock sonrió. —Únicamente tú, podrías estar ahí preguntando y sangrando y todavía tienes tiempo para ver si estoy bien. ¿Por qué no mejor nos centramos en ti?

—Estoy bien, o al menos eso creo. Creo que definitivamente necesito ir al hospital— John hizo un gesto de dolor, pero intentó ocultarlo. Sherlock lo vio de todos modos y sujetó su mano.

—Estarás bien— Sherlock apretó suavemente su mano, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero John vio el miedo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí— replicó John, tranquilizándose a sí mismo como a Sherlock. —Apenas es una herida superficial.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto que estarás bien— Sherlock asintió, pero no soltó la mano de John. —tienes que estar bien John. Tienes que estarlo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo— dijo John, dándole a Sherlock una leve sonrisa. —Quizás bajaré un poco mi ritmo pero volveré.

—Lo harás, siempre lo haces— concordó Sherlock. —La ambulancia está en camino, solo aguanta.

XXXX

Jim estaba observando toda la escena desde las sombras, mirando como Sherlock tocaba a John. _Su _John. Sherlock tuvo el descaro de tomar la mano de John para tranquilizarlo, cuando el que debería estar ahí era Jim. Debería ser él quien estuviera junto a John, diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Apretó sus puños y se obligó a dejar de ver esa escena. Todos sus planes que había maquinado para apartarlo, hicieron todo lo contrario, Sherlock y John se acercaron más.

Se suponía que Sherlock debería estar solo para enfrentarse al asesino, entonces John llegaría. Le tomaría a Sherlock unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que John acaba de tener relaciones sexuales. Entonces Jim se aseguraría de lo viera antes de desaparecer y finalmente Sherlock ataría los cabos para darse cuenta con quien había estado John. Pero ahora todo se había jodido. Todo eso estaba arruinado y ahora Sherlock y John estaban tomados de las manos. El solo pensamiento hizo que la sangre de Jim hirviera.

Deseaba asesinar a Sherlock Holmes pero eso debería esperar. Tenía muchas formas de intentarlo. Sacó su teléfono negro y marcó el número de Moran. Morán ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de saludar antes de que Jim comenzara a hablar. —Encuentra ese estúpido asesino de Chaika y tráelo ante mí. Voy a tener una pequeña plática con él. Después quiero que contactes a todo quien tenga negocios con nosotros y les digas a todos que si alguno de ellos lastima o toca un simple cabello de John Watson, se las verá personalmente conmigo. John Watson esta fuera de los límites a menos que quieran una visita de mi parte.

Jim finalizó la llamada con un golpe mucho antes de que Moran pudiese decir algo o protestar. Permaneció ahí por unos instantes, hirviendo de rabia. Dio un paso atrás y se mantuvo en las sombras, observando como la ambulancia llegaba y John desaparecía dentro de esta, Sherlock nunca dejo de estar a su lado. Jim siguió mirando hasta que la ambulancia se perdió de vista y entonces se preparó para esta noche, listo para hacer sangrar a alguien.

Continuará

Arima chan

p.d. pobre Moran le toca pagar los platos rotos.

Damas y caballeros como me hizo reír este capítulo, mostrando a un Jim tan… infantil, por otro lado le veo mucho futuro al John Watson como terapeuta de Psicópatas y sociópatas, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Cualquier error culpa mía, sigo sin beta… Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Sherlock, ¿Podrías parar de estarme atosigando? ¡Estoy bien!— gritó John cuando Sherlock quinceava vez había estado insistiendo sobre la dureza de las almohadas en una hora.

—Esa almohada no es cómoda, le pediré a la enfermera que me dé otra— dijo a la vez que intentó quitarle la almohada otra vez.

—Sherlock, está bien. Estoy bien— John insistió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock para hacer que se sentara por al menos un segundo. El Detective Consultor a regañadientes se sentó por cinco segundos antes de volver a ponerse de pie otra vez.

—¡Té!— exclamó. —Eso es lo que necesitas, té. Iré a conseguirte algo.

—Sherlock Holmes, si no te sientas por unos momentos, literalmente te golpeare en la cara— John lo amenazó, usando su voz de militar del Capitán John Watson. Sherlock se dejó caer en el asiento y se cruzo de brazos y piernas haciendo un mohín. Empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre su brazo y se retorcía en el asiento a punto de levantarse.

—Sherlock— John gimió, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. —Me estas volviendo loco. No hay razón para que estés aquí, solo vete a casa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— Sherlock preguntó, viéndose herido.

—No, no quiero. Pero obviamente tú no quieres estar aquí— John razonó, intentando que Sherlock no se molestara.

—Yo nunca dije eso— Sherlock se puso a la defensiva.

—Sherlock, no puedes estar sentado por un segundo. Obviamente estas inquieto— John observó.

—No estoy inquieto, estoy nervioso, eso es diferente.

—¿De que estas nervioso?

—No atrapamos al asesino, de hecho no tenemos ni idea de quien lo envió detrás de mí y el caso aun esta sin resolver. ¿Qué ocurriría si el regresa e intenta asesinarte?

John se calló por un momento, sintiéndose culpable por no decirle la verdad. Pero no podía decirle exactamente a Sherlock que Jim había enviado a ese asesino, sin descubrir cómo es que lo sabía. Así que mejor se mantuvo callado. —Bueno, de todas formas ellos no vendrán detrás de mí, ellos estaban detrás de ti. Si algo debería preocuparte eres tú mismo.

—A mi no fue a quien cortaron por la mitad.

—Estoy bien. Ya me suturaron, nada importante se salió, en pocas semanas estaré como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Aparte de que tendrás una gran cicatriz cruzándote el abdomen— Sherlock le espetó y se levantó de su asiento otra vez y se comenzó a pasear frente a la cama de John. John abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente para contradecirlo o algo así, cuando tocaron la puerta. Mycroft entró sin esperar ninguna invitación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?— Sherlock le cuestionó disgustado, sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y si John no lo conociera mejor, hubiese podido jurar que Sherlock estaba intentando protegerlo de que lo viera Mycroft.

—¡Sherlock!— John lo regañó por el saludo grosero que le dio a su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada más ya que estaba postrado en su cama.

—Estoy aquí para preguntar por la salud del Doctor Watson— Mycroft respondió tranquilamente e intentando pasar de lado a Sherlock. El menor empujó al otro al lugar donde estaba nuevamente. —Sherlock estás siendo infantil— Mycroft dijo visiblemente exasperado.

—Sabes perfectamente como esta él. Estoy seguro que has visto su expediente hospitalario y has enviado a alguien a la escena del crimen. Por lo tanto, ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí?— cuestionó Sherlock, mirando con recelo a su hermano mayor.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos y rodeo a su hermano. —¿Cómo estas John?

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora es John?— Sherlock cuestionó enojado, girándose sobre sus pies para observar a acusatoriamente a Mycroft. —Hace un momento era el Doctor Watson.

—Estoy bien— John estrechó la mano que le tendió Mycroft y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Sherlock. —Gracias por visitarme.

—Estamos buscando al hombre que te atacó, pero tenemos muy pocas pistas, me temo.

—Estoy seguro que estás haciendo lo que puedes— dijo John con una sonrisa amable. Sherlock resopló desde el sillón en el que estaba recostado en ese momento, sus largas piernas estaban estiradas y cruzando los tobillos.

—Bueno, yo solo viene porque quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

—Sí, estoy recuperándome bien, considerando lo que me pasó.

—Me complace que mi hermano no haya conseguido que te asesinen con sus tonterías.

—¡Oh, vete a la mierda Mycroft!— gritó Sherlock, mientras miraba hacia afuera de la ventana.

—Sherlock!— John lo regañó otra vez, sin saber porque Sherlock estaba de mal humor.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien John. Que te recuperes pronto— Puso su mano sobre el hombro de John y le dio un leve apretón. John desvió su mirada unos instantes hacia Sherlock y vio que el hombre estaba observándolos por el rabillo del ojo, una furia silenciosa se dejó ver en su rostro ya que la comisura de sus labios se estiraron y su ceño se frunció.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte venir a visitarme.

—No hay ningún problema.

—Adiós Mycroft. Estoy seguro que estás muy ocupado así que no necesitamos que regreses— Sherlock le dijo y se giró para mirarlo fijamente, ni siquiera se percato cuando su hermano se fue.

—Podrías ser un poco más amable— dijo John, cuando se quedaron solos otra vez.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Es Mycroft, nunca soy amable con él.

—No tienes que ser tan desagradable con él. ¿Sabes? Las personas vienen a visitarme, porque estoy en el hospital.

—Te importan los sentimientos de mi hermano, eso es realmente muy enternecedor.

—¡Oh no!, ¡No otra vez! ¡Por última vez, no me estoy acostando con tu hermano!

—¿Entonces quién es?— Sherlock cuestionó, levantándose de su silla y se acercó a John. —¿A quién estás viendo?

—¡No es tu asunto! ¿Acaso no has podido "deducir" quién es?— John apretó sus labios. Eso es algo que no debería haberle dicho. Sonaba como un reto cuando lo único que deseaba John es que no quería que Sherlock supiera la verdad.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres decírmelo.

—Porque no quiero hacerlo. Porque quiero algo para mi mismo Sherlock.

—¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que todo lo ves, lo sabes todo. No tengo vida personal o pensamientos privados. Desde que llegué a casa desde Afganistán y tú entraste en mi vida, te apoderaste de esta. De todas formas yo deje que esto pasara, lo supe y lo dejé pasar. Pero mira ahora donde nos tiene esto. Duele Sherlock, ¿entiendes eso? Duele estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde y sabes, sabes con certeza que nunca te dirá que te ama y con esto estoy lamentando decirlo de nuevo, pero Dios, Sherlock, tú debes saberlo. Tú lo has sabido. Estar junto a ti, no ha sido fácil para mí y cuando finalmente estoy dejando atrás el pasado, encontré al alguien que me ama igual y finalmente ese algo es solo mío, no nuestro, solo mío. Necesito esto y quiero que se quede así porque si pierdo esto y regresamos a como estaban las cosas antes, también te perderé a ti también o te dejaré porque no creo ser capaz de quedarme más tiempo a tu lado. Pero esto hace que las cosas mejores, es lo que me ha mantenido a tu lado. Si yo no lo hubiera tenido, entonces ya me habría mudado desde hace tiempo porque estar enamorado de ti, es jodidamente horrible. Así que por favor, por favor, si en algo valoras mi amistad, déjame tener esto.

Sherlock tragó saliva y se giró dándole la espalda.

—Sherlock, no estoy intentando hacerte sentir culpable. Solo estoy intentando hacer que me entiendas por qué no te lo voy a decir.

—Lo hago, John. Te entiendo— Sherlock asintió, incapaz de mirar a John. —Creo que saldré un momento. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Algo de té, estaría encantado, gracias— John respondió, dándole a su compañero de piso una sonrisa tímida.

—Ok— dijo Sherlock tranquilamente antes de salir del cuarto.

John suspiró y se frotó el rostro. Se recostó en las almohadas y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose agotado. Se concentró en respirar, inhalando y exhalando hasta que se sintió tranquilo. No estaba seguro sino había sido demasiado duro o le había dado información excesiva a Sherlock. Todo lo que supo es que Sherlock se había visto herido cuando había dejado el cuarto y fue por todo lo que John dijo.

Abrió los ojos de repente cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a la orilla de su cama. En lugar de un rostro lo que vio fue una docena de rosas de un rojo intenso, con un aroma infantil entre ellas. Jim se asomó detrás de estas, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Sorpresa! Habría venido antes, pero tu estúpido compañero de piso no se iba.

—Jim. Vete. Ahora— John dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Pero te compré flores.— Jim hizo un gesto infantil y las colocó sobre el buro.

—Sí y son hermosas, pero Sherlock está aquí, Mycroft acaba de irse. Estas tomando grandes riesgos al venir aquí a verme.— John razonó, sus ojos observaban la puerta a cada momento para asegurarse de que Sherlock no regresara.

—¡Oh deja de preocuparte! Él está en la cafetería perdido en sus pensamientos y estoy seguro de que las flores cubrieron mi rostro de cualquier cámara. Estaremos bien.

—No, no lo estamos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— La frente de Jim se frunció y miró a John, un tanto perplejo.

—Quiero decir que enviaste a un asesino detrás de Sherlock. Esa es la principal razón porque la que estoy abierto de longitudinalmente. ¡Quiero decir que realmente estoy furioso contigo!— John mantenía su tono de voz bajo, pero había rabia real en sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? Tu estas bien, Sherlock está bien, todos estamos jodidamente fantásticos.

—Jim, ese no es el problema. Pude haber sido asesinado, Sherlock pudo haber sido asesinado. Dios, ¿hay algo de compasión en ti, después de todo?

Jim puso en blanco sus ojos y se levantó de la cama. —Psicópata, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te habría siquiera importado si tu maldito asesino me hubiera matado?

—¡Por supuesto que me importaría!— Jim respondió de nuevo, ofendido por la acusación.

—Bueno, pues estas siendo muy desagradable por esto. ¿Necesito hacerte recordar que estoy en un hospital, donde llegue por tu causa?

—Vamos Johnny, eso no me agrada. Vine a verte ¿no es así? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Podrías hacer, no sé, tal vez no enviar asesinos entrenados detrás mío y de mi amigo.

—¡Ellos no fueron detrás de ti!

—Ni siquiera has admitido que te equivocaste— John sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

—No. Vamos, sabes que no quise que te lastimaran— Jim tomó una mano de John, pero él la apartó bruscamente.

—Jim, solo vete— dijo John, alejándose. —Necesito tiempo, solo quiero estar lejos de ti.

—¿Estás terminando esto?— Jim preguntó, sonando aterrorizado.

—No, solo…necesito algo de espacio, estar alejado de ti por un tiempo. Necesito procesar esto o lo que sea y necesito tiempo para sanar. Hablaremos después.

Jim regresó hasta la cama, y subió por los pies de la cama, deslizándose por las piernas de John hasta que se acomodó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de John. —¿Pero aun me amas? ¿Verdad?— Jim cuestionó, colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla de John para levantar su rostro y forzarlo a encontrar su mirada.

—Si— dijo John tranquilamente.

—También te amo— Jim deslizó su mano y tomó el rostro de John para dirigirlo hacia él y que sus labios se encontraran. Empujó suavemente a John sobre las almohadas y profundizó el beso. John correspondió el beso inconscientemente; casi de manera instintiva en ese momento. Su boca se abrió y se movió contra los labios de Jim sincronizando sus movimientos, por un momento olvidó que estaba furioso con él. Jim se apartó y luego acarició suavemente con sus dedos el labio inferior de John. —Me extrañarás.

Con un último beso en la cabeza de John, Jim se deslizó cuidadosamente de la cama. Agarró un cubrebocas y se lo puso, le dio una última mirada fija a John antes de desaparecer en el pasillo. Cinco minutos más tarde Sherlock entró, observando inmediatamente las flores que ahora adornaban el buró de John. John estaba completamente sentado, un poco distraído hasta que Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y le acercó a John su taza de té. John la tomó y murmuró un gracias mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer en la silla que estaba cercana a la cama. Sherlock no se veía de humor para platicar y por una vez John estaba agradecido por eso. Bebió su té tranquilamente y frecuentemente sus ojos se desviaban hacia el bouquet de flores.

XXXX

John finalmente llegó a casa, le habían dado de alta unos pocos días después del hospital. No había hablado con Jim en todo este tiempo y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no pensar en él. Aunque cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con un nuevo traje esperando sobre su cama con una nota que decía era el reemplazo por el que se había arruinado. Estuvo lo suficientemente seguro que era el mismo modelo de traje, entallándole perfectamente. Sonrió mientras lo colgó en su closet y se abstuvo difícilmente de llamar a Jim para darle las gracias. En lugar de eso se mantuvo ocupado poniendo orden en el departamento, mirando televisión e intentando arreglar las cosas con Sherlock de manera infructuosa. No pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y a veces eso estuvo perfecto y otras ocasiones era casi insoportable.

Después de una noche atroz de incomodo silencio entre ambos, John se fue a la cama temprano, no queriendo alargar mas su descanso. Había dejado a Sherlock trabajando en un experimento algo por el estilo. Naturalmente antes de dormir su pensamiento voló hacia Jim y se preguntó que estaría haciendo el Consultor Criminal durante su ausencia. John se imaginó un montón de cosas terribles que hicieron que su estomago se revolviera al imaginarse a Jim en un montón de escenarios sangrientos que poblaron su cabeza.

—No soy tan malo, lo sabes— dijo Jim suavemente desde las sombras del cuarto de John.

—Ya lo sé.

—No creo que lo sepas.

—¿Que estas hacienda aquí?— le cuestionó John, sentándose.

—Vine a disculparme.

—¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para que me sienta mejor?

—¿Y si te muestro cuando lo lamento?— preguntó Jim, lamiendo sus labios antes de subirse a la cama. Quitó las sabanas y se colocó en cuatro, colocando su rostro directamente sobre la ingle de John.

—Jim— dijo John amenazadoramente.

—Déjame— Jim dijo a la vez que jalaba los pantalones de la pijama de John. Los bajó y la erección de John quedó libre. No perdió tiempo y la tomó en su boca profundamente, chupando con fuerza y rapidez, su lengua apretando firmemente contra la parte inferior. John estaba gimiendo con los puños cerrados en el cabello de Jim, mientras Jim le daba sexo oral a su polla, gimiendo alrededor de esta y provocando que las vibraciones corrieran a través del cuerpo de John. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y se sujetó de la cabecera estaba ya cerca del clímax.

Jim tomó el lubricante del buró de John y se embarró en los dedos. Los deslizó hasta la apertura de John y los movió en círculos hasta que esta cedió y se abrió a ellos. Los deslizó una y otra vez dentro y fuera de esta, en sentido contrario a la boca de Jim. Las sensaciones contrastantes hicieron que John se retorciera en las almohadas hasta que se dejó venir repentina y violentamente, sus caderas embistieron en lo más profundo de esa boca una y otra vez hasta que ya no tenía nada que expulsar.

John se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó bruscamente, provocando un leve quejido de dolor por el esfuerzo que hizo en su estomago. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mano que sujetaba con fuerza su erección, donde ya prácticamente había terminado de eyacular. Gimió y terminó rápidamente antes de girarse de lado sintiéndose patético y desanimado. Se limpio, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

—John?— Jim descolgó al segundo timbrazo.

—De acuerdo Jim, tú ganas. Tenías razón. Te extraño. Quiero verte, esta noche si es posible.

—Por supuesto. Enviaré el auto.

—Ok.

XXXX

—Hola— dijo Jim cuando abrió la puerta. Empujó a John hacia dentro e inmediatamente lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos, besándolo hambrientamente.

—Aun estoy enojado contigo— murmuró John contra los labios de Jim.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo sé.

—Y ni siquiera te has disculpado.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

—Lo sé.

—¿Puedes decir otra cosa?— John cuestionó disgustado.

Jim sonrió y besó un poco más a John. —Follame.

—Jim, ni siquiera me han quitado los puntos.

—Seremos cuidadosos— insistió Jim.

—Jim.

—Por favor Johnny, necesito esto. Tómame. Follame ahora— Jim restregó sus caderas contra las de John. John gimió resignado y sujetó del brazo a Jim para conducirlo a la recamara.

—Desvístete— le ordenó y Jim obedeció quitándose la pijama rápidamente y aventándola al piso. John también se desnudó, pero teniendo cuidado cuando se desabrochó la camisa. Jim se acercó y terminó de quitársela deslizándola por sus hombros. Sus dedos trazaron la larga cicatriz que recorría el abdomen de John, entonces John desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó.

No se llevó mucho tiempo preparar a Jim, solamente embistió rápidamente con sus tres dedos, por lo que Jim siseó de dolor. Deslizó sus dedos con rapidez hasta que sintió abierto a Jim entonces los retiró. Se aplicó una cantidad abundante de lubricante en el pene, con la esperanza de compensar la falta de preparación y luego empujo centímetro a centímetro, Jim estaba en el borde de la cama y John de pie. Apenas tenía que mover sus caderas para embestir a Jim con estas. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la cama mientras Jim tenía separadas sus piernas, las rodillas de este a los costados de John.

Jim puso sus manos en su cabeza y se removió entre las sabanas y John lo folló fuerte pero lentamente, tomándose su tiempo. —Sí, Johnny sí. Necesitaba esto tanto. No he podido pensar en nada más que esto durante toda la semana—. Las palabras de Jim se escuchaban entrecortadas a la vez que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Cada embestida era seca y fuerte entonces John soltó las caderas de Jim. Este deslizó su mano hacia su erección y comenzó a masturbarse asimismo, a la misma velocidad que los empujes de John, nuevamente John sujetó las caderas de Jim y jaló su cuerpo para poder sentirlo completamente y poder estar sintiéndose. Jim estaba casi listo para correrse, gimiendo el nombre de John una y otra vez mientras se volvía loco de pasión, retorciéndose bajo él. John también hubiese estado cerca del clímax si no se hubiese corrido antes de llegar ahí.

John comenzó como pudo a moverse más rápidamente, siempre cuidadoso de no abrirse los puntos. Jim se corrió en medio de un gritó fuerte, donde su semen salió disparado y se derramó sobre su pecho y barbilla. Su ano comenzó a contraerse alrededor del miembro de John mientras empujaba hacia esa opresión abrumadora. Las piernas de Jim se mantuvieron fijas a los costados de John, hasta que se vino, sus caderas corcovearon sin control hasta que se liberó totalmente.

John se salió y se dejó caer en la cama a un lado de Jim. El otro hombre agarró las sabanas y limpió el desastre que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Había quedado un poco en el hueco de su cuello, entonces John deslizó un dedo sobre su corrida y se la llevó a los labios. Jim gimió al ver a John chupando sus dedos y se giró para acoplar el otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No lo hagas otra vez Johnny— dijo Jim después varios segundos de silencio entre ellos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Alejarme así. No debe haber espacio entre nosotros, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, no debe existir nada más. No me dejes así otra vez.

—Bueno, entonces no envíes asesinos detrás de mi mejor amigo.

—Todo habría estado bien si no hubiese ido por ahí, dando tumbos como un idiota.

—Jim, solo tienes que decir que lo sientes.

—Lo sé. Lamento haberte herido. No fue mi intención. No estoy arrepentido de lo que hizo, aunque.

—Jim.

—¿Qué? No lo estoy.

—Jim, tienes que dejar de intentar asesinar a Sherlock.

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque si lo sigues intentando una de esas ocasiones puede llegar a lograrlo y si tú matas a Sherlock, nunca podré perdonártelo. Por lo tanto decide que es más importante para ti.

Jim se quedó quieto por un momento, contemplando después comenzó a hablar. —No tienes ni idea ¿no es así?

—¿De qué?

—De cuanto necesito esto, te necesito. Necesito distraerme. Por mucho tiempo Sherlock fue mi distracción. Nunca había encontrado a alguien que pudiera mantenerme el paso intelectualmente. Mycroft quizás puede ser la excepción, pero difícilmente sale a jugar, el bastardo perezoso. Y entonces estas tu. Estoy seguro que amarte me destruirá, alejarme de ti, me hará perder rumbo. Me arruinaste John Watson, me arruinaste completamente. ¿Comprendes eso? No puedo siquiera estar una semana sin ti. Estas debajo de mi piel, dentro de mis huesos, en cada centímetro de mí. Así que no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

—Sabías donde estaba— John señaló.

—Sí, pero no estabas aquí ¿verdad? Te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Siempre John, siempre. No me importa si estas enojado conmigo, no te alejes así otra vez. No puedo soportarlo.

—No lo hare. No voy a ir a ninguna parte— prometió John, recorriendo con su mano la espalda de Jim con delicadeza.

—Lo siento John, lo siento tanto— dijo Jim, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de John.

—Te perdono.

Continuará…

_**Itsaso Adhara (I.A.)**_

Bueno, damas y caballeros, me temo que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco, a menos que las deidades de una traducción decente se apiaden de mí, no es que sea largo, sino que en sí gran parte del texto involucra sexo telefónico, ya le di una revisada y sinceramente a veces me quedé pensando ¡WTF! Quiere decir, se supone que es una plática candente, pero de verdad aun no me imagino como describirla bien para trasmitir lo que RemyDico5 escribió sin leerse soso y/o vulgar. ¿Ideas? Si se apiadan de mi, puede que para el miércoles esté, sino hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana…

Cualquier error solo es mi culpa, sigo sin beta…

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Jim no había visto a John casi por dos semanas, únicamente por el CCTV, lo cual para él era prácticamente inaceptable. John había impuesto una separación entre ellos después de que se dejaron llevar un poco durante el sexo y algunos puntos de John se habían abierto. Ahora Jim estaba atado de manos y odiaba sentirse así.

Como mejor pudo, se puso a trabajar por dos semanas, a sabiendas que sería incapaz de tocar a John otra vez hasta que le quitaran los puntos. Fue como si estuviera castigado y eso puso de muy mal humor a Jim. John era quien lo tranquilizaba y sin embargo Jim no podía verlo. Hizo su trabajo a la perfección, planeando y ejecutando más crímenes en esas dos semanas que en todo el tiempo que había estado viéndose con John.

Pero no fue suficiente, al menos no para él, no lo llenaba. La única comunicación que había tenido con John fue a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas. Nunca se había sentido tan a la deriva en toda su vida y esta separación forzada lo estaba volviendo loco.

_Te extraño –M _

**Solo tres días mas y me quitaran los puntos. **

_Vamos a cenar –M_

**Si por un instante creyera que mantendrás tus manos quietas, quizás diría que sí. **

_Seré bueno. Solo necesito verte –M _

**No. **

_Solo la cena, lo prometo –M _

**No.**

_Cena y unas cuantas caricias –M _

**Jim, es en serio. No.**

_Cena y sexo oral de postre –M_

**Te estás dando cuenta que estas negociando en la dirección contraria ¿verdad? **

_¡Vamos! Por favor. No te das cuenta que estoy suplicando por esto. Por favor Johnny –M_

**Lo lamento, pero no. **

_Zorra. Eres tan divertido Johnny. –M_

**Jim, esto es lo mejor. Si yo voy ahora y algo les sucede a mis puntadas, podría resultar en más tiempo separados. Sería una gran escena. **

_¡Pero estoy caliente AHORITA! –M_

**Entonces tengamos sexo telefónico. **

_¿En serio? –M_

**Si. Hagámoslo. **

_¿Estás solo? –M_

**Si ¿Por qué? **

Jim acabó de recibir el mensaje de texto de respuesta cuando ya estaba marcando el número de John. John respondió al tercer timbrazo. — ¿Jim?

—Necesito escucharte— dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su recamara. Subió a su cama y se recostó contra el respaldo, presionando el teléfono contra su oído.

—Bien, pero si me preguntas que estoy vistiendo, te cuelgo—. John lo amenazó, pero Jim podía casi jurar que estaba sonriendo.

—Un suéter con dos tonalidades de azul, jeans que están lo bastante estrechos para resaltar tu trasero y zapatos cafés.

—Te das cuenta que el espiarme es un poco escalofriante.

—Tomo lo que puedo tener Johnny—. Jim se encogió de hombros y se bajó la cremallera.

— ¿Entonces vamos a hacer esto por teléfono?— preguntó John escuchándose divertido por la idea.

—Sip.

John exhaló ruidosamente y Jim pudo escucharlo arrastrando sus pies.

—Quítate el suéter y la camisa— le pidió Jim mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, aventándolos por ahí. Había acabado antes que John.

—Ya me los quite. ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó John.

— ¿Estas duro?— preguntó Jim, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse su miembro semi erecto con su mano.

—No mucho.

—Entonces tenemos que arreglar eso ¿no crees?— Jim bajó el tono de su voz unas octavas hasta que fueran como un susurro como le gustaba a John. — ¿Por qué no me dices lo que harías si estuviera ahí?

—Si así lo deseas— dijo John intentando sonar indiferente.

—Bueno me gustaría iniciar quitándote el resto de tus ropas, tú sabes que adoro desnudarte—. Jim continuó masturbándose lánguidamente mientras hablaba. —Desnúdate para mi Johnny.

Escuchó a John moviéndose y el sonido inconfundible del zipper abriéndose. —Honestamente, esto no está provocando nada en mí.

—Ni siquiera lo estas intentando, además esto solo es el principio. Pon tus dedos en tu boca y chúpalos.

Con un leve resoplido de cansancio, John lo hizo. Jim escuchó como los labios de John envolvían sus dedos, su lengua lamiéndolos. Jim contuvo un gemido y se masturbó un poco más fuerte. —Ahora sácalos y frota con ellos en círculos en tu pezón, simula que es mi lengua.

John dejó escapar un ligero gemido, no era mucho, pero ya era algo. —Ahora jálalo, imagina que son mis dientes.

—Jim— gimió John.

— ¿Ya estas duro?

—Estoy comenzando.

—Bien. Pon el teléfono en el altavoz, vas a necesitar ambas manos para esto— Presionó el botón y Jim pudo escuchar el ruido del ambiente en la habitación. —Coge el lubricante que guardas en el buró.

— ¿Cómo?

—Por favor— Jim rodó sus ojos. —Solo hazlo.

—Alguien está muy mandón.

— ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor Johnny? Cuando no tengo ninguna distracción, me pongo de muy mal humor— dijo Jim, poniendo su teléfono también en el altavoz, para que pudiera emular los mismos movimientos de John. Cogió lubricante y lo embarró en sus manos, frotándolas para calentar el gel que estaba frío

—No me extraña que estuvieras haciendo explotar edificios antes de que yo llegara— John se rió y Jim pudo escuchar el sonido típico de una botella abriéndose.

—Nah, eso solo es diversión. Ahora regresemos al negocio que nos interesa, por una de tus manos en tu pene y la otra bájala hasta que toques tu ano donde meterás y sacaras tus dedos— Jim lo estaba guiando, mientras se hacía lo mismo.

—Joder…— dijo John, casi en un lamento. Jim podía escuchar como los dedos se deslizaban fácilmente, una imagen de John autosatisfacciendose se recreó en su mente y prácticamente babeó de deseo.

—Descríbeme lo que estás haciendo— Jim pidió. —Descríbelo para mí.

La respiración de John se tornó más trabajosa. —Mi mano derecha esta acariciando la cabeza de mi pene. La otra estaba abajo de mí, haciendo que mi pulgar acaricie el perineo, ya metí dos dedos dentro de mí.

—Oh Dios John— gimió Jim, siguiendo el ejemplo de John, insertó dos dedos dentro de sí mismo.

—Dios, desearía poder besarte en este instante.

—Yo también— Jim se chupó sus labios, su boca de pronto estaba seca

—Hmmmmph.

— ¿Próstata?— Jim adivinó por el gemido estrangulado que John acababa de hacer.

—Si— dijo John casi sin aliento.

—Ok, ahora escúchame atentamente. Tu mano ciérrala formando un túnel y embiste dentro de esta. Haz de cuenta que te estás follando mi trasero, no a tu mano. ¿Lo estás haciendo?—

—Oh joder. Si— La voz de John se escuchó temblorosa y sofocada, además de que comenzó a escuchar el ruido del crujir de la cama.

—Johnny— Jim gimió, se estaba follando así mismo con sus propios dedos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba crujido de la cama de John, deslizaba su cadera hacia abajo contra sus dedos.

—Mierda, Jim estoy tan cerca. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡oh Dios!

—Eso es John, follame. Follame tan fuerte como tú quieras.

—Jim.

—Córrete por mí.

— ¡Oh demonios!

—Ya casi estoy llegando— Jim se masturbaba fuertemente, mientras deslizaba otro dedo, rozando ese dulce punto dentro de sí, una y otra vez.

—Joder Jim, estoy llegando.

—Yo también. Solo déjate venir, yo también estoy a punto de hacerlo. Vente conmigo.

—Ungfh Jim— gritó John.

—¡Ooooh!— Jim gimió estranguladamente cuando se vino en su mano.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada más que el sonido de John jadeando. A continuación, un poco de movimiento por lo que Jim supuso que John había alcanzado algo para limpiarse. Jim le tomó un momento más antes de que sacara sus dedos dentro de sí mismo con suavidad, luego puso sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo como la corazón latía desbocado.

—Me siento tan sucio— John rompió el silencio, con voz cansada.

—Siii, porque lo eres— Jim respondió pagado de sí mismo.

—Oh cállate.

—Ven aquí y hazme callar— Jim lo desafió.

—O, podría hacer eso con tan solo colgar el teléfono— John retrucó.

—Apresúrate y mejórate. Esto palidece tanto en comparación a la realidad.

—En el momento que me quiten los puntos, iré corriendo— prometió John.

—Hm, quizás debería planear nuestro encuentro en una playa, donde corriéramos uno hacia el otro en cámara lenta— Jim bromeó, tomando el teléfono y quitando el altavoz y llevando hasta su oído para dejarlo ahí. Esto le hacía sentir que John estaba más cerca de lo que en realidad estaba.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales en una playa?

—No.

—No te lo recomiendo. La arena se mete en todas partes y quiero decir cualquier parte.

—Por qué Doctor Watson, el yo nunca. Tengo sexo en lugares públicos. ¿Qué clase de depravado pervertido es usted?— Jim preguntó fingiendo estar horrorizado, mientras intentaba sofocar su risa.

—Si nosotros dejamos de follar en público, ahí se iría la mitad de nuestra vida sexual.

—Cierto, cierto.

—De acuerdo, bueno de verdad necesito tomar una ducha.

—Bien, si sientes que debes hacerlo— Jim suspiró.

—Debo hacerlo—. Confirmó John. —Recuerda, tres días y entonces iré.

—Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos un pene muy erecto.

John resopló divertido y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír. —Hasta entonces.

—Hasta entonces.

XXXX

John llegó a su casa después de que por fin le quitaran los puntos, subió inmediatamente a cambiarse. Se puso los pantalones que Jim decía que le hacían resaltar su trasero y una camiseta ceñida. Ni siquiera se molestó en agarrar algo para llevarse, sabiendo de antemano que Jim tenía un cepillo de dientes y una máquina de afeitar en su baño que estaban destinados al uso exclusivo de John. Tampoco tenía sentido llevar una pijama, ya que sabía de que en el caso que se diera el necesitarla, lo cual era muy dudoso, Jim prefería que John se pusiera su ropa.

Se dirigió a la planta baja para encontrar a Sherlock intentando conectar algo a la televisión. Le llevó unos instantes a John percatarse de que Sherlock estaba conectando un DVD. Cuando se giró para ver a John, su rostro se tornó sombrío. — ¿Vas a salir?

—Ese era el plan, sip, ¿Por qué?

—Por nada— Sherlock gruñó, abandonó sus intentos de conectar el reproductor de DVD y se dejó caer en sofá. —No es importante.

—No, ¿Qué es?

—Solo olvídalo— Sherlock espetó y giró su rostro para ocultarlo. —Que tengas un buen rato.

—Sherlock, ¿Que estás haciendo?— John cuestionó y fue hacia la televisión para agarrar la caja de DVD que Sherlock había dejado sobre este. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando leyó el titulo. — ¿Doctor Who? Pero si tú nunca miras Doctor Who. Siempre dices que es algo estúpido e improbable.

—Lo es.

—Es ciencia ficción Sherlock, se supone que sea improbable— John argumentó de nuevo. —Pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

—Solo pensé, debí haber sabido que tenías otros planes, fue una tontería— Sherlock hizo un ademan para quitar importancia a esto, para luego agarrar su violín.

—Sherlock— dijo John, mirando a su compañero de piso con sorpresa. Sherlock estaba tocando fuertemente para ahogar la palabrería de John, por lo cual tuvo que levantar la voz. —Sherlock, ¿íbamos a celebrar que me quitaron los puntos o algo parecido?

—Si tú así lo quieres creer— Sherlock encogió sus hombros indiferente y volvió a tocar algunas notas al azar en su violín. —Ordené comida a tu restaurant favorito Tailandés. Lo pondré en el refrigerador para cuando regreses a casa.

John observó un momento a Sherlock, luego su vista bajó hasta el DVD en su mano y de nuevo la regresó hacia su compañero de piso. —De verdad te esforzaste mucho en esto.

—No es la gran cosa. Disfruta tu noche— Sherlock replicó fríamente.

—Sherlock, me quedaré. Está bien, me quedaré.

—No me hagas favores.

—No, quiero quedarme. Ya que te tomaste tantas molestias.

—No John de verdad.

—De verdad. Quiero quedarme. Esto es realmente… algo muy amable de tu parte— dijo John más por la sorpresa de ese gesto que por sí mismo. —Solo déjame cancelar mis otros planes.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Solo dame un momento— John sacó su teléfono móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Jim. Sabía que Jim había estado esperando para que se volvieran a ver otra vez, pero un día más no podía hacerle daño. Además no podía dejar a Sherlock que se había tomada todas esas molestias. Sherlock había sido tan amable durante esas dos semanas, haciéndole el té a John y realizando las compras. No podía abandonarlo sin más.

**Algo ocurrió, no puedo ir esta noche. Lo lamento. Te recompensaré, todo lo que quieras mañana, te lo prometo. **

Cuando lo terminó de enviar, regresó y puso uno de los DVDs. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Sherlock dejó su violín para ir a abrir, tomando su cartera del bolsillo de su abrigo. John se acomodó en el sillón con el control remoto en su mano. Sherlock volvió con dos bolsas de comida tailandesa y se sentó junto a John. Sacó el contenido de las bolsas encima de la mesita de la sala y puso todo frente de John. John agarró cualquier recipiente al azar y empezó a comer directamente en este. No tenía sentido ensuciar platos que finalmente terminaría lavando el mismo.

Escogió el episodio de la esposa del Doctor y ambos se acomodaron en completo silencio mientras comían. Sherlock había ordenado demasiada comida y pronto John tuvo que soltar su caja antes de que su estomago explotara. Se recostó en el sofá y pasó al siguiente episodio. Sherlock dejó su caja también y se acomodó completamente en el sillón con su espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos.

Sherlock estuvo relativamente tranquilo durante todo el episodio cuando el regularmente tenía la tendencia de gritarle a la televisión cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. John lo miró por unos instantes, preguntándose por qué no se estaba comportando de manera rara. Sherlock siguió con la mirada fija en el televisor y pronto John se dio por vencido, para volver a centrarse en la serie.

Lo primero que sintió fue un pinchazo de frío bajo su muslo. Sherlock había colocado casualmente sus pies bajo la pierna de John en busca de algo cálido. Le llevó un gran esfuerzo no gritar por lo frío de los pies de Sherlock. —Sabes que podrías evitar esto, si te pusieras calcetines.

—Pero entonces tendría que levantarme a buscarlos— dijo Sherlock, en las esquinas de su boca se dibujaba ligeramente una sonrisa.

John suspiró y no dijo nada más. Para el tercer episodio Sherlock ya tenía su teléfono en su mano y estaba enviando mensajes de texto. John intentó no enojarse por esto, pero si le molestó un poco, especialmente cuando John había cancelado sus planes para quedarse con él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que solo a una persona Sherlock le respondería los mensajes.

—Ve, adelante— dijo John, levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Disculpa?—. El entrecejo de Sherlock se frunció por la confusión.

—Lestrade tiene un caso. Así que ve. Te libero de tus deberes como compañero de piso y del festejo con comida y televisión.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Sherlock, levantándose inmediatamente del sofá y agarrando su abrigo.

—Si. Ve y se un genio—. John señaló con su cabeza la puerta.

—Podrías…— Sherlock se calló por un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.

—No gracias, me quedo aquí.

—De acuerdo—. Sherlock asintió y colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. —De todas formas no suena muy interesante.

—Claro que sí lo es—. John cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. —No irías si no fuera un caso interesante. Está bien. Iré para el siguiente.

—Bueno. Te veo más tarde.

—Adiós—. John dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta cuando Sherlock salió prácticamente corriendo por la puerta. John fue a la cocina y se hizo una taza de té, antes de subir a su cuarto. Pensó en llamar a Jim, para ver si aun podrían reunirse, pero sintió que sería un poco injusto. John no había estado jugando limpiamente, no realmente. Pero estaba intentando hacer las paces con Sherlock y sentía que con esto había comenzado a andar en la dirección correcta.

Así que en lugar de llamar a Jim, se fué a su habitación para tomarse su té y quizás leer un libro antes de dormirse temprano. Esos planes se desvanecieron cuando cierto Consultor Criminal estaba sobre su cama, sentado en la cabecera con un traje impecable.

—Ustedes dos se veían tan adorables— dijo Jim amargamente mientras veía sus uñas como algo muy interesante. —Fue realmente conmovedor ver como ambos han resuelto sus diferencias y son capaces ya de acurrucarse en el sofá.

—No estábamos acurrucados y de todas formas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh solo pasaba por aquí—. Moriarty se encogió de hombros, descruzó sus piernas y se levantó de la cama. —Me estaba preguntando si no escucharía gemidos y jadeos, como cuando estás follando con alguien, proviniendo del piso de abajo.

— ¿Estabas pensando que Sherlock y yo estaríamos teniendo relaciones sexuales?— John alzó una ceja, la sola idea de que eso ocurriera, le sonaba ridículo.

—Ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

— ¿Estas celoso?— John preguntó a la vez que sujetó las solapas del saco de Jim y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Quizás.

—¿Creíste que Sherlock y yo estábamos superados por la lujuria debido a que nos hartamos de comida Tailandesa y de ver Doctor Who que no podríamos mantener alejadas nuestras manos uno del otro?— cuestionó John, intentando no reírse.

—Se que sientes por él— Jim dijo en voz baja.

—Hm, si— dijo John, mientras sus labios casi tocaban el cuello de Jim. —Y también sabes lo que él siente por mí.

—Así es.

—Y— John lo interrumpió, metiendo sus piernas entre los muslos de Jim, presionando la ingle de Jim. —Tú también sabes lo que siento por ti.

Jim cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. —Dilo. Por favor.

John finalizó de cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos para capturar los labios de Jim en un beso apasionado. —Te amo— dijo John después de uno o dos segundos de estarse besando ardientemente. —Sabes que lo hago—. Recorrió sus dedos a través del cabello de Jim, con su pulgar acariciaba sus lóbulos.

—Se suponía que vendrías corriendo—. Le recordó Jim, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el resorte del suéter de John.

—Lo sé, lo lamento. Pero te tienes que ir.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó Jim, alejándose. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque Sherlock podría regresar en cualquier minuto y porque te dije que te vería mañana.

—Ya pasan de la media noche, así que técnicamente es mañana— Jim razonó, señalando el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a la cama de John.

—Jim, esa no es razón, no lo vamos a hacer aquí. Por qué no vamos a tu casa, conseguiremos un taxi en estos instantes.

—Nop, demasiado tiempo, no puedo esperar— dijo Jim atacando el cuello de John de manera tenaz.

—Jim— dijo John agarrando el cabello de Jim y jalándolo hacía atrás. — ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás intentando hacer? Todos estos pequeños trucos que has estado haciendo.

—De verdad no se de lo que me estás hablando.

—Quieres que Sherlock nos encuentre. Quieres que el sepa lo que hay entre nosotros y por lo tanto ver como todo lo que me rodea se viene abajo, destruir mi mundo. Pero supongo que es lo mejor que haces ¿Cierto Jim? Únicamente sabes de destrucción.

—Bueno, tu nunca le vas a decir ¿o sí?— Jim espetó furiosamente. —Quizás, pero estoy comenzando a enfermarme de ser tu sucio y vergonzoso pequeño secreto.

—! Jim, todo tu mundo es un gran secreto, es lo que tú haces!— respondió John.

—Y ¿Qué crees que haría Sherlock si supiera la verdad?, patearía tu trasero, echándote de aquí, y me dejaría a mi recoger los pedazos que queden de ti como lo hice antes. Soy todo lo que tienes, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Deja de actuar como si él te follara, porque ambos sabemos que si él supiera todas esas pequeñas cosas desagradables que has estado haciendo, nunca volvería a hablarte otra vez.

—Cállate, Jim—

—Siempre te enojas cuando sabes que tengo razón. Tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá y yo seré lo único que te quede. ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices y acabas de una vez con esto. El se irá, pero yo no lo hare. Nunca te dejaré.

—Jim, te lo estoy advirtiendo, si tan solo le dices una palabra de esto a Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué no solo aceptas, Johnny? ¿No estás cansado de que todo el tiempo estemos escondiéndonos? ¿De estar siempre ocultándonos de todos? Solo termina con todo esto, así podremos estar de verdad juntos.

— ¿Y eso te gustaría, verdad Jim? Tenerme completamente, decirme a quien debo ver y así alejar a todas las personas de mi vida. Entonces me tendrías completamente y me guardarías como un puto trofeo. Bueno, no, joder. Eso no pasará.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Te quiero para mí mismo. Y. No. Me. Importa.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Sherlock es mi amigo y nunca será algo más que eso. Pero tú, tu eres el único con el que estoy follando, ¿De acuerdo? Pero no voy a escoger entre mi amistad con Sherlock y lo que mierda sea que haya entre nosotros. Deja de intentar obligarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo escogerías?— Jim gruñó.

—No lo sé. Pero esto es lo que yo quiero, eres tu el que me está dando esto—. John empujó sus caderas contra las de Jim, para que pudiera sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones. —Por lo tanto no me hagas escoger, porque no tengo una respuesta. Pero sé lo que quiero justo ahora y eso eres tú.

Jim unió sus bocas rudamente y John gimió por la fuerza de esto. Jim los alejó de la pared y ambos fueron a dar contra la estantería, algunos libros cayeron alrededor de ellos. John lo empujó de nuevo y cayeron en su cama. Sus manos estaban desesperadas, ya que estaban arrancandose la ropa uno al otro, intentando quitárselas lo más pronto posible. John sujetó la camisa de Jim y la rasgó en un intento por abrirla, los botones saltaron por todas partes. Hizo un camino de mordidas a través del pecho de Jim hasta su estomago, mientras sus dedos abrían sus pantalones.

Cuando Jim estuvo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, John comenzó a quitarse los suyos, empujándolos hasta quitarlos completamente. Se los quitó y tomó lubricante, embarrando sus dedos rápidamente. No importaba que tan veloz iba, aun así no era lo suficientemente rápido. Tomó la erección de Jim en su boca y la chupó mientras sus dedos dilataban su entrada.

—John, rápido— dijo Jim, sintiendo la misma urgencia que John sentía. —Oh Dios, John.

John metió el tercer dedo y Jim rebotó en la cama, mientras la boca de John seguía chupándosela vigorosamente. —John por favor. Follame. Follame AHORA— Jim suplicó y sus manos fueron hasta la cabeza de John para agarrarse de su cabello. John se alejó de la erección y sacó los dedos de la entrada de Jim. Agarró las piernas de Jim y se las puso alrededor de su cintura, mientras entraba de una sola embestida fuerte, enterrándose hasta la base.

—Oh Dios— Jim echo su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó con la cintura de John con sus piernas.

—Jim— gimió John y comenzó a moverse, tomándolo duro y rápido, cada embestida era más desesperada que la otra.

John aun tenía puesto su suéter sobre él y aun así se frotó en la zona abierta de la camisa de Jim. John jamás había sentido esta necesidad antes, de tener que estar lo más cerca posible y más profundamente de alguien. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran completamente viscerales y ni siquiera reconocía los que salían de su propia boca.

—Si Johnny si— Jim gimió cuando John lo clavaba contra el colchón. Jim deslizó una de sus manos entre ellos y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras su otra mano, seguía sujetando el cabello de John con fuerza. —Follame. Si.

Ambos estaban tan cerca del clímax, cuando la puerta del exterior se abrió. John se congeló, inseguro de que hacer.

—Si te detienes, te mataré— Jim amenazó en un siseo.

John tapó la boca de Jim con su mano pero comenzó a moverse otra vez, esta ocasión más despacio. Jim gruñó de frustración pero el sonido quedó amortiguado contra la mano de John. Jim se vino primero mientras se masturbaba hasta que terminó. Con unas pocas embestidas más, John lo siguió mientras mordía la clavícula de Jim para ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera haber hecho.

John lo empujó y se inclinó al suelo para agarrar los pantalones de Jim. Se los aventó al Consultor Criminal. —La ventana— dijo, señalando con la cabeza. —Hay una escalera de incendios.

— ¿En serio?— espetó Jim como si salir por la escalera de incendios fuera degradante.

—Jim, por favor— suplicó John mientras se ponía sus pantalones y se subía la cremallera.

Jim rodó los ojos y se puso sus propios pantalones. —Todo lo que sea por ti Johnny.

—Te amo— susurró John antes de darle a Jim un beso rápido de despida.

—Eres el mejor— dijo Jim abotonándose el resto de la camisa, dejando suelto solo el botón superior. Lanzó un beso a John, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Continuará…

Disculpas ante todo, pero creo que están confabulando contra mí, jejejejejeje primero se me estaba haciendo difícil traducir las tres primeras páginas, creo que las reescribí como diez veces, luego se me ocurrió meterle la mano a mi lap y algo habré hecho que desconfiguré un par de teclas con que sacas rápidamente las mayúsculas y obviamente los signos que están en los números, por ende cuestiones como signos de interrogación, exclamación y comillas pues no salen. Intenté que la arreglaran pero me dijeron que necesitaba comprar un nuevo teclado, la verdad no quiero invertir en mi pobre maquina que ya ha dado lo mejor de sí, por lo tanto me tardó más tiempo escribiendo de lo que debería además de que no tengo dinero para hacer esto. Pero bueno, cualquier cosilla rara, como falta de signos pues ya saben la razón.

Intentaré la próxima semana actualizar, más que nada por la velocidad de escritura que llevo con esta dificultad técnica.

P.d. como me moría de risa en la escena final, con un Jim huyendo al estilo amantes a punto de ser descubiertos por el marido…

Saludos

ITSASO ADHARA


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Había un agujero, un vacío, un espacio, un abismo. Sherlock podía sentirlo y era por la falta de la presencia de cierto médico militar. Dado que no estaba acostumbrado a necesitar a las personas, la ausencia se sentía más fuerte de lo que normalmente debería ser. John siempre había estado ahí, o al menos de alguna manera. Pero ahora no lo estaba y Sherlock se sentía perdido, porque no sabía cuál era la mejor acción a tomar.

Todo lo que sabía era que John no estaba en casa; el departamento estaba demasiado silencioso y vacio y cualquier intento por llenar eso, únicamente hacía que aumentara el silencio hasta volverse enloquecedor. ¿Cómo es que John había invadido así su vida de una manera tan apabullante?, Sherlock nunca podría saberlo, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tomó su abrigo y bufanda colocándoselos mientras salía, para tomar un taxi.

XXXX

John caminó atravesando la puerta del departamento y casi se cae por la enorme y ridícula cantidad de pétalos de rosas que cubrían el piso. —¿Jim?— lo llamó, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos junto a la puerta. Se quitó su chamarra y la puso sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y siguió avanzando hacia la recamara.

XXXX

La mente de Sherlock estaba trabajando a toda velocidad mientras estaba sentado en el taxi, mirando a través de la ventana. Usualmente hubiese preferido tener un plan de acción, o una estrategia a realizar dentro de su mente, pero estaba tan profundamente involucrado en este problema que no tenía ni la menor ida de que hacer. Pasó mucho tiempo durante el viaje en taxi, repasando los hechos de su relación con John, todo, desde su primer beso, el estar sentados juntos en el sofá, donde John no rehuía del contacto físico de Sherlock. Eso tenía que significar algo, aun a pesar después de todo este tiempo, a John no le molestaba que Sherlock lo tocara, ¿verdad?

XXXX

—Sabes que no debes esforzarte tanto— dijo John cuando finalmente encontró a Jim, acostado y desnudo sobre su sofá, rodeado por más pétalos de rosas. John caminó hasta el sofá y se quedó de pie junto a este, entonces Jim se sentó y varios pétalos de rosas cayeron delicadamente cuando hizo este movimiento. John se subió a la cama y se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de Jim, con un Jim sonriéndole.

—Algunas veces me gusta esforzarme— Jim se encogió de hombros, sus dedos jugaron con la cintura de los pantalones de John. —Y no tengo muchas ocasiones para hacerlo.

John pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Jim y lo besó en la cabeza. —Lamento lo de la última vez. Hice una promesa y debo mantenerla.

—Está bien— dijo Jim colocando besos suaves en el vientre de John.

—No, no lo está. No quiero que pienses que eres menos importante que él. Tenías razón, tú me recogiste cuando estaba en el fondo y eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, y significa el mundo para mí. Tú eres mi mundo.

Jim lo miró fijamente con la barbilla apoyada en su estomago, moviendo los brazos para envolverlo con ellos. —Lo sé. Pero eventualmente las personas se van para encontrar algo más y me gustaría saber dónde estoy parado. O más importante, dóndes estás tú. Cuando ellos tracen una línea divisoria en la arena, porque sabes que lo harán, ¿De qué lado vas a estar?

—Bueno, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. En este momento, no quiero pensar sobre ello. Quiero disfrutar el hecho de que podemos estar juntos, sin complicaciones.

XXXX

Sherlock le pagó al taxista y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó hacía la puerta delantera. Le tomó unos pocos segundos después de hablar por el intercomunicador para que alguien respondiera. Sherlock se abrió paso y comenzó a buscar a su compañero de piso extraviado.

XXXX

Jim desabrochó el cinturón de John y lo liberó de este. Se tomó su tiempo para quitarle los pantalones a John, abrió el botón de la cintura con su pulgar y luego lentamente deslizó el cierre. John aun tenía sus manos acariciando el cabello de Jim, las yemas de sus dedos le daba masaje a su cuero cabelludo.

Jim se deshizo de los pantalones de John y luego acercó su rostro hasta la erección de John que ya se mostraba bajo su ropa interior. Deslizó su lengua lentamente pero firme sobre la erección de John, dejando una mancha húmeda sobre la tela de algodón. John hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, deslizando sus dedos de arriba a abajo sobre la espalda de Jim.

XXXX

—¿Dónde está?— Sherlock exigió saber. Había sido apresado por dos hombres quienes los llevaron al estudio de Mycroft.

—¿Quién?

—Oh no juegues a hacerte el imbécil que no te queda— dijo Sherlock impacientemente. —Tú sabes quién.

—De verdad que no se a quien te refieres.

—John. ¿Donde está John?

—Bueno, no está aquí—dijo Mycroft, recargándose sobre su silla y haciendo una seña para que los dejaran solos. —Y no me imagino por qué crees que podría estar aquí.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tu y John no están acostándose juntos?— Sherlock miró a su hermano acusatoriamente.

—Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Tienes que ser tu— Sherlock pasó sus dedos por rizos. —Es lo único que tiene sentido.

—¡Oh Sherlock!— dijo Mycroft, dándole una mirada de comprensión a su hermano menor.

XXXX

Se habían levantado para hacer todo más fácil. John se sacó su suéter por encima de su cabeza y rápidamente le siguió su camiseta. Jim deslizó los bóxers de John por sus piernas hasta que quedaron en sus tobillos. Entonces Jim recorrió con sus manos el pecho de John, para llevarlas a sus hombros y espalda. Trazó la nueva cicatriz del abdomen de John y le dio besos a lo largo de esta.

John se inclinó un poco y luego comenzó a caminar siendo dirigido, mientras Jim caminaba hacia atrás hacia su recamara. Se besaron uno al otro sin prisas, sus labios nunca se separaron mientras se movían por la recamara hasta que llegaron a la cama y se sentaron. John se colocó encima de Jim y comenzó frotar sus caderas, sus gemidos interrumpían la relativa tranquilidad del ambiente así como el sonido de sus pieles frotándose una contra la otra.

—Haz eso otro vez— Jim solicitó, sus manos sujetaron el trasero de John.

XXXX

—No, mi querido hermano, otra respuesta obvia a tu pregunta, de hecho es la respuesta correcta.

—¿Y acaso crees que no lo sé?— dijo Sherlock indignado, quitándose su abrigo para utilizarlo como un escudo.

—Puedes a veces ser tan benditamente ignorante. Borras todas las cosas que no te gustan o que no le encuentras uso. Estoy seguro que puedes llegar a tus propias conclusiones a menos que hayas ignorado hechos porque no quieres reconocerlos.

—¡Oh deja de hablar dando rodeos y solo dímelo!— Sherlock gruñó frustrado.

—¿Estás seguro?— Mycroft alzó una ceja cuestionanté. —Te lo estoy advirtiendo ahora, si tu continuas por esta pista, no te agradará lo que encontraras.

—No puedo pensar en nada peor que en ti teniendo una relación con John— Sherlock respondió disgustado.

—Es peor— Su hermano mayor le ratifico. —Esta es tu última oportunidad para quedarte en la oscuridad.

—No, tengo que saberlo— Sherlock se irguió ligeramente, armándose de valor para lo que estaba por venir.

Mycroft sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la parte superior de su escritorio. Jalando un archivo substancialmente grande, y lo deslizó sobre el escritorio hacia Sherlock y esperó. Sherlock dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros y tomó el archivo. Aunque algo reluctante se sentó en la silla opuesta a la de su hermano y lo abrió.

Sherlock Holmes nunca ha sido un hombre que fácilmente se sorprende. De hecho podía contar las veces que alguien lo sorprendió con una de sus manos. Pero mientras tomaba la primera foto, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo ante la magnitud de su asombro. Sus manos temblaron mientras sujetaban la fotografía entonces cerró los ojos por un momento para forzarse a sí mismo a empujar sus emociones a un lado y concentrarse en los hechos.

Era incuestionable era John, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de alguien, para mantenerlo cerca. Estaban parados frente al cine que Sherlock sabía estaba a unas cuantas calles de Baker Street. El acompañante de John tenía el cabello corto oscuro y aunque Sherlock creyó que no podría verle el rostro, lo reconoció casi instantáneamente.

—No— respiró alterado, la palabra apenas logró salir de su boca. Pasó a la siguiente fotografía. Unos minutos más tarde Moriarty conducía a John hacia un taxi. John estaba mirando al otro hombre pero Moriarty estaba claramente mirando hacia la cámara con una ligera sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Las fotografías siguientes fueron similares, con un John y Moriarty en varios lugares. La primera foto siempre parecía una escena romántica, pero a la segunda, Moriarty sonreía a la cámara. Al parecer John no se dio cuenta que estaban siendo fotografiados mientras que Moriarty lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Esto era solo una broma enferma o estaba burlándose de Sherlock?

XXXX

—¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios!— Jim murmuró casi sin aliento cuando John deslizó el cuarto dedo dentro de él. John estaba apoyado donde la cama se encontraba pegada a la pared, con un Jim montándolo sobre sus piernas. Su mano estaba trabajando para ensanchar más a Jim mientras continuaban embistiendo sus caderas uno contra otro. Jim prácticamente estaba cabalgando los dedos de John mientras se aferraba a los hombros de este.

—¡Dios!— John casi gritó, cuando Jim deslizó sus caderas más profundamente. John envolvió con un brazo a Jim y rodaron juntos hasta que Jim quedó de espaldas. Continuó el mete y saca de sus dedos dentro del ano de Jim, mientras sus labios aprisionaron uno de los pezones de Jim, girando su lengua alrededor de este y luego jalándolo con los dientes.

—¡Johnny!— Jim gimió, arqueándose en la cama.

John movió su boca, deslizándola por el pecho de Jim, dándole mordidas, chupadas o únicamente besos sobre su piel, bajando al lado de su pene y luego hacia el muslo. Sus dedos jamás vacilaron en el ritmo que tenían, sin dejar de abrir a Jim.

—¡Johnny, estas matándome!— Jim casi gritó cuando John dio una mordida sobre la cadera de Jim.

—Me sentí mal por haberte apresurado la última vez, así que esta vez voy a ir lento— John dijo con simplicidad antes de lamer el eje de la erección de Jim.

—Estas siendo un poco rudo— dijo Jim con la mandíbula apretada.

John sonrió y retornó por su camino para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse con los de Jim. Por su lado el Consultor Criminal sujetó la cabeza de John para evitar que pudiera alejarse. Continuaron besándose aun cuando John sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó con su miembro. Se adentró suavemente centímetro a centímetro mientras Jim alzó sus rodillas para abrazar los costados de John. Se movieron al unisonó, Jim empujando en sentido contrario para encontrarse con las caderas de John.

—Te ves tan malditamente soberbio así— suspiró John mientras descansaba su frente contra la de su amante, mirando fijamente esos ojos color café oscuro de pupilas dilatadas.

XXXX

—¿Cómo se que estas fotos no han sido trucadas?— cuestionó Sherlock, aferrándose a una última esperanza. Giró una foto de John y Moriarty teniendo relaciones sexuales en un callejón que Sherlock reconoció como el bar al que comúnmente asiste John. Eso hizo que su estomago se revolviera, si hubiese comido algo ese día, hubiese tenido una alta probabilidad que hubiera finalizado sobre los documentos secretos de Mycroft.

—Te aseguro que esas fotos no han sido alteradas de ninguna forma. ¿De verdad pensaste que tenía una aventura con John? Yo sé cuán importante es para ti.

—¿Amor fraternal? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Esperas que crea que tu antepondrías mis sentimientos a tus propios deseos?— Sherlock se burló.

—Yo creo que John ha sido una buena influencia para ti, el ha impactado en tu vida durante este tiempo que han estado juntos. Nunca haría nada que dañara eso— dijo Mycroft con lo que Sherlock supuso sería lo más cercano a la sinceridad.

—De acuerdo, entonces si mis sentimientos tienen una alta prioridad para ti, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste esto inmediatamente?— preguntó Sherlock, cerrando el archivo y colocándolos sobre el escritorio de Mycroft.

—No quise decirte nada hasta que supiéramos que era esto. Fue una situación muy delicada. No estaba seguro si John estaba siendo coaccionado o estaba por voluntad propia.

—¿Y?— Sherlock no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. La idea de que John quizás estaba haciendo todo esto en contra de su voluntad era igual de enfermo como la idea de que él estaba disfrutando de tener relaciones sexuales con el archienemigo de Sherlock.

—Por lo pronto podemos decirte que él, está participando por voluntad propia en esta… — Mycroft se vio forzado a buscar la palabra menos dañina. —Relación.

Sherlock succionó sus labios entre sus dientes y los mordió un poco, girando su rostro para ocultarlo de su hermano. —¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó, manteniendo su voz en el mismo nivel de tono como le fuese posible.

—Transcritos— dijo Mycroft, abriendo la parte superior de su escritorio otra vez. Él le empujó otro archivo —Y registros de alguna de sus conversaciones.

—¿Pinchaste el teléfono de John?— Sherlock no estaba seguro por qué estaba sorprendido . El sentido de privacidad no era algo que Mycroft entendiera o tal vez simplemente sentía que era algo que solo algunas personas merecían.

—Fue algo necesario cuando su relación con Moriarty fue descubierta— Mycroft explicó empujando el archivo hacia Sherlock. Intentó ignorarlo, pero su mano temblaba por la necesidad de ver que había ahí. ¿Qué podrían hablar John y Moriarty?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?— cuestionó Sherlock, peleando internamente para agarrar el archivo y finalmente abrirlo de un golpe.

—Sabes perfectamente desde hace cuanto, viste los signos en John cuando comenzó una nueva relación.

Sherlock resopló pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a leer el primer transcrito.

XXXX

—No te vengas— gruñó John, casi a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo. —No te vengas aun.

Jim se quejó pero retiró su mano de su polla.

—¡Oh Dios Jim!, ¡oh joder!— John maldijo, antes de cubrir con su boca la de Jim, se vino en el interior del hombre, su visión se volvió borrosa. John se dejó caer encima de Jim, estaba exhausto.

—Humm, Johnny— casi suplicó Jim, acariciando los hombros del médico militar.

—Cierto— espetó John dándole un beso rápido y bajando por el cuerpo de él. Se deslizó entre las piernas separadas de Jim. Sus manos se resbalaron de arriba abajo por los muslos de Jim, un par de veces bajó su boca haciendo la finta de tomar la erección de Jim hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Rodó sus manos hasta tenerlas bajo el cuerpo de Jim, sujetando su culo, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba a la vez que permitió a Jim marcar el ritmo.

—¡!Oh, que jodida mamada¡—. Una mano de Jim se sujetó inmediatamente a la cabecera, empujándose hacia la boca de John para que su erección pudiera deslizarse fácilmente entre los labios de John. Su otra mano la colocó en la nuca de John mientras John la chupaba.

John detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, pero mantuvo una sujeción suave en el trasero de Jim. Se concentró en mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras succionaba con sus mejillas el glande.

—¡Johnny, santisima mierda, Johnny!—. La mano de Jim sobre el cabeza de John, se cerró fuertemente sobre su cabello, estaba listo para dejarse venir.

Jim echo su cabeza hacia atrás y con un fuerte grito, se dejó venir dentro de la boca de John. John continuó succionando durante toda la duración de su orgasmo, tragándose todo. Después se retiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el muslo de Jim y comenzó a trazar figuras al azar sobre su cadera, hasta localizar la marca que anteriormente hizo, para dibujarla con sus dedos.

XXXXX

[Fecha: 21/01/12. 6:15 PM.]

Conversación telefónica grabada entre JW y JM

JW: No Jim, absolutamente no.

JM: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

JW: No voy a dejar que me azotes, no me importa cuando experto digas que eres en eso.

JM: Pero te verías tan hermoso.

JW: No, de verdad eso no es lo mío.

JM: ¿Y si es lo mío?

JW: Entonces que mal por ti ¿verdad? Como la persona que será atada y luego azotada, puedo decirte que ciertamente eso no pasara.

JM: De verdad no eres nada divertido Johnny.

JW: Lo sé, eso debe ser terrible para ti.

JM: De verdad así es.

JW: ¿Entonces aun debo ir, o estas molesto conmigo?

JM: No, ven. Sufriré una sesión de aburrido y ordinario sexo.

JW: Si el sexo conmigo es tan aburrido, quizás deberías familiarizarte con tus manos esta noche.

JM: No dije eso. Sabes que me gusta. Solo ven.

JW: ¿Estás seguro que aun me quieres?

JM: Por supuesto.

JW: Bien, estaré ahí pronto.

JM: No puedo esperar.

[Fecha: 29/01/12 11:35 PM]

Conversación telefónica grabada entre JW y JM

JM: ¿No puedes solo salirte de tu trabajo?

JW: No, no puedo.

JM: Pero estoy aburrido.

JW: Estoy seguro que alguien tan inteligente como tú, puede encontrar algo en que ocupar su tiempo.

JM: Oh, puedo pensar un montón de cosas, pero todas involucran a mi cama, un anillo para el pene y a ti.

JW: Dios.

JM: ¿Ves lo que estoy sufriendo? Solo diles que un familiar a muerto y ven.

JW: No puedo Jim. Nosotros no funcionamos así. Tan pronto como termine con mi trabajo iré.

JM: Esas son muchas horas desde este momento.

JW: Bueno, entonces encuentra algo que hacer hasta que pueda llegar.

JM: Bien.

[Fecha: 29/01/12 11:45 PM]

Conversación telefónica grabada entre JW y JM

JW: Aparentemente hay una fuga de gas en el edificio y todos tuvimos que ser evacuados.

JM: No me digas.

JW: No sabes nada acerca de esto, ¿verdad Jim?

JM: ¿Y si yo lo hubiera hecho?

JW: Tienes que parar de hacer cosas como esta. Solo porque tú puedes hacer algo como esto, no significa que debas hacerlo.

JM: Oh no, no el discurso de moralidad otra vez. Honestamente me lo has dado tantas veces que probablemente pueda decirlo mejor que tu.

JW: Jim, no puedes hacer simplemente lo que se te pegue en gana y esperar que yo esté de acuerdo con eso.

JM: ¿Entonces no vas a venir?

JW: Tendrías que darme una razón perfectamente válida del por qué debería ir

JM: Mira todos los problemas por lo que tuve que pasar por ti. Por otro lado ¿Qué otra cosa mejor tienes que hacer?

JW: Tengo que hacer las compras, lavar la ropa, limpiar el departamento, un montón de cosas más.

JM: Oh que excitante.

JW: No todo el mundo tiene subordinados para que hagan todas las cosas por ellos.

JM: Deberías conseguirte a alguien, son increíblemente prácticos.

JW: Jim

JM: Oh solo ven, yo soy más emocionante que cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer.

JW: Esa no es una razón.

JM: Bien, te dejaré hacerme todo lo que tú quieras y quiero decir literalmente todo.

[Silencio]

JM: ¿John?

JW: Estaré ahí tan pronto haya hecho las compras.

JM: Compra lubricante. Y gomitas.

[Cuelga]

XXXX

—No podemos seguir así por siempre Johnny.

—Lo se. Solo desearía saber que hacer— John suspiró y se sentó, frotándose el rostro con las manos. —¿Té?

Ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación. Jim se le quedó mirando por un momento hasta que fue al baño a lavarse. Unos momentos más tarde se reunió con John en la cocina, colocándose detrás de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de John y juntos observaron como en la tetera el agua comenzaba a hervir.

—¿De verdad crees que un té va ayudarte a tomar una decisión?— preguntó Jim girando levemente su cabeza para poder mordisquear la oreja de John.

—Un té puede hacer todo—. John sonrisa y se apoyo más contra Jim, presionando más sus cuerpos.

—No puede tomar una decisión por ti.

—Lo sé.

XXXX

(Fecha: 11/02/12 6:22 PM]

Conversación de mensajes de texto entre JW y JM.

Dijiste que ya estarías aquí para estos instantes –M

Lo siento, tuve un retraso. Inevitable.

Date prisa –M

¿Te das cuenta que no puedo estar a tu completa disposición?, ¿Cierto? Llegaré en cuanto pueda.

Lo siento. –M

Es solo que estaba pensando en meterme toda tu polla en mi boca hasta la base, lo que ha hecho que este un poco impaciente –M

Oh Dios, Jim. ¿En serio? ¡Estoy en una escena del crimen!

¿Y? –M

Deja de hablar así. ¿Te das cuenta que el estar de pie al lado de un cadáver no es el momento apropiado para tener una erección?, ¿verdad?

Pero no es lo único, ¡Viene más! Meteré mi polla en ese culo tan estrecho, lujurioso tuyo y luego te follaré hasta que no puedas caminar derecho. –M

Eres un guarro.

Lo sé –M

Estoy en camino. Es mejor que estés desnudo para cuando llegue ahí.

[Fecha: 16/02/12 4:02 AM]

Conversación de mensajes de texto entre JW y JM.

No puedo dormir – M

Inténtalo.

Al parecer tú también estas despierto –M

No era así. Pero por lo visto ALGUIEN, puso mi timbre para mensajes de texto con el sonido de una sirena de patrulla de policía. Por lo tanto es un poco difícil permanecer dormido.

Esa es sensacional. Bueno, entonces ya que estás despierto, deberías venir –M

Jim, son las 4 de la mañana. Piérdete.

La cama esta fría :( –M

Ve por otra manta. No voy a cruzar medio Londres solo para ir a trasmitirte el calor de mi cuerpo.

No tendríamos ese problema si te mudaras conmigo –M

Ya hablamos sobre eso.

Si y aun quiero que lo hagas. –M

Estoy bastante seguro que nos asesinaríamos uno al otro después de vivir una semana juntos.

Me comportaré si lo haces. –M

Jim.

Bien pero esto no ha terminado. Serás mío. –M

De nuevo estás haciendo eso, es espeluznante.

Eso es algo de lo que soy. Vuelve a dormir. Te amo. –M

También te amo.

Sherlock cerró el archivo de un manotazo. Nunca podría haberse llegado a imaginar que las cosas hubieran avanzado tan rápido. Solo habían sido tres meses, ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran enamorados? De nuevo, John siempre había tenido la tendencia a ser demasiado romántico desde que Sherlock lo conoció. ¿Pero cómo era posible que alguien se enamorara de Moriarty, un conocido asesino y psicópata? De nuevo entonces, John jamás había sido, estrictamente hablando una persona normal. Se había enamorado de Sherlock, quién era un sociópata altamente funcional, pero aun así lo hizo. John jamás había sido una persona convencional, pero ¿Moriarty? El hombre que lo cubrió de semtex por Dios santo.

—Por lo tanto— dijo Sherlock empujando el archivo lejos de él, incapaz de mirar alguna otra palabra y colocó sus dedos en forma de tienda bajo su barbilla. —¿Tú has sabido donde ha estado Moriarty todo este tiempo y nunca has hecho algo al respecto? John te ha llevado a su ubicación y sin embargo sigue ahí.

—Siempre he sabido donde esta Moriarty— dijo Mycroft ofendido, por la idea de que no lo supiera.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos estado vigilándolo por años. Podría desaparecer de nuestra vista de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sabemos dónde está.

—¿Cómo has podido dejar que ese hombre siga por ahí libre? ¡Después de lo que me hizo!— Sherlock se puso de pie. ¿Cómo has podido deja que saliera con John? Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo.

—Moriarty tiene un montón de cartas bajo la manga, no podemos solamente arrestarlo sin afrontar las graves consecuencias. Es mejor siempre mantenerlo vigilado y detenerlo cuando sea posible. Sin embargo, las operaciones criminales de Moriarty han sido muy pocas durante estos últimos meses. Hubo un aumento de actividad las últimas dos semanas pero aparte de eso, las cosas han estado tranquilas, comparativamente hablando. Al parecer John ha sido una buena influencia también para él.

—¿Así es como justificas el haber permitido que esto siguiera pasando durante tanto tiempo? Mientras Moriarty permanezca tranquilo, no importa lo que le suceda a John—. Sherlock colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio de Mycroft y se inclinó hacia su hermano.

—Al parecer John está disfrutando de la compañía de Moriarty inmensamente. Si hubiera el mínimo indicio de que John estaba viendo a Moriarty contra su voluntad, por supuesto que hubiéramos tomado cartas en el asunto para corregir esa situación.

—Solo no pudiste…

Mycroft alzó su mano para detener la perorata de Sherlock. —Sin embargo ese no es el caso. John es un hombre adulto, perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Él escogió involucrarse en una relación sexual de mutuo acuerdo con Jim Moriarty. No puedo intervenir, simplemente porque a ti te desagrado ese hecho.

XXXX

—Vas a tener que tomar una decisión. Quiero que me elijas.

—Jim.

—Te amo, él no.

—No es así de simple.

—¿Qué es posible que él pueda darte, que yo no pueda?

—No es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

XXXX

—Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo podemos atrapar a Moriarty?— cuestionó Sherlock, caminando frente al escritorio de Mycroft.

—No podemos.

—¿Qué?— Sherlock se detuvo y se giró hacia su hermano.

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar con John, decirle como te sientes?— Mycroft sugirió, sonriendo con aire de autosuficencia.

—¡Oh no seas estúpido!— Sherlock espetó y continuó paseándose. —No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque John ya me dijo que sentía por mí y yo lo rechacé. Ahora si le digo la verdad, pensará que únicamente estoy actuando por celos— Sherlock gruñó molesto.

Mycroft se frotó la frente y sacudió su cabeza. —Pero estás celoso.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!— Sherlock gritó, dando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio de Mycroft.

XXXX

Los dedos de Jim se deshicieron de la bata de John, deslizándola sobre sus hombros, mientras colocaba besos ligeros en la nuca del médico militar. —Jim— dijo John en un susurro, mientras su bata caía al piso.

—Así que recuerda lo que tenemos— Jim dijo, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba la espalda de John, bajando por su columna hasta quedar de rodillas.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si solo han pasado veinte minutos?—. Bromeó John cuando Jim, comenzó a separar sus glúteos.

—Estoy intentando ayudarte a tomar una decisión— Jim se encogió de hombros antes de bajar su rostro mientras John gimió y se sujetó al borde del gabinete con fuerza.

XXXX

Sherlock cerró sus ojos por un momento y tragó saliva, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control. Quitó su mano del escritorio de Mycroft y la colocó en su bolsillo. Entonces se dejó caer en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana, incapaz de ver a los ojos a su hermano. —Fue… difícil, cuando supe que estaba viendo a alguien nuevo. Lo vi, estaba escrito en todo él. Siempre lo supe, pero esto fue… peor, por alguna razón. No pensé que podía llegar a ser más doloroso de lo que ya era, pero ahora…

—¿Esperabas que languideciera por ti, el resto de su vida?— preguntó Mycroft casi en un murmullo.

—No. Pensé que conocería a una bonita y aburrida mujer, quien lo dejaría insatisfecho al igual que todas las demás y nada cambiaría. Pero Moriarty… nunca pude predecir eso.

XXXX

—¡Dios Jim por favor!— suplicó John, sus piernas se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de colapsar, mientras la lengua de Jim se hundía más profundamente en su entrada. Se masturbaba furiosamente, intentando aliviar en algo la tensión insoportable y las loas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Jim lo dejó y se puso de pie, sujetando a John por los hombros y girándolo. Su mano fue hasta donde estaba una de las tazas de té que John había hecho, ahora frías y se tomó de un solo trago el contenido. Entonces puso su mano sobre la nuca de John y se inclinó para unir sus labios. John estuvo agradecido que estaba probando el sabor del té y no de su propio culo. Tomó ambas erecciones dentro de su mano y comenzó a masturbarlos en un ritmo frenético.

XXXX

—¿Te sientes traicionado?— preguntó Mycroft, colocando los archivos en el cajón de su escritorio y encerrándolos.

Sherlock subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazando estas. —No— dijo firmemente —John no piensa así las cosas. Dudo que buscara a Moriarty solo para fastidiarme.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sherlock asintió. —Sean cuales sean las razones de John para hacer esto, dudo que estuviera intentando ser cruel. Si esa hubiera sido su intención me hubiera dicho a quien estaba viendo desde hace mucho tiempo, para restregármelo en la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? ¿Qué le dirás?

—No lo sé— Sherlock dejó caer su rostro sobre sus rodillas desesperado. —No puedo, no puedo… pensar. No puedo pensar. No puedo procesarlo. No puedo…

—Sherlock— Mycroft dijo gentilmente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Puso una mano en señal de consuelo sobre el hombre de Sherlock. —Encontraras una manera de arreglar esto.

XXXX

—¡Oh Dios Jim! ¡Dios!

—¡Johnny! ¡Joder! ¡Johnny!

Se dejaron venir simultáneamente, sus miembros pulsaron y derramaron su simiente caliente entre ellos. John envolvió entre sus brazos a Jim y lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que se tranquilizaron. Por unos instantes ninguno se movió, únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones erráticas y el latir de sus corazones desbocados se escuchó. Jim dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombre de John.

—No me sueltes— Jim dijo en apenas un susurro.

Y John supo que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo que su abrazo.

Continuará….

_Buenos damas y caballeros, si porque aunque no lo crean a veces hay caballeros entre los lectores… ¡JAMAS SE ME HABÍA DIFICULTADO TANTO TRADUCIR UNA PI… E ESCENA PORNO!_ Porque es lo que fue entre los interludios que hubo entre los hermanos Holmes, vaya que RemyDico5 se ha consagrado, me pregunto ¿de dónde sacará tantas escenas de este tipo? Ya que nuestros protagonistas creo han pasado por todo tipo de encuentro sexual que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían (jajajajajajajaja, bueno al menos, nunca los he practicado).

En fin de cualquier manera NOTICIAS estamos a solo tres capítulos del gran final, este capítulo con el penúltimo se podrán considerar el clímax de la historia, así que atentos, el que sigue no creo me tarde mucho en traducirlo espero que para el martes o lunes ya este, ya que es pequeño o al menos no tiene tanta escena XXX.

Besos y nos seguimos leyendo… me gustaría saber sus impresiones del capítulo, porque ya much s esperaban este con ansia.

Atte.

_**Itsaso Adhara**_

_p.d. para aquellos que tengan twitter, me pueden seguir a través de mi cuenta arrobaItsasoAdhara._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14. Interludio. Miénteme. **

—Johnny, despierta— dijo Jim, sacudiendo el hombro del hombre hasta que despertó. —Tenemos salir en este instante.

—¿Qué es?— John preguntó. Renuente se sentó y abrió sus ojos. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos que irnos ahora— Jim replicó, aventándole sus pantalones a John. Estos golpearon su rostro y John sacudió su cabeza confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando?— inquirió, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

—Solo apresúrate— dijo Jim mientras se ponía una cazadora de piel y salía de su habitación.

John hizo lo mejor que pudo para terminar de despertar, miró el reloj para ver qué hora era. Sus ojos estaba aun prácticamente cerrados por lo tanto le tomó varios minutos para que su vista se aclarara. Era poco más de las dos de la mañana, tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían ido a dormir. John bostezó mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones, dando un salto para colocárselos completamente y comenzó a buscar por el cuarto su camisa.

No tenía ni idea de la urgencia, pero únicamente tomó su suéter y siguió a Jim. El Consultor Criminal estaba en su oficina cuando John llegó aun acomodándose su suéter. —¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó, viendo como los ojos de Jim, se movían de una pantalla a la otra.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí— dijo Jim vagamente y se levantó de su asiento. Tomando la mano de John y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿Pasó algo?— preguntó John nervioso, contagiado por el comportamiento maniático de Jim.

—Te explicaré cuando estemos afuera— dijo Jim sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta y la atravesaron, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron ya en la calle, Jim comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, sujetó la mano de John y jalándolo. Corrieron juntos velozmente bajando por los callejones y subiendo calles, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que aun estaba fuera tan tarde. John sintió la familiar excitación y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho eso, correr, incluso aunque no tuviera ni idea de por qué o para qué. Pero la mano de Jim se sentía cálida entre la suya y se aferró más a esta como a su vida, aunque solo estuvieran corriendo por algo que solo Jim podía ver.

Finalmente John se dio cuenta que confiaba en Jim, completamente. Tenían cierto nivel de confianza hasta ahora, por algunas de las cosas que habían hecho, especialmente en la recamara. Pero ahora está implícito, era instintivo, casi igual a la que había tenido con Sherlock antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Había hecho todo lo que Jim le había pedido y John solo podía seguirlo a cualquier parte. Probablemente no fue lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Jim se detuvo abruptamente y John casi se estrella contra él, si es que Jim no lo hubiera jalado para colocarlo contra la pared. Los labios de Jim al segundo estuvieron sobre los suyos y John correspondió enseguida de manera entusiasta, hasta casi quedar sin aliento. Los labios de Jim fueron insistentes, succionando el labio inferior de John antes de llevarlo dentro de su boca. Se abrazaron para quedar tan juntos sin que hubiera el más mínimo espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. Era como si Jim estuviera intentando fusionarse con él.

—Jim— John echó su cabeza hacia atrás para romper el beso, temiendo desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno. —Dime que está pasando.

—Johnny— murmuró suavemente Jim, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de John. Deslizó su nariz contra la piel de John, sus labios acariciaban ligeramente la piel que mostraba su suéter. —Es la última noche del mundo.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche. Es la última noche. Tan pronto como el sol salga, el mundo llegara a su fin— explicó Jim, colocando sus brazos alrededor de John.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Está noche todo lo que tenemos desaparecerá. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el sol salga?

John miró su reloj e intentó calcular el tiempo que faltaba para que el sol saliera. —Yo creo que probablemente alrededor de…

—¡No!— Jim gritó, alejándose rápida y sorprendentemente de John. —No, no, no, no, no.— Sujetó el pecho del suéter de John para acercarlo. Los ojos de Jim ardían con intensidad y si John no lo conociera bien, podría haberlo hecho temblar. —Miénteme— gruñó Jim y unió sus labios rudamente. Sus dientes chocaron mientras Jim besaba a John bruscamente, su lengua se sumergía profundamente.

Jim lo soltó después de unos instantes de haber estado dominando su boca. John se removió para recuperar la compostura. Intentó pensar en lo que Jim le estaba pidiendo, lo que Jim deseaba. No era algo que tuviera sentido exactamente, pero John tenía experiencia con locos psicóticos.

Colocó sus dedos suavemente en la nuca de Jim y lo atrajo: su frente descansaba contra la otra frente, los ojos azules miraban fijamente los cafés y por un momento solo respiraban y se quedaron viéndose fijamente, sus narices se estaba tocando. John parpadeó una sola vez y entonces sonrió, cuando llegaron a su cabeza las palabras adecuadas. —Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Jim le devolvió la sonrisa a John y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Pasaron la noche caminando y platicando, besándose y agarrándose de las manos. Ocasionalmente se detuvieron para sentarse juntos, ignorando la salida del sol. Se detuvieron en un establecimiento de veinticuatro horas para comprar café y entonces salir con sus vasos en sus respectivas manos que no estaban ocupadas.

Caminaron a lo largo del Támesis, a la orilla de la marea para evitar que se mojaran sus zapatos. John sabía que estaba a punto de amanecer y después de todo estaba exhausto. Además era una mañana bastante fresca y demasiado fría a la vez para únicamente llevara su suéter y la cazadora de Jim la cual era bastante ligera. Incluso aunque caminaban pegados uno al otro y se mantenían cálidos entre ellos además de que el café ayudaba, pero esto no podía ser suficiente para que se quedaran así siempre. Se inclinó y le dio un beso ligero a Jim. —Ven, vamos a casa.

Jim sonrió ante las palabras elegidas por John y John rodó los ojos en respuesta. —Sabes lo que quise decir.

—Sí, lo sé— Jim continuo sonriendo y John solo suspiró jalándolo de de su mano, para llevarse a Jim de nuevo a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de Jim, se deshicieron de sus vasos de café vacios y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. John se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo el cansancio de larga caminata en sus piernas y espalda. —Deberías ponerte más frecuentemente cazadoras— comentó John mientras Jim la deslizaba por sus hombros.

—Oh ¿De verdad?— Jim alzó una ceja. —No pensé que fueras de aquellos que les gusta la piel.

—Oh hay todo tipo de cosas que me gustan— John se humedeció los labios y le dio una mirada apreciativa a Jim.

—Si lo hubiera sabido— Jim caminó hasta él, para subirse sobre su regazo. —Todo este tiempo perdido.

John le sonrió a Jim. —No puedes decir que fue perdido.

—Nunca lo haría— Jim empujó los hombros de John hasta que este se dejó caer sobre su espalda y Jim le siguió quedando sobre él.

—Bien.

Se besaron lánguidamente, sus manos se acariciaban al azar, en ocasiones se abrazaban. Jim se levantó para cerrar las cortinas y así evitar que los primero rayos del sol entraran. John se levantó un poco sobre sus codos y lo miró. —¿Que está pasando Jim? El mundo no esta acabándose ¿verdad?— preguntó bromista.

—No en el sentido estricto.

—Y si así fuera, ¿Cómo pasarías las últimas horas sobre la tierra? ¿Caminando por Londres y tomando café?— John cuestionó con una sonrisa de perplejidad en su rostro.

—Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿De verdad? Eso es lo que yo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?

Jim regresó a la cama. Apresó uno de los tobillos de John, alzándolo para quitarle el calcetín. Bajó este y tomó el otro para hacer lo mismo. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia arriba sobre las piernas de John, su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, hasta quedar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, sobre él. —Yo estaba pasando mi tiempo contigo.

—Oh— dijo John, ante el significado de las palabras de Jim que cobraban un poco de sentido.

—Si fueran los últimos instantes de la tierra, yo quisiera pasarlos contigo. Quisiera que fueras lo último que yo vea antes de morir. — Jim puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de John e hizo que alzara su rostro para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse.

—Eso es morboso— dijo John mientras flexionaba una de sus piernas para que su rodilla quedara presionando la ingle de Jim. Jim se restregó contra esta, su miembro pulsó dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. —Pero el mundo no esta acabándose.

—Esa es buena, sigue mintiéndome— Jim comenzó un camino de besos hacia la base de su garganta.

—Jim.

—¿Hmm?— replicó, chupando el cuello de John.

—¿Me dirás que está pasando contigo?

—Probablemente no— murmuró Jim. Moviéndose más abajo, moviendo la camisa de John hacia arriba y metiendo su lengua en su ombligo.

—Jim. Háblame, por favor— cuestionó John, desesperado por saber por qué Jim estaba actuando así. La verdad es que estaba un poco asustado, más que nada por lo que Jim había hecho en ese tiempo juntos.

Jim suspiró y se alejó, sentándose al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a John. —Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Tú y yo. Puedo sentirlo. Estamos casi finalizando.

—Jim.

—Por lo tanto necesito que me mientas, solo un poco más.

—Jim— John dijo cariñosamente, acercándose y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, dejando su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Jim. —No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Esa es buena— Jim espetó complacientemente.

John frunció su entrecejo, deslizando su mano bajo la camisa de Jim para frotar su espalda suavemente. —No estoy mintiendo. Te amo. Eso no va a cambiar. No voy a dejarte solo así.

—No hagas promesas en la oscuridad, estas no significan nada.

—Ven aquí— le ordenó John. Se recostó y se metió bajo las sabanas, dejándolas abierta para que Jim hiciera lo mismo. Se colocaron uno frente al otro, quitándose las ropas lentamente hasta que quedaron desnudos y se presionaban uno contra otro, con piernas sus piernas entrelazadas y los brazos alrededor uno del otro. —No estoy terminando esto. ¿Lo estás haciendo tú?

Jim frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces de que estás hablando? Las únicas dos personas quienes podrían ponerle fin a esta relación están aquí y ninguno de nosotros está planeando renunciar a esto. No sé como esa idea se te metió en ese gran cerebro tuyo, pero no te estoy diciendo adiós, a menos que tú dentro de tus intrincados caminos me estés perdiendo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—No podría— Jim cerró sus ojos. —No podría dejarte ir.

John se acercó y tomó el rostro de Jim entre sus manos. Jim buscó más contacto. —Entonces no lo hagas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Johnny?—

John miró detrás de Jim para ver el reloj pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder intentar leerlo. En lugar de eso atrapó los labios de Jim en un beso apasionado que pasó a otra cosa rápidamente. Comenzaron a frotarse uno contra otro, moviendo sus caderas para friccionar piel contra piel. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, siempre acariciándose uno al otro.

El único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones pesadas, el roce de sus pieles y los susurros apagados del nombre del cada uno de ellos. John se vino primero y luego bajo su mano para ayudar a finalizar a Jim. Se quedaron unidos, jadeando, cubiertos de semen de cada uno. Jim se deslizó y tomó una de sus camisetas que estaba en el suelo y los limpio a ambos de manera un poco torpe.

John movió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jim. —Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

**CONTINUARA… **

Este capítulo aunque corto en comparación con los otros, fue… no sé como describirlo, ¿Romántico? ¿Dulce? ¿Dulceamargo?, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero si sé que Jim se lució y si alguien me dice lo que le dijo a John de cómo quería pasar sus últimos instantes en la tierra… me derrito totalmente de amor por esta… primero quiero que procesen este, porque ya hay quien me ha dicho que nos mandará una cuenta de hospital a RemyDico5 y a mí por provocarle un cuasi paro cardiaco y también un casi estado de coma_…_

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo, es decir el 15, lo subiré el día Jueves de esta misma semana, jejejejejeje ya lo terminé de traducir desde el sábado y ahorita está en fase de revisión, pero ya saben uno se vuelve ciego a esos errores cuando pasas mucho tiempo frente a un escrito. Es la segunda parte del clímax de esta historia, por favor no se les ocurra leerlo en lugares públicos, podría haber un poco de exaltaciones y taquicardias.

Besos

**Itsaso Adhara**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO… ACUERDENSE DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS FINALES EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… **

**Capitulo 15**

El no confrontar a John fue difícil, sabiendo la verdad, pero era incapaz de decirle algo. Sherlock lo deseaba pero eso no era parte del plan. Pero cada vez que veía a John, era como si alguien le perforara el pecho. Aun así tenía que esperar hasta que Mycroft tuviera todo listo. Ahora era casi mejor que John no regresara a casa, así Sherlock no tenía que estar ahí sentado y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Aun así dolía, ver a John salir y saber exactamente donde iba. Escucharlo mentirle una y otra vez, sabiendo que todo era falso, pero era incapaz de decir algo. No podía de imaginar a los dos hombres juntos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseo poder haberse quedado esos archivos para mirarlos una y otra vez hasta que pudiera entender cómo pudo suceder. Sin embargo el haber tenido esos archivos en el departamento podría haber sido prejudicial para el plan. No podía arriesgar que John lo encontrara y descubriera que Sherlock sabía la verdad.

Es por eso que prácticamente fue un acto de misericordia cuando recibió la llamada telefónica diciéndole que todo estaba arreglado según lo planeado. Había bajado a la tienda a comprar un paquete de cigarros y comenzó a fumar para calmar su ansiedad. Mycroft lo supervisó todo, para que el escenario estuviera preparado justo a tiempo, al menos antes de que Sherlock perdiera la cordura.

—Puedes manejar esto— Mycroft le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Que si algo sale mal?

—No lo hará— Mycroft replicó con convicción.

—John me odiará.

Mycroft se silenció por un momento. —No es demasiado tarde para llamar y cancelar todo.

—No, tengo que hacer esto.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto.

Sherlock tomó un respiro profundo y caminó hasta la sala. John estaba en su sillón, quedándose dormido muy temprano. Tenía un libro en su regazo y su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y emitía unos suaves ronquidos, un poco de saliva estaba en la esquina de su boca. Eso fue extrañamente entrañable y Sherlock tuvo la fuerte urgencia de tocarlo, de recorrer sus dedos a través del cabello dorado, sentir su textura. Era ridículo pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos, Sherlock aun no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía el cabello de John.

Sherlock odió perturbarlo, se veía tan pacifico y fue obvio que no había dormido bien. Sherlock hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en el por qué John no durmió bien. Eso no hizo una gran diferencia ya que nunca se habían detenido el set de imágenes que corrían por su mente, algunas reales, otras era su imaginación torturándolo.

—John— dijo Sherlock, en su tono usual de voz. John ni siquiera se movió, por lo tanto Sherlock tuvo que alzar la voz y llamarlo una vez más. —¡John!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?— John saltó, tirando su libro al piso.

—Vámonos, rápido. Lo encontramos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?— John se limpió la esquina de su boca con el dorso de su mano y se puso completamente de pie.

—Moriarty— Sherlock respondió, buscando alguna reacción en el rostro de John. Sin embargo John mantuvo su expresión estoica excepto por sus ojos los cuales se ampliaron por solo una fracción de segundo.

—Cierto, por supuesto— John se enderezó, mirándose más como un soldado con sus hombros alineados. —Iré a traer mi arma.

Sherlock sintió la punzada familiar en su pecho mientras observaba como John subía las escaleras. Quedó impresionado de como John logró mantener su compostura. Esperó ver pánico en John, algo que le demostrara su relación para que Sherlock pudiera confrontarlo, pero ni siquiera el latido o la respiración de John se habían alterado. Había esperado algo que le demostrara, prácticamente una confesión corporal de que John le estaba afectando. Esperó que el mismo cuerpo de John le traicionara y le dijera la verdad. Pero en cambio no sucedió nada.

—La tengo, vámonos— John regresó a la sala, colocándose su arma detrás de sus jeans.

Sherlock asintió y tomando su abrigo, salieron juntos del departamento.

XXXX

Cuando John subió al taxi después de Sherlock, internamente estaba frenético, aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no se notara en su rostro. Sherlock encontró a Jim y ahora estaban yendo justo hacia él en estos instantes. John estaba completamente perdido de que hacer. ¿Debería decirle la verdad a Sherlock, suspender esta cacería? ¿Debería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jim para advertirle? Pero no podía sacar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje de texto sin hacer que Sherlock sospechara. Finalmente decidió que tendría que llegar ahí y encontrar primero a Jim.

El viaje en taxi pareció durar una eternidad y John pasó todo el viaje al borde de los nervios, preguntándose si podría encontrar a Jim a tiempo. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, John dio un vistazo afuera por la ventana y reconoció el edificio instantáneamente. Era el mismo sitio donde ellos tuvieron su primera cita oficial, la azotea donde cenaron y visto los fuegos pirotécnicos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Jim para regresar aquí?

—¿Entonces, qué se supone que es este lugar?— preguntó John, intentando mantener la calma mientras salía del taxi.

—No estoy seguro. Mycroft tiene a alguien de inteligencia que le dijo que vio a un hombre con la descripción de Moriarty entrando en este edificio. No lo ha visto salir. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para atraparlo.

—De acuerdo— asintió John. —¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

—Creo que deberíamos separarnos. Los hombres de Mycroft deberán estar aquí pronto pero por ahora solo queremos buscarle sin alertar a Moriarty de nuestra presencia.

—Ok— John sacó su arma y siguió a Sherlock adentro del edificio. La última vez que había estado ahí, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor. Solo fue directamente al techo. Sabía que tenía cuatro pisos el edificio, pero por otro lado estaba completamente ciego de a donde se dirigían y Jim podría estar en cualquier parte. El almacén estaba prácticamente vacio, algunas cajas sin señalización era lo único que quedaba.

—Ve al siguiente piso— dijo Sherlock en voz baja y John asintió con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde los ascensores se podían ver.

La puerta se abrió a su llegada y John estaba a punto de entrar por esta cuando alguien lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló hacia dentro. Lo llevó hacia un lado fuera de la línea de visión, una mano cubrió su boca. —Shh— Jim murmuró y presionó el botón para que la puerta se cerrara. Cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, John se separó y dio un paso atrás.

—Oh Dios Jim. De verdad esperaba realmente que no estuvieras aquí— dijo John dando un fuerte suspiro.

Las esquinas de la boca de Jim se alzaron para convertirse en una sonrisa. —¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sherlock está aquí, Mycroft llegará pronto y posiblemente la policía completa también. Tienes que irte ahora.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te preocupas— Jim deslizó un dedo por el pecho de John.

—Esto no es una broma Jim. Por favor, tienes que irte.

—Aun no— dijo Jim, capturando los labios de John y empujándolo contra una de las paredes.

John se liberó y suavemente empujó a Jim. —Jim, de verdad, no es el momento.

—Es el momento perfecto— respondió Jim, quitándole el arma a John de sus manos y colocándola en el piso.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? El gobierno británico y toda la maldita fuerza policiaca viene en camino hacia aquí en estos instantes. Tienes que irte.

Jim estiró su mano y presionó el botón de emergencias, por lo que el ascenso del elevador se detuvo abruptamente. —Ahí esta, ahora no podrán llegar a nosotros.

—Jim, por favor— John le suplicó, colocando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Justo como nuestra primera vez Johnny, ¿Lo recuerdas?— preguntó Jim, con sus labios apenas rozando los de John.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero Jim.

—Shhh— Jim mordisqueó el labio inferior de John y comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus rodillas.

—Jim tenemos que irnos de aquí. No es seguro. Tenemos que… ¡Dios!

Jim había ya abierto los pantalones de John y no perdió tiempo en llevarse su miembro a la boca. John alargó su mano y se sujetó de la barandilla mientras la lengua de Jim era húmeda y firme y estaba en todas partes. John pudo sentir como su decisión estaba alrededor de su pene, al igual que la boca de Jim quien lo tomaba profundamente y luego lo soltaba lentamente.

—Oh, esto de verdad es una pésima idea— John dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared.

—No, es una idea brillante— Jim contradijo, acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua varias veces.

—Jim, ellos… infiernos sangrientos… estarán aquí en cualquier minuto.

—No pueden llegar hasta aquí.

—Sí, pero eventualmente lo harán y entonces tendremos que salir del elevador y entonces… ¡Dios!... te encontrarán.

—Estaremos bien—. Jim le aseguró y se levantó. El miembro de John estaba de fuera y se enfriaba por el aire que le daba. Vio como Jim se desabrochaba sus pantalones y los deslizó hacia abajo. Sujetó a John por las solapas de su chamarra y Jim lo atrajo hacia la pared contraria. —Vamos Johnny, follame—. Jim envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de John y se abrazó a él. Jim se movió hasta que sintió la punta del pene de John contra su apertura y se empujó hacia abajo para empalarse a sí mismo. Solo pudo meterse la mitad del miembro de John de una sola vez, le tomó otra para tenerlo dentro completamente, siseando un poco de dolor.

—Por todos los santos Jim, te vas a lastimar tu mismo.

—Estoy bien— dijo, casi sin aliento, con el pecho agitado. —Solo dame un momento.

John descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Jim y por un momento ambos solo respiraron. Jim era increíblemente estrecho, enfundado alrededor de John para que pudiera sentirlo completamente. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó John preocupado.

—Sí, comienza a moverte.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Hazlo.

John comenzó a embestir lo más suave que pudo, pero la posición no le daba mucho espacio para ser gentil. Siempre que John intentó ir despacio, Jim se alzaba y dejaba caer fuertemente, incrustándose su polla más profundamente. —Estoy bien— dijo Jim otra vez, inclinando su cabeza para que a duras penas sus labios pudieran tocar los de John.

John se empujó un par de veces más, solo para ver si Jim podía manejarlo. —Oh Dios— Jim gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo y cerrando su boca como un pez fuera del agua mientras jadeaba.

—Jim.

—No te detengas. Vamos—. Jim le animó.

John dejó de intentar razonar con él y en lugar de eso, comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente. Jim estaba gimiendo y jadeando, su cabeza se golpeaba contra la pared. John pensó por un momento que debería ser algo doloroso, excepto que Jim seguía diciéndole que no se detuviera. John se presionó contra Jim más, para asegurarse de que no se cayera. La polla de Jim quedó atrapada entre ellos, frotándose contra la chamarra de John mientras follaban.

—Oh joder, Johnny— Jim gimió más alto, casi listo para dejarse venir.

John besó el pecho de Jim, a través de la camisa, los dedos de Jim se clavaron en su espalda mientras intentaba detenerse. Supo que podría pasar mucho tiempo así, si continuaba empujando hasta que llegaran al clímax. Estaba a punto del alcanzar el orgasmo cuando Jim se dejó venir y su cuerpo pulso presionando más el miembro de John. El orgasmos llegó a John, su vista se volvió blanca. Se aferró a Jim como a su querida vida, el clímax lo atravesó con una gran intensidad.

John no pudo soportar más el peso de Jim y colapsó en el suelo, con Jim aun encima de John. John estaba intentado capturar el aire, sentía que sus pulmones no estaban recibiendo suficiente oxigeno. Jim estaba dándole besos en cualquier parte y en todas partes. John acarició el cabello de Jim, sonriéndole al Consultor Criminal.

—Eso fue completamente ridículo— dijo cariñosamente.

—¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste?

—Oh por supuesto que lo hice. El sexo nunca ha sido nuestro problema— dijo John con una sonrisa.

—¿Y entonces cuál es nuestro problema?— preguntó Jim, descansando su barbilla en el pecho de John y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh tu sabes, lo usual. Eres el archienemigo de mi mejor amigo. Por otro lado estas un poco loco o acaso piensas que el tener sexo en un ascensor es buena idea cuando dos tipos de autoridades vienen aquí para atraparte.

—Ellos no me atraparan, no te preocupes— dijo Jim sentándose.

—Bueno, estoy preocupado— John dijo, haciendo lo mismo. Ambos se colocaron sus pantalones y se recompusieron. Jim sujeto a John y lo acercó para que los labios de uno se encontraran con los de otro. Comenzó siendo un beso casto, hasta que Jim lamió el contorno de la boca de John. Ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas cuando Jim se acercó más hacia el médico. El beso fue apasionado y sin prisas, lengua contra lengua, acariciándose. John perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el beso se convirtió en uno apasionado y necesitado, con Jim gimiendo dentro de la boca de John.

—Encuéntrame en la azotea en veinte minutos— dijo Jim, descansando su frente contra la de John.

—Jim, no puedes quedarte aquí. Te tienes que ir.

—Estaré bien, solo encuéntrame.

—Jim.

—Por favor.

—Bien, te encontraré. Solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso.

—Lo seré—. Jim acordó, moviendo sus manos para acunar el rostro de John. —Te amo.

—También te amo.

Se dieron un beso prolongado mas, Jim presionó el botón para hacer que el ascensor se moviera otra vez. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, Jim salió corriendo y se giró mirando a John antes de que la puerta se cerrara otra vez.

John subió hasta el otro piso y salió. Dio un vistazo a su reloj para asegurarse de estar a tiempo con Jim. Se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas para ver afuera, intentando ver si la policía o los hombres de Mycroft habían ya arribado. Su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho y rogó porque Jim se encontrara bien. Jim era inteligente, el podría definitivamente encontrar una manera de salir de esto.

Le tomó a John cinco minutos darse cuenta que había perdido su arma.

XXXX

Jim caminó atravesando el almacén y subió las escaleras hasta la azotea. Sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Sherlock.

_Sé que lo viste, se que lo sabes. Ven a la azotea para que tengamos una pequeña charla._ –M

Jim se sentó en la orilla y esperó. Dos minutos más tarde Sherlock pasó por la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando alrededor para ver si era alguna clase de truco. Jim sonrió y cruzó sus piernas tranquilamente esperando que Sherlock se acercara.

—Querido, cuanto han cambiado las cosas— dijo Jim cuando Sherlock estuvo a la distancia adecuada para escucharlo. —La última vez que nos encontramos así, todo era tan diferente. Esta vez yo estoy con John y tú tienes a los francotiradores. Tu hermano mayor seguramente organizó todo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Jim?— Sherlock preguntó secamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?— Jim se quitó una pedazo de pelusa imaginaria de una de las piernas de su pantalón.

—Fuiste tú quien me llamaste.

—Pensé que era tiempo que nos sentáramos a platicar— replicó Jim, poniéndose de pie. —Se que Mycroft te mostró las fotografías, también se que estuviste mirando el video de seguridad del elevador. ¿Disfrutaste el show?

—No tanto como tu al parecer— Sherlock respondió con dureza.

—Imaginé eso. Realmente eres un idiota. Todo este tiempo que tuviste a John viviendo en el mismo departamento y nunca te acostaste con él. No creo necesario decirte de que te estuviste perdiendo— Jim sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Entonces esto solo es acerca de sexo?— Sherlock infirió.

—Bueno esa es la cuestión ¿cierto?— dijo Jim, deteniéndose y comenzando a hacer círculos alrededor de Sherlock como una voluta. —¿Estaba jugando con John? ¿Usándolo para llegar a ti? ¿Jugando con su cabeza o la tuya o la de ambos?

—¿Y?

—Eeee.— Jim se detuvo finalmente frente a Sherlock. —Ninguna de las opciones.

—Pero esas fotografías.

—Oh vamos, sabía que eventualmente las mirarías. Lo supe tan pronto me di cuenta de las cámaras, que Mycroft las vería y eventualmente te las mostraría. No pude evitar burlarme un poco. Porque de verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que te estuviste perdiendo.

—Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por él?— Sherlock preguntó incrédulo. —¿Que eso no fue parte de tu plan para quemarme?—

—En realidad, no fuiste un factor a tomar en cuenta— confesó voluntariamente Jim.

—Necesito saber, ¿Por qué, por qué John?

—Tú sabes por qué— Jim entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente. —Somos intelectuales Sherlock. Vivimos en nuestras cabezas y no podemos evitarlo. Nuestros cerebros nunca se callan, ellos solo continúan y continúan hablando. Jugamos estos pequeños juegos para mantenernos alejados del aburrimiento porque sino tuviéramos estimulación constante, no tendríamos nada más que nuestros pensamientos. Y eso oh, es una perspectiva terrorífica.

—Ve al punto— Sherlock gruñó con impaciencia.

—John— Jim dijo como si fuera lo más obvio —. John es el punto. Tú con todas tus adicciones, la cocaína, la nicotina, la morfina. Todo eso es para que tu cerebro se detenga. John es mejor que cualquiera de esas cosas. Él hace que todo se detenga y por una jodida vez tu mente se calla. El silencia tu cerebro y todo lo que puedes hacer es sentir y es terrorífico y estimulante y por fin notas el corazón que posees que ni siquiera sabías que tenías ya que late tan jodidamente fuerte. — Jim enfatizó el punto golpeando su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón. —Él es mejor que cualquier droga. Él es exactamente lo que la gente como nosotros necesita y él nos necesita a nosotros también. Necesita ser desafiado, necesita peligros y la excitación, algo que nosotros podemos proveerle. ¡Tú pudiste haberlo tenido todo, pero fuiste tan estúpido para ver lo que se te estaba ofreciendo! ¡Él te estaba dando todo y estuviste demasiado asustado para tomarlo, maldito idiota!

—Espera un momento, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Cómo es esto?— Sherlock parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a Jim con incredulidad.

—Lo rechazaste. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudiste tener? ¿De lo que pudiste haber tenido?— Jim espetó.

—Por supuesto que me di cuenta.

Jim fue sorprendido por esto. —¿Qué?

—Lo rechacé, si, porque creí que merecía a alguien mejor, no porque no quisiera lo que me estaba ofreciendo. No tienes idea del infierno que fue durante estos últimos meses, pero lo soporté porque creí que estaba con alguien que realmente lo merecía. En lugar de eso, terminó contigo— dijo Sherlock, mirando con absoluta repugnancia a Jim.

—Y eso es lo que te está carcomiendo por dentro, saber que tu rechazo lo envió directo a mis brazos— Jim sonrió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es la peor parte?

—Siempre.

—Es que él ha sido feliz durante los últimos meses. Tu lo has hecho feliz—. La frente de Sherlock se frunció en señal de confusión, como si no entendiera que eso fuera posible.

—Bueno…— Jim chasqueó con su lengua e inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado. —Todo el sexo ayuda.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron por un momento. —De verdad no necesito los detalles.

—Oh es cierto, que estuviste en primera fila ¿no es así?— Jim cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, disfrutando del dolor de Sherlock. —¿Cuánto viste?

—Todo.

—¿Sabes? Estoy un poco decepcionado de ti Sherlock. Pensé que serías más inteligente y sin embargo no te pudiste imaginar con quien estaba follando. Debiste haberlo visto, estaba escrito en todo él, todas las cosas que le hice. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado con la idea que estaba involucrado con tu hermano mayor. ¿Ni siquiera pasó por tu cabeza que era yo?

—Oh cruzó por mi mente por un instante, aunque no le hice caso. Supongo que sobrestimé a John y subestimé tus… encantos.

—Puedo realmente ser dulce cuando quiero serlo.

—¿Eso es lo que eres cuando estas con él? ¿Dulce?

—Nah, generalmente estoy desnudo cuando estoy con él. Pero ya sabes, John… deberías realmente ser agradecido con él.

—¿Por?

—Si no fuera por él, probablemente ya estarías muerto ahora. Tenía todo tipo de ideas de cómo acabar contigo, hasta que él llegó y me distrajo.

—Me aseguraré de darle a conocer mi gratitud.

—¿Qué sucede ahora Sherlock? Tienes a los francotiradores de Mycroft para acabar conmigo, ¿Entonces tu y John cabalgan hacia la puesta de sol?— Jim buscó dentro de su chamarra y sacó la pistola de John. Apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Sherlock, su mano no tembló en lo más mínimo.

—¿Realmente Jim?

—Oh vamos, de verdad no pensaste que te lo daría sin pelear ¿verdad?

—Todo lo contrario, hubiera estado decepcionado si lo hubieras hecho— dijo Sherlock, las esquinas de su boca se alzaron un poco para dar paso a una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces, ahora qué? ¿Te disparo y los hombres de Mycroft me disparan?

—O solo podrías irte— Sherlock ofreció.

—Ambos sabemos que no voy a hacer eso.

—¿Es realmente tan importante para ti?

—Tú dímelo. Podrías también solo irte— Jim dijo, quitando el seguro del arma de John. —¿Vale la pena esto? ¿Vale la pena morir de nuevo?

Sherlock se enderezó un poco más y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.

—Entonces supongo que ninguno va a ir ningún lado.

John tomó el momento oportuno para arribar, abriendo la puerta y congelándose al segundo al ver la escena frente a él. —¡Oh Dios!— dijo John, luciendo aterrorizado. Su mirada fue de Sherlock a Jim y de regreso otra vez. —¡Sherlock, por favor, solo déjame explicarte!

—Creo que Jim ya me dio las suficientes explicaciones— Sherlock espetó, envolviéndose más en su abrigo.

Jim cerró sus ojos, incapaz de mirar más. John difícilmente se dio cuenta que Jim estaba ahí, estaba completamente concentrado en Sherlock. Y como solo Jim lo entendió, había perdido el juego sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de entrar en este. Pero quién diablos era Jim para quedarse quieto.

Abrió los ojos y miró a John, quien finalmente le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Su mirada se conectó por un momento y entonces Jim jaló el gatillo, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar a John.

Entonces fue cuando Jim sintió como las balas penetraban a través de su carne y gritó.

XXXX

John corrió hacia él, atrapando a Jim antes de que siquiera sus rodillas tocaran el piso. La primera bala de los hombres de Mycroft le había dado en la mano, eso había desviado la dirección de la pistola por lo tanto el disparo de Jim le había dado en el hombro a Sherlock en lugar de su corazón, que es a donde Jim había estado apuntando. John abrazó a Jim y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo.

—No, Jim, vamos— dijo John observando el cuerpo de Jim para ver el sitio donde iba a comenzar a detener el sangrado.

—John— Jim tosió, comenzando a brotar sangre de su boca.

—Oh Dios Jim, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?— John le preguntó directamente, presionando sus manos sobre la herida en el estomago de Jim, que estaba sangrando más.

—Soy un mal perdedor Johnny— Jim replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Resulta que Sherlock está enamorado de ti, después de todo. Te daría mis felicitaciones, pero no las diría de corazón.

— Que tiene que ver eso…

—Nunca ibas a elegirme, no cuando lo puedes tener a él— Jim señaló con su cabeza en dirección de donde Sherlock había caído.

—No sabes eso— dijo John aplicando más presión en la herida.

Los labios de Jim se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Si lo sé.

—Por todos los santos, Jim, sabías que te iban a disparar. ¿Por qué apretaste el gatillo?

—Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento— Jim intentó encoger los hombros pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estoy rodeado de genios que actúan como idiotas?— se cuestionó John, quitándose su suéter y usándolo para detener el sangrado. Pero había demasiadas heridas, John no creía poder detener todos estos. Jim se estaba desangrando rápidamente, formando un charco con su propia sangre.

Jim vio como se desvestía. —¿Estás haciendo un striptease para mi, Johnny?

—No, estoy intentando mantenerte vivo hasta que la ambulancia llegue aquí maldito idiota.

Jim sujetó la muñeca de John y se quedó inmóvil. —No lo hagas.

—¿Qué? No voy a dejarte morir, no te atrevas, maldita sea— dijo John con los dientes apretados.

—Iré a prisión.

—Eso no es tan malo. Iré a visitarte, podemos hacer que nos den visitas conyugales—. John de dio una sonrisa, jalando su mano de la de Jim para que pudiera acariciar suavemente el rostro del hombre moribundo.

—Prefiero sufrir este dolor a este—. Jim tomó la mano de John alejándola de su rostro y la colocó encima de su corazón. .

—Por favor Jim— suplicó John desesperado mientras sentía como la sangre de Jim mojaba sus rodillas a través de sus pantalones. —Déjame ayudarte.

—Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso Johnny. Yo quiero esto.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de lo que yo quiero?

—Ambos sabemos qué es lo que quieres—. Los ojos de Jim se dirigieron a Sherlock de nuevo.

—Te amo— dijo John, dejando la necesidad de detener la hemorragia, moviendo sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Jim. —Te hubiera escogido.

—Deja de mentirme ya Johnny.

—Oh Dios— dijo John, cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas. —Lo sabías, sabías que eso pasaría. ¿Fue por eso, la última noche del mundo?, ¿Estabas diciendo adiós?

—Esa fue la última noche del mundo para mí, de todas formas.

—Joder Jim si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

—¿Por qué Pamina intentó suicidarse?

—Porque ella…— John recordó la opera que fueron a ver juntos. Sentía que había sido hace mucho tiempo. —Ella creyó que Tamino ya no la amaba. Mierda Jim, ¿Es lo que tú crees?

—No creo, lo sé. Solo era el premio de consolación, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo eras—. Insistió John, negando con su cabeza. —Jim, ¿No te diste cuenta durante todo este tiempo?. Dios, pensé que lo sabías.

—Pero siempre lo vas a seguir a él, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido Sherlock y John. Yo llegué demasiado tarde, quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido primero podríamos haber… — Jim se detuvo para girar su cabeza y escupir más sangre, aumentando el charco que estaba rodeándolo. Estaba desangrándose demasiado rápido y John no podía detenerlo. —Incluso en la piscina, estuve ahí y no lo vi.

—¿Ver qué? ¿Qué no viste?

Jim alzó su mano ensangrentada hasta la mejilla de John y John se acercó más a la caricia. —A ti.

—Oh Dios, Jim. Por favor no me dejes. Te amo.

Y entonces John estaba llorando, llorando por Jim. Nunca había esperado que alguien llorara su muerte, lo único que le molestaba es que no iba a vivir más. Pero John lo haría. John lo extrañaría y era el mejor regalo que hubiese recibido alguna vez. Saber que alguien sentiría su ausencia.

John levantó su mano para cubrir la de Jim contra su mejilla.

—Te dije que te lastimaría Johnny—. Jim le recordó.

—Lo sé.

—Me parece que no hay placer esto, en lastimarte.

—Creo que significa que has crecido como persona— John dejó escapar una carcajada.

Los ojos de Jim se dilataron un poco. —Todo está muy silencioso John. ¿Así es como es la muerte? ¿Silencio?

—Imagino que sí.

—Entonces creo que la voy a disfrutar.

—Por favor Jim, solo aguanta un poco más. Puedo escuchar a la ambulancia, casi esta aquí. Solo aguanta.

—No escucho nada de eso. Únicamente puedo escucharte a ti. Es maravilloso—. Jim sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina, que estaba únicamente reservada para John. Jim cerró sus ojos, listo para dejarse envolver por el silencio. Podía sentir como estaba yéndose hasta que sintió la suave presión de unos labios contra los suyos. El beso dejó de ser tierno y comenzó a ser insistente, John persuadió a la boca de Jim para que abriera y el beso se convirtió en uno profundo. Los ojos de Jim se abrieron de golpe y vio como John lo besaba apasionadamente como si pudiera curarlo con sus labios.

—No puedes sanarme Johnny.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Prepárate para una decepción.

—No te la voy a dar tan fácil.

—Él te ama John, ya no me necesitas más. Tienes lo que deseabas.

—Los quiero a ambos.

—¿De verdad piensas que podría compartirte, especialmente con él?

—Podemos intentarlo— John se rió y fue lo más hermoso que Jim alguna vez escuchó.

—¿Me harías un favor Johnny?

—Lo que sea.

—Ponte el traje cuando visites mi tumba. Siempre adoré como se te veía ese traje.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Bien—. Jim asintió. —Bueno es mejor que parta.

—No Jim, vamos. No puedes morir.

Jim le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. —Eso es lo que la gente hace—. Se sentó de repente, sujetándose de los brazos que John tenía alrededor de él. —Apuesto a que nunca lo viste venir. No puedo dejar que John Watson también detenga su corazón. — Jim le susurró a su oído. —¿Recuerdas Johnny?—

—Por supuesto—. John asintió.

—Nuestra primera cita.

John rió. Para Jim fue como si escuchara una sinfonía. Cerró sus ojos y se guardó todo dentro. El sonido de John al reír, la manera que su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente al hacer eso, la sensación de las manos cálidas en la espalda de Jim, abrazándolo fuertemente, deseando aferrarse a todo.

—Por favor Jim, te amo. Solo quédate conmigo. Te amo—. Se besaron, lenta y lánguidamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Jim se alejó del beso y descansó su cabeza contra el hombro de John. Alzó su otra mano para tocar el pulso en el cuello de John y escuchar el latido tranquilizante, sabiendo que no lo escucharía durante mucho tiempo.

—Haz mostrado tu juego, Doctor Watson.

—Jim, por favor—. John estaba llorando de nuevo. Desde donde estaba, Jim podía ver como las lagrimas de John se deslizaban hasta caer por la barbilla de John mientras brillaban con la luz del sol. Se quedó mirando caer lágrima tras lágrima.

—Te amo Johnny.

—Jim…— John ahogó su voz.

Con algo de dificultad, Jim alzó sus brazos para abrazar a John, quien se lo devolvió. No podían pasar mucho tiempo así, Jim podía sentirlo. Dio un beso rápido a la mejilla de John, saboreando la salinidad de sus lágrimas y con el último pedazo de vida que le quedaba movió sus labios al oído de John y dijo —Gotcha—

Continuará…

Bueno damas y caballeros estamos a un capitulo del final, ¡heyyy! no se vale aventar zapatos, menos si tienen tacón de aguja, pueden lastimar a alguien, de todas formas me los mediré tal vez me queden sino se los mandaré a RemyDico5 para ver si le quedan a ella.

En fin continuando, después de que se hallan desahogado, lo sé, lo sé, sentí lo mismo cuando lo leí, pero ya sabemos cómo le gusta el drama a Jim, así que tenía que tener un final digno de él. No puedo decir más solo que ha este momento, por cierto el último capítulo lo subiré el sábado… para que así finalicen su semana y comiencen una nueva con otra cosilla. Me apuré a traducir y ya le agarré velocidad a mi lap aun con esa tecla que no sirve, solo es cuestión de adaptarse. 

Besos

**Itsaso Adhara**


	16. Chapter 16

BUENO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA FANTASTICO FIC QUE SU CREADORA **REMYDICO5 **HIZO Y QUE A MUCH S ENAMORÓ.

ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE AMABLEMENTE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, OJALA PUDIERA HABERLES RESPONDIDO A TODOS PERO MUCHAS VECES ME DEJABAN COMO ANONIMO O SOLO CON EL NOMBRE SIN HABER INICIADO SESIÓN, O AL MENOS ESO CREO QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE HACERLES LLEGAR MI MENSAJE.

ASI QUE COMENZANDO….

**ALPACA**

**WINCHESCHRIS**

**ALEXABLACK19**

**DEADLOSS**

**PARADICE-CREAM**

**KODOKU-MOH**

**GUMI HOLMES LUPIN**

**JUDYCAMILA**

**DIANAJ2W**

**YERATEL**

**LUCIA C.H.**

**MISS ALTAIR**

**HIJODELCAPITAN**

**SIMSFANS**

**AL-DENA**

**LULLABY SNAPE**

**E.R. AGUILAR**

**ANDRE**

**MONTZE**

**LEKTRA**

CHICAS Y CHICOS ESTE CAPITULO VA EN HONOR A USTEDES.

**Capítulo 16**

A John le tomó tres días ir a la hospital a ver a Sherlock. No estaba seguro de que estuvo haciendo esos tres días, todo había sido una especie de neblina densa, pero lo único que sabía es que no había estado consciente. Vagamente recordó que había ido a Baker Street porque sabía que Sherlock no podría estar ahí. A lo largo de esos tres días, había estado entre dormido o algo parecido al sueño, quizás catatónico. Después de tres días no se sintió descansado, pero tampoco cansado. Se sentía como en el limbo, como si aun estuviera esperando por qué algo lo golpeara.

Ni siquiera había de verdad pensado ir a visitar a Sherlock al hospital, no realmente. La idea pasaba por unos instantes a través de su mente pero inmediatamente se iba. Únicamente cuando la Sra. Hudson subió las escaleras, dijo que ella iba a ir a visitarlo y le ordenó que se vistiera. Lo hizo a regañadientes, sin siquiera molestarse en pensar que se iba a poner, solo sacó ropa al azar.

—Jovencito, sube las escaleras y cámbiate en este instante!—dijo la Sra. Hudson al mismo tiempo que entró al departamento para decirle que se reuniera con ella en el pasillo principal.

—Qué, ¿Por qué?— preguntó, no queriendo gastar más energía de la necesaria para subir de nuevo a su recamara.

La Sra. Hudson simplemente señaló sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo. Dos grandes manchas marrones adornaban sus rodillas y entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahí seguían, sintió que sus piernas colapsaban. Se sujetó de la barandilla de la escalera con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería. Comenzó a hiperventilar, dando respiraciones agudas. Se sintió mareado como si fuera a caerse, se aferró más a la barandilla ya que era lo único que podía mantenerlo en pie.

—¿John?—la Sra. Hudson dijo preocupada, colocando un brazo alrededor de él. —¿Querido, estás bien?—

John tragó saliva y se armó de valor, hasta que sintió que sus pies podían sostenerlo. —Estoy bien— Logró sobreponerse al shock. —Iré a cambiarme.

—Tomate tu tiempo querido— dijo la Sra. Hudson, aun mirándolo con un gesto de preocupación. Asintió con su cabeza y comenzó de nuevo a subir las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto. Lentamente se quitó los pantalones, haciendo todo lo posible porque las manchas no tocaran sus rodillas mientras se los retiraba. Los dejó sobre su cama y se quedó mirándolos fijamente durante un buen tiempo, finalmente la realidad lo golpeó. Jim se había ido, estaba muerto y todo era culpa suya. Si le hubiera advertido a Jim de no ir al almacén o hubiera insistido que se fuera después de que se encontraron en el ascensor. Si hubiera insistido hasta convencer a Jim de que lo amaba lo suficiente para no dejarlo, esto no habría sucedido.

Salió de su cuarto cuando recordó que la Sra. Hudson estaba abajo esperándolo. Agarró un diferente par de pantalones y bajó las escaleras. Ésta le dio una mirada de comprensión y se sujetó de su brazo, sin soltarlo hasta que llegaron a la calle para tomar un taxi. —También estoy preocupada por él— dijo en voz baja, dándole un apretón en el brazo. —Pero es Sherlock, estará bien.

—Por supuesto— John asintió, no tuvo el corazón suficiente para decirle que Sherlock no era quien estaba en sus pensamientos en este momento.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Sherlock, John dejó que la Sra. Hudson entrara primero, esperando fuera de la puerta. Sherlock estaba estable pero no había despertado, lo que hizo que la idea de verlo fuera menos dolorosa. Pero cuando John estuvo en el marco de la puerta se vio incapaz de dar un paso hacia dentro. Así que vio a su amigo a través del cristal, disfrutando de que al menos había una especie de barrera entre ellos.

Sherlock estaba conectado a un monitor para vigilar su corazón, el sonido constante fue una especie de consuelo, una confirmación de que seguía con vida. Se preguntó si era así como Jim se sentía cada vez que escuchaba el corazón de John. Pudo darse cuenta de que era hermoso, incluso reconfortante. John se sintió aturdido por el ritmo suave y pausado, llegando a ser hipnótico.

Le tomó unos pocos instantes darse cuenta que Mycroft estaba junto a él e incluso había comenzado a hablarle. John se unió a la conversación un poco tarde, sin tener idea de lo que Mycroft le había estado diciendo sobre él. Escuchó con atención para darse cuenta de que iba la plática. No quería ser demasiado obvio que no estuvo prestando atención.

—No ha despertado aun, pero estoy seguro que cuando lo haga, querrá verte.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea— John confesó, manteniendo su vista en ningún sitio específico del cuarto.

—John…

—No soy bueno para nadie en este momento— intervino John rápidamente. —Estoy seguro que le darás todo lo que necesita.

—No puedo hacer eso si te vas John— Mycroft le dijo a John, mientras entraba. John se mordió el labio inferior mientras divagaba por un momento antes de girarse para irse.

—Nadie me necesita—. Se encogió de hombros. —No más.

—John, de verdad deberías…

—Solo mantenlo vigilado y déjame saber si su condición empeora.

—Te garantizo que no lo hará— dijo Mycroft con convicción.

—Bueno—. John asintió. —Entonces por favor no me llames. No quiero tener que regresar aquí.

John metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se giró nuevamente para irse. —Él te necesita John.

John giró un poco su cabeza y habló por encima de su hombro. — Bueno, yo necesito estar solo, estoy seguro de que Sherlock puede entender eso—. Su tono de voz fue frio antes de salir de la habitación.

Se mantuvo caminando mucho tiempo, su mente estaba ida, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención hacia donde iba. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que había comenzado a caminar la misma ruta que él y Jim había hecho esa madrugada cuando el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. La única parada que habían hecho frente a la tienda de veinticuatro horas por un café, lo reconoció durante esa mañana.

No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse en el departamento de Jim sin siquiera pensarlo. Jim le había dado un juego de llaves además de una clave de cuatro dígitos por seguridad extra. Puso las llaves en su bolsillo y presionó cada uno de los números necesarios para abrir. Presionó 1973, el año que había nacido John.

Cuando abrió la puerta, casi esperó que Jim saltara y le dijera hola, o lo empujara contra la puerta inmediatamente esta se cerrara. En cambio el piso estaba vacío y silencioso mientras caminaba dentro. Los recuerdos llegaron a él, del día que pasaron follando en cualquier superficie disponible que pudieron encontrar. Se preguntó de qué pasaría con el departamento ahora que Jim estaba muerto. No podía siquiera imaginarse regresando aquí. Dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas con Sherlock, aun así estaba considerando mudarse. Fue irónico, ya que esa idea estaba totalmente descartada cuando Jim estaba vivo, pero ahora estaba contemplándola seriamente.

Finalmente llegó a la recamara, se quitó el suéter y sus zapatos antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Inhaló profundamente, la mezcla de olores y la esencia de Jim estaba ahí inundando sus fosas nasales. Su profunda respiración se convirtió en un sollozo y se enterró bajo las sabanas. No le tomó mucho tiempo a John quedarse dormido, fingiendo que Jim estaba en su oficina, planificando la destrucción del mundo.

XXXX

John despertó cuando el cañón de una pistola le apuntaba a su rostro. Le tomó un momento quitar su atención de la pistola para moverla hacia el hombre que la sostenía. Su rostro estaba endurecido, cabello rubio corto y John reconoció el corte militar tan distintivo. —¿Sebastián Moran?— John adivinó, sentándose lentamente mientras el arma seguía apuntándole.

—Tiene un gran temple para regresar aquí Dr. Watson— espetó Moran con dureza. —Levántase.

—No lo creo.

—No le disparare si levanta, pero si lo hare si no se levanta—. Amenazó Moran, indicando con la pistola que John se levantara.

John suspiró y retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo, pensando que no había ninguna garantía que de este hombre no le disparara. Pero si el levantarse significaba que no moriría de inmediato, entonces podría hacerlo. Tomó su suéter del piso, asegurándose de moverse lentamente para que el hombre viera que no estaba intentando hacer nada. No sabía si era un hombre que aprieta fácilmente un gatillo.

—De cualquier forma, puedo saber ¿A dónde voy?— preguntó John, mientras deslizaba su suéter sobre su cabeza.

—Vamos a dar una pequeño paseo— respondió Moran enigmáticamente.

John rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos. Moran zapateó con su bota el piso, en señal de impaciencia. —¿Así que trabajabas para Jim?— preguntó John para hacer conversación.

—Lo hacía— dijo Moran con un deje de amargura.

—¿Qué pasará con todo ahora que…— se calló incapaz de decir en voz alta que Jim estaba muerto.

—Eso es algo que no le concierne Doctor— respondió cortante Moran y John continuó atándose los zapatos.

Cuando John terminó, se levantó y Morán señaló con su cabeza la puerta, indicándole a John que fuera con él. John lo miró por un momento preguntándose si Morán estaba pensando dispararle por la espalda. Morán resopló y le puso el seguro a la pistola bajándola, pero la mantuvo fuera en su mano. John asintió con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Afortunadamente, el sitio estuvo a muy poca distancia, ya que ir encerrado en un auto con un hombre armado ya estaba bastante mal. No hubo necesidad de entablar pláticas absurdas y Morán mantuvo su fija vista en la carretera todo el tiempo, mientras John observaba por la ventana. John en ningún momento dirigió su vista hacia Morán hasta que llegaron a su destino, un cementerio. John miró inquisitivamente a Morán. —Salga del auto, Doctor Watson— Moran espetó simplemente mientras él hacía lo mismo.

John se levantó del asiento y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Moran ya estaba caminando entre las tumbas y John se apresuró a seguirle el ritmo. Morán se detuvo abruptamente frente a un nuevo montículo de tierra, una tumba sin nombre. John se detuvo a su lado, preguntándose que estaban haciendo.

—Él está aquí—. Moran interrumpió el silencio después de unos momentos.

—¿Jim?— infirió John.

—Sip— Moran asintió.

—¿Por qué no tiene una lápida?

—Así es generalmente para las personas como él. Personas que en realidad no existen. Pero de todas formas es donde está.

John no tenía idea de que decir o responder a eso, por lo que solo se quedó mirando el montículo de tierra, bajo de este estaba enterrado la más grande mente criminal. Parecía un final tan patético para un hombre tan notable, y no había siquiera una lapida que lo dijera. John se agachó y tocó el borde la tierra, diciendo adiós en silencio. No estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta y que lo escuchara Morán.

Estaba a la mitad de su plática mental, diciendo que lo sentía cuando escuchó que Morán le quitaba el seguro a su pistola. John ni siquiera se molestó en girar su rostro. —Él estaría vivo si no fuera por ti.

John no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de discutir. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Morán se equivocara en esa afirmación.

—Oh, quizás no jaló el gatillo, pero es le razón por la que está muerto. Usted y ambos hermanos Holmes. Jim supo o al menos tenía una buena idea que iba a morir. Arregló todos sus asuntos antes de ir a la bodega ese día. Supo lo que los hermanos Holmes habían planeado, lo supo en el momento en que Sherlock fue a ver a su hermano mayor. Sherlock se jugó el todo por el todo, Doctor Watson. El sabía muy bien de su relación con Jim antes de que fuera a ese almacén. Tenía un objetivo específico en su mente y ese era matar a Jim para sacarlo del camino y así poder recuperar tu afecto.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea una palabra de todo eso?— John cuestionó, dando un resoplido burlón.

—Si no me quiere creer, tal vez le crea a Jim— dijo Moran, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. Sacó una carta y con ella le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro a John. John de mala gana se la quitó. —No la leí— aseguró Moran. —Nunca podría invadir la privacidad de Jim así.

—Entonces, ¿Yo la leo y luego me disparas?— preguntó John sarcásticamente por encima de su hombro.

—No voy a dispararle Doctor—. Moran le puso el seguro a su pistola y la metió en su chamarra. —Por respeto a Jim. Lo amaba y no sería correcto. Pero le juro que si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver, si nuestros caminos se cruzan otra vez, entonces nada evitará que jale del gatillo para dispararle o a Holmes.

—Entiendo—. John asintió y colocó la carta en su bolsillo.

—Adiós Doctor. Es mejor que no vuelva a verme.

John cerró sus ojos y esperó hasta que escuchó unas pisadas fuertes alejarse. Se sentó junto al a tumba de Jim. Intentó finalizar lo que le estaba diciendo mentalmente antes pero las palabras no acudieron a él. En su lugar golpeó el montículo de tierra que cubría a Jim e intentó no llorar. —Demonios Jim—dijo John secándose los ojos con la parte posterior de la manga de su suéter. —¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?

No hubo respuesta, pero John realmente no esperaba una. Estuvo ahí sentado mucho tiempo, mirando a la nada, hasta que comenzó a llover. Se cerró su chamarra, dirigiéndose a la carretera principal para tomar un taxi y regresar a casa.

XXXX

Sherlock despertó con un quejido, todo le dolía y sentía como el efecto de los analgésicos estaba ya pasando. No veía nada hasta que instantes después su vista se aclaró y entonces giró su cabeza para encontrar a Mycroft sentado en la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Sherlock miró alrededor del cuarto pero ahí no había nadie más. —¿Donde está John?— Sherlock carraspeó.

Mycroft alcanzó el vaso de agua que estaba en el buró y lo puso en la boca de Sherlock, alzándole ligeramente su cabeza para que un poco de esta se deslizara por la boca de Sherlock. —Lo lamento Sherlock, no está aquí.

—Oh— dijo Sherlock lentamente, intentando no darle importancia. Si John no estaba aquí, ¿Donde estaba? Como si estuviera leyendo la mente, Mycroft respondió.

—Estuvo aquí temprano, pero me temo que le está siendo muy difícil sobrellevar la muerte de Moriarty. Dijo que necesitaba estar solo.

—Si, por supuesto. No hay ninguna razón por lo que debería estar aquí— Sherlock encogió los hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

Mycroft le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y colocó una mano en el hombro sano de Sherlock.

—¿Lo sabía?— preguntó Sherlock, intentando pasarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—No estoy seguro. No había audio en el elevador, por lo tanto no podemos estar seguros de lo que Moriarty le dijo. Jim mantuvo su boca cubierta la mayoría de las veces para que no pudiéramos siquiera intentar leer sus labios.

—¿Crees… crees que si John sabe la verdad, podría perdonarme?— Sherlock preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Estas pensando decírselo?

—No estoy seguro— Sherlock respondió sinceramente.

—Si lo haces, asegúrate de mencionarle que no era tu intención que Moriarty muriera. Quizás eso ayude— Mycroft le aconsejó quitando la mano del hombro de Sherlock y sentándose de nuevo en la silla junto a su cama.

—Nada sucedió como lo suponía que sería— gruñó Sherlock, hundiéndose más en la cama.

—El plan no funcionó como se esperaba, pero luego Jim Moriarty es… era un hombre difícil de predecir.

—Sabía que forzaría un enfrentamiento pero pensé que se retiraría. Pensé que cedería a John— confesó Sherlock tristemente.

—Aparentemente su apego a John era más grande de lo que nosotros nos dimos cuenta— dijo Mycroft, con cierto pesar dentro de su voz.

—No sé qué hacer ahora— espetó Sherlock miserablemente.

—Primero concéntrate en recuperarte totalmente y entonces te preocuparas en arreglar las cosas con John. — Mycroft soltó con voz de finiquitar el tema.

—¿Qué si John se va?— Sherlock miró a Mycroft con sus ojos reflejando terror, una visión que Mycroft no había visto desde que Sherlock era un niño. —Siempre supe que lo haría algún día, era algo inevitable, pero pensé que al menos seguiríamos siendo amigos.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. No hay nada que puedas hacer hasta que te mejores.

—No voy a sobrevivir a esto Mycroft— Sherlock se acomodó en la almohada y giró su rostro para esconderlo de su hermano. —No voy a sobrevivir.

XXXX

Dentro de la carta, finalmente había una serie de instrucciones, estas indicaciones llevaron a John a una caja de seguridad. La llave estaba en el sobre y cuando la puso en la cerradura de la caja, no tenía ni idea de que se iba a encontrar. Jim siempre le había dado todo en las manos, pero esto era un regalo raro. Era como si Jim aun estuviera por ahí, aun jugando y comunicándose con John. Si John no hubiera sentido como Jim murió en sus brazos, quizás tendría la esperanza de que Jim todavía estuviera vivo y esta era una manera de decírselo a John.

La única cosa que estaba dentro de la caja era un teléfono, un teléfono blanco. Jim anteriormente le había explicado porque tenía dos teléfonos y John record que ese era su teléfono personal. Se aseguró que no hubiera nada más en la caja y la cerró para regresarla a su lugar. Se metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y decidió que lo miraría cuando estuviera de regreso en su piso.

En el momento que el encendió el teléfono, un comando apareció y le dio si, sin siquiera leer lo que le estaba diciendo. Su respiración se paralizó en su garganta cuando escuchó que la voz de Jim comenzaba a hablar.

—Hola Johnny. Odio ser cliché y usar la vieja frase —si estas escuchando esto, es porque probablemente esté muerto—, pero a veces no hay otra manera de decir las cosas. De hecho estoy muerto y si es que estas escuchando esto es porque Seb te dio mis instrucciones. Y si estoy muerto, bueno… entonces hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte. En primer lugar yo sabía que si Sherlock y yo teníamos una confrontación él te querría de vuelta. Después de la última vez él no iba a querer reunirse conmigo sin que pudiera estar a salvo, especialmente si Mycroft estaba involucrado. Sabía que encontrarme con él, resultaría en mi muerte. No es que realmente me importe Johnny. El trabajo que estaba haciendo, la clase de vida que vivía, nunca iba a llegar a la vejez.

John dejó escapar un suspiro triste y esperó que Jim continuara. Se recostó en su cama y colocó el teléfono junto a su oreja encima de la almohada y cerró sus ojos para sentir que Jim estaba ahí hablándole a él.

—Nunca le di importancia al morir joven. Sonaba mejor que morir todo viejo y arrugado, excepto… bueno pasó lo de entre tú y yo… joder Johnny. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? No, puedo hacer esto— Él tomó un profundo suspiro y continuó. Mientras tanto en las esquinas de los ojos de John aparecían lágrimas. —Una vez te dije que el amarte iba a destruirme y eso ocurrió. Este es el momento. Ni siquiera estoy muriendo aun cuando ya estoy haciendo esto, esa es la razón por lo que te estoy dejando este mensaje porque sé que puedo detenerlo, evitarlo. Pero no podría irme. Lo consideré. Consideré muchas cosas. Pensé en pedirte que huyeras conmigo pero recordé que ni siquiera te agradaba la idea de mudarte conmigo. ¿Por qué abandonarías todo, dejarías todo atrás y huirías del país conmigo?

John ahogó un sollozo y cubrió su boca con su mano, para ahogarlos y poder escuchar lo que Jim estaba diciéndole.

—No puedo dejarte solo atrás Johnny. No puedo abandonarte, dejarte atrás. No puedo, no puedo, joder. Sería insoportable. De verdad. Podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti Johnny y supongo que esto es cuando puedo probártelo. Así que la decisión está tomada y eso significa que voy a morir. No me importa, no realmente. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo no íbamos a tener un para siempre. Me diste tres meses, y es más de lo que yo alguna vez esperé conseguir. Intentaste remover todas mis mascaras, para encontrar al hombre debajo de estas, bueno este es él. Nada fue real, ni hubo emociones antes que tú. Me trataste como un hombre, como una persona real. No creo siquiera que me considerara a mi mismo con un humano hasta que tú lo dijiste. Por lo tanto este es él, el verdadero Jim. Siempre estuvo el verdadero contigo John. Nunca había conocido a alguien con el que pudiera ser yo mismo y que aun así quisiera estar conmigo. Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien así, pero entonces, nunca hubiera predicho que serías tú. Fuiste más de lo que yo alguna vez imagine encontrar para mí y cada día doy gracias por haber decidido ir a ese bar esa noche.

John se limpió el rostro con su manga y hundió la cabeza en la almohada a excepción de sus orejas para que pudiera seguir escuchando.

—Solo una cosa más antes de irme Johnny. Puede que sea mucho pedir, pero quiero que me recuerdes. No creo que alguien más lo haga, al menos no por las razones que desearía. Si miras en el teléfono, veras que te dejé algunas coas que quizás pueden ayudar con eso. Pero si, si puedes, espero que puedas recordarme. Espero llegar antes para verte antes de irme. Sin nada más, quiero que tu rostro sea lo último que vea. Si no es así, estoy seguro que de todas formas serás lo último en que estaré pensando. Pero si pudieran concederme un deseo en esta vida de mierda, eso sería lo que yo desearía. Tenerte ahí, conmigo, al final. Te amo Johnny. Podría estar contigo para siempre y aun así no tendría el tiempo suficiente para decirte todo lo que quiero. Pero supongo que es lo único, lo único importante que quiero que sepas. Te amo John Watson. Nunca dudes de eso.

La grabación llegó a su final y John ni siquiera se movió. Intentó pasarse el nudo que tenía atorada en la garganta con poco éxito. Se giró y se quedó mirando el techo durante mucho tiempo, sin hacer nada más que respirar. Finalmente tomó el teléfono de la almohada y volvió a reproducir el mensaje, colocando el teléfono encima de su estomago. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo escuchó.

Cuando finalmente lo detuvo, abrió el teléfono comenzó a buscar lo que Jim le mencionó, las cosas que dejó para ayudarle a recordar, como si fuera posible olvidar. Salvadas en un folder que decía Johnny, estaban las varias fotografías. Parecía que fueron extraídas del CCTV. Fotografías con fechas que John podía recordar y otras que no. Había un buen número de fotografías donde simplemente estaban caminando junto y John únicamente reconoció las del día del fin del mundo porque Jim llevaba la cazadora de piel, la única vez que la uso. Se miraban como una pareja normal, con los dedos entrelazados, los ojos fijos uno en el otro y pequeñas sonrisas jugando en sus labios. Parecían felices y eso hizo que a John le doliera.

Siguió mirando el resto de los archivos del teléfono. Ahí estaban algunas grabaciones de sus conversaciones, unos cuantos mensajes de voz y todos los mensajes de texto que habían intercambiado. John estaba agradecido por eso, ya que él había borrado los de su teléfono. Jim había salvado todos y cada uno de ellos. Los revisó todos, riéndose a pesar de todo de algunos comentarios locos de Jim. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, en lugar de sentirse mejor, se sintió más vacio y solo. Pero al menos tenía algo de Jim, algo a que aferrarse.

XXXX

John se mudó de Baker Street tres días después, un día antes de que Sherlock fuera dado de alta y pudiera regresar a casa del hospital. John no quiso verlo, no quiso estar ahí cuando regresara. Encontró un cuartucho de mierda que apenas podía pagar solo pero aun así se mudo. Había aprendido a mantenerse con lo mínimo necesario durante sus días en el ejercito, no fue tan molesto como pudo haberlo sido en el frente.

Si no la pasaba en el trabajo, la pasaba durmiendo o caminando por Londres. Los días pasaron como un borrón en su vida. John no estaba seguro si estaba comiendo, pero de todas formas nunca tenía hambre, por lo tanto debía haber consumido algo. Comenzó a pasar más noches en el bar, bebiendo hasta el estupor, al igual que su hermana lo había hecho infinidad de veces. Para alguien quien tenía cuidado de de beber solo una o dos cervezas o bebidas cuando estaba deprimido, John dejó todo eso atrás y rápidamente perdió las inhibiciones. Una gran tragedia personal podía hacer eso a las personas.

XXXX

John comenzó a tener pesadillas otra vez, pesadillas sobre la azotea, de ver como las balas atravesaban la piel de Jim, de como la rasgaban como si fuera papel. Escuchaba los gritos de Jim haciendo eco sus oídos y usualmente era el sonido de su llanto en el sueño. John usualmente despertaba deseando poder escapar de sí mismo. El sentimiento de culpa era insoportable y las pesadillas lo asaltaban por horas y finalmente terminaba caminando por Londres. Siempre terminaba en la tumba sin lapida de Jim

XXXX

Al final Sherlock esperó dos semanas antes de contactar a John. Solo fue un simple mensaje de texto con una dirección y las palabras, _ por favor ven __–SH. _John no estaba seguro de porque finalmente termino yendo a lo que resultó ser una cafetería, pero supuso que después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecían finalizar con una conversación. Quizás estuvo planeando huir pero principalmente porque merecía tener un final. Su amistad fue muy importante para John y pensó en darle un mejor fin que solo el recuerdo de John huyendo, abandonando a Sherlock recuperándose en el hospital.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, Sherlock ya estaba ahí, esperando por él. Tenía dos tazas de café sobre la mesa una frente a la otra por lo cual un lugar era para John. Sherlock tenía ambas manos alrededor de la taza, con la mirada fija sin siquiera pestañear. John nunca lo había visto al hombre tan apagado. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando John se sentó.

—¿Bien?— cuestionó John, con un tono más seco de lo que tenía previsto.

Sherlock finalmente lo miró e inmediatamente bajo de nuevo la mirada a la seguridad de su taza de café. John cogió la suya y tomó un sorbo. Su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente. Sherlock abrió su boca para hablar varias veces pero siempre terminaba por cerrar otra vez sin decir ni siquiera una palabra. John rodó sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. —Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— dijo empujando su silla hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Como estas?— Sherlock dijo rápidamente, las palabras salieron sin ser pensadas.

John cerró sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, pero volvió a sentarse. —De verdad no creo que quieras conocer la respuesta a eso— respondió con frialdad.

—No debería haber preguntado si…

—Sherlock— John intentó mantener su voz lo más tranquila posible. —Tú. No. Quieres. Saber.

Sherlock tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, hacia la ventana. —¿Y cómo es tu nuevo piso?

—Pasable— respondió John, llevando la taza hacia sus labios otra vez.

Los labios de Sherlock temblaron un poco. —No, no lo es.

—Lo haré— John se encogió de hombros. —¿Es todo lo que querías saber?

—No—. Sherlock giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de John. —No es todo lo que quiero.

—Sherlock…

—Regresa a casa John.

—No puedo.

—Entiendo que estas molesto por lo de Jim…

—¿… Molesto?

—… Y que estas de luto.

—Sherlock.

—Pero no había necesidad de que te mudaras.

—Sherlock— John dijo un poco más fuerte, intentando llamar su atención. —Tengo que detenerte ahí. _Sentí _ que era necesario mudarme. _Soy yo _quien decidió que era lo mejor para mí. _Tu no _fuiste un factor a considerar en esa decisión.

—¿Y embriagarte hasta el estado de coma es lo mejor para ti?— Sherlock cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

—Quizás lo es— John replicó, irritado más allá de lo posible.

—¿Qué puedo decir John? ¿Cómo consigo que detengas todo esto y regreses a casa?— Sherlock preguntó desesperado.

—No quiero que digas nada y Baker Street no es mi casa. Ya no más.

—¿Por qué viniste entonces, si no vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir? Si vas a seguir siendo un completo irracional.

—¿Irracional?— cuestionó John indignado, dando un manotazo a la mesa, haciéndola saltar.

—Tranquilízate.

—Un hombre está muerto Sherlock. Sé que eso fue hace dos semanas y quizás tú ya lo hayas borrado de tu memoria, debido a que lo consideraste irrelevante pero yo no puedo olvidarlo. Jim está muerto y estaba enamorado de él, por lo tanto creo que tengo derecho a ser un poco irracional—. John espetó con ganas de tirar la mesa y golpear algo.

—John— Sherlock dijo en voz baja, extendiendo su mano para colocarla sobre la del otro hombre. John se estremeció y apartó su mano, mientras Sherlock volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su café que seguía intacto. —Él eligió morir.

—¿Disculpa?— John preguntó confundido.

—Arriba en la azotea, le di la oportunidad de irse. No la tomó.

La boca de John se quedó abierta con la nueva información. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesarla.

—Me dio la misma opción. Tampoco la tomé.

—¿Por qué no?— John mordió sus labios mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—El alejarme sería admitir mi derrota. Habría significado que me daba por vencido. Ninguno estaba dispuesto hacer eso.

—Sherlock— comenzó John, pero mejor puso un dedo sobre sus labios intentando recobrar la compostura. —No tenías ningún derecho sobre mí, Jim sí. Yo estaba con Jim.

—¿Eso significa que no tenía derecho a pelear por ti?— replicó Sherlock.

—Yo…— John mordió su labio inferior, le estaba siendo muy difícil mantener la calma. —Te ofrecí todo, por amor a Dios, te besé. Y me dijiste que no estabas interesado.

—Te mentí.

—No, no creo que lo hayas hecho. Creo que me viste feliz con alguien más y te diste cuenta de que podrías perderme. Creo que tuviste celos.

—Estaba celoso—. Sherlock admitió sin dificultad. —Estaba celoso de Sarah y de cada una de tus citas. Y de la que tenía vellos en la nariz. Si, estaba celoso también de Moriarty, aun cuando no sabía quién era.

—¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?— John preguntó ya irritado. —Estaba ahí Sherlock, podríamos haberlo hablado en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que es así de fácil para todo el mundo? No todos podemos lanzarnos a una relación tan fácilmente como parece.

—Sherlock, te besé. Todo lo que tenías que decir era si, si John, también te quiero. Vamos a intentarlo para que funcione bien. No sé cómo podría haberlo hecho más fácil para ti. Pero me dijiste que no estabas interesado y te fuiste. ¿Cómo eso fue más fácil?

—Estaba sorprendido y confundido. No esperaba que las cosas se manifestaran de esa forma. No estaba preparado.

—Entonces, debiste habérmelo dicho y entonces podría haber retrocedido, Dios, Sherlock ¿Quién jodidos crees quién soy? No te habría presionado o hecho algo que te hiciera sentir incomodo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste eso? Por qué me rechazaste en el departamento, creí que no tenía esperanza, pensé que había malinterpretado esas miradas, todos esos momentos entre nosotros, que solo había sido mi estúpida imaginación que había volado demasiado, con la esperanza de que fuéramos algo más. ¿Por qué no solo me dijiste la verdad?

—¡Porque estaba asustado!— gritó Sherlock y unas cuantas personas se giraron para verlos. Sherlock los asesinó con la mirada y de nuevo se giró hacia John. John simplemente resopló disgustado y movió la cabeza negativamente en respuesta.

—Ya no tiene importancia— dijo John pasándose los dedos por su cabello. Estaba cansado, tan jodidamente cansado. —No podemos volver atrás y mucho ha pasado desde entonces. Ese sentimientos se han ido, los que solía tener cuando te miraba. Esa emoción, las mariposas en el estomago, la sensación de lujuria, ya no están más.

—Podemos hacer que regresen.

—No quiero— John espetó, levantándose de su asiento. Sacó su cartera de su bolsillo trasero y colocó unos cuantos billetes para pagar su café. —Sabes, podríamos habernos evitado todo esto, si por una vez hubieras actuado como una persona adulta y no como un jodido crio y tenido una verdadera conversación conmigo. Pero no, tenías que haberte escondido porque estabas jodidamente asustado de algo tan simple como son las emociones. Bueno, felicidades Sherlock, tienes lo que deseabas. Estás solo.

—John— dijo Sherlock cuando John se giró para irse. —Por favor.

Fue el por favor, lo que llamó la atención de John, nunca había escuchado esas palabras proviniendo de Sherlock. Renuente se giró y miro a Sherlock expectante.

—Regresa a casa— dijo Sherlock casi en un susurro, incapaz de ver a los ojos a John. —Nada ha pasado, solo… por favor. Regresa a casa.

John suspiró, extendió su mano para sujetar la silla, necesitaba algo a que aferrarse. Miró a Sherlock, finalmente observó al hombre, de verdad lo miró, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la cafetería. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban enrojecidos, con profundos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su cabello mas desaliñado y desordenado que de costumbre. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sucias, sus pómulos se le marcaban más que de costumbre. Se veía demacrado y entonces se dio cuenta de nuevo que a Sherlock le habían disparado y ni siquiera le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Obviamente había sobrevivido al disparo, pero John no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido su recuperación.

John jamás había visto a Sherlock así. Ni siquiera en los casos más brutales que le llevaban una semana en resolver, donde Sherlock casi moría de inanición, se veía deshecho, angustiado. El corazón de John se estrujó como un puño se envolviera alrededor de este y lo apretara con fuerza. De repente se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba Sherlock, algo que John no se había dado cuenta antes.

Siempre pensó que Sherlock no necesitaba a alguien realmente, si se asociaba con las personas era porque los encontraba útiles o convenientes. John estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock únicamente los mantenía junto a él, para que realizara las tareas más tediosas y aburridas como lavar la ropa, hacer las compras o el té. Pero hasta ahora, se estaba dando cuenta que quizás era más que eso, algo más profundo que eso.

John suspiró y se frotó el rostro. —Necesito tiempo Sherlock. Necesito estar conmigo mismo por un tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Si— Sherlock asintió.

—Bien.

XXXX

Le tomó dos meses. Dos meses en que John estuvo enfermo y deprimido en su pequeño departamento. Dos meses que John estuvo más aburrido que en toda su vida, que lo único que deseaba hacer era gritar. Dos meses antes de que comenzara a extrañar a Sherlock, a la Sra. Hudson y todo lo que tenía que ver con eso.

Aun tenía pesadillas, despertaba con el sonido de Jim gritando. Aun daba paseos largos por Londres en la mañana antes de que el sol saliera y el mundo estaba en silencio. Aun se quedaba dormido sobre la tumba de Jim o pasando ahí la madrugada solo hablando.

Tomó dos meses para que John decidiera estar listo para dejar que Sherlock regresara a su vida, incluso en algo tan pequeño. Volverían a ser compañeros de piso, nada más. Podría perdonar a Sherlock lo suficiente para poder volver a ser amigos, porque recordaba al hombre roto en la cafetería, pidiéndole que volviera a casa. Y al final sintió que alguien tenía que estar ahí para salvar a Sherlock de sí mismo.

Así John se presentó en Baker Street una tarde, con dos bolsas bajo sus brazos, el resto de sus cosas aun estaban en su antiguo piso. Usó su llave para entrar y poco a poco subió las escaleras. Podía escuchar a Sherlock tocando su violín, algo lento melancólico y era tan familiar y reconfortante. Cuando John abrió la puerta de su departamento, Sherlock ni siquiera alteró su ritmo y siguió tocando.

John dejó sus bolsas en el piso y fue derecho a la cocina a hacer té. Sherlock continuo tocando mientras John tamborileaba sus dedos encima del mostrador, esperando que el agua hirviera. El agua lo hizo y finalmente hizo dos tazas, llevándolas a la sala. Colocó una por el escritorio cerca de donde estaba Sherlock tocando, mirando por la ventana. Luego se sentó en su sillón rojo, que era muy suyo, cerró los ojos y escuchó.

—Bienvenido a casa John— dijo Sherlock, sin girarse.

Y a pesar de todo John sonrió, podía sentir el teléfono de Jim en su bolsillo delantero de su chamarra, descansando sobre su corazón. Un romance entero contenido en una pequeña pieza. Lo único que le quedaba eran los recuerdos y una tumba sin nombre.

**FIN**

_N.A. Hola de nuevo. Antes de que comiencen todos a perseguirme con cuchillos, debo decir que esto no es el final de la historia. La séquela es sobre Sherlock y John y como intentan arreglar todo este gran problema. Si gustan seguirla me sentiré honrada, sino, espero hayan disfrutado mucho esta historia. _

**N.T. **En mi caso que puedo decir me divertí un montón con esta historia, je, bueno, mentira, sufrí mucho con la traducción porque de verdad varias escenas me hicieron sonrojar… otras reírme de lo lindo con el comportamiento psicótico de este precioso Jim Moriarty… y en otras ocasiones llorar por lo que implicó esta relación y por supuesto el final. Pero como dice RemyDico5 esto no es lo último sino hay una secuela es pequeñita, no más de 10 capítulos que comenzaré a subir dentro de un mes, quiero darme un descanso de la traducción para subir unas tres o cuatro historias que tengo por ahí comenzadas, tres de ellas bastante avanzadas, pero que no he podido finalizar.

Una es del fandom de Sherlock, otra del fandom de LOTR, otro de Hannibal y por último la idea para uno de Star Trek, ya ven son multifandom, los dos primeros ya los tengo más del 50 por ciento de avance el siguiente tengo el boceto y el último, la idea, cabe aclarar que todos son one shots, unos más largos que otros pero bueno.

En fin déjenme sus comentarios finales para hacerlos llegar a RemyDico5 con todas nuestras felicitaciones por esta joya.

Besos

**Itsaso Adhara**


End file.
